New world
by Sonicfanandotherstuff
Summary: I thought that it was a door for prosperity... Sadly, it wasn't, and thanks for my luck... a door for my doom was opened back home.
1. Prologue

**_A.N: This chapter serves as prologue to the actual story._**

**_Rated M for: Adult language, violence, possible adult themes in the later chapters._**

**_This fanfic isn't based on specific Sonic world, it's like an AU that will be explained in later chapters._**

**_Some characters will act quite different than usual, but I will keep it in check as much as possible._**

**_This is a fanfic with an OC as the main character, and this chapter might seem like it has nothing to do with Sonic, but be patient please, you will see everything over the time :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_"11th of February, 2022, somewhere on Cairo-Alexandria highway, Egypt, 3:22 PM"_**

_"In today's morning people of the city of Baghdad have woken up on the voice of artillery and gunshots which marked the beginning of the fights between the official army and the socialist rebels in Baghdad, the civil war in Iraq between the conservative Shia government and the socialist movement known as Iraqi workers' party has been going for two years now, ever since the aggressive crush of the unarmed protesters by the Iraqi police in late November 2019, things escalated quickly and the leftists took the chance to rise up against the 'corrupt government' or that is how they described it, that gave ISIS the chance to reclaim its lost territory. The country is in total anarchy currently and with no chance to recover even if the war ended. Now moving to Syria where the-"_

**_*shuts down the car radio*_**

"Will the Arabs rise up again some day?" I doubted myself, We've faced nothing but wars and destruction for over a century, Palestine is in ruins, Syria is nothing but rubble since the civil war in 2011, Iraq is in a civil war between the socialists and the conservatives that will end Iraq permanently, Burma's story of the oppressed Muslims there will never end and China is brainwashing the Uighur Muslims and no one gives a damn. How did we reach this miserable status in the world?

If I had the power to change things, I wouldn't waited a second moment...

But what a 19-year-old young adult can do? In this situation, absolutely nothing! I'm nothing but a man who is about to finish the first year in the Faculty of medicine, no power, no influence, just a man... someday... I'll make a difference... Someday...

**_*Phone ringing*_**

I picked it up to see who's calling, it was my mom so I quickly answered.

"Hi mom, how is it going?"

_"Everything is great Ahmed, where are you now?"_

"I'm on my way to home, I'll return in about an hour if the traffic didn't get bad."

_"Okay son, come quickly, I've made your __favorite food waiting for you."_

"Is that's so? Okay mom I'll arrive as soon as I can, peace mom."

_"Peace son, and..."_

"And what mom?"

_"Pasha"_

I laughed at what she said, it's an old quote that mom was giving to me when I was a child, I thought she forgot it.

"**Wa hayefdal tool omro Pasha (And will always be a Pasha).**"

_"Bye son, I love you."_

"I love you too" **_*Hangs up*_** Mom has a magical way to make me forget any problem I have, I love her so much.

* * *

_"**Home, same day, 4:52 PM"**_

"Thanks mom for the food, it was really tasty." I said.

"You barely touched your plate son, eat some more." My mom said.

"Sorry mom but I'm not hungry now." I said then I left the table and went to my room, my mom of course followed me.

"Ahmed, What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"You wanna know honestly?" I said. "I feel really bad."

"Why do you feel like that son?" She asked with a tone of concern.

"I dunno... It's like... We are in a very low place in this world, Arabs are in shambles, and we are doing nothing useful, we are nothing... And I feel like I shouldn't watch... I need to stand up and do something about it. ANYTHING! ... But what can I do? I'm an individual, who wants to change a life of millions... With no power at all... I've nothing but wishes that can't come true... I feel like we are screwed with no chance to recover at all..." I was about to cry at this point, for real.

My mother sat by me and embraced me with her arms and patted on my head to calm me down a little bit, she then marked a little kiss on my forehead.

"Ahmed..." She started. "I know that our life is hard, things are getting worse by the day I know, but that's God's willing, he knows what he does, It's all part of God's plan... And who knows, maybe you'll be the savior of the Arabs from the Shambles someday."

Her words calmed me down a bit.

"Thanks mom **_*sniff* _**that really helped, sorry that I acted like a child a little."

"It's fine, no matter how old you are, you'll be my little cute boy." She pinched my cheek a little.

"Alright, alright I get it, cut it out mom." I said while trying to escape her pinches.

"Now come back to the dining room and finish your food." She said.

"OK mom." I said, then I went outside.

* * *

**_"Later_****_, 6:00 PM"_**

"Could you remind me again why did you take me with you again to the stock room dad?" I asked my father.

"There's an old engineering book that I really need right now, and since I couldn't find it anywhere so it must be here, and I need you to help me to find it." My father replied.

" **_*Sighs*_** Dad, there's something nowadays called 'The internet' where you can anything, I'm sure you can find a digital copy of that book if you searched for it, at least it would be easier than searching in a dusty room that wasn't cleaned for years." I said.

"How about you stop whining and start doing something useful!" He ordered.

"Yes my father." I said, knowing that arguing won't make him change his mind at all.

the stock room is an old room in the ground floor where we keep all the stuff we don't need, and **GOD** this place is filled with dust and spider webs, no one bothers to try and clean the place.

"This will take forever." I said to myself.

* * *

**_"50 minutes later."_**

* * *

"What was the name of the book again dad?" I asked.

"The basics of Surveying engineering, Ahmed! This is the 10th time you ask this question!" He said.

"Sorry Father, this'll be the last time, _I hope_."

"Did you say something?"

"No Father... I didn't say anything."

"Good, then keep searching!" He said in a strict tone.

"Yes Father." I shrugged.

After a few minutes of searching through the dust I decided to start a normal conversation.

"So... Why do you want that book right now?" I asked.

"The son of one of my friends needs that book for his studies, he asked it form me and I decided to give it to them as a gift." My Father replied.

"I see." I said.

After a few more minutes of searching my Father found it.

"Bingo! I told you that I'd find it Ahmed!" He said. "Gimme a high five!"

I gave him a high five, and the moment our hands touched I felt the floor under us started to shake.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!**" my father cried at me.

"**I'VE NO FUCKING IDEA DON'T ASK ME!**"

"Let's get out of here before w-"

And before my Father could even finish his sentence the floor finally cracked and we both fell into it."

"**FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" **We both cried before we fell on something solid and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**_"Some time later."_**

"Ughhh... what happened here..." I feel like I lost my memory temporarily but I quickly remembered the whole thing quickly.

"Damn... that was a nasty fall." My body hurt really bad.

"Wait... Where's my Father?! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm here a few meters away from you stop panicking."

"Oh thank God you're okay!" I said happily. "Do you have any broken bones? Any serious injuries?"

"Nah I'm fine, we didn't fall from really high place look." he pointed above, I looked to where he pointed and I could see the ceiling of the room.

"We barely fell a few meters in depth so we are good." He said. "For how long we stayed unconsciousness?"

"For about..." I looked in my watch. "40 minutes."

"I think an earthquake happened here, like the one that hit Egypt in 1990." My Father said.

"I think so too."

Then out of the nowhere, I felt a shine bright on my eyes coming from a yellow metal on the ground, I picked it up to see what's it.

"Father come and look at this." I waved to my Father to come closer, I showed him the shiny yellow metal.

"Whaaaaaaa..."

"Dad... Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah son... that's a fucking piece of gold..."

"If that piece of gold is here... then there's more..."

"Quickly! Turn on the flashlight of your phone and check our surroundings!" He ordered.

I immediately turned the flashlight and aimed it to the walls...

That sight was a bless to the eyes...

It was like the legends that we were told as children...

**_The entire walls was covered with gold... And the cave extends even deeper._**

"Dad."

"..."

"Dad?"

"..."

"FATHER!"

"uh, ah... Yes Ahmed?"

"We leave everything as it is and leave, we will decide what to do later.

"Okay, that sounds good. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**_"7:35 PM"_**

"And that's what happened." I finished telling my mom everything happened because she was out of the house with my brother and sister.

"This is crazy Ahmed..."My mom said. "There's an entire gold mine under our house... What should we do?"

"I... I... I've an idea." I trambled.

"What do you've in mind Ahmed? Our ears are wide open."

"Mom..."

"Yes Ahmed."

"Dad..."

"What is it Son?"

"Wha- what if... I... used it t-... to make... an army?"

"WHAT!?" My parents cried at the same time.

"Think about it, the status of Arabs is getting shitter over the years, and our leaders do nothing about it, the small resistance group here and there did more damage than good. But here... I've a really good supply of gold under my feet, and you know very well my sick obsession with the art of war, I've over 200 military books in my library, there's a military knowledge in my skull more than anything else, I can do it. And I know as well how to buy arms and supplies, I can run a real army... I-... I... I can be the savior for the Arabs from the shambles, just like what you said mom, don't you think?"

My parents were dumbfounded with what I said, they even couldn't speak, they just left their jaws hanging in the air.

"No."

"But Fath-"

"Didn't you hear what I've said Ahmed? I. Said. **_NO._**"

"What's the point Father?! I can see no real reason to reclaim our dignity"

"You don't know what you are throwing yourself into Ahmed!"

"No Father! I know very well what I will do. I'm going to free every single Arab from his chain of dishonor that the west put on our necks! I'll remove the fake borders they drew to divide us! And I'm ready to face anything for the sake of it!" I was really serious about what I said right now more than anything I've said until now.

My Father gave me an angry look than said: "Looks like I can't change your mind."

"No, you can't Father. I'm determined to do what I want to do, there's no going back in this."

I turned to face my mom, she looked really sad, I hugged her and whispered in her ear:"Don't worry mom, everything is gonna be alright."

"Nothing is gonna be alright Ahmed! You that very well, the Americans will put you on their damn list of terrorists even if you did nothing wrong and you know that! They will send their armies to crush anyone that threatens their system that they established!"

"So be it! If there's a small chance of success, I'll take it, The results is worth it."

"Ju-... Just be careful."

"I'll be mom, don't worry."

I turned back to my father and said:"Father."

"Yes Ahmed?"

"I want you to take everyone and move to the apartment we've in the City of the 6th of October (AN: that's a real city in Egypt by the way, I'm not making that up.), I want you to stay away from here."

"Bu-"

"No buts Father, the house isn't in his best conditions now, and I want you to be safe, and if they caught me you should stay out of the picture, Okay?"

"Okay son."

I turned around and walked a slow steps towards a big map of the Islamic world hanged on the wall.

"See all of these border lines? I'll remove them all. One. By. One. And No one will stop me from doing So..."

I turned back to face my parents again.

"Long live the Muslim Liberation Army, the liberator of all Muslim people."

"What!?"

"Long live the Muslim Liberation Army! The liberator of all Muslim people!"

"Is that your slogan? that seems cool!" My mom was exited. "How about to shorten it to M.L.A? So that it would be easier to be said."

"Good idea mom! I see you exited."

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Great mom, Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!"

"Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!" My parents said in one voice.

_**"****Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!"**_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**_"14th of February, 2022" _**

_Beginning of the secret extract of gold with foreign experts._

* * *

**_"15th of April, 2022"_**

_130 tons of gold have been extracted, and it's expected to extract over 2000 ton of gold yearly. Time for the preparation to make the army the army._

* * *

**_"20th of May, 2022"_**

_An American-Italian __contractor named John Alberto Smith has agreed to work with me, the deal is simple: 120 ton of pure gold I got for him. In return, he should prepare 100,000 Elite Mercenaries, 30 M1 Abrams tank, 40 T-80 tank, 68 T-72 tank, 20 Mi-35 helicopter, and 6 F-16 jet fighter and send them to south Palestine. the total price is 10,200,600,000$ but the gold only covers 6 billion dollars so I promised him that I'll give him the rest when there's enough gold, most of the mercenaries are West __Europeans, and somehow, 60% of them are actually Muslims, that will make things easier, they will get __antiquated easily with the Palestinians. I'll travel secretly to Palestine to prepare for my very first operation._

* * *

**_"Outside Eilat, 30th of May, 2022, 30 minutes before midnight."_**

_The small army group of mine is waiting outside Eilat, we will attack at midnight, Mr. John sees that's a dump idea and we should wait and create a stable connection for us in Palestine. I disagree with him, Jews will be Jews. They are scared chickens that will panic with the slightest sign of danger. Heck, they declare __emergency status every time HAMAS strikes them with a home-made missiles that barely does any damage, I can only imagine what would happen when they get attacked by a real army force. I can't wait to the battle to start. May God stay on our side in our struggle._

* * *

**_"Eilat, 2nd of June, 2022, 1:20 PM"_**

_My __expectations was correct, they are a bunch of scared chickens, they tried to bombard us to finish us quickly but the Anti-Air missiles took care of them, with a clear sky the armored groups advanced quickly to rush the city under the cover of the __artillery and the choppers. We caught them off guard and we established a stable ground for us in the city._

_But the counter attack arrived._

_The __Israeli tanks with troops (about 45 Merkava tank and 10,000 infantry) tried to stop us, but without air support (as most Israeli planes that entered the air space were quickly shut down by the AA missiles) the path was clear for the helicopters to hunt them like animals, under the heavy fire from air and the strong resistance from the force on the ground, the Israelis took heavy death toll from my forces._

_In a __desperate final act from them, they tried to retreat to cut their loses, but sadly for them, **I've already encircled those **_**_bastards_**_._

_I was looking at them, they were really pathetic, they were yelling that they surrender in Arabic, Hebrew and English._

_I decided that was enough and they were taken as war prisoners._

_All of that happened in 14 hours only._

_On their side: 4,000 kills and 20 destroyed __tank. _

_My side? You won't believe it: 385 killed and 700 injured and a 10 tanks went out of commission and will return to service after repairs._

_Through the TV station in the city I made a small __broadcast to state everything:"To anyone who watches this, we are the M.L.A, our goal is to liberate every single inch of land under the western control, the Muslims shall reclaim their long lost freedom, and Palestine is only the first step. To all Free Palestinians out there: rebel the Jewish __occupiers, we will free your home. and to every Jew out there living in Palestine: Take the first flight out of Palestine, because if we caught you, you'll never get out of here alive. Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!"_

_The City and port of Eilat is under my control now, and soon... All of Palestine..._

* * *

**_"12th of July, 2022"_**

_One month after the the very first battle of Eilat, things went for my __favor in a weird way._

_Remember the army? most of it's equipment is american. Israel accused the U.S that they equipped us, they accused them of arming the Palestinians and things escalated quickly to the level that the U.S.A cut all ties with them, they are on their own. They did a very dumb decision, because they will be eaten bit by bit by me._

_Back here, it has been only little over a month and the Jews have declared martial law on the entire state, Palestinians went totally out of their control, they did various uprisings all over Palestine, they set bombs in their army posts, killed any Jew who tries to enter Arab-populated districts._

_Thousands of Palestinians came and asked to join us, others asked for weapons to start their own __movements in other parts, some wanted to give us any useful info they got about the Zionist Forces._

_Israel won't survive this, **NEVER!**_

* * *

**_"1st of August, 2022"_**

_HAMAS contacted me, they want an __alliance against the Jews, they will sent a delegation to negotiate._

* * *

**_"4th of August, 2022"_**

_The negotiations went smoothly, we'll be allies, and when the Israel falls, Palestine will remain under my control and HAMAS can form the new Palestinian government. It's as simple as that._

* * *

**_"15th of __September, 2022"_**

_The Zionist state is totally vulnerable, they can't stop my 300,000 army, they can't put down the Palestinian uprisings, every city, town or village I enter everyone welcomes me, I've unlimited support of the people, every single Jew is evacuated or killed, this land will be pure soon, this is... This is a dream that I thought would never come true, a free Palestine. _

_**Long live the M.L.A! The liberator of all Muslim people!...**_

* * *

**_"6th of October, 2022. Conquering Tel Aviv (The ultimate victory day)"_**

_Today, the Israeli government... declared unconditional surrender. _

_Who thought that would be this short, or even __possible._

_The __Ordinary Jews will be stripped of everything they got and will be forced to leave. It never was their home anyway._

_The members of the Israeli government will be put in trial for crimes __against humanity (Displacement of Palestinians, Illegal detention of Palestinians, hundreds of thousands of Palestinians killed by the Israeli army since Israel was formed in 1948)._

_Scientists, University __professors, anyone could be useful, will be forced to work for us, if anyone refused, he will be shot._

_Now... It's time to end the civil war in Syria._

* * *

**_"3rd of November, 2022"_**

_I haired my 2nd __companion to help me in the army. His name is Ali Saad El-Fesaly, he's a Major-ranked officer in the Syrian free army (The ones who fight against the government), we saved him after his entire division was eliminated by Assad's forces, he asked to join as a way to thank us. He should be useful._

* * *

**_"10th of November, 2022"_**

_Fall of __Damascus._

* * *

**_"12th of November, 2022"_**

_Collapse of the Syrian Arab_ _Republic._

* * *

**_"13th of November, 2022"_**

_The leaders of the Syrian free army will be allowed to form a new government as long as the M.L.A keeps control of the country._

_Plans will be made to start building military factories to cut the __reliance on the arms' smuggles._

_Current numbers of the army is: 470,000 Solider, 400 tanks of all models, 100 helicopter, 70 Jet fighter, tens of thousands of armored cars._

_Current weapons under development:_

_new __assault Rifles based on the American and Russian weapons._

_New MBTs._

**_The Hydra series..._**

* * *

**_"14th of November, 2022"_**

_Entering the Iraqi territories._

* * *

**_"16th of November, 2022"_**

_Occupation of Lebanon with no fight._

* * *

**_"17th of November, 2022"_**

_Using the warships captured from: Israel, Syria and Lebanon. The M.L.A forms a new __department: The M.L.N (Muslim Liberation Navy), and also reorganizing the air force under another department: The M.L.A.F (Muslim Liberation Air Force) _

* * *

**_"30th of November, 2022"_**

_Conquer of Mosul, the Capital of ISIS, causing it to collapse totally._

* * *

**_"1st of December, 2022"_**

_Leaders of the Iraqi workers' party ask to negotiate, negotiations refused_ _completely__, I don't deal with commies._

_They can surrender or they can enjoy our bullets._

* * *

**_"4th of December, 2022"_**

_Fall of Erbil. _

* * *

**_"5th of December, 2022"_**

_Fall of Kirkuk._

* * *

**_"7th of December, 2022"_**

_Fall of __Sulaymaniyah._

_Iraqi workers' party and the official government agree to a ceasefire to face the M.L.A_

_U.S army and the UN peacekeeping forces __interfere in the conflict._

* * *

**_"15th of December, 2022"_**

_All US army and navy bases in Syria, Lebanon and Iraq has been destroyed or captured._

_Thousands are taken as war prisoners, and a lot of sweet modern American equipment._

* * *

**_"31st of December, 2022"_**

_Fall of Samara, capital of the __socialists_. _Ending their existence and leaving the path open for Baghdad._

* * *

**_"4th of January, 2023"_**

_Beginning of the battle of Baghdad._

_Due to the fact that US army is the one that protects the city in reality the fights will be tough._

_I'll use the time to do something useful._

* * *

**_"2nd of _****_February, 2023"_**

_Weapons' workshops and medium factories are being built all over the __territories, now we should be supporting our own wight with no need to foreign suppliers. _

_American troops starts to shake a little._

_I'll establish a secret __services agency to keep a steady line of intelligence._

* * *

**_"1st of April, 2023"_**

_Baghdad has fallen, causing the Iraqi government to __collapse._

_The American Army in Iraq surrenders._

_Current numbers of the Army: 680,000 Soldiers, 624 tank of all models, 325 helicopter, 150 Jet fighter, 60% of the equipment are made locally__._

_The secret services agency has been established, it's named the E.S.S (__Emerald secret services) I don't know why did I choose that name, maybe because it's cool. I still act like a child sometimes._

_Next stop, Burma._

* * *

**_"28th of April, 2023"_**

_The second and hopefully the final Mercenaries' contractor I'll hire in my career, Takeshi Kido, a Japanese man raised on the old ways of Japan, he will provide 75,000 mercenary and 30 T-72 tank and prepare a ground for my forces to land on._

_Back to my development projects, Rifles and tanks are halfway done, but **The Hydra series** is facing some major problems that forced the entire project to restart. Hopefully this won't happen again._

* * *

**_"18th of May, 2023"_**

_My armies have arrived Burma, everything is ready for liberation._

* * *

**_"10th of November, 2023"_**

_1/3 of Burma has been __occupied._

* * *

**_"5th of January, 2024"_**

_Burmese government has collapsed, they are running under military junta. They soon will be perished of the face of earth._

* * *

**_"30th of _****_February, 2024"_**

_Fall of Burma, their leaders will be put on trial for crimes against humanity (__ethnic cleansing of Muslims of Burma)__._

* * *

**_"15th of March, 2024"_**

_coup d'etat__ in India to overthrow the old government and clearing the path for me to rule India. _

* * *

**_"17th of March, 2024"_**

_South India refused to submit to us and formed movement named (free India) fighting against the government I installed. This will turn into a civil war if I didn't control it on time._

* * *

**_"20th of March, 2024"_**

_I... Couldn't contain the chaos on time, it's a full civil war right now, looks like my plans have to wait a little until I control all of India. __Back to my development projects, Tanks and the Rifles have been fully developed and ready to be manufactured, and there's a new plans to make drones that looks like a real jet fighter. As for **The Hydra** **series**, a new problems occurred again, there's a problem with the ammunition and fuel system that makes the weapon explode for no reason, the project have to restart again._

* * *

**_"5th of July, 2024"_**

_The American government wants to negotiate to retrieve their soldiers and all American citizens who got trapped in the territories under our control. I made it clear that if they want their people back, the US and N.A.T.O forces should stop their operations against us and they should also stay out of my way and not interfere with anything I will do in the future, if they accept that we will release half of the prisoners in our __captivity as insurance that they won't try anything stupid._

_The situation in India won't get better anytime soon, dammit!_

* * *

**_"10th of August, 2024"_**

_The US government agreed to our terms, the agreed numbers will be transported to Turkey in the next 7 months._

* * *

**_"25th of December, 2026"_**

_The __remaining troops of Free India surrendered today, ending the Indian civil war and clearing the way for my next campaign. We are preparing for..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Invasion of west China..._**

* * *

**_"1st of July, 2027"_**

_Seven months of __preparation for the campaign, everyone around me tells me that war against China is a plain __suicide and I must stop now, but I can't, I've already made enemies with half of the world, and the Uighur Muslims have sent a messages multiple times asking for help, I won't let them down, **I mustn't let them** **down**. We're attacking next week._

_Current numbers of the army: 870,000 Soldiers, 900 Tank, 600 Helicopters, 430 Jet fighter. _

_Current numbers of the navy: 92 pieces of all models._

* * *

**_"28th of December, 2027"_**

_Luck was on my side in a __suspicious way. First months was as expected, snow , freezing temperature, rough terrain of the __mountains, and endless human waves from the Chinese army, we barely made any progress, until something happened..._

_There's some crisis happening in China itself, protesters against the communist regime, others protesting to make some better working conditions. I don't need to count the problems in China, the important part is: Tens of millions are on the streets of China __distracting them and lighten the pressure on our frontier, we'll see how things go..._

* * *

**_"2nd of February, 2028"_**

_The Chinese government crushed the protesters __brutally and it backfired against them, now people took arms against them. It's a full civil war, now is my chance to make a real advance._

* * *

**_"20th of May, 2028"_**

_Lhasa has been __conquered._

* * *

**_"24th of _****_August, 2028"_**

_East Turkestan, land of the __Uighur, has been liberated, China is now a disjointed state whose government will be overthrown by the rebels __besieging Beijing right now, we didn't need a real peace treaty, we just needed to announce that we stop our operations in China and they __immediately pulled their troops (which was a lot actually) to put down the rebellion, but we all know that is too late and we will say bye-bye soon to the P.R.C..._

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_"Baghdad, 30th of September, 2028"_**

"... and after that, the Pakistani government finally agreed to join the new state as long as they have reasonable autonomy, and since their demands was normal I accepted. As for the Iranians they are tougher but I except them to join the new state by the end of the year."

"Is really Iran a necessary add to the state Ahmed? They aren't trustworthy."

"They will connect our territories in south Asia and the middle east Father."

"Nonetheless, your family is proud of you Ahmed. Be sure of that."

"Thank you mom."

"Will you make anything else soon?"

"No, this is my limit."

"Your limit?" My father said.

"Yes, I'll settle on what I got and stabilize the new country here, and you of course will live with me here in Baghdad, is there's any problem with that?"

"No son I don't, but I've a question." My father said. "Why are these idiots are still here!?" He pointed at John, Ali and Kido.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"What's with them?! WHAT'S WITH THEM!? THEY ARE PRIVATE WAR CONTRACTORS FOR FUCK SAKE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"Hey Mr! Have some respect here!" John said.

"First: Ali is an ex officer in the Syrian Free Army. 2nd: They are my friends and we all work together for the better of the new state. Third: they no longer work as a 'private war contractors'. Finally: You've no right to tell me how to run things here!"

"Ahmed... How dare you speak to your father like that!"

"And you can't interfere with my policies."

"I didn't interfere in anything!"

"You called them idiots!"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" My father said and headed to the door and left.

"Ahmed! This is the first time you meet your father since 7 years and you make a fight with him?!" My mom said angrily. "You also speak and act differently, what happened to you?"

"Leave us for a minute here! Will ya?" I said to the three, they went outside. I turned my attention to my mother

"My father forgot one thing, war changes people, and war happens to have changed me a lot." I said to my mother. "But I won't change around you, that's for sure." I said with a small smile.

"You changed massively Ahmed, and this what worries me the worst." She drew a serious expressions on her face.

"You don't have to worry about the man who defeated Israel, India and China."

"Alright Mr. Grand General." My mom said comically.

I sat by her and said:"Listen mom, I will provide a mansion here in Baghdad, the new capital, so that you will be close to me, understand?"

"Okay son, if you say so."

"And I will give my father a good job in the new government, he's 30-years worth of experience in road engineering and will help us a lot. And for my brother and sister, they will continue their studies in here. Everything is ready to settle here in Baghdad, you just have to stay here with me."

"We will son, we will."

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**"12th of **_**_March, 2030"_**

I'm General Ahmed Atrees, The first Premier of the United Federal Islamic states, or U.F.I.S for short, I got everything I ever dreamed of, the power, the money, the freedom I always desired for the Arabs and Muslims.

**_Now you will see how did I end up in Mobius..._**

* * *

_**End of part one of the **_**_prologue, part 2 will come out later._**

**_Until next time, Peace!_**


	2. Chapter1: Discovery

**_"12th of March, 2030, 60 KM outside Tehran, 2:00 PM."_**

"How much time we've left until we reach the test area?" I asked the driver.

"Just extra 10 minutes and we will be there." He replied.

"Good, add more speed." I ordered.

"Yes sir." He then did as I ordered.

* * *

"Welcome General! I h-hope you had a good tri-"

"Cut the crap Benjamin! How is the Hydra? Is it usable?"

"Y-yes sir! You w- will see ever- everything in the testing today." He said in a cracked voice.

"Good job Benjamin." I patted on his face. "Let's see your good work, shall we?"

"Y-yes sir, w- w-we shall." Then he led us to the testing area.

David Benjamin is a Jewish scientist that we captured in Tel Aviv after the end of Israel, unlike many others, he was the one to offer us his services for the safety of his and his family. He thinks that we will kill him the moment we don't need his knowledge or if he didn't comply. This won't happen for sure. Not the way he thinks it will happen, if we don't need him anymore I won't kill him like an animal. But he will be other things waiting for him.

"Are John, Ali and Kido here?" I asked.

"Ye- yes sir. They are here right now."

"Good, I'd like to see them."

* * *

"The general has arrived!" The soldier guarding the gate declared, everyone turned their attention to me and gave a salute except for a few Japanese soldiers (Many Japanese mercenaries didn't leave and stayed to serve in the normal army) who instead bowed.

"You! Come here!"

"Yes sir!" they stood in front of me

"I think I warned you many times before about not bowing! Am I right?"

"We're just following the traditions of our peop-"

"You aren't in Japan! You are in the Middle East! And bowing here is a sign of weakness, not respect! This shall be your last warning! Understand!?"

"_Hai! (Yes!)_"

"Good! _Ensraf! (__Dismissed!)_"

And we continued in our way to the testing site.

* * *

"This the 26th time we test the Hydra Benjamin, I've wasted too much time and money on this project. If it didn't work this time we will cancel it!"

"It will work this time I promise! Please don't do that!"

"We will see. Then I will decide after that."

"The sky is clear today, isn't it?"

I turned around to see who said that, it was the three companions of mine, John, Ali and Ching.

"Yes, it is." I said coldly.

"Aren't you happy to see us? We didn't meet for 4 months."

"I'm just too focused on the tests of today."

"The Hydra? Nah, don't worry about it, things will be fine."

"I've spent 200 million dollars and 7 years of waiting, I really want it to work."

"It will work sooner or later, don't worry about it." John said.

"Why're you so sure?"

"I checked it, it is the most stable prototype so far, I am positive that it won't explode this time or dysfunction this time."

"I can only hope that you're right." I replied.

Then I felt the ground under me start to shake violently!

"Earthquake! Evacuate the area!" I cried, everyone started to run into different directions, so did I.

One of the cars stopped and the driver cried:"Sir! Quick! Over here!"

I ran with all the power I got to reach the car and in the last second, the ground cracked and I fell into the crack to fall unconsciousness.

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

_"... General Ahmed d *shshshshshs* copy!... Anyone there? Hello?"_

I hardly began to wake up hearing the voice of the man screaming in the radio, I tried to stand up and managed to hardly, then I grabbed the radio to answer.

"To whoever is there, this is General hearing you loud and clear, over."

_"Thank god! We thought you were dead, where are you now? Over"_

"Ummmm... No idea actually, just hang in there until I try to figure it out, over."

_"Alright sir, over."_

I putted down the radio, now where am I?

First time I fell into a crack, I found 16,500 tons of gold. What will I find today?

There was no need for a flashlight since the sun light was illuminating everything, but there was something that was really odd...

An old chest half buried in the ground.

"What do we've here?" I got closer and got it out of the dirt.

"Opening the chest can wait later, now I need to get out of here." I said to myself.

I opened the radio again:"Hey, you still there?"

_"..."_ He disconnected, great!

"To all units, this general Ahmed, does anyone hear me?!"

_"This B-120 tank from the 4th tank division, we hear you loud and clear sir, over."_

"Listen up, I've fallen into a crack from the earthquake earlier, the crack is in the west side of the base, I want you to come and get me out of there now! Understand?"

_"Understood, coming to you now, over and out."_

I turned off the radio and put it back in my belt and sat down waiting for the rescue.

* * *

**_"30 minutes later."_**

* * *

"Hello! Anyone here?" A voice cried, that must be the help!

"Over here!" I shouted.

One man appeared from the top holding a rope.

"Is that you general?"

"Yes, drop the rope now!"

"Coming to you now sir!" And he threw the rope to me, before I climbed I hitched the rope with the chest, then I tied it around me.

"pull me up now!"

"Yes sir!"

And they slowly pulled me to the surface, and when I was close enough for them one raised his arm.

"Take hold of my hand sir!"

I quickly grabbed his arm and he lifted me up to the surface. I sat on the ground since I was really tired.

"Oh God, you have a quite big injury in head and arm sir! You must be treated now!" The soldier said, he turned to the tank crew:"Does any of you have a first-aid-kit?!"

"I do, let me help him." A voice came out from behind of the crowd, they cleared up the way to reveal a bit short Japanese-corporal-ranked-soldier, he was one of the soldiers I shouted at earlier because of the bowing thing.

He went down to my level, then he brought some bandages, Antiseptics and cotton then he spilled some of the Antiseptics on the piece of cotton.

"Stay tight sir, this will hurt a little." He said.

"It's not the first time to get injured, I know this will hurt like hell."

He chuckled a little and said:"Just hold still sir, I'll be quick."

He gently putted the piece of cotton on the cut on my head which send a burning feeling through my body, I tried so hard not to shiver but it happened anyway.

After he purified the wounds he warped the bandages around my head and my injured arm.

"Thank you..."

"Hirohito." He said. "My name is Hirohito sir."

"Are you named after who I think he is?"

"Yes, he is."

(A.N: If you somehow didn't get the joke, Hirohito is the military leader of Japan during WWII, he has quite history.)

We both gave a small laugh.

"You don't seem really angry from what happened earlier."

"I can't, I must obey my master and never complain."

"Part of the traditional Japanese culture that I thought has extincted."

"It didn't."

"Let's get to more serious topic, what's the damages that happened to the base?" I asked.

"Half of the buildings collapsed, but no one was killed or injured." Hirohito said.

"Very well." I said. "Help me get up now."

He helped me to stand up.

"And grab that box if you don't mind." I said.

"Yes sir." He said.

I sat on the top of the tank and said:"Get us to the HQ now."

"On it now." The tank commander said

"What's in the chest sir?" Hirohito asked.

"We will find out."

* * *

**_"Tehran base's HQ, 7;30 PM"_**

I was being checked by a doctor to make sure there was no serious issues in hand.

"Is everything good doc?" I asked.

"No need to worry sir, you're good, just remember to change the bandages once a day."

"Okay, you're dismissed."

"Sir!" He gave a military salute then left the room.

The moment he left, Kido, Ali and John entered the room and gave a military salute.

"Rest." I said, they lowered their hands.

"How're you sir?" John said.

"Fine, thanks for asking." I said, then I stood up and walked slowly to a table that had the mysterious chest on it.

"You see this chest?"

"Yes sir, what about it?" Ali said.

"I found it buried underground where I fell into, and I think it has something special."

John started to look to the chest in a weird way.

"Why I feel like I'll be part of the strangest fiction story the world ever faced?" He said.

"Maybe because we'll be soon." Kido answered.

"Less talking, more lock picking." I said then I pulled some tools to open the chest's lock.

After five minutes the chest was ready to give us his secrets.

"Everyone's ready?" I asked.

John:"Yes."

Ali:"_Eftah el-snodouk ya fandim (Open the chest now sir.)_"

Ching:_"__Kako no himitsu o misetekudasai. (Show us the secrets of the past.)"_

Me:"Alright, here goes nothing."

Craaakkkk*

"What's in it?!" The three asked at one voice.

"There's a... Book, envelope and a map."

"That's it?" John said

"Yes, that's it. I will open the envelope and see what's in it."

I pulled a dagger from my belt and carefully opened the envelope to find a folded letter inside of it. I unfolded the letter and started to read loudly:

_"To the fellow human who reads this, you're about to find out about something that no one could believe, yet it's true. This is something that humanity didn't discover until the moment you started to read this modest letter, far, far away, there's another world. A world that has a complete other life away from here, the world of Mobius, its habitats call themselves Mobians obviously, and... ... ... they aren't humans, but as __intelligent as humans, even more sometimes. They are animal-like but they are just like us, they walk on two legs, have two arms, wear clothes, and of course, they don't have mating season or anything that makes them like the animals, they are different __spices, hedgehogs, wolfs, foxes, bats, echidnas and chipmunks, but life stock animals and horses are still what they are, mindless animals, the realm of Mobius is ruled by the Acorn dynasty keeping the realm strong and united. Mobians are good people, I've enjoyed their company and you'll do too! But you shouldn't go as your human form, I've putted a book that will let you master the inner powers of the body, and from it you can transform into one of them, and from there you can learn about a lot of things about the inner powers and its many __abilities you can inquire. Learning takes time but some people are gifted and can perform the abilities without the need of learning, and of course we can't forget that you will use the inner powers to teleport to that world, and to anywhere..._

_There's no more here from me to tell you, you should go and find out for yourself._

**_Love: unknown, _****1968.**"

I carefully put down the letter and looked to my companions, they were as confused as I was.

"Before we decide anything about that, who thinks that's just a dumb fairy tale?" I asked. They all raised their hands.

"And who wants to see if that's true?" They hesitated for a minute but they agreed in the end.

"Let's see what in the book then." I picked the the book and I cleaned the dust of him then I opened it carefully.

_"Chapter 1: The transform._

_Welcome to the book that will give you the secrets of the inner power of the body, you will master it for sure. But First of all, there's no weird __spells to say or some sacrifice to be done,that only happens in the movies my friend. What do you only need is focus, do something that helps you to focus and isolate you from the outside world. After that, you need to clear your mind from any negative ideas as much as as you can, make your mind look like a blank white piece of paper__. After that, keep repeating in your mind:'I'm a Mobian' for a plenty of time, and when you feel the right moment, pop your fingers and PAM you're a Mobian now and you're welcome!_

_(Note:1- if you want to turn someone else into a Mobian form you should hold his arm and do the same steps before. 2-Do the same steps to return human again. 3- If you're gifted with the inner powers you can turn large numbers easily from a distance. 4- at advanced levels, you can make a portal to Mobius and automatically turn people who enter the portal into Mobians, but it's really complicated (again, if you are gifted you can do it easily.))_

**_End of chapter 1"_**

"Alright, I want from you total silence you three so that I can focus." I said, they nodded.

I sat on the ground on my knees and closed my eyes.

_"So, what was it? Oh yes, I want to be a Mobian. I wanna be a Mobian."_

I suddenly felt some sort of energy in my body for some reason. That must be working!

_"Just a little more, almost there! I can feel it!"_

Then a bright golden glow surrounded me, I felt like I was floating in the air.

The guys was panicking from what was happening.

"Sir that's enough! Please stop now!" John shouted.

I can't stop now, I'm so close.

The glow was getting brighter. And the energy flow was getting stronger.

_"That's it, just a little more..."_

"Sir please stop! That's too dangerous!"

_"A little more..."_

"That's it! I'll stop him myself." John approached me.

_"And-"_

**_*trick*_**

**_*explosion*_**

**_*blankness*_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Consciousness recovered*_**

I opened my eyes to find a big cloud of smoke in the whole room that prevented me from seeing anything.

"Wow... that was crazy, right guys?" I asked.

"Yeah *cough, cough* you sent us flying across the room." John groaned.

"It's not my problem that you weren't careful enough." I said.

"Did that even work anyway?" Kido asked.

"There's only one way to find out." John said.

The moment he said that the smoke faded.

They were just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well sir... you've gone from 185cm to around 148cm, and there's a... fur on your skin." Ali said.

I looked at my hand to see what happened to it, it was covered with fur.

"Oh... My... God... That actually worked."

"The general is now a real furry!" Kido was really excited.

All of us gave him the 'what the fuck' kind of look.

"I mean..." He lowered his head. "Looks like it's real after all."

_"If I searched your stuff, I'm sure that I will find furry stuff. But that's a topic for another day."_

I checked myself carefully to see what have changed.

"The uniform shrank to the new body or am I imagining?"

"No sir, it's a perfect fit for some reason." John said.

I took off the bandages of my head.

"Careful sir you wwwwwhaaa...?" John was lost when he saw that the head injury has fully recovered.

"Like it never existed." They were as confused as fuck.

I took off the jacket and the shirt and remained topless.

"What am I supposed to be now?"

"I think you should be a hedgehog now, given that you have quills on your head and back." Kido said.

"Quills?" I felt on my head to sense some quite sharp quills.

"This is really crazy." I said.

"Did I mention that your eye pupils are merged?" John said.

"WHAT!?"

"See by yourself." He opened a drawer and brought a small mirror then he gave it to me, I looked into it to find that was true.

"That could be the greatest science fiction ever, except it's a reality." I said.

To get a clear image how did look like, imagine this: a 148 cm hedgehog with golden fur and with a big dark brown stripes on my back quills and arms, the colour of my eyes is yellow. For some reason I don't feel there's nothing wrong about me now.

"Alright, looks like I can do the inner powers thing without training, who wants to try next?"

"Me." Kido raised his hand.

**_"Ten minutes of instructions later."_**

"You know what to do Kido?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Ok, wait until we take cover behind the couch then you can start." He nodded, we then took cover to be safe.

"Okay, do your ma-"

**_*BOOOM*_**

The smoke cloud filled the room again.

"_*cough, cough, cough*_ Holy shit did you finish it already!?" I stood up to see what did he transform into.

When the smoke faded away, Kido appeared from the smoke, as a fox.

"Ta Daaaa!"

Kido transformed into a fox, with dark orange fur and a white long tail with a white end, his eyes was yellow as well, he had a white stripe on his right eye like a scar, and his eye pupils wasn't merged.

"Hey! Your eye pupils are normal."

"Really? That's good!" He smirked.

Ali then turned into a fox with a black fur but some of his head and ears was white, he had a black colored eyes.

And finally John took the form of a really white colored wolf. his eyes was green.

After each of us discovered his odd new form we returned as humans.

"Now let's check the map." I said.

We unfolded the map to see the world of Mobius, apparently it was made of 4 big islands, South island, Middle island, Floating island, is it actually floating? And the island of the great Mobian desert. They are really big (each one is half size of Asia) and there's very big areas of ocean between them.

"What do you think of all of this? Should we check it?" I suggested.

"Well, there's nothing urgent happening, the federal governments are stable, and you practically don't really rule anything. So why the hell not!" John said.

"We gotta organize an expedition." Ali said.

"Yeah, an expedition. I like the sound of that." I said. "200 elite European light infantrymen, 70 armoured trucks, 10 drones and maybe couple of the 'Fatih' tanks. Not to mention a few rearchers to study the area, sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Everyone said.

* * *

**_"15th of April 2030,_** **_4:00 AM, 50 outside Baghdad."_**

"Troops?"

"Armed and ready."

"Supplies?"

"Enough for 5 months."

"Research team?"

"They know what to do."

"Do they understand that they will become into?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then it's time for the expedition to go." I said, then I grabbed my rifle and got out of the tent to face the 200 soldiers army standing in square formation.

"You ready men!?"

"Yes we are Sir!" They all replied in one voice.

"In 3... 2... 1..."

**_*Trick*_**Gold bright appeared and almost blinded us, when it faded, everyone turned into that _Mobian form_.

And finally, I opened that portal.

It was a half circle shape. Its width was about 50 meters, and the other world could be seen through it.

"Follow me my soldiers, today... We will face the biggest discovery that the humanity ever came across. You must be proud! **_MARCH!_****_"_**

We all one by one entered the portal to the other side.

**_If only I had known what was I getting myself into... _**


	3. Chapter2: the meeting

**_"15th of April, 2030, Mobius, 4:45 AM"_**

So... This is Mobius, looks nice. I'm in a forest, we are still trying to figure out where exactly are we, and while doing that I old them to lunch the drones to get a better view of the area.

Eventually I realised that it's no use staying in one place and I decided to start moving.

"Officer Smith!" I called him, he turned to face me.

"Yes General?" He asked.

"We will start moving, alert everyone to get ready!"

"Yes sir." He saluted and before he left:"You brought the 30,000$ Golden Revolver here?"

"You noticed? Well, I thought I should come in style, and it matches the golden colour on me."

"Whatever sir... Whatever..."

* * *

**_"9:40 AM"_**

"That place is really nice, the trees around us, the birds, clear sky. All of that makes me relax." I said.

"Yes sir, it's a site appealing for the eyes, but... there's something odd here."

"Odd?" I raised my eyebrows. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"For start, we didn't find any form civilization here. No signs of those 'Mobians' anywhere. There's nothing but dead silence. I don't like this General."

"I understand your concerns, it even got into me as well, but you shout take into account that we are in the middle of a forest where no one would live in, don't panic."

"Ok, I will trust you on this."

The expedition kept moving for 30 minutes until we found a highway.

"See Smith? Now we just have to follow it to the closest city or town and get to know about them." I said while giving him a strong bat on his back.

"Alright sir, maybe I panicked a little, my bad." He said.

I ordered them to get the convoy on the road and search for any signs to take any direction, we quickly found a small sign written in a very clear English:

_"New hill city, 20 kilometers from here, welcome."_

But there's something about the sign that made me feel uncomfortable, it looked old and ill-maintained. I didn't like this, maybe something bad happened... And still happening.

"Soldiers! Ready your arms and prepare to fight at any moment!" Hardly I finished my talking, I heard guns' cocking everywhere and everyone was ready for the fight in no time.

"Now we march towards the city! Keep your eyes open and don't lower your guard at all! Understand!?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Good! Now move!"

And the convoy started moving, one tank leading the front, and the other guarding the rear.

**_I really hope there's nothing wrong. But everything around me tells me there is..._**

* * *

**_"11:40 AM"_**

We are getting close to the city, we just climb the hill and we will see the city ahead of us.

"Sir are you alright? You seem really intense?" Ali asked.

"I feel there's something really bad is going to happen, that worries me."

"Nothing could be that ba-"

"_*click, clack* _I don't take chances, and I won't stay in the car, I will continue on foot, it's better to exercise a bit." I opened the door, grabbed my rifle and got out. "And you three are coming with me."

"Yes sir." The three said.

We continued climbing the hill.

Just a little more and we will be on the top... Is there's a problem for real? There's only one way to find out...

I finally was on the top of the hill... and unfortunately... my expectations were right...

Smith:"Oh. My. God."

Ali:"What. Is. That...?"

Kido:"I don't know."

Me:"But I do." I said. "This is a mini hell..."

On the top of the hill we all stood, we all witnessed the same thing...

**_The entire city was on fire... and totally destroyed... with no sign that anyone survived..._**

"General Ahmed?"

"Yes Colonel Smith?"

"Let's turn around, return earth, and pretend that we never came here."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Don't you fucking see it sir!? There's some fucking slaughter going on here, and I don't wanna get involved! What if we dragged that slaughter to Earth? To the U.F.I.S? The work of your life? You won't be happy about that, would you?"

"And what if that slaughter would come to our world sooner or later and we can stop them from here?"

"I agree with General Ahmed Smith." Ali said. "That could very likely, if we can come here, why they won't as well."

"But si-"

"Colonel John Alberto Smith!" I cutted him.

"Yes sir!"

"I won't take anyone's opinion on the matter, I will continue the expedition, find out what the fuck is going in here, make sure whatever is happening here in the world of Mobius ends and never come back, or at least it won't come after us. Understand?!"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good. Don't speak in the matter again." Then I left them to the drones specialists team.

"General!" They all stood and gave the military salute.

"Rest." And they did. "Fly our drones to make a quick patrol around the city and see if there's any threats and if there's anyone alive."

"We'll start now sir." The engineer said, then he hopped on his computer and started flying the drones.

"How is the situation down there?" I asked.

"Apparently, no one is alive, even if there's someone alive it would be impossible to the heat scanners to recognise anything with all city set on fire. Which means..."

"We have to go and check it out by ourselves." I continued his sentence.

"Yes sir, that what I was about to say." He replied.

"Any visible threats?"

"Negative, no visible hostiles in the area."

Now my plan was clear in my head, I will get to the city, search for survivors, try to find any sort of a state or government. All of that just needed to be executed.

I got out of the van and then gave the order to start a Marsh on the burning city to find what happened here...

* * *

**_"12:00 PM" _**

We are now on the outskirts of the burning city, there's was a what used be a big sign to welcome the ones who enter the city, now it's a big werck, I could recognize one sentence :

_"Welcome to New Hill, population : 700,000 citizens Approximately."_

Fuck... Poor people, no one deserve such a horrible fate...

As we enter the city itself, there was a view that sickens people...

**_Many_** **_de_****_ad bodies on both sides of the streets_****_... _**

"Holy fuck..." Smith almost threw up from the scene.

"Should we check up the bodies sir?" Kido asked.

"Do it carefully, and don't touch anything with your bare hands, there might be some surprises we don't want to open." I said.

"Yes sir." He said, then he started giving orders to the soldiers. "Check if anyone is still alive!" And they obeyed the orders quickly.

I then noticed an automatic vending machine for selling soda and... Newspapers, that could be helpful, a newspaper will provide me the basic knowledge of what's going on here.

I headed to the machine and surprisingly, found that it's still working, a small sign on top of it said :

**_"Soda : 3 rings. Mobius today paper: 5 rings. Coins only accepted."_**

"Ring? That's a weird name for a currency." I said to myself.

I got to the closet corpse by me to find some money to use the machine, it was a red wolf wearing a black framed glasses with a military uniform and having a big belt on his waist, his eyes was opened in horror indicating that he didn't die in peace, a rifle was dropped by him, probably his rifle. That might be one of the city's garrison force. He had his chest opened savagely, I came closer to him and closed his eyes (a way to respect the dead from where I come from) and started to search for any money on him.

I found his wallet and opened it and found his ID:

**_"Freedom fighters' military ID"_**

**_Name: Gadget Rookie Watson._**

**_Sex: male._**

**_Specie: Wolf._**

**_Date of birth: 2/10/2002._**

**_Rank: First lieutenant._**

**_Occupation: Head of New Hill East guards._**

_"Poor young man, died too early." _I thought to myself.

The guy even didn't have that much money, just a 100 rings bill and a 10 coins with him.

"Maybe you will be in a better place now." I said to him before I headed back to the vending machine.

I putted the money and brought the newspaper then I started to read the head article.

**_"Mobius Today, printed daily since 1900"_**

**_12th of April, 2030_**

**_ROBOTNIK IS COMING!_**

**_The freedom fighters has lost another battle against the superior army of Ivo Robotink yesterday, after the chain of victories achieved over the last three months. Due to supply shortage in the last second. Princess Sally Acorn_****_, the last living member of the Acorn dynasty and head of the freedom fighters, accused G.U.N that they didn't send the supplies as scheduled on purpose to weaken the forces on the frontier. G.U.N didn't response to these dangerous accusations, but whether they are true or not, the 12th offensive army has been demolished from the face of earth and New Hill City is now facing Robotnik's slaughter machine, even if the authorities declared an evacuation it would be too late anyway. It's the end for them and maybe it would be the end for all of us if the Freedom fighters didn't do something to stop the disaster ahead of us._**

The rest of the news paper had nothing useful other than that, so I dropped it away.

A lot of questions popped in my head with no answer, what's going on here? Who are the freedom fighters and Ivo Robotnik? Where's the Acorn kingdom? And why that Robotnik fella is massacring people like that? And many more left with no answer.

Then I heard someone screaming behind me.

"**GENERAL AHMED! GENERAL AHMED! WE FOUND SOMEONE ALIVE BUT SHE IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS AND ABOUT TO WAKE UP! COME QUICKLY SIR!"**

"Coming!" I rushed to see that one survivor.

When I got closer they were around her, I squeezed through to see the lady.

She was a white female wolf with a grey long tail, she was wearing a military uniform, she was in her early twenties I think, she was in really bad condition, and was struggling to wake up.

I searched her pockets to find any identification of her. I found her military ID card.

**_Freedom fighters' military ID_**

**_Name: Lucy Jackson Sandman._**

**_Sex: Female._**

**_Specie: Wolf._**

**_Date of birth: 03/05/2003_**

**_Rank: Civilian _****_Volunteer. _**

**_Occupation: Member of New Hill East guards_**.

"Sir! She's awake!"

I putted down the card to see her, her eyes were barely open and clearly doesn't really realize what's going on around her.

"Oh... Whaaa... Robotnik..." She was just saying nonsense.

"Miss Lucy can you hear me?"

She actually started to realize what's around her. She panicked and tried to stay back but couldn't because of her bad status.

"Calm down, you're still badly injured." I reassured her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! You clearly aren't from the freedom fighters!"

And she started to look around her, not comfortable at all with all of us around her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?! Are you going to rape me?!"

"What?! No! No, no, we won't do anything just calm down." I said.

"I won't calm down until you tell me who are you?!"

"Would you believe us if we told you that we are from another dimension and we just arrived this morning?"

"What kind of bullshit is this?!"

"Do we look like we are joking or messing around here!?"

"Fuck off! Just stay out of my way." And she tried to get up, but the soldiers pushed her back to the ground.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Not before you answer some questions that I need to get its answers then I will let you go, got it?"

"Just be quick jerk!"

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that last word. Now tell me, what happened to Acorn kingdom?"

"Acorn? They collapsed 9 years ago. They all died expect for Princess Sally Acorn who fights against Robotnik."

"And who's Robotnik?"

"That human bastard! His name disgusts me!"

"Hold up! Did you say human?" Kido asked in confusion.

"Yeah, is there's something about that?"

"No... Not at all, keep going." Kido said.

"Anyway, That guy came out of the nowhere 20 years ago with a crazy goal, Robotization of all Mobius."

"What!? Do you mean... Turning everyone into robots?"

"Yes." The she-wolf said.

I got a headache from hearing what have I heard, I was going back and forth rubbing my head from the shock I just got.

I calmed down after a minute and sat down on the ground.

"Who are the freedom fighters?"

"What's remained from Mobius, the last people who fight against Robotnik and his robots."

"Do you remember what happened here?"

She rubbed her head a little.

"We and my mates were holding the line against the robots, the situation was dire, but we were holding because we were told that we will get reinforcements soon, but that never came, instead we got bombed to death and some wild shell exploded by me and lost conciseness. That happened around 8:20 AM. What happened to the city?"

"You didn't notice yet?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"What?" I could hint a tone of concern and worry.

"When we came... Everyone was dead, you are the first alive person to witness until now."

"W-w... What? Everyone? Th-... this can't be true!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but denying what happened won't do any good."

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about you!" And she violently stood up and pushed everyone was in her path.

Then she started screaming:"GADGET! GADGET WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME GADGET!"

Could it be...

"Hey, miss Lucy! Wait a minute!" I ran after her.

When I got closer she pulled a gun and pointed it at my face.

The whole army pointed their rifles at her.

That was one hella of a Mexican standoff.

"What do you want from me again?!"

"Just put down the gun, you would lose your life if you tried anything stupid."

"I don't care about you! I just want to find my husband and my son!"

"Is Gadget a red wolf?"

"What?" She drawed the gun away.

"He's wearing a black framed glasses, right?"

"Y- yes."

"He's head of New Hill east guards, current?"

"Yes! Yes, that right." Tears was flooding from her eyes. "Where have you seen him?"

"Lady Lucy...I have found your husband... but..."

"What happened to him?!" She screamed. "Answer me!"

"I found him few blocks back, he was savagely murdered..."

Her eyes widened. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! That can't be right, I can't believe it! I won't believe it!" And she fell on her knees and started crying like crazy.

"I'm sorry for your lose." And was about to go leave her but I heard some weird noise coming from afar.

Then, horde of robots appeared from a nearby street and started firing at me.

I dodged the bullets and took cover to the nearest car I found.

"Intruders! Engage the enemy!"

They all got closer and started firing on the robots.

"It's not working! The bullets doesn't penetrate them." One soldier said.

"Find any weak points!" I said then I leaned behind my cover to see if there's any weaknesses in it, I realized that the eyes are badly armored. I aimed to the eyes of one of them and shot a few bullets on the eye...

That actually worked and the robot shut down.

"The eyes! Shoot the eyes and it will break down!" I cried.

And they started shooting on the eyes as I have said and the robots started breaking down, but there was too many.

"Tanks B-110 and C-30 we need your support now!"

_"Copy that, coming now hot."_

_"In a minute sir."_

A couple of minutes later the tanks got to the fight, with unmatched force, the robots were turned into scraps and the few remaining robots escaped.

With no deaths or injuries among us, the soldiers cheered and shouted slogans of victory.

"No time for celebration!" I shouted. "We are in a hostile territory! And we have to leave in one piece! So start moving!"

And before I leave I heard a weak voice calling me from behind. "Please... wait..." It was Lucy's.

I turned around to see the she-wolf was on the ground in a bad shape and got shot in her arm during the gun fight.

"Help me... Don't leave me here..." She begged.

I walked to her and helped her to stand up.

"You are my responsibility until we find somewhere safe for you, no need to worry about anything." I reassured her.

"Thank you sir." She said. "But I... Want a favor."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to give my husband a proper burial, and I want to see if my son is still alive." She said. "I know that is hard now but please unde-"

"I have no problem with that, I understand your feelings as a mother and a wife, but you won't go anywhere since you need treatment, just give us a picture of your son and where we can find him."

"You really gonna do that for me?"

"Yes, that would be my pleasure." I said.

"Thank You again mister..."

"General Ahmed Atrees in your service ma'am." I said.

"Thanks again General Ahmed." She grabbed a photo from her pocket and gave it to me. It was for a small male wolf with a light red fur and with a blue eyes.

"That's my son, his name is Gadget Junior, he's 8 years old. I left him with our neighbour in mid town."

I pulled a note and started writing. "Where exactly in mid town?"

"31st. district, 37th. road, building number 506, fifth floor, apartment number 35."

I wrote the address in case I forgot it. "Now you stay here, I will send a squad to retrieve your husband's body, and I will go personally to find your son." I turned to the soldiers. "Get a medic around here! And Smith, Kido and Ali, come here!"

The medics headed to the she-wolf to treat her while the three others were standing with me.

"Listen, I want to launch a rescue mission here, the child of that lady is trapped in mid town, I want to get 10 men to come with me to find him. Do you agree?"

"Sir, we can't stay here an extra minute here, if more robots came, we would be in a deep trouble." John said.

"I'm aware of that, so the rest of the expedition will leave the city and wait for us."

"Sir that not a good idea. What makes you think that you would find him alive anyway!?"

"Keep it quiet! She can hear us!" I said. "If your child was lost, wouldn't you do anything to take him back?"

"I never had a child, so I don't need to worry about such a thing." He said coldly.

"I'm going and you will take the rest of the expedition outside the city until I return, that's an order! Understand!?"

"If anything happened to us because of your sympathy for a stranger you would be the only responsible!"

"Nothing would happen! Just stick to my orders and shut up!" I glared at him.

After that intense conversation I sent a team to retrieve the body, the second team who would go with me will find the child. The rest abandon the city and wait in a safe distance outside it.

* * *

**_"1:20 PM"_**

After getting lost 5 times and being forced to hide from the robot patrols, I finally found the building she described to me.

There was two problems though...

First: the building was surrounded with robots that would be hard to sneak around it.

Second: the building itself was really damaged from fire, so it was really unlikely to have someone alive, but I am willing to take a risk to find that child.

"So, what's the plan sir?" One soldier asked.

"I need a distraction to give me a chance to slip in and then I go inside and find the boy and get out and we all leave."

"Sounds simple, but what is the distraction?"

"I'm thinking of a C4 explosion, that should be enough to send them away, you do it in 3 minutes, and I initiate radio silence until I break it, everyone understand?"

"Yes sir." They all sir.

"Very well. _'Bessm Allah moutahiden' (by the name of Allah we are united.)_"

"_Bessm gaurihi monkasirin! (By the name of others we are divided!)_" They replied in excitement.

"Let's move it men!" Everyone went to their position, and I sneaked behind a car and waited for the big distraction.

**_*Boom*_**

The explosion sent the robots away, and I took the opportunity to enter before they return.

Inside the building was full of smoke which made me cough really hard.

And HOLY GOD the dead bodies were everywhere, I was about to puke from the scene, I seriously started to doubt that I will find the boy alive.

I climbed the stairs until I found the apartment. The door was locked and there's no signs of an assault, that's a relief.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"This is the military open up!"

_"Oh thank God! Just a minute sir!"_ A feminine voice said.

The door opened to find a female blue-and-white wolf.

"Thank you for comi- wait a minute... You aren't from the freedom fighters!" And she was about to close the door but I blocked it with my foot.

"Listen ma'am let me explain."

"I don't want a looter inside my house! Get out or I will shoot you!" She pointed a gun to me.

"Lucy sent me to get her son, Gadget Junior." I explained.

"Why should I believe you?" She tightened her grib on the pistol.

"She gave me his photo, look!" I showed the boy's picture to her. She seems to understand.

"W- why didn't she or Gadget come here to take the boy!?"

"Gadget is dead, and she's injured and can't move."

"What!?" She was really shocked.

"Please ma'am there's no time to waste, the robots will block the entrance any time soon."

"Who is on the door aunt Soffy? Is it mommy?" A voice of a child said from inside.

"Stay inside honey, it's not safe here." She said.

"You can't go anywhere alone, please ma'am trust me, I can get you out."

She stayed silent for a while, thinking.

"Fine I will go with you, just wait until I grab my things." She said.

"Ok, but be quick." I said.

"Please wait inside until I am done." She said and let me in, that's when I saw the boy I came for, Gadget Junior.

"Who is that mister aunty?" He asked.

"That's the guy who will get us out, behave until I return." Then she went inside.

"Hey there little buddy." I got closer to the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gadget Junior, but they call me only Junior." He said. "What's your name sir?"

"Just call me uncle A." I said to him.

"Where's mommy?" The boy asked.

"We will be soon with her, don't worry." I said to him.

Then, the Soffy entered with a small bag with her. "We are ready to go." She said.

"Very well." I said to her. "I hope that gun of yours isn't for show, because you might use it."

"It's not." She said. "Just worry about yourself."

We climbed down the stairs until we reached the ground floor.

"General Ahmed Atrees breaking radio silence. I got the package with me. What is the situation out there? Over."

_"This is Sargent Major Mostafa Aziz, The robots have left the area completely. I repeat, the robots have left the area completely. The road is clear to leave the area with the package. Over."_

"I'm heading out now, over and out."

I turned off the radio and turned to them. "The road is clear. Go out carefully."

We got out of the building to the street.

"Where are you?"

_"There's a restaurant called 'Chili chaos' just the other side of the street, we are hiding in it."_

"I saw it, coming to you now." I turned off the radio. "Follow me quickly."

We all run to the place.

I opened the door quickly and after we all entered I shut down the door quickly.

Then Sargent Mostafa (who was a black fox) came from the kitchen holding a plate of pasta and meatballs. "So you are the little cute pub who gave us all that trouble? You must be hungry, take this." And he gave him the plate, and without any second thoughts, Junior took the plate of pasta and started eating quickly.

"Careful boy." Soffy said. "You will have a stomach ache later if you ate too quickly."

Mostafa then turned to face me. "The place here is incredible sir, they have a good collection of fish, meat, and vegetables."

"I'm sure we aren't here for the food." I said. "Is there's any vichale we can use to get out?"

"There's a couple of vans in the backdoor of the place, we are trying to make the engine work and we can get out then. Just give us 10 minutes and we will be ready to go."

"We don't have 10 minutes, work as fast as you can!"

"I will try sir." And he left to the backdoor.

I sat on the table by Junior and Miss Soffy to try and calm down a little.

"Soooo... Who are you people?" Soffy asked. "You seem like a military, but not our military."

"An expedition army came from another dimension."

"Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"That's what Mrs. Lucy said to me when she heard me and I will give you the same answer: Do we look like we are joking around here?"

"Why did you come here then?"

"We found this by accident and we decided to come here to meet new civilizations, but we instead we found this war-torn land."

"You should really stay out of this, you don't want your people to be involved in this blood pool." She said.

"I will decide later, now my main objective is to get you all out safely."

"Why are caring for us?"

"You, Mrs. Lucy and her son are probably the last living people in this city, saving someone from this hell makes my day."

"You seem like a nice person, what's your name sir?"

"General Ahmed Atrees, in your service miss."

Then one soldier came from the backdoor. "Sir! The vans are on and we can leave now."

"Good. Let's go!" And we rushed to the vans and after everyone was inside we drove our way out of the city.

"The rescue mission is complete sir." One said.

"Don't relax, we still have a lot ahead of us. "I said. Then I opened the radio.

"General Ahmed calling Colonel Smith, do you copy? Over."

_"I'm here, did you kill everyone with you and asking for a rescue?"_

"You need to learn how to talk like a sane person, and no, I didn't, I found the boy and we are on our way to you, so be ready for us, over."

_"We are always ready sir, over and out."_

* * *

**_"2:20 PM"_**

We finally reached the camp and Mrs. Lucy was waiting for us, and as soon as the van stopped Junior ran from the van to his mother.

"Mommy!"

"Junior!"

And they ran to each other and she hugged him so hard.

"I was really scared mom, these robots were killing everyone alive and *sobs* and-"

"Shhhhh, don't worry Junior, you are safe now, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

"Where's dad mommy?"

He stunned her with his innocent question.

"He's... H- he..."

The boy started to cry on his mother's shoulder, realizing what happened to his father.

"He promised me that he will return! Why mommy? Why!?"

"I'm sorry son. I'm really sorry." And the boy kept crying on his mother's shoulder.

* * *

**_"2:35 PM"_**

Two soliders have finished digging the grave for Mr. Gadget. And they have put him in the hole and closed the grave with.

"Let's go Mrs. Lucy, we need to move."

"J- just... Give me a minute."

"Please don't take long."

She then walked to the grave and sat on her knees in front of the grave.

"I will miss you Gadget. You'll be always in my heart." And she leaned to kiss the mark of the grave. Then she stood up and headed to me, with a cold face. "We can go now."

"Alright, since I don't have any information on this territory, could you give us an advice where we should head to?"

"To Knothole, it's the capital. It should be a safe place."

"Isn't the Acorn's capital is Metropolis city?" I said while looking in the map of South island.

She took the map from my hand. "Hey! What is that for?"

She took a red marker and made a line in the south part of the island. "Everything under this line is lost for Robotnik's Empire, Including Metropolis, 800 km from the line to the southern coast is what's left for us to survive on it." She said.

"I see." I said. "Where is Knothole then?"

She pointed to it on the the map. "That's Knothole." And then she pointed to another area. "And that's New Hill city, where we are. From here to there should be 4 hours ride."

"Thank you, this information was really valuable." I said.

"It was nothing, but you're welcome." She said.

"You can go now and stay with your son and Ms. Soffy, if you needed anything just call anyone and they would bring it to you."

"Thanks again sir." And she left us.

"John."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me a detailed strength of our force."

"200 elite infantry soldier, 45 officer, 2 tanks, 50 armoured vehicles, 60 trucks, 30 engineer, 25 piece of artillery with their crews, 50 motars, 30 Anti-aircraft system, one drone team and one research team."

"Do we have grenade launchers or Rocket launchers?"

"We have both."

"How many?"

"75 grenade launcher and 40 Rocket launcher."

"Here's the plan: you will provide the grenade and rocket launchers to the soldiers for easier engagement with these robots, the tanks and the armoured vehicles will have to use HE shells. Tell them to expect fights at any moment. If we balanced things right, we should be able to stand to these robots."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"We marsh to Knothole."

* * *

**_"7:20 PM."_**

"This is so fucked up sir." Kido said.

"Yeah, in all levels." Ali continued.

"What should we do now?" Smith asked.

"Be quiet you two and let me think!" I said.

When we reached Knothole, we found that the robots came here first, there was an crazy battle waging between the Mobians and these robots.

I picked my binoculars and took a look, there was around 300 robots, 50 of them were flying, fighting against around 2,000 soldier apparently with no tanks or artillery support. With the power that these robots have, this clearly was uneven conflict.

"Do you want to get involved?" I asked the three.

"You know what? Fuck that! We have gone too far already! Let's send hell on them!" He said.

"That's the spirit!" I said in excitement, then I turned to the soldiers. "Prepare the artillery for shelling, let's give them hell!"

In 20 minutes, the artillery were set up along with the Anti-aircrafts to protect it.

"Just before we start anything, could you tell us what's your plan?" Kido asked.

"Due to the lack of numbers on our side, we can't directly engage in a battle, we will bomb them instead from the hill we are on, and with the element of surprise they will be shocked, we must destroy as many as we can before they reorganise. And if they turned to us we must keep a distance between us and them. This should give the defenders a chance to fight the robots back and push them away. Sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." They replied.

"To artillery units this is General Ahmed, are you ready? Over."

_"We are ready sir and will start firing on your command, over."_

"On my signal... 3... 2... 1... **_FIRE!_**"

**_*BANG*_**

**_*BOOM*_**

**_*TOOFF* _**

And just like that, the bombing started.

From my position I kept track on the impact of the artillery on the ground. The shells hit them hard, they flew in the air from the explosions, they were in looking at every direction searching for the source of the bombing, at the same time, the defenders managed to fight them back as planned, a small horde of the robots tried to attack us but the tanks and the grenade launchers turned them into rubble.

30 minutes later, exactly at 8:10 PM... the robots was demolished permanently.

"We won my men! Glory to Allah!"

"Glory to him!" The soldiers cheered. And everyone started celebrating and cheering happily, I was really excited during that, I felt like I was in one of these Sci-fi films.

"General?"

"Yes Colonel Smith."

"Should we introduce ourselves now?" He asked.

"Yes, we should." I said. "Get one tank and 5 armoured vehicles and 30 soldiers and half of our medical staff and fill one truck with medical supplies, they probably need help. The rest should set a camp here."

"Yes sir." He said.

"And get the three survivors, we will release them there."

We slowly got down the hill and we reached the outskirts of the city.

"Well Mrs. Lucy, I think I have fulfilled my word, I brought you to Knothole, you will be safe here for now."

"I can't thank you enough sir, I don't know how would I have done anything without you." Mrs. Lucy said.

"I'll surely miss that little red foxy boy." I said while playing with Junior's cheeks. Then I gave him a big bar of chocolate candy. "This is a farewell gift from me, I hope you like it."

"Thank you uncle A." Junior said.

"General!" The driver called. "The city's garrison doesn't like our presence in the area, wanna do something about it?"

"I think it's a farewell for us, I hope we will meet again in a circumstances."

"Goodbye sir." Lucy said.

"Bye bye uncle A." Junior said. Then they got down with the truck with me, where a couple of squads were waiting for us, there was a blue hedgehog with green eyes who seemed to be their leader.

"Leave you three." I said to Lucy and Gadget and Soffy, they quickly went away. Then I turned to the blue hedgehog in front of me. "Don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" He asked aggressively.

"Friendly people who helped you against Robotnik's army." I said.

"You are the guys who bombs the hell out of the robots?" He asked.

"Yes, and we came with medical supplies and a medical team to help the injured people of yours." I said. "We came in peace."

The hedgehog's face lightened to a gentle smile. "If you came in peace then you're welcomed. Name's Sonic Murice Oligive the hedgehog, but everyone call me Sonic only, the fastest thing alive, and the second-in-command of the freedom fighters. And what's yours?"

"I'm General Ahmed Atrees, head of the expedition of U.F.I.S in Mobius."

"U.F.I.S? Never heard of that name before." He said.

"Because we are from another dimension." I continued.

"Wait? WHAT!?" His eyes widened. "Are kidding me?!"

"No, I don't." I glared at him. "I. Am. Dead. Serious."

"Easy there I believe you, it's not like it's the first time we see someone from another dimension." Sonic said, that made me feel both worried and quite excited. "Please, I would like to invite you to a small party as a thanks for saving our butts today, and to meet Princess Sally Acorn since she's probably the last living member of the Acorn dynasty, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up. We can talk more about each other there."

"That would be my pleasure." I said. "But first, I ask from you to allow us to set a small clinic to help your injured people."

"Sure sir, that would help us a lot." Sonic said.

"Tell the medical team to set a clinic here and start their work." I said to Kido.

"In a minute sir." He said.

And in five minutes, they setted a small tent to work in it.

"For how long they will be here?" Sonic asked.

"Until they run out of supplies." I said.

"I still don't get why would you give that much aid for us?"

"I just help people just for the sake of it." I said.

"Your kind is rare nowadays." Sonic said. "Would you come with me please?"

"Yes of course, please join the ride and show us the way Mr. Sonic."

"Your ride? You mean... The tank!?"

"Yes, the tank. Is there's a problem?"

"No, no. You just might scare people."

"Just get in."

"Ok." And he hopped on the tank and sat by me.

During the road, everyone was staring at us strangely, but some girls were brave to get closer and say hi to the soldiers, but no one gave them a damn and kept marching as they are trained not to react with anything on duty. I could overhear some wolf girls saying. "What is wrong with them? They didn't even blink!"

The other girl said. "That's really messed up, are they even normal Mobians?!"

_"Heh. If they only knew." _I smirked to myself.

"Your men have just ignored some beautiful girls just like that?" He said confused.

"They are trained to ignore anyone or anything as long as they are on duty." I explained.

"But they didn't even take a small peek at them."

"And most of them are already committed to other girls or married."

"I see, although it's hard to understand it."

As we continued the road, some people with cameras suddenly appeared out of the crowds and ran to us.

It was the press, the biggest pain in the ass I ever got.

Before they could get any closer the men prevented them to get further.

"Leave! No press allowed!" The soldier said.

"Please just a few questio-"

The soldiers shot a couple of warning shots in the air.

"No interview! Leave or I will shoot!" The soldier threatened.

"But sir-"

Before he could continue, the soldiers grabbed him and the cameraman and forced them to leave.

"Looks like you don't like the press general."

"Being stalked by journalists everywhere is disgusting."

"I agree."

The ride was silent except for Mr. Sonic's road instructions to the driver.

At last, we reached a big building with a hig sign on it saying: _"Headquarters of the Freedom fighters."_

"Here we are sir." Sonic said while getting off the tank. "Please come with me."

I did follow him and so did the rest of the soldiers, Mr. Sonic stopped us and said. "Whoa, whoa, easy there. You can't let everyone in if you don't mind."

"No problem." I said, then I turned to them. "Kido! Smith! Bring 5 men with you and follow me, the rest wait for us!"

"Yes general!" They all replied.

After that, Sonic guided us through the complex, the place looked quite old, and cracks was visible on some of the walls.

_"They must be in a really bad condition that they can't afford fixing the walls."_ I thought to myself.

We reached to a big double doors of an office, a small sign on it said. _"Her majesty's office. Princess Sally Acorn"_

"You will meet Miss Sally now, she could be a bit moody from the stress she is having from the last week. Please don't take anything she said against you."

"No problem with that." I said.

He then opened the door and we all entered the room.

Behind the desk there what seemed to be... A female Chipmunk? This deference in species would put me in trouble.

Anyway she had a brown fur and brown hair, with a sea blue eyes. She was wearing a light gray military uniform, and on the shoulder there was four stars indicating her rank, she was giving her back to us and talking aggressively on the phone.

"What the fuck is this bullshit that you feed me!?... What do you mean you can't deliver the weapons shipment on schedule? We are struggling here! We paid for the guns and we want at least to deliver them on time! ... You know what!? Fuck you!" And she violently hanged up. By then she finally realized our presence here.

"It's G.U.N again?" Sonic wonderd.

"Yes, they don't want to send the arms shipment until 3 weeks from now. Like that we will be fucked." And she slammed her face on the desk, then stood up and pointed at me. "Who are you Minster?" She said in a rude manner.

"Me? No one important. I'm just a stranger who was kind enough to save your ass today by throwing 30 tons of explosives on the robots so that you won't be killed today, and he also was kind enough to bring medical supplies and doctors to heal your injured soldiers. **SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!**"

She was taken aback from my aggressive behaviour. "I- it was you who fired the artillery then?!"

"Yes. The artillery batteries can be seen from here if you look at the hill in the north."

She headed to the window and took a look, I think she saw them very well judging from the surprised expression she had on her face.

She turned to me. "I'm really sorry mister for my rudeness, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. I'm Princess Sally Maximilian Acorn, the last living member of Acorn dynasty, and currently serves as a director of the freedom fighters organisation fighting against Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Could you introduce yourself sir?"

"I'm General Ahmed Atrees, head of the U.F.I.S expedition in Mobius, we are from a parallel dimension, we found really old documents about your world and we saw that we might benefit each other with 'the peaceful and prosperous kingdom of Acorn' "

"Really? Peaceful? Prosperous?" She chuckled. "That's the worst joke I've heard today."

"The documents were from 1968. That's why it's a joke." I said.

"Yeah, from the golden age of the kingdom, it's just a history now."

"Anyway, since I have been fooled to come to this country I came to a conclusion: Ivo Robotnik could pose a threat to our world, so we might work with you to secure our homeland."

"Why would you take a risk and get involved?" She asked.

"I have seen what he's doing to you closely, the first city I encountered this morning was New Hill city, and nobody. Was. Found. alive. Just three survivors, a kid and his mother and another woman. If that maniac came to our world it won't be different. Finishing him off here would save a lot of lifes, and I will earn the love and trust of these people after all of this is finished. Two birds with one shot."

"You think for ahead, I respect that."

Sonic interrupted us. "Soooo... We have a little party to catch up with, you can come with us and show you to our friends, you in?"

"I would love to come along." I replied.

"Great! Please come with me."

* * *

**_"9:15 AM"_**

"Everyone!" Sonic said. "Allow me to introduce you to the person who kindly saved us today, General Ahmed Atrees!"

"Welcome sir!" They all greeted me.

"Thank You everyone, I just did the right thing to do." I said humbly.

"Let me show you the gang." Sonic said, then he pointed to a pink... Hedgehog I guess? This is getting on my nerves. She was wearing the same army uniform like the rest, and her eyes were green.

"This is Amy Rose, a very good frien-"

"A Girlfriend of my Sonic." She interrupted.

"Not in front of the stranger Amy!"

"I won't stop until you admit it." She got out her tongue.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, confused by the girl's behavior.

"Let's just say that is I'm the old childhood crush of her and she wants me badly." Sonic said.

"That's enough thank you."

"Don't dare you think I'm useless or a brag for them!" She said angrily. "Let me show you!"

Then suddenly, a big sword appeared out of nowhere in her hand. It was as tall as her and with a pink grip.

"This is called a Picko-Picko sword, and you don't want to mess with me while I hold this in my hand." She said.

I chuckled a little. "What can this butter knife possibly do against armed men? Or the robots?"

"I tore about 1000 robots with it until now. And you will be 1001 on the list." She waved the sword angrily in the air.

"That's would my pleasure to meet my end by such a beautiful girl."

Her face cheeks turned red and she lowered her face to the ground. "T- thank you sir."

"You welcome." I said.

Sonic then pointed to a white hedgehog wearing the same light grey uniform that Princess Sally wears. "That's Silver. He is one important field leader in our army, and have a very special ability."

"What is it?" I asked.

"This sir." Silver said, then there was a blue aura over me and I couldn't control my muscles, then I was floating in the air.

I struggled to speak but I couldn't, I barely managed to raise my arm and gave a sign to my men to stop him, they immediately pointed their guns at him and screamed. "Put the General down now!"

"Alright guys it's not that dangerous." And the aura disappeared around me causing me to fall on the ground, I didn't even have to power to stand up and my arms struggled to support me so that I won't hit the floor with my head. One of the soldiers helped me to stand while I was coughing like crazy.

"It's not that dangerous! *cough, cough* I couldn't breathe or move a muscle back there! And don't dare do something like that again or my men won't hesitate to shoot you! Understand!?"

"I'm really sorry sir I swear I didn't mean to do it that rough. Don't take that against me." He said nervously.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

Sonic pointed then at a young yellow fox with double tails and blue eyes, he wore a blue jeans and white top and he had a tool belt on his waist and a goggles over his head, he was clearly a teenager. "And That's Miles Prower, we call him Tails due to his double Tails, he's the best inventor probably ever existed with an IQ of 300 he always help us with his machines and his inventions."

"Nice to meet you Miles, but how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16 sir." He replied.

"Wow, you are really young. Back in my home we usually recruit people like you once we find them and provide them with everything they need to shine, do you have everything you need here kid?"

"We have supply shortage, I usually have to work with robots wrecks and try making something useful. But it's not that bad, I happy with it because I help my friends against Robotnik."

"You have a good spirit boy, keep it up. And if I will stay here you can ask for any supplies and I will provide it in a cheap price."

"Really sir! Thank you!" He said happily.

Sonic finally pointed to the last two, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his arms and quills and red eyes, he basically Sonic's counterpart. He wore a black one-piece suit that usually used by black-ops agent, and the three letters G.U.N was printed on both of his arms, his face was totally emotionless, he was clearly a killing machine.

Standing by him was... a bat girl. Yeah, a bat girl, she had two large black wings on her back like the bats usually have, she had only white fur all over her head, the rest of her skin was tan, she had a teel eyes.

And the clothes... what kind of women wear what she does...

One-piece black suit which only covers her breats leaving the rest of her top body exposed, it was too tight that her body cleavage was clear. White long boots and gloves. She clearly an A+ slut.

"Those two over there are Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat. Our friends from G.U.N." Sonic said.

"Nobody asked you to speak for us faker." He said rudely.

"Come on Shadow, be nice for the strangers." She said. "Hi there sweetie, I'm Rouge, and this grumpy hog here is Shadow. We are top G.U.N agents and close friends for the freedom fighters. And I really, _really, _like jewels."

The seductive nature of here voice was putting me on the edge, but I managed to keep myself calm.

"Hey Shadow, tell me about G.U.N that I hear about since I got here."

"That doesn't concern a foreigner like you, piss off." He said in his weird rude manner.

"Alright, it's not like I won't find out sooner or latter." I said comically.

"Don't dare you mess with me or I will show you a new meaning of pain, foreigner."

"I would like to see you try." I mocked him.

"Everyone calm down, we aren't here to fight, are we? Let's just be friendly together and be calm please." Mr. Sonic said trying to make us calm down.

"No worries, we aren't here to fight." I said.

"Alright guys, since we are in a party let's have fun!" And he then pointed to the DJ and the hall exploded in music.

"Can we take a break for a couple of hours sir?" Smith asked.

"I don't care, just don't do anything stupid or get really drunk."

And just like a child would do, Smith jumped to the party.

Me, Kido and Ali just sat on the table chatting with each other doing nothing. Kido drank few shots of whiskey while me and Ali drank nothing but some juices, John were just the perfect player with women today.

"That guy has no shame, he's 52 and acts like he's still young." Kido said.

"I totally agree with that, and they aren't humans, that's much worse." Ali added.

"They have human features, it's not that bad."

"Stop arguing about that, it's no use."

They both shut up.

I took the cup and drank some of the juice, while doing that I noticed the pink hedgehog Amy sitting on one of the tables, she was just starting at Sonic who sat on another table talking to another girl, Princess Sally, and he seemed interested in her. And the pink hedgehog could only look from afar. What a poor girl.

"What are you looking at sir?" Ali asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just too driven away by my thoughts." I replied.

"Ok."

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind.

I turned around to see who was it, it was Silver.

"Why are you sitting alone? We won't mind your company."

"I'm not parties guy, I prefer to stay quiet."

"Please sir, I insist."

"Well, socializing a little won't harm anyone." I stood from my seat.

"Thank you sir, please follow me."

* * *

**_"10:25 PM"_**

"Thanks for the party Your majesty, we enjoyed it."

"Please, just call me Sally." She said. "And I made something for you."

Then a man holding a pile of files came and stood by us.

"These documents have detailed information about everything in Mobius, it should help you if you will stay here."

"Thank you your majesty." A couple of soldiers took the files.

"Now if excuse us, we need to leave."

"You are excused."

* * *

**_"10:40 PM, in the camp."_**

"My head hurts like hell, I shouldn't have drank so much." Smith said.

"I warned you Smith." I said.

"Will you check the documents they gave us sir?" Kido asked.

"I will leave it for tomorrow, I am tired and need some eye shut."

"When we should tell them that we are actually humans?" Ali asked.

"Most probably we won't, you see this Robotnik guy? He's a human. If we told them that we are actually humans they won't trust us, and we can't afford that, not so early." I said.

"Alright sir if you say so. Now I'm gonna get some sleep as well." Ali said.

"We are coming with you." Kido and Smith said, and they followed him.

I lied on the bed and tried to get sleep.

"God, what I got myself into."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I woke up, therewas some noices in the tent, **_someone is here._**

**_T.B.C_**


	4. Chapter3:Busted (rewritten)

**_ages of the characters(to prevent any confusion)_**

**_Ahmed:27 yrs old._**

**_Ali:42 yrs old._**

**_John:52 yrs old._**

**_Kido:48 yrs old._**

**_Sonic:24 yrs old._**

**_Amy:19 yrs old_**

**_Sally:24 yrs old._**

**_Silver:23 yrs old._**

**_Shadow:over 50 yrs old(this one is obvious)_**

**_Rouge:23 yrs old._**

**_Tails:16 yrs old._**

**_Blaze:22 yrs old._**

**_Any objections? Good now to the story_**

**_Newer A/N 8/11/2019: So here's the rewrite of chapter.2 that I promised, I fixed some stuff and added some stuff here and there, I hope you like it._**

* * *

Footsteps? In the tent? Like it didn't happen 20 times before!

I was prepared with the alarm in my hand and with a gun with the other, but first let's take a look and see who's our visitor.

I looked from under the blanket and it was...SHADOW!? Searching the place!

Why is he here, just because a little tease he come here? Or it's has something to do with...G.U.N. that's the case probably.

I pressed a button on the controller to alert soldiers, they should be around the tent now.

Finally we make the tent fall apart.

The tent collapsed quickly and now Shadow was exposed.

"No one dare to fucking move!" I shouted, giving a warning to him with my gun pointed at him.

He took battle position, pathetic, he has no chance against 200 men combined.

"Cut the drama Shadow, there no possible way to defeat us!" I said.

"I'm the ultimate lifeform, you are no match to me!" Shadow said.

"We 'll see about that." I said in a challenging voice

"Sir Ahmed! We cought this girl in the supplies cache!" The soldier said, bringing with him...Rouge.

"Well, well, well, was this your plan Shadow?" I said, "even if it wasn't, and you can actually kill all of us, you have to see your girl die first." Than I put a gun in her mouth.

"Let her go you coward!" Shadow said.

"No, I don't think I will, you are in no position to threat me!" I said while putting the gun deeper in her mouth.

"Looks like you know how to handle stuff like guns in your mouth, I'm sure you had fun together Shadow." I said.

Another soldier came and said:"Sir, we found five dead bodies in the camp, they are our finest men!"

"Another reason to make me kill you both!" I said,"Shadow this is your last chance surrender or face the consequences!" I said, this made Rouge scream while the gun in her mouth.

"You... I hate you! I will get you one day, but for now... I surrender for the safety of Rouge." Shadow said.

"Good choice, Cuff them up and prepare them for interrogation!" I ordered.

After they were cuffed I said:"Sleep tight good friend." Than I gave him and Rouge a good electric shook, just enough to make them unconscious, than they were taken by the soldiers.

"Search them and bring their belongings to me so that I can examine it!" I said.

"As you say boss." Said John.

* * *

While everyone was busy I took the opportunity to change my sleeping pajama, I decided to put on my casual military uniform, it's usually for special occasions, and this is a very special one.

Ali entered shortly after I wore it and he had two boxes,"Sir, we brought their belongings as you asked, it's ready to be examined by you" he said."also the soldiers weren't dead, they were just unconscious"

"Thank you Ali, put them on the table and you may leave now." I said.

"Sir yes sir" said Ali, before he but the boxes on the table than he left.

Time to see what we have here. I started with Rouge's stuff, there's a gun, some ammo, Radio, G.U.N. ID card, poison and...birth control. Heh, I knew she is a naughty girl. There's also gum and some money.

Now with Shadow's .

He has a gun, ammo, Money, Radio, his ID card was rather unormal, he was named (Project Shadow), no address, no family name, no date of birth, nothing at all, that made me feel there's something fishy about him, is he genetically modified? Nah that's way too far from being realistic, he's probably an orphan and he was trained from the childhood to be a killing machine, that makes sence, but I like to be sure. I will take a blood sample and DNA sample to be tested, just to be sure.

There is also this jewel, it looks very expensive, why would he have something like that with him? It also makes me feel very powerful. I think it is a power source or something like that.

Let's check the camera and see if our love birds are awake.

I opened the laptop and chose the prison camera, they were awake and Rouge seems to be... angry

"Why did you surrender Shadow!? You could have easily kicked his ass! Now we're stuck here with him and god-knows- what will he do to us!" Rouge shouted

"It was for the sake of your own safety Rouge! Appreciate that a little, alright?" Shadow said.

"We aren't gonna get out of here on our legs Shadow, he seems like a crazy bastard that could do anything and sleep later on without thinking about it." Rouge said.

Now it's time to get some fun time with them.

* * *

I was in front of the cell with my tools to get the samples I need, I entered and said:"hello there, Shadow and Rouge." I said. They gave me some death glare.

"Brave act for two prisoners, don't you think?" I said.

"We aren't afraid of you." Rouge said

"Really?" I said while pulling a dagger and giving her a creppy smile. "_Because I know very well how to make someone afraid of me._"

"I'd love to see you try." Rouge said.

I put a finger on her neck to feel her heartbeat, "you say you aren't scared, but your crazily high heart beat tells me otherwise." I said then I looked at her eyes like a maniac, this made her uncomfortable, good for a start.

I putted the dagger close to her neck, really, _really, _close. "_Still not afraid of me?_" I asked.

I got no answer from her, the sharp dagger is now even more closer, touching her skin and making a small injury and few drops of blood fell from her neck, I took some with my hands and tasted them. "_Uuumm, your blood is tasty. I'd like to have some from time to time._" I said.

Now she was really scared of me, that's how I like it, they are like butter when they are scared.

I licked the remaining blood on the dagger with my tongue, doing weird stuff to people makes them really scared of you.

"When you try to challenge me next time, be sure that I will do something more than a little demonstration to you, got it?" I said.

"Ye-.. yes, I... got it." Rouge said.

"Good girl Rouge." I said.

"Hey you! Pick someone from your size!" Shadow said.

"I am done anyway with her." I said. "Now it's usually the time I ask you what were you doing here. But it's obvious why, you are probably sent to see if I intend anything bad to you folks, right?"

No answer, I don't want any anyway.

"Looks like I'm right, so that means that I'm done with you." I said, then I opened my bag and brought an empty syringe to take some blood samples from Shadow.

"What do you want with that?" Shadow asked.

"I suspect that you're a mutant or something, I'd like to know more about you." I said.

"Spare your self the time, I am genetically modified." Shadow said.

"Well, that let us get for the final question for today, we can have a lot of activities that I'm sure you will find _fun_ Rouge." I said while looking maniacally at the terrified bat.

Then I took another syringe filled with some chemical liquid in it.

"Wh- what is it?" Rouge asked.

"You will find out soon." I said then I injected her with it.

"Say your prayers, because they will be your last." I said.

The chemical took into effect very quickly, she started to shake very hard and her breath was very unstable and coughing so hard.

"Wh- *cough, cough* what have you done *cough, cough, cough* to me." Rouge said while struggling.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about, just a poison made to make you suffer as much as it can before ending your life in a miserable way." I said while giving a small smile.

"You fucking sick piece of shit! Stop that immediately!" Shadow said.

"How about you beg me? Maybe I will stop her suffering" I said.

"WHAT?! NEVER! I will never beg for anything." Shadow said.

"Then I will let her die." I said.

"YOU SICK PSYCHOPATH! I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING YOU DONE TO HER!" Shadow said angrily.

"Don't worry you will follow her soon." I said. "You just have to see her die first."

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Shadow said.

"Ple-... please, *cough, cough* stop... it." Rouge said.

I turned my face to see Rouge, but I didn't see Rouge, I saw someone else, very unexpected one... _My sister._

"_Stop Ahmed, you aren't a murderer._" I heard her voice saying that.

_"God... what am I doing? How did I let myself to do this? This must stop now!" _I thought. Then I brought the cure from my tool box.

"No-... *cough, cough, cough* I can't take anymore, ju-... just leave me alone." Rouge said in pain and panic. Then I injected her with the cure.

"NONONO, LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PSYCHO!" Shadow cried.

Rouge gradually returned back to normal and stopped coughing. But she still needs more treatment.

"Wh-.. What? I'm alive? I thought you were... killing me?" Rouge said.

"_Well, you don't need to know that I saw my sister's face instead of yours and it caused my sudden change of heart._" I thought.

"Guards!" I shouted, then three soldiers came to me.

"Sir!" The soldiers said, announcing their presence.

"Go and get a mobile bed and some medics here, tell them we have a poisoned girl here." I said.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers saluted then left to carry out the orders.

"I really would like to have an explanation now." Shadow.

"..." I didn't answer him, I was in no mood to speak to anyone. Instead I got closer to Rouge.

"Wh-... What do you want this time?" She asked in terror.

I got close, _really close_, but instead of doing anything more to her, I untied her from the pole she was tied by it and helped her to sit down.

"That was unexpected." Rouge said in surprise. "I really would like an explanation for what's happening here."

I didn't answer her either, I was thinking about a lot of things at the moment.

The medics came and putted Rouge on the bed, before they left Rouge said:"uhh, Mr. Ahmed?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... for sparing my life." She said.

I leaned and whispered in her ears:"Your welcome, pretty."

She gave me a small seductive smile before she left with the medics.

"Now it's just you and me." I said. "I think I can ask you about one more thing."

"And what is it?" Shadow said.

"What is this?" I said while showing him the emerald.

"It's a chaos emerald." He said.

"And what does it do?" I asked.

"It... It does nothing special." Shadow said.

"You're a terrible liar Shadow. But if you say it does nothing special then I can keep it as a trophy." I said

"Can't we talk about this?" Shadow said.

"Give me a reason to give it back to you, if you even got out of here alive." I said.

He waited for a moment thinking. Finally he said:" Because you spared Rouge's life for no reason, just give it to me for no reason as well."

"It wasn't for no reason." I said.

"Was it for your entertainment?" Shadow asked.

"What? No, of course not!" I said.

"Then wh-"

"_Another word and I will cut your tongue. Understand?_" I said while giving him a serious glare.

"Yes, yes, understood." Shadow said not giving a damn about anything I said.

"Good, enjoy your night Shadow." I said while Leaving him under heavy guarding.

I left for my tent, and you don't know how much I have on my mind right now.

* * *

_**End of chapter.2 rewritten version, was this better or the original one? Please PM me to let me know.**_

_**I will rewrite chapter.3 next then I will continue the story normally. Goodbye.**_


	5. Chap4: heated argument (rewritten)

Author's note: G.U.N organization have no humans, they are all mobians,Ahmed and his mercenaries are the only humans in this world (they all disguised as mobians).

Second note: I'm gonna bring up some sensitive topics regarding the Islamic religion, so if you don't like it just leave the story and don't read it.

Any objections? Good now to the story.

**_Newer A/N : this is the rewritten version of chapter 3, I hope it was better then the original. _**

* * *

I was in my tent, I couldn't sleep last night, a few stuff was making my stuff spining like crazy. How did I let myself go this far with the bat girl? And why I saw my sister's face in hers? Maybe because it's someone I care for so my subconscious mind made this illusion to force me to stop what I was doing.

And this guy Shadow, after the few tests I ran on him I can tell he's a living killing machine, I should be careful with him. That guy has a lot up his sleeve.

And finally, what do I do with them? Killing them is out of question, it's a war crime anyway.

Maybe I could ask for a ransom? No, I am rich as fuck at the moment, the money I will get from them isn't worth it.

I think I should just let them go, yeah it's probably the best choice I have in my hands, this would hopefully lower their suspicion on me. Or at least that what do I hope to happen.

"Sir, care to give a moment?" John said.

"Yes, what is it?" I said.

"So I was messing around the radio a bit, and I got a way to contact earth." He said.

"You did?" I said.

"Yes, now we aren't isolated here, we can get a call from earth if we needed anything." He said.

"Good, I think there's someone I should call." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"You will see by yourself." I said. Then I headed for the radio room.

* * *

_*10 minutes later*"_

_"A/N: the following conversation is spoken in Arabic."_

_*beep, beep... Beep, beep*"_

"Come on, answer the phone."

_"Hello?" _Said a feminine voice.

"Good evening, is this Atrees's residence?"

_"Yes it is, who's asking?"_

"It's me! Ahmed."

_"Ahemd! Son I missed you soo much! Why you weren't calling me? I was worried sick about you."_

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I will call more often."

_"The last time you called was three months ago! You better not do it again."_

"I won't I promise. Anyway how is the family?"

_"everyone is fine and well, we all miss you."_

"I miss them too, Where's my father by the way?"

"_He is sleeping right now, he had a long day while working."_

"Send him my regards, mother."

"_I will my son, I will."_

"You sure you don't need anything? Just say it and I will get under your feet for you."

"_No, no, honey, there's nothing we need, everything is fine and our financial situation isn't bad, just... just stay safe for us OK?"_

"... I will, say hi to my sister as well. Goodbye for now."

_"Goodbye son."_

" *hangs up* , *sighs* sometimes I feel bad because I didn't spend a lot of time of them lately."

"Maybe you should take a holiday sir."

"I will put that in consideration."

Ali walked in and said:"Sir, the time of fagir prayer. Will you join us?"

"Yes, I will join you in a minute." I said. Then I went with him to start the prayer.

* * *

_"10 minutes later."_

The prayer has finished, but I wasn't finished with God, I sat on my knees, raised my hands to the sky and said:_"O'Allah, my creator and the creator of the skies and earth and the whole universe, no one deserves to be worshipped other then you, you know everything about me more than myself, I'm nothing, just a very little person, and you know that very well. God, I ask you the strength to keep on life, forgive my sins and please, be always on my side, and may your name said everywhere, Amen."_

I feel so much better now, I will be always strong with my faith.

What's next on my schedule now? *flips the pages of my notebook* well, I have nothing to do until 7 AM, I think I will pay a visit to Rouge and Shadow, those two needs to have a good picture about me before leaving.

I went first to Rouge. I entered the medical tent to find her awake and a nurse by her doing some check ups. I waited until he was finished, when he left I took his arm and asked:"How is her now? Did you remove all the poison of her body?"

"No need to worry sir, we cleaned her body from any poisonous chemicals. She's stable at the moment." He said.

"Very well, you're dismissed." I said

"Sir!" He saluted and left. Now it's me and her.

She didn't realise I was here until I was sitting on the chair by her, she gave me her attention, waiting for me to say anything, we were like this for a minute.

I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and said:"I'm for what I have done, I will get an official apology for G.U.N. and I will provide money for any needed therapy."

She was kinda surprised with what I have said.

"That's ... pretty nice actually. Your apology is accepted, no need for any official papers though, I won't mention what happened here to anyone neither Shadow will." She said.

"Thanks."

"But I want one thing in return." She said, "What made you stop?"

"Excuse me?"

"At one moment you were like enjoying our suffering, the next moment you suddenly stopped everything, and out of the blue you injected me with the antidote and provided me full treatment the whole night, that can't happen without a reason, so give me one."

"..."

"What?" she said.

"I... prefer not to answer this question." I replied while looking in the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, tell me." Rouge made a puppy eye.

"I'm not sure if you would understand." I said.

"I'm a good listener you know." She said.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Trust me, I can surprise you in many ways."

Maybe I can tell her, there's no harm from it, other than being called madman.

"Since you insist so much I guess I have no choice... I did stop because... because... ahhhh..."

"You find me hot and wanna fu-?" She gave a seductive smirk with a wink.

"Because I saw my sister's face begging me stop what was I doing and saying that I'm not a murderer." I finally said it.

"Oh..." she wasn't expecting this answer

"But I can't refuse a generous offer from a pretty girl."

"You noughty boy." She said in a playful tone.

"But I think I will pass, I have better stuff to do." I said while getting up.

"What's better than this." She said while removing the blanket, showing some of her legs.

"Not spoiling my dignity for a stranger." I said, she lowered her head, showing that she got the message. "And aren't you with Shadow or something."

"No, no, we are teammates, nothing more." She said.

"I thought Shadow have something for you, giving in just like that for you." I said.

"Even if he does, he's an emotionless person, ever since that... Incident." She said.

"What incident?" I asked.

"Nothing, there's no need to worry about that, don't worry." She said.

I returned to my seat by her and said:"You seem like a good girl Rouge, I think I will enjoy your company *writes something on paper* here, take this."

"What's this?" She asked.

"My radio station Frequency, if at any case you wanted to talk to me about something or feel bored or wanna change your work, I will be waiting for you, I am a good listener as well, and pays very well."

"I... I will consider that." She said which folding the piece of paper.

"Now you get some rest, we have a long day at the morning."

* * *

_"at the cell with Shadow."_

The black-and-red hedgehog was sleeping, or pretending to be accurate. Because the moment I stepped inside he was fully awake like he wasn't sleeping for several hours.

"Hello there, _Shadow._" I said with a sneer.

"What do you want from me." He said with an emotionless face.

"I have nothing to do so I decided to check on my precious prisoner." I said.

"You are a sick man."

"Is this how you thank me for saving Rouge's life!? How rude! Didn't your mother teach you manners." I said.

"I had no mother, no family at all! And the only person I cared for... I had to... I had to see her... Getting shot... AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. You okay? I can get you a thera-"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He was officially losing it.

"Alright, I will leave, I just wanted to inform you that you and Rouge will be set free tomorrow morning, and you will get your _chaos emerald _back." Then I uncuffed him and untied him from the pole.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"If you want to leave right now no one will stop you, but Miss Rouge won't leave on her own, she still weak, so I will escort her in a convoy led by me." I said.

"If she won't leave then I will stay with her." He said.

"Then feel free to stay here and wander about the place, I trust that you won't do something that will make me regret my decision, just don't pick a fight with the soldiers."

"Whatever you say." Then I pulled a visitor card with a strain. "Here, keep it around your neck, no one will bother you when you show it to him."

He took it, and before I leave he said:"Hey, what about our equipment?"

"You can have it when you reach G.U.N. HQ." I said then I walked away leaving the door open.

* * *

_"6:40 AM" _

"Come on! Get ready to move! We are leaving in 20 minutes! Move your lazy butts now!" We are ready to move, just few things to be packed and we will leave, I just need to get Shadow, where the fuck did he go?

Maybe he's with Rouge, I went there and I found him with Rouge in his arms sleeping... Naked.

"What the.. Did you..?"

"Ooh yes I did, jealous?" Shadow give me a smirk.

"You idiot!" I quickly pulled equipment to measure heartbeat and blood pressure and a Thermometer form a nearby cabinet to check on Rouge.

"Hey! What's all that for?" He asked in confusion.

"The medication she took last night leaves her heat very weak, she can't do anything that need a lot of energy. In other words, you could have simply killed her because you couldn't hold your fucking hormones!" I shouted at him.

"How the the fuck should I have known?!"

"And how the the fuck could you bring yourself to fuck a sick girl!?" I was really ready to start a fight here.

"Ahhh, could you please stop? You are giving me a headache." Rouge said in an annoyed tone.

I forgot what was I fighting on and turned my attention to Rouge. "Good morning Miss Rouge, are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? Any pain at any certain area?"

"Ahhh, except for my headache and some heartche, I'm alright. What's going here anyway."

"Long story short, Shadow was going to kill you while you were... _having intercourse_"

"What? I don't get it? Please explain."

"Your heart isn't ready to do anything requires energy due to the medication we gave you, you could have easily gotten a heart attack and died, that's because Mr. Shadow can't hold himself for a while!" I said to Rouge.

"I didn't know, alright? I am sorry." Shadow said.

"You better be, and for you Rouge, Just don't do anything exhausting for at least 2 days. Got it?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"And we should be leaving in 15 minutes now, get dressed and follow me now." I said.

"Ok, rushy man, we will get ready soon, just give us some privacy." Shadow crossed his arms annoyed.

"I can give you that." I said while heading outside for them.

* * *

I waited outside for five minutes before they finished getting ready.

"We are ready to leave now." Shadow said.

"We have to do one last thing." I said. Then three men came behind him.

"What is i- hey, hey, what the fuck!? Let me go!" Shadow struggled between the three men trying to cuff him up.

"What the meaning of this!?" Shadow said angrily.

"I don't wanna you pull a secret knife or break someone's neck, better safe than sorry." I said. Then I looked to Rouge:"And for you Rouge, you will be given a special treatment."

"What special treatment?" She asked.

"You won't be like our friend here, I will tie you with me only." Then I cuffed my hand with hers.

"We can leave now." And we all headed to the convoy to leave, before we get into the truck Rouge started to feel dizzy and almost fell to to the ground but I catched her in the last moment.

"Easy there! Are you alright Rouge?"

"I... I don't feel alright... I... I..."

I putted my finger on her lips to stop talking, "Shhh, you will only make it worse for you."

"What is wrong with her?" Shadow asked.

"She's suffering Hypoglycemia, they forgot to get her something to eat."

I helped her to lean to the truck, then I pulled a candy bar I had and gave it to her.

"Here, eat it, this should help you get better."

She barely took a few small bites and gave her some water to drink.

"Bring us here a MRE now!" I shouted to the men and they brought one immediately.

"You need to eat properly Rouge, have your breakfast now, I'm sorry but all I have here is canned food." I said.

"It's... it's okay... it's better then... nothing at all." And she started to eat slowly.

I removed the cuff from her hand to feel more comfortable and waited her to finish.

"Why do you treat us like this?." Shadow asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You do give a lot of attention to 2 prisoners, specially Rouge, we are treated more like guests of honour more than a two enemy spies who infiltrated your place."

"Everyone isn't a heartless person like you Shadow." Rouge said mocking Shadow. "You should be more grateful."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Rouge." He said.

"So you wanna know why I'm like this? It's quite simple actually, I respect the fact that you are a living beings that have feelings, and the both my religion and my morals doesn't let me do anything bad to anyone, I always treated the war prisoners well and you won't be an exception, and also I don't view you as enemies."

"Really?" Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I? I see no reason to do so. Even your little adventure in my place doesn't really change that view, not the slightest, it's just left for G.U.N. to have some trust in me, which I try to give by sending you back to them. Maybe after that we maybe call each other 'friend'." I said.

"Keep daydreaming." He said.

One of the soldiers came and saluted me:"Sir! If we don't leave now we would arrive later than the planned schedule."

"Alright, turn on the engines, we leave in 3 minutes." I said to him and he left to carry out the order.

"I think you feel better now Rouge." I said.

"Better than being dead anyway." She said while trying to stand up, but almost fell immediately.

"Careful! You still not ready yet to move." I cought her before she fell on the ground. "You need rest."

"I really regret letting you fuck me Shadow." She said angrily.

"I said I'm sorry already." Shadow said.

I held her in bridal style and we all got into the truck.

"You know you don't have to do it."

"I don't really mind anyway, you need help." I said.

I gave the order and the convoy started to move.

* * *

_"8:55 AM, outside of the town I didn't catch its name yet."_

"What are we doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I will try to get Sonic to come with us, that way I won't be rain fired the moment they see me, they trust them, right?" I said.

"Sort of." He said.

I left the convoy with a couple of soldiers to find Sonic, the locals guided us to his house so we went there.

I approached Sonic's house and was about to knock the door but I heard some fight going on.

"Why do you always reject me Sunikku? I always loved you."

"And I don't love you back Amy, why can't you understand that?"

"But, but I brought you a gift, a golden necklace with our names on it."

Then I heard the sound of something got broken, probably it's the necklace.

"I don't care about you or your stupid gift, you are nothing to me but an annoying fan girl who gives me troubles all the time, and I'm more interested in Sally more than you, weirdo."

"Sonic *sobs, sobs* ... YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD I HATE YOU! *slap*"

Then I stepped away to avoid her, she ran out of the door not noticing me and quickly disappeared within the crowds.

I entered the house to see Sonic in an awkward situation, the slap on his face was visible and the broken necklace on the ground, the place was a mess in general.

"Good morning, Mr. Sonic."

"Hey there Mr. Ahmed."

"No time for explanation, I need you to come with me now!" I said while I grabbed his arm.

"Whooa slow down, wait did I say that? Whatever let's go."

I took him to the truck to show him Shadow and Rouge.

"So what's the impor-... Shadow? Rouge? You are cuffed?"

"Good to see you, faker." Shadow said in his emotionless and harsh tone.

"Hi Sonic." Rouge talked quietly.

Sonic turned his face to me, showing how angry he is.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me what's going on here or I will break your bones one by one now!" Sonic threatened.

I told him everything happened last night.

"Still, what do you want from me?" Sonic asked.

"Just come with us, be a reason to them not to rain fire us." I said.

"Alright, I will come with you, let's hope nothing happens."

"I hope so."

Then he claimed into the truck and we started moving again.

* * *

_"11:00 AM, the borders of Station Square city."_

We have almost reached the city of Station Square, it looks like it is supposed to be a safe zone, _but it doesn't really look like it._

Soldiers on every corner, people looks scared, shops half empty and the buildings are in a bad shape. If I didn't know about Dr. Eggman I would have immediately said it's a dictatorship, maybe it is in the end, who knows.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"Yes, ever since Eggman's regime of terror started we lived like this, G.U.N. is the last official form of government in this place, the freedom fighters are more like a rebellion with no real organization." Shadow said.

"I see." Then we continued the ride in silence.

We reached the HQ of G.U.N. , and we weren't very welcomed here.

"Now it's your turn Sonic, get down there and tell them I am not hostile." I said.

"On it." Then he got out and yelled to soldiers to stop doing anything stupid.

"It's safe here, you can come out now." Sonic said.

I got out with the rest of the squads with me, facing G.U.N. soldiers and among them was what is seems like a high rank officer.

"Good early noon, gentlemen, who is in charge here?" I asked.

"Cut the crap, Where's Shadow and Rouge?!" The officer asked angrily.

"Short tempter I see, huh. Well good for you I have them with me captive." I said with a sneer.

"You... you captured them? That's not possible! They are the best agents we have!" He was shocked with what he have heard.

"That's adds even more joy to my victory, but anyway I have decided to release them to show my good intentions here." I said.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" He shouted.

"Alright, alright, I will bring them here now." I headed to the truck and uncuffed Shadow and gave a hand to Rouge to get up.

"Slow and easy, no need to rush anything." I said to her.

Rouge leaned on me until Shadow took her from my arms and kept walking away.

"Goodbye, my friends. I hope we get to know to each other better" I said.

"I hope so, Mr. Ahmed." Rouge said. Then I walked away to my companions.

"Ali, John, Kido." I shouted at them.

"Yes Sir!"

"You will return to earth, and will bring to me 40,000 soldier, 100 tank, 60 helicopters and and 200 drone jet."

"As you say sir!"

"You aren't planning on something sir, do you?" John asked.

"Silly John" I said, "_I always plan for something."_


	6. Chapter5:Suicide

When I got Sonic to Knothole I asked. "What's a chaos emerald?"

"It's complicated," Sonic said,"chaos emerald is a jewel that have a strong mythical powers, anyone who possesses it can gain access to a variety of powers and abilities, it's power is almost unlimited, there's seven chaos emeralds, who will get all of them is said to gain the ultimate power in the world and will be unmatched."

"I see." I said,"_Fuck! I had the chance to be very powerful and I messed it!"_ I whispered to myself.

"I have a question." I said, "How many chaos emerald are out there?"

"There's seven, I have two and Shadow have one and Eggman have one. And there's three scattered in the mobiuan great desert, no one is willing to die out there to find them, even Eggman's robots broke down in the search for it." Sonic said.

"_Looks like I have another chance in my hands, and I shall not waste it, but I have to wait until my reinforcements arrive."_ I said to myself.

I decided to enjoy myself for the night with Sonic and his gang, but I noticed that Amy wasn't there, that made me feel suspicious, maybe I still don't know her well, but she clearly the lonely type. I asked them:"Excuse me, have any of you seen Amy?"

"Nope, I didn't see her ." Sally said.

"I didn't see her as well." said Tails.

Than I suddenly remembered about the talk between her and Sonic, she seemed very sad and depressed as as well, Could she?...

"see you guys later, got some business to do." I said.

"Is everything alright ?" Sonic said.

"Nothing you should worry about, and stop calling me Mr, either Ahmed only or boss, see ya soon." I said.

I left the bar and started looking for Amy with two of my men, maybe I'm paranoid, maybe nothing is wrong, but you know what they say:_better safe than sorry._

* * *

It wasn't too hard to locate Amy's house, it's the only pink building in this place, with a big sign saying:_"this the house of Amy Rose."_ I ordered the two other men to search around the house while I search the house itself.

I came infront of the door and picked the lock, that was kinda easier than usual, than I entered the house.

I walked quietly through the house, no one in the living room, no one in the kitchen, nothing in the garage and, you guessed it, no one in the bathroom. There's the second floor though that has to be checked.

I went upstairs to the second floor, the bedroom door was half open and the lights are on, so I took a little peek.

It was Amy, she was on her own, she doesn't seem in immediate danger, but she had a pistol in her hand and was looking directly at a big photo of Sonic hanged on the wall, she was crazy about Sonic by the looks of it.

"I loved you Sonic, more than anything in my life, I was ready to give up my life for you. And what was your response? YOU CHOOSE SALLY OVER ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T SPENT MY LIFE RUNNING AFTER YOU! I HATE YOU SONIC NOW! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" Amy said.

"_Damn that girl is very unlucky at this point."_ I thought.

Than she stood up and walked to the photo and aimed the gun for it and shot three bullets to the head, than she was about to put the gun on her head.

I had to interfere or this girl will kill herself! I opened the door quickly and shouted:"Amy! Stop!"

She gave a huge scream and dropped the gun and-

BANG...

What happened? Am I dead? Why everything is pitch black? And that beeping sound won't stop.

I opened my eyes slowly, I am not injured, good.

My line of thoughts was cut by Amy screaming again. OH FUCK she got shot in the leg.

"Hold on Amy!" I said,"I will help you!"

I quickly opened my first aid kit and got Cotton and bandages, I checked on her leg, the bullet went through the leg, damn it's bleeding a lot. I putted the cotton and rolled the bandages around it.

"Now you gotta come with me, you need a proper care." I said.

I quickly held her between my arms and quickly ran to the outside, the two men finally arrived and ordered them to follow me to the camp.

I ran with her in my arms, She keeps losing blood for somereason, she's starting to lose consciousness as well, damn I need to be fast. _I must be fast._

"Stay with me Amy! You're gonna be alright! Just stay with me!" I said.

I was focusing on reaching the camp as fast as possible, but sometimes I take a peek, she's holding me tightly, and her eyes never stopped looking at me, this cute. No no no, focus, no time for this.

I had to pass by the bar, they saw me, and they all were running after me to see what's going on. Of course I won't stop for them, there is no time.

Finally I reached the camp, I entered than I said:"Don't let anyone in! Especially Sonic!"

I ran to the medical tent and shouted:"Prepare the operation room! We got a girl that got shot!"

I putted her on a bed and prepared to do the operation on her. I used to be a medical student, so I know what I am doing.

First we need to clean the wound. "Get me alcohol." I said, than I applied it on her wound.

"Ahhh, that hurts." Amy said,"don't you have any painkillers?"

"We are almost out of painkillers." I said, "but we have chloroform, do you want me to apply it on you?"

"Anything better than that pain." Amy said in a weak voice.

I brought the chloroform and put some on a towel. "Listen Amy, I will put thos towel on your face and you smell it as strong as you can, ok?" I said.

"Ok." Amy said. Than I putted the towel and did as I asked.

"Now let's continue." I said. Than I started to close the wound.

"How's her blood pressure?" I asked.

"It's getting lower, we need to get blood to her." The doctor said.

"Shit! I forgot to ask what's her blood type." I said." Get me a sample of her blood now!"

I got the blood Sample and examined it, her blood type is... O. Fuck! This is getting harder by the minute.

"Do we have any O blood supply?" I asked.

"No sir, we don't have any." The doctor said.

I went to outside looking for anyone how could donate blood to the girl. No luck at all.

Let's check on her friends, maybe anyone could have her type of blood.

I went to them, they were clashing with the guards a little.

"Let me in you idiot! I wanna see my friend!" Tails said.

"As I said before, you can't enter. That was a direct order from the leader." The guard said.

"Let them be." I said.

The soldiers stepped out of their way and they came to me.

"What happened to Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Is she alright?" Tails asked.

And so on, they rained me with questions about Amy's situation.

"Everyone just calm down." I said,"Amy is fine, we need some blood though, does anyone here has the blood type O?"

"I do!" Said Tails.

"Great! Come with me Tails." I said,"and for the rest of you. You will hand over your weapons if you want to stay with Amy."

And soldiers came from behind with bags to put their guns in it.

"Why should we do it?" Sonic said.

"Because I said so." I said, "Now you give us your guns and you get it back when you leave or you won't stay here."

They gave up eventually and handed over their guns.

"Now follow the soldiers to the guests' tent." I said, "and you Tails come with me."

They followed the soldiers and Tails followed me.

We got into the medical tent, he didn't realize that Amy was with us because she was covered in Curtains.

"Sit here Tails so we can start the process." I said.

He sat on the chair and the doctors started taking blood from him.

" ." Tails said.

"Yes Tails?" I replied.

"I want you to be honest with me." He said. **_"What did happen here?"_**

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued... _**

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading, leave a review, it would be helpful for me to understand how you want the story._****_And until the next chapter arrives, goodbye. _**


	7. Chapter6: restore

**_Big thanks to : Amefloza13 and Cartoom-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan for their continuous support for me! If you are seeing this, thanks for your support._**

* * *

What do you mean by (what did happen here)?" I asked.

"You know very well what do I mean." Tails said," what happened to Amy?"

"We have no time for this." I said."We need to get the blood to Amy."

"I want to know!" Tails said.

"How about you stay quiet until we finish the damn blood transfer!" I shouted.

"You better tell me **NOW!" **Tails said angrily.

"She got injured!" I said.

"And how she was injured?!" Tails asked suspiciously.

"Tails!" I was about to just keep shouting back at him. But I took a deep breath, than I said:"Listen Tails. I know you are angry and afraid that anything dangerous happened to her. I understand that, and I will tell you and everyone what happened, but for now, we need this blood for her so please calm down and don't get angry again."

He kept staring at me for a while, but he finally calmed down.

"Sir, the blood transfer is done." Said the doctor.

"Ok Tails you may leave now." I said while giving for a cookie for him. "Here, you will need it."

He didn't say a word, just took it and left.

"Now let's hook the girl with the blood bag." I said.

* * *

"Thirty minutes later."

I was sitting by her, with an onion in my hand to force her to wake up. I putted it on her nose and she started to wake up.

"Ugghh... Where am I?" Amy said.

"Hey there Miss Rose. How do you feel." I said.

"I... Feel kinda dizzy... And with some headache... And... Nothing.. That's all." She said, she's probably feeling depressed.

I didn't know where to start the talking with her. It feels odd, the great mental manipulator, the one who made the stubborn black hedgehog and that white bat like a butter in my hands, it's not that hard. Just master the ability and anyone can fall under your hands.

Back to the situation in my hands. You know what? I will figure something out later, now I get her something to eat.

"Are you hungry Miss Rose?" I asked.

She nodded, so I went to prepare some good food for her.

I got to the kitchen in the tent and ordered a meal for Amy, while I was waiting I noticed a voice of someone... reading the Quran, the holy book of us muslims, it wasn't a normal voice, whoever is reading must be a professional.

I went to the source of the voice, the man reading has a beautiful voice and I want to know who is him.

And he was... a recording on a cassette. What a twist. I found a pack filled with cassette tapes written on it:"_The holy Quran with the voice of Abdul Basit Abdul Samad."_ my favourite reader of Quran, I would like to hear some right now.

"Who's cassette is this?" I asked.

"It's mine sir." One of the soldiers replied.

"Do you mind if I borrowed it for a while?" I asked.

"Not at all sir." He said.

"What's your name so I can return it to you?" I said.

"My name is Mostafa Murad." He said.

"Ok Mostafa I will take this now." I said while taking the raido and the cassette tapes with me.

I went back to Amy with her meal and the radio with me,"Here you go Miss Amy." I said.

"Th..thank y...you sir." She replied.

I gave her the meal and she started eating, and I turned on the radio to hear some of the Quran, it always helped me to relax.

Amy's ears twitched when she heard the Quran, her face was giving some relieved expression.

"Do you like what do you hear?" I asked.

"Yes very much." Amy said. "It makes me feel comfortable and peaceful. What is this?"

"It's called Quran." I said. "It is the holy book of us muslims."

"So you are a religious boy." She said.

"Yeah._ a very religious one_." I replied. She giggled a little, I'm happy that I cheered her a little.

She started eating while I sat on a chair by her bed. I was checking my equipment and making sure everything is in a good shape. It would be ugly if the gun or the rifle didn't work in the middle of a battle.

The time passed rather quickly, I finished my check up. And Amy finished her meal as well.

Now it's time to see what led her to commit suicide.

"Amy. " I said.

"Y.. Yes ?" She said.

"Well I barely know you, but I can tell that you are a girl full of life who won't give up at any situation. Am I right?" I said.

"R.. Right." She said.

"So tell me Amy. Why would someone like you decide to do something as horrible and crazy as taking your own life?" I asked.

"I.. I.. I don't even know where to start." She said. The tears was about to fall from her eyes.

I held her hand with mine and said:" listen Amy, You don't have to worry about anything, I'm here and I promise you. You are my responsibility from now on until you get over that situation."

"Wh.. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You are a good girl Amy, and you need help until you get over that experience."

I looked at her eyes, these emerald green eyes, she started trust me a little.

"Now can you tell me what led you to commit suicide?" I asked.

"Alright... I fell in love with Sonic 9 years ago when we first met, I always tried to show him my love hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could make him love me as well, but every time, every single time. He rejects me. It never bothered me, it even gave me the motive to try again another day, but..." She stopped speaking. Tears started falling from her eyes.

For some reason I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't. Even though I have seen people in worse situations this girl was special for me, I think I know what's happening now. My old self is kicking in, the one who cared for anyone and anything. A personality I decided it would be better for me to bury it deep in my mind because he was weak and incompetent, he decided he should be back, right here and right now.

I stood up and hugged her tightly, and she hugged back and started crying on my chest.

"It's okay Amy, everything will be alright." I said.

She started to calm down gradually, than I sat on my seat again.

"Th..thank you...Mr...Ahmed." she said.

"You Welcome Amy." I said." I will be always be here for you and all of your friends."

She gave a small smile that made me over the moon for some reason.

"So anyway, I tried to propose to him again this morning, I even brought a golden necklace as a gift for him. But he rejected me and pushed me away and even told me he's interested in Sally more than me! I left his home crying and when I tell anyone about it tells me that I annoys him and I should stop, no one at all tried to even tell me anything to cheer me a little, so I lost it and... I think you know the rest." She said.

"_That's one broken heart that got smashed into little pieces._" I thought.

"Ok Amy, I'm glad you got it over your back, but I want you to promise me something." I said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Never think about suicide again." I said." Every life is precious, even if it's an evil one, killing yourself or killing others is something horrible that must be avoided as much as possible."

"Am I hearing these words from an army general?" Amy said in a quite surprised voice.

"Yes, you are hearing those words from an army general, it's not like I'm a monster or a bloodthirsty person." I said.

"Ah, almost forgot, your friends are here and they are worried sick about you. Should I let them in?" I asked.

"Is Sonic with them?" Amy asked.

"Yes... Sonic with them, do you want me to send him away?" I said.

"No... Don't send him away, actually I want to see him alone before seeing the rest, I must face him and show him that I will get over him, the world isn't about him anymore for me." She said.

I liked her spirit, people who survives suicide usually enters deep depression, but she's a different story, she wants to face him and show him that she doesn't give a damn about him anymore. She's strong and full of life, how the idea of suicide got into her in the first place?

"Ok I will get them, should I tell them or do you want to inform them yourself?" I asked.

"You can tell them, I don't really mind." She said." By the way, may I get new clothes?"

I examined her clothes with my eyes. The dress got covered with quite a lot with blood, and it was tattered at some parts.

"Sure, but we only have military standard clothes here." I said.

"I don't mind ." Amy said.

I went to the supplies cache and brought the clothes, green shirt and brown trousers and an army hat.

"Here you go miss Rose." I said while giving her the clothes." I will go and get your friends now."

"Could you please open the zipper for me? I can't reach it." Said Amy while showing her back to me.

My face immediately turned red as tomato, she asked me, a complete stranger to her, to open the zipper of her dress, does she consider me a trustworthy person already?

"Hey , are you ok?" Amy said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." I said, returning to my usual strict voice.

I unzipped the dress and quickly left her and went to get her friends.

...

When I got there, they all were filled with worry and fear of what could have happened to their friend Amy. When they saw me they rained me again with questions about Amy and her current situation.

"Everyone please calm down, I will tell you everything you want, just sit down." I said trying to comfort them.

They eventually calmed down and took their seats. So I started speaking:"About Miss Amy Rose, she..."

"She's what? Spill it out!" Sonic shouted.

"She tried to commit suicide." I finally said. They all were surprised just like I expected.

"Wh...what? Suicide?" Tails said.

"This can't be real! Can it?" Sonic said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sally said.

"Why did she commit suicide in the first place?!" Silver asked.

"You don't want to know why, trust me." I said.

"Just tell us already and stop teasing us!" Sonic said like if he cared so much for Amy, just wait until you find out.

"Alright . Amy decided to commit suicide after you rejected her way too much, and because you pushed her and told her that you prefer Sally instead, so _YOU_ are the only reason she decided to do that." I said.

"What!? You are lying! This can't be true." Sonic said.

"Believe it or not this is the truth." I said. Than everyone started looking at him.

"You can blame him later, but for now, she wants to see you Sonic, alone." I said.

"But why?" He asked.

"I could tell you, but I won't." I said." Now please follow me now."

I took him with me until we reached Amy.

They just looked at each other.

"Alright I'm gonna leave you now." I said.

"No Ahmed." Amy said." I want you to be here and listen to everything."

_"This girl is up for something, I'm sure of it." _I thought.

She turned her attention back to Sonic.

Sonic spoke:"Amy I-

"Don't speak a word Sonic, you are here to listen only." She said.

"For 9 years. 9 damn years! I was doing nothing in my life but trying to show my love to me. I joined the freedom fighters so that I would be close to you, right?" She asked.

"R..right." Sonic said.

"And I always was on the frontlines, ready to face death every second just to be with you, right." She asked again.

"...right." Sonic started to lose his cooky and proud attitude.

I decided to heat up stuff a little. I pulled my golden revolver, removed the bullets and loaded it with empty bullets, just in case I decided to use it.

"I always asked you to go out with me but you always say no and make fun of me in front of everyone. And you let that selfish princess called Sally harrass me all the time and you didn't even care a bit! Do you even understand how did that impact me!?" Amy shouted at Sonic And he gave no answer.

"I did everything thing you want! I even let you have my body!" She said.

"What?!" I shouted while glaring maniacally at Sonic. His eyes were full of fear. My methods never fails.

"Did you sleep with her?" I got no answer so I asked again." Did. You. Sleep. With. Her?"

"I swear I didn't touch her virginity!" He said." I was just messing around here and there! I swear that's all."

"So you took advantage of her innocent love for fun, you stupid creep!" I said. Than I looked to Amy and said:" Is he telling the truth Amy?"

"Yes, he does." She answered." But on the other hand, the stranger who we met yesterday, was a lot different than you. First he saved me from myself when I tried to commit suicide. Secondly, when I injured myself he helped me without any delays, he even took me to his camp as you see and personally preformed an operation on me to clean the wound. Finally, he started talking to me and helped me to get comfortable and get over the shock, he even gave me his word that he will be for me and for us Sonic! Can you see how different he is?"

But Sonic gave no answer at all. He was broken. He is ready now.

"Get on your knees Sonic." I said. And so he did.

"You know what you did Sonic right?" I said and he nodded.

"So you confess that you made a mistake, right?" I said.

"R... Right." He said.

"Then you gotta be punished my friend." I said while pulling the golden revolver.

"No please! Don't hurt him!" Amy shouted at me but I didn't listen, I just aimed the gun on his head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted.

BANG...

Sonic had his eyes closed, he is thinking he's dead or something.

"Open your eyes, idiot. You aren't dead, I just fired an empty bullet on you." I said." Do you realize that she didn't want me to hurt you after all what you did to her? I hope you do, _you better do._" I said.

Than I made him stand up, he was shaking, I needed to get him fixed and it happens to be that I know just how.

I started to massage the area around his neck for a couple of minutes and he quickly returned to his old proud self.

"Now you are fixed." I said." Now go and get the others, they must be dying to see her now."

He left the tent to get the others. I looked said. to Amy and she said:"Was that last part really needed?"

"He needed to know what did he lose, I helped him to understand." I said.

We kept staring at each other for like three minutes while holding her hands for some reason until her friends arrived.

"Well I better be going now." I said," You need some time with your friends and I have some stuff to do here and there."

"Come on, stay with us." She said.

"Sorry, but maybe later." I said.

I took the radio and the cassettes and left the tent while her friends entred to see her. I love the voice of laughing and happiness, specially in a warzone like this.

I went to the center of the camp and returned the radio and the cassettes to Mostafa. I made a lot of progress in two days only. I defeated an army of robots, got friendly with the locals, captured the best two agents in some organization called G.U.N. And most important thing, I saved a life today.

The day couldn't be better.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_But it can get worse._**

**_To be continued. _**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the story. Sorry if you found any misspelled words here or there._****_Don't forget to review, I want it ASAP._****_Until next chapter, goodbye._**


	8. Chapter7: old memory

**_Chapter.6._**

* * *

I was sitting in the centre of the camp, everyone has something to talk about. Some of them talked about the insane battle we had with the robots yesterday and how we destroyed them, some even wanted a medal.

explosion sound.*

The alarm goes off*

sighs* looks like I won't have quiet nights around here.

It was in front of me, like 15 metres or so, heavy smoke was covering whatever was in there... Or should I say _whoever._

When the smoke faded away I saw our visitor.

She's a cat with lavender fur and orange eyes, she's wearing a pink coat with white pants, pink and white coloured shoes and... Her hands is burning!

"_Don't panic Ahmed! It's the last thing you need. You are general Ahmed, you can do it.__" _I said to myself, trying to calm down, but the fact that someone has a burning hand is worrying me.

I stood up and fixed my clothes, Luckily I was in a formal military suit I wore earlier. I kept my calm and strict attitude.

"Who are you?!" She said angrily, she's on her limits, another problem I have to overcome.

Before I say anything she continued:" the locals told me about your leader holding Amy Rose in his arms and ran with her and Sonic and his friends followed him to here. And they didn't come back since then, So where's my friends?!"

I fixed myself again and said confidently:"About your first question, I'm general Ahmed, leader of these troops. I ask you to calm down before we go any further."

That didn't help at all, instead, she got more angrier.

"Where. Are. They ?!" She said, her flames in her hands got stronger.

"Alright, alright, they are here." I said," Amy got injured and she was receiving medical treatment here, that's why her friends are here."

That started to calm her a little, so I took some steps further to her to show some trust.

"Are they here now?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." I said," I think they would like some company, what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Princess Blaze, I'm guardian of the sol emeralds." She said.

_"Well, well, well. An alternative version of the chaos emeralds I think, I'd like to know more about these things."_ I thought.

"So you're a royalty, I always wanted to meet someone from a royalty." I said while giving a small smile. The flames in her hands started to disappear.

"I assure you Princess, we are all friendly here, no one will hurt you." I said, while giving my hand so she can shake it.

She took a few steps to get closer to me and shaked my hand.

"See? We are very friendly here, no need for any fight." I said.

"I see it now, I'm sorry again if I caused any problems here." Blaze said.

"Actually there's a little Protocol here concerning what you did earlier you won't like." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Due to the clear hostility you showed to us, I need to strip you of any weapons you have and you will be arrested until I get a clear word from Sonic and the others that you are a friend of their. So don't make it harder than it should be." I said.

She stared at me for a minute, I know this look, the look of proud and honor, she don't want to be humiliated like this, but it's not my fault that she came in like that.

"I refuse to let you have my weapons or arresting me." She said in a proud voice.

"You sure about that?" I said, giving her a last chance to change her mind.

"Of course I'm! I won't let you have me!" She shouted.

"That what I thought so." I said than I gave her a good electric shot like the one I gave to Shadow and Rouge. Now it's time to search her.

I found nothing but a pistol and an Emerald, this must be the Sol emerald she talks about. After I finished the search I cuffed her and took her to the tent where Sonic and the rest are staying.

I entered the tent while she was between my hands, they all looked at me with worry, but one guy, Silver, had a completely different reaction.

"Blaze!" He shouted, running to me to check on her.

"What happened to her?" He asked me.

"She's only unconscious at the moment, she will wake up soon." I said.

"You still didn't tell me what happened? Did eggman attack us?" He asked.

"No, but she infiltrated the camp. That's why the alarm went off." I said.

"What did you do to her?!" He asked, he cares much for her, she's probably his girlfriend or something.

"She suddenly appeared out of the nowhere to us, and her hands was burning! I won't wait until some pissed cat burn me and the men. So I tried to calm her down, which I did at the end, but she resisted arrest so I knoucked her down." I said.

"You don't have the right to do that!" He said.

"Be grateful that we didn't kill her immediately!" I said to him.

The room was filled with silence, everyone was shocked by my words for some reason, they should have expected this, I'm a general after all.

While they were in shock, I went to the bed next to Amy and placed Blaze on it. Then I took the nearest seat and started talking.

"Listen, I did what I did because we had a bad experience before." I said, " We once letted someone in without checking his identity, and he was an enemy spy sent to set bombs in the camp, so since then we have this strict protocol about the strangers, plus she showed clear hostility to us! I can't pass that like this you know."

After I finished my words Blaze started to wake up, Silver ran to her, what a gentleman.

"Blaze! Are you ok?" He asked.

"Y.. yes I'm fine, thanks for asking." Blaze said.

She started looking around her and noticed me and the others.

"Oh... hey there guys." She said.

"Hello Blaze." Everyone replied.

The doctor entered and said:" sorry for interrupting you but Miss Amy needs rest now so you should leave now."

"Alright, Everyone you can leave now, Silver and Blaze I want a talk with you _in private_" I said.

Sonic and the rest left Amy and I ordered the Soldiers to bring Blaze and Silver to me in ten minutes.

* * *

_*Ten minutes later*_

I was in my tent, giving close examination to the Sol emerald I got from Blaze, I know it has energy, but how should I use it?

"Sir! Blaze and Silver are outside of the tent, do you want them to enter?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, let them." I said.

Than Silver entered and Blaze followed him, she was still cuffed.

"Hello there, friends." I said.

"Don't call us your friends!" Silver said.

"Whatever, let's get to the main topic." I said.

"What main topic?" Blaze asked.

"This topic." I said while uncovering the Sol emerald," Such a beautiful jewel, isn't it? And also full of power which I'd like use."

"Get your hands off the Sol emerald! Evil people like you should never have such power!" Said Blaze.

"And who said that I'm evil?" I asked, "If I recall correctly, _YOU _were the one who broke into the camp really to kill us! All I did was protecting myself and my men, it's not my fault you thought I was hurting your friends or something! You saw everything here and how I treat your friends! Do I still look evil to you?"

I got no response from them.

"So where was I? Ah. The Sol emerald, is it like the Chaos emeralds?" I asked.

"I won't tell you anything!" Said Blaze.

"And I don't anything from you." I said, making everyone confused, "ten minutes was enough time for me to discover good amount of stuff about it. It's clear that it works like the Chaos emeralds, it's enhances the power of its owner and gives him grand abilities, and I think when we put all of them together we get the greatest power ever, there's seven of them like the Chaos emeralds. Am I right?"

I only gave a guess based on if the Sol emeralds are alternative version of the Chaos emeralds they might act the same, and I was right.

Blaze expression on her face showed clearly how surprised she is, " H... how did you know about all of this?" Blaze asked.

"Heh. You won't believe me if I told you it wasn't more than a lucky guess, but thanks to confirm my guess." I said while giving a small smile than returning to the strict face quickly.

"Now to the final issue here. Are you a civilian or a military Princess Blaze?" I asked.

"I'm a military of course!" She said.

"Very well Princess Blaze, you see, you are accused of three dangerous crimes. First, you broke into the camp, secondly, you showed us your clear hostility to us just because you were looking for your friends, finally, you resisted arrest order issued by the general himself, me." I said, "Do you know what's the punishment for these three crimes in our military laws?"

"What?" She asked.

"The punishment for the three crimes is **_Death._**" I said.

Silence filled the room, Blaze had a shocked face, and Silver's eyes was full of fear, what a dramatic scene we have here.

"Wh.. WHAT?! Yo.. got to be kidding me!" She said with a shaked voice.

"I really wish it was the situation here Princess, but sadly it's not. You did something wrong, you get punished, that's the code." I said.

"Bu... but this can't be the only solution we have here, right?" Silver asked, "there must be any other type of punishment she can get instead of death!"

"The military laws is known to be very strict in our world, and I'm a very strict man about these laws." I said, while seeing defeat in their eyes.

"But we can make an exception for the Princess." I said, Blaze and Silver looked at me waiting for what will I say next.

"I can let Princess Blaze go if she gives up the Sol emerald to me." I said. Than silence filled the room again, she's probably thinking of an answer.

"No." Blaze said.

"Goo-.. wait... What?" I said

"I. Said. No. You won't have the Sol emerald, over my dead body."

"Are you sure of your answer?" I asked.

"I never been more sure about something like this before." She said.

"Alright then, let's make this quick." I said while putting bullets in my golden revolver.

"STOP!" Said Silver.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kill me instead of her." He said.

"Silver! What are you doing?" She shouted at him.

"Isn't it clear? I'm gonna be punished for you." Silver said.

"Why would you do this!?" She asked. "You don't have to do this!"

"I can't stand and see you die Blaze, Because I love you." He said.

"Y... you do?" She asked.

"Since the moment I saw you Blaze." He said. And they got closer and were about to kiss each other.

"Ahem!" And they gave their attention back to me.

"Brave lover sacrifices his life for the he loves, what a dramatic scene." I said.

"Shut up! You don't know about losing the people you love and care for!" Silver shouted.

His words triggered a memory in me, a very sad one.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About me." I said while sitting on a chair.

I started to Remember the old tragedy I had during my childhood. It all came together now. And I started talking.

"I had a cousin, his name was Ezz, he was the closest person to my heart, he was everything to me, we were together all the time. But cancer got him, and got him good, we were just watching him, I wasn't able to do anything to him, he was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it, than he started to recover, or atleast that what I thought, I left the country with my parents for work, and we had a call, it was about Ezz... His situation got really bad and... and he died, I didn't even manage to say goodbye to him, it destroyed my feelings, I was 12 back then and he was 25. He was too young to die, he didn't have to die."

As much I tried to hold it, few tears escaped my eyes, some had to fall.

"I remember now, how hard it is to see someone you love slip away from my hands, without being able to do about it. How similar are our situations Princess Blaze." I said.

I stood up and walked slowly towards Blaze and I took my keys and uncuffed her. Than and I gave her the Sol emerald back.

"Consider yourself forgiven." I said.

"Thank you sir." Silver said

"If won't mind I want you to stay with Amy, I think she would like people she actually know by her." I said.

"That's the least we can do." Blaze said.

And they left the tent heading to Amy. And I was left alone with my thoughts for tomorrow. Many stuff happened in two days, what will happen again?

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, see you soon._**

**_(This chapter is based on a real tragedy in my life.)_**


	9. Chapter8: gone by the wind

**_Author's note: I putted some sort of a (mini lemon), something little for my Hispanic friend Amefloza13 . Just to let him know how horrible am I in writing it._**

* * *

_? :"Did you like the trip we had today Ahmed?"_

_Ahmed:"Yes, very much, I liked seeing the animals in the zoo, and I loved the fancy restaurant. Can we do it again?"_

_? :"We can do it again if you got excellent grades at the school this year."_

_Ahmed:"I promise you that I will Ezz."_

_Ezz:"Now that's a good boy, aren't you."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_?1 :"what happened to Ezz?"_

_?2 :"I don't know, he went to hospital and they insisted on performing an urgent operation on him."_

_Ahmed:"will Ezz be alright?"_

_?1 :" Don't worry, he will be fine."_

_Ahmed:"I wanna see him now."_

_?1:"you can't, honey, he's sleeping right now and he needs rest."_

_Ahmed:"But I wanna see him."_

_?2:"Come on Ahmed, let's go."_

_Ahmed:"But I didn't see Ezz yet."_

_?2:"We will see him later, come on now."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ahmed:"Sorry Ezz, but my father will travel soon and I will go with him."_

_Ezz:"It's ok Ahmed, I will be fine, now go and help your father to prepare to the flight."_

_Ahmed:"ok."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_?:"Have you finished your lunch Ahmed?"_

_Ahmed:"Yes father."_

_Father:"Than come here."_

_Ahmed:"I'm here father, what do you want?"_

_Father:"News came from home... It's about Ezz."_

_Ahmed:"How is he?"_

_Father:"He is... is..."_

_Ahmed:"He's what father?"_

_Father:"He... is... dead."_

_Ahmed:"Wh... What!"_

_Father:"He died this morning."_

_Ahmed:"No, that can't be true, NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Huuuuhhh, huh, huh... Wh.. What happened? Where am I?"

I was in some sort of temporary memory lose, but I slowly started to remember, God it hurts, his death slowly killed my feelings to anything. But past is past, I can't change it and I will live with it.

I got up and decided to get dressed and check the camp a little, I wore my formal military suit, than I noticed something, my old watch, mid-quality and used to be coloured silver and gold, now there's barely any signs of golden colour and its shine is gone, why didn't I get rid of it? Because it's the first valuable gift I got from my father. I miss him so much.

What else is here? My memories necklace! Wow. I thought I lost it, this necklace has pictures of my mom and dad, my brother and sister and.. Ezz. And there's an empty frame to who will enter my heart next.

I left the tent and started walking around, everything seems normal, most of the men were sleeping and some was awake for guard. I kept wandering around until I got to the medical tent, that's when I heard some... _moaning voices._

That certainly is Blaze and Silver, they must be very horny to do it and someone is by them sleeping. Let's check on them, hehehe.

(Warning!:mini lemon!)

I slowly entered to the tent and made sure not to make any sound or else the fun will be ruined.

I saw Blaze and Silver on an empty bed, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow, her hands were rubbing his back, and he was squeezing her tits, she was moaning so loud

"I thought I would lose you Blaze." Blaze said while breaking the kiss, the thin line of salvia connected their mouths.

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I won't leave." Silver said.

Then he unbuttoned her top and revealed her neck and started kissing her neck, making her moan quietly in pleasure, that made him go more wild.

He undressed her top completely and remained with her bra, they kissed again for more minutes before cutting it again and unclipping the bra, Silver started to mess around with her normal sized breasts, than he sucked her gently, and got harder gradually, her moaning sounds grown cuter, and louder.

I really shouldn't do this, but I can't let them do it in my camp, plus anyone could hear them and I don't trust what would happen between them and the soldiers.

(End of the mini lemon.)

I walked straight to the tent taking them off guard, "Hallo there lil' love birds."

They stopped their little _game_ and tried to cover themselves.

"Why didn't you give a warning you are coming at least?" Blaze said.

"Sorry, my bad." I said, "You don't have to be ashamed of anything as long as it's justified by pure love like yours."

They blushed a little from my words.

"You know I kinda feel like a horrible man, how could I separate these pure angels from each other." I said.

They looked to each other and blushed even more. Than I took a seat by Amy's bed.

"I came here to make one thing clear. When I was going to kill you Princess, there's nothing personal, you broke several laws and you had to be punished, but... You accidentally reminded me of my worst memory ever. So I decided to forgive you. Don't take it personal." I said

"Ok, nothing personal." Blaze said. "Just give me a list of your laws, that would make it easier and no one will complain when you do anything next time."

"We will see about it later." I said.

I turned my eyes to Amy, just stared at her while she was sleeping peacefully. That was giving me some kind of warmth in my heart..

"What bothering you? Is something wrong with Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Physically, she can start walking tomorrow with a help of a cane for a couple of days then she can get rid of it." I said, "Emotionally, not so much. Sonic dumping her smashed her heart to pieces, she's very unstable at the moment and need something to keep her mind away from the events of yesterday, and I think I know how."

"What do you have in mind?" Silver asked.

"Nothing can please a girl more than a day of shopping with almost unlimited budgets." I said.

Blaze giggled a little from what I said, "Seems like a good idea to me."

"You can come too if you want Blaze." I said.

"Really? Thanks, I'd love to do some activities away from the fights with Eggman." Blaze said.

"Me too, I forgot what's it like to be a civilian. A day off won't hurt anyone." I said. "And for you and Silver, sleep well. I will stay here for the night. I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

"Ok, goodnight sir." Silver said.

"To you too." I replied.

* * *

I was still on the chair, sitting by Amy, I couldn't sleep more than a couple of hours obviously because I had a lot on my mind, thankfully I get a chance to forget about all of that for a while.

Amy started to wake up, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Good morning Miss Rose." I said.

"Gen.. General! Ehh... good morning." She said.

"I have a little present here for you." I said.

"Present? For me? What do you have for me?" Amy asked.

"Here you go." I said while showing her the fancy cane I brought her. It was a black cane with a golden grip. "Beautiful, isn't it? You will have to use it until your leg gets better."

"General Ahmed, I don't know how to thank you." Amy said while blushing a little.

"Don't mention it." I said. "For the main event for the whole day, I'm gonna take a day off and I will wander around Station Square. And you are coming with me."

"Wh... What?" Amy said.

"You can buy what you want today and it's all on me. What do think of that as a gift?" I asked.

"What do I think?THIS IS PRETTY AWESOME THANK YOU!" Amy said and tried to reach me to kiss me on my cheek.

"Whooo, easy there, that's unnecessary." I said while holding her away.

"Sorry I got little carried away, I just can't thank you enough for this." She said.

"It's Alright, now get up and try your new cane." I said.

She stood up on her legs and tried to walk a few steps with the cane to test it out.

"I think I like it." She said.

"Good, now come outside, we have a long day." I said.

* * *

_"Three days later."_

We had our breakfast, which was some canned food, than I took them by my fancy BMW. We passed by Amy's house to get some proper dressing, she came back with her usuall red dress, than we continued the ride.

"Why do you have the cane Amy?" I asked.

"Because I think it's cool, it's a very nice gift from you, thanks Ahmed." Amy said.

"Well, I am happy because you liked it." I replied.

There wasn't many talks on the way, just some of their adventures against Eggman. And finally we reached the shopping centre of Station Square.

"Here we are. The shopping centre." I said.

"Ok where will we go first?" Amy asked.

" Before we go shopping I need to do something first." I said.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Come with me and you will see." I answered.

We went to jewelry store so that I exchange gold with their money.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you? The seller asked.

"Do you buy gold bars here?" I asked.

Yes, we do. What's the quality and the amount you have?" The man asked.

"5 kg bar, 24k quality." I said.

"Since the gram costs 687R the total would be... 3,435,000R sir." He said.

"Good, now get it done." I said.

After I got the money I left the shop.

"Are we done now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah we are, let's go." I said.

We went to the clothes shop, when I saw the look on their face, I knew I will spend everything today. But I don't mind.

"Come on Mr. Ahmed, let's enter." Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'm going in. You don't have to call me Mr. , Ahmed only is alright."

"Ok."

* * *

Three hours later.*

"You girls don't get tired, do you." I said.

"What? You want to leave already?" Amy asked.

"Far from it." I said. "But I have an idea, how about I choose something for you Amy and you choose something for me?" I said.

"What about me?" Blaze said.

"I don't know... choose for both of us maybe." I said

"I wasn't expecting that but alright." Blaze said.

"We meet again at the cashier in 35 minutes, ready, go!" I said, and everyone one went to get something to the other.

Let's see, what should I bring to Amy? This one is too short, this one has weird colours, that one is low quality. That one looks nice.

My eyes dropped on a sky blue dress, it was long, wide and beautiful. I hope Amy will like it.

* * *

when the 35 minutes were over.*

"Hey there Amy." I said.

"Hello Ahmed, what do you have for me?" Amy asked.

"I got you this blue dress, I hope you like it." I said.

She started examining the dress, it looks like she likes it... sort of.

"It looks nice, it kinda like what Maria used to wear." Amy said.

"Who's Maria?" I asked?

"It's... a long story." Amy said.

"My ears are wide open." I said.

"Ok... so Shadow was created over 50 years ago by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, who is Eggman's grandfather, Shadow was made on space colony ARK to help him cure his granddaughter Maria from a rare fetal disease called Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, or N.I.D.S for short. Shadow body is highly immune to any type of diseases and Dr. Gerald thought he can make a cure to Maria with him. And he befriended Maria and grew up together G.U.N. decided to shut down the project because Shadow was too dangerous to be around. They sended soldiers to arrest everyone, and who didn't obey were killed in cold blood. He tried to escape with Maria using some escape capsules, but Maria got shot in her leg, she used the last of her strength to push Shadow inside the capsule and... the last thing Shadow heard was bullets and the scream of Maria... he wasn't able to do anything to save the only friend he had. He became cruel and heartless. And never let anyone into his life." Amy said with a sigh.

He lost someone close to his heart... like me... and he couldn't do anything about it... like me.

"You know... I also lost someone close to me... it destroyed my feelings... although I had my family by me... it didn't help the slow death of my feelings... and eventually became heartless person, but something revived my feelings again. You know what is it?" I said.

"What?" She asked in curiosity.

"Your world in total, and you in particular." I said.

"M- me!?" Amy asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, You. You're the only one that started triggering weird stuff in my heart again, I didn't understand it at first, but I do now. My feelings Is back now. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger, worry, joy, and most importantly... Love."

"Yo... I... do.. yo-"

"I can finally meet my mother with a real smile on my face! Can you believe that? She will be over the moon!" I said with happiness.

"Ohh... yeah sure this would be great." She said with a quiet voice, I know it, she was expecting something like I love you or something. Fortunately I'm not done.

"So, Miss Rose. Would you go in a date with me tonight, just the two of us, what do you say?" I said.

"For real?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I would like to know more things about you, a dinner in a fancy restaurant would be nice. Don't you think so?" I said.

Before she could reply Blaze came at last.

"You're late." I said.

"Sorry, I had rough time trying to get something nice to you both." Blaze said.

Blaze brought to me a light brown trench coat, I liked it a lot, it looks like a coat that I had in my teen years.

"I had something like this when I was a teenage, you have a got a good taste, your Highness." I said.

"You don't have to be formal all the time, general Ahmed." Blaze said.

"Says the one who just called me with my title." I said, they giggled a little.

"Look what did I bring to you Amy." Blaze said while showing her a red skirt and pink blouse for her.

"Thanks blaze, that's so nice. I forgot to show you what I brought to you Ahmed." Amy said while showing me a white suit.

"That's... really nice actually, I'm sure I will look nice in it for tonight, right Amy?" I said.

Amy nodded back while her face blushed a little, and Blaze was in the middle of it and had some questions.

"Did I miss something important?" Blaze asked.

"Other than telling her we will have a date tonight, nothing important." I said.

"What? You? Her? Together in a date? You are the coldest and cruelest person I ever seen, you barely show any type of feelings to anyone. Amy is completely the opposite, someone who cares for others and tries to make their lifes better. You are different from each other." Blaze said.

"I've only been here for three days, you can't judge me through our first encounter, there's many things you don't know about me or my past." I said.

"This is what is worrying me." Blaze said.

"I can assure you Princess, I am trustworthy person. There's nothing to worry about." I said.

"Ok, I will try to believe your words." Blaze

"The mood is getting rather bad, let's go to the cashier and pay for the stuff we got here." I said trying to change the subject.

We paid for the colthes and I decided to wear the suit and the coat for the rest of the day, we spent the rest of the day going from shop to another, it was a good day in conclusion.

While we were on our way to the car the girls wanted to go to the toilets before we leave, they entered and I have been waiting for over ten minutes now, what does make them take this long?

I saw something I wasn't expecting, Shadow was coming to my direction, so I gave him a smile and said:"Hello there Shadow, you won't know what you did miss yesterday."

"I don't care to know, you have a bigger problem now Ahmed." Shadow said while giving me a death glare.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been considered a threat to G.U.N."

* * *

Amy's POV:

I finally finished wearing the dress Ahmed bought for me, the idea of a date with a guy I have only seen since three days was making me nervous, he seems like a nice guy though, if he wasn't he wouldn't have helped us against Eggman's robots.

I walked with Blaze outside to Ahmed and we saw something horrible.

Ahmed was shot in his chest several bullets and Shadow was holding his gun towards him, the smoke was still coming out of the nozzle of the gun.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh." I screamed while running to Ahmed and sat by him.

"Ahmed! why did he did this to you?!" I asked.

"He said *cough, cough* that G.U.N. consi.. *cough* considers me a threat! *cough, cough, cough* what threat did I show to you?" He said while coughing so hard.

"I don't care, I received an order so I obey it." Shadow said in his usual harsh way.

"I shouldn't have spared you! *cough, cough*... I did mean *cough, cough, cough* no harm to you people... But I am a threat now! You will see! *cough, cough*." Ahmed said in a weak voice.

"I would like to see this threat that a dying man will show." Shadow said mocking Ahmed.

"I won't ruin your surprise *cough, cough, cough, cough* but let me ask you something, do you think Maria would like you now?" Ahmed said.

"How did you know about Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore *cough, cough* just think about it, and give yourself an answer." Ahmed said, his voice became even more weaker, than he struggle to face me.

"Please Ahmed, don't move, we will help you." I said sadly.

"You can't help a dead man, Ames." He said, no one called me like this other than Sonic, this filled my eyes with tears.

"No please, don't cry my beautiful Rose." He said while he reached to his handkerchief and wiped my tears away.

"I had something *cough, cough, cough* something special for the night, but it has to be shown to *cough, cough* to you earlier." He said. His hands struggled to get something in his pocket, it was a pink small box.

"Open it." He said while handing it over to me.

I took it from him and slowly opened it, I... I couldn't believe it, there were two engagement rings, a gold one with diamond piece on top. The other was a silver ring, very simple compared to the other one. I looked to him waiting for an explanation.

"In the place where I come from*cough, cough, it's a tradition that if you liked a girl *cough, cough, cough* you should propose to her first, then *cough, cough* you gets to know her later after. The rings are engraved on them (Amy Rose Ahmed Atrees forever) *cough, cough* so in the situation we are in now, would you marry me Amy?" He said.

"I... I do, I do of course!" I said, then I kissed him on the lips, he wasn't expecting it but he gave in at the end, he was totally inexperienced in kissing, but it was nice. I couldn't stop crying at this point.

I broke the kiss because he started coughing like crazy, then he said:"You stole *cough, cough* my first kiss from me you know." He said in a funny way that I couldn't hold to smile a little.

"Sorry." I said.

"I will be gone, try and find someone who cares for you, will you promise me?" He said.

"No, you will live, and I will be with you! Just hold on!" I said, this was too much for me.

"Sorry, but I have to go, everyone will die some day, and my day has come *cough, cough, cough, when my companions arrive, tell them to get you to my family, tell them personally about my death. Ok?" He said, his voice was weaker than ever.

"O.. Ok." I said and was crying even more harder.

"Thanks, now I can rest." Ahmed said, then he looked back at Shadow and said:"My men won't have revenge, just leave them be, tell your commanders that."

He looked back at me and said:"**_أشهد أن لا إله إلا الله وأن محمدًا رسول الله, I believe that there no god but Allah, and Mohammed is the prophet of god._**" Then he closed his eyes and took his last breaths.

"Ahmed! Ahmed! Please don't leave me! I do anything but don't leave please no!" This was too much for me. I can't handle losing who I love again. **_I can't. _**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the story. If you thinking that Amy reaction was unrealistic just imagine that they both had love from the first lane or something, it's as simple as that._**

**_Also sorry because this chapter took so long, live don't give me so many chances to write._**

**_Until the next chapter, goodbye. _**


	10. Chapter9: fooled

**Shadow's POV:**

Pathetic, absolutely pathetic, how he calls himself a general of an army. Killing him was too easy, but it doesn't matter as long as he is dead.

"From agent Shadow to HQ, target eliminated, returning to HQ now." I reported to HQ. Then I walked away. Why did he proposed to her while he was dying though? He only destroyed her feelings even more. Why I'm bothering myself with it? I don't care anyway. I gave him last look with my eyes and said:"goodbye, General." Then kept walking

* * *

**Blaze's POV**:

I was just standing there, looking to Amy while she's crying on Ahemd's chest, I feel sorry for him, what did he do to G.U.N. and pissed them off to send Shadow to kill him? I guess that's a mystery will never be solved. God have mercy over his soul.

* * *

**Amy's POV**:

Why? Why did you confess to me while you're dying? You just broke my heart for the second time. You shouldn't have done it, you are tearing my heart now with your death. Why did they do this to you? What did you do wrong to them to kill you like that? Why didn't you try and protect yourself?! Why did you leave me?!

* * *

**Ahmed's POV:**

So this is how do I leave life? How sad. I wanted to die on the battlefield or between my family, it would have been better that way.

_?:"Hello there Ahmed."_

_Ahemd:"Who's there?"_

_?:"Don't you recognize your cousin Ahmed?"_

_Ahmed:"E... Ezz? Is that really you?"_

_Ezz:"Yes, it's me. You have grown up to be a strong military man."_

_Ahmed:"It's a mercenary army actually but whatever."_

_Ezz:"You also managed to get your feelings back, didn't you? I'm happy for you."_

_Ahmed:"Thanks Ezz."_

_Ezz:"I hope you and the new girl will be a good family together."_

_Ahemd:"How will I do it and I'm dead?"_

_Ezz:"Because it's time to go now Ahmed, your time hasn't come yet, goodbye."_

_Ahmed:"No! Let me stay with you a little more."_

_Ezz:"don't act like a child, Ahmed. You have to leave."_

_Ahmed:"Al.. alright, goodbye Ezz, wish me good luck in life."_

_Ezz:"I always do Ahmed, goodbye."_

_Then everything faded away._

* * *

It's pitch black here... I feel like I'm in my body again... Am I alive for real or what? ... ah... how silly I am... I forgot that I had my bulletproof vest on... I can hear some voices... It's Amy crying on my chest... I can feel her head on my chest... I'm sorry that I made you cry so hard... it wasn't my intention to make it like this.

I slowly regained consciousness and opened my eyes slowly, Amy's head is still on my chest, and Blaze standing few metres away crying quietly, I really wanted to laugh for some reason and pretend like it was some kind of prank. But it wasn't, so let's keep it romantic now.

I slowly moved my arm and patted on her head gently, she stopped crying instantly, not realising what's happening. Then she raised her head and looked at me, she had surprised expression on her face.

"Sur... Surprise." I said quietly.

"Ahemd... *sobs, sobs*... You alive?" She said.

"What do you see? A ghost?" I said.

She just looked at me for a little, she still doesn't believe that I am alive, she have every reason to be after what she saw.

"Ah... Ahmed!" She said and rushed to kiss me again, I kissed her back a little, her lips are so nice, I wanted to silde my tongue in but I thought it would be too far in the moment and I started to need oxygen so I just broke the kiss.

"Ahmed... *sob, sob* I thought that I lost you." Amy said.

"Don't worry about me, *cough, cough* I am here and I won't leave you Ames. Calm down now." I said while patting her head and hugging her, this calmed her a little.

"Bu... but how did you survive!? You are got shot like 7 bullets to the chest. Nobody survives anything like that." Blaze asked, making me aware of here presence.

"Heh, good question Blaze." I said. "You see, I have my bulletproof vest on, it's as simple as that."

"But How did you act like you were actually dying? It felt way too realistic to a fake death." She asked.

"Simply a chemical nicknamed (Brother of death). It makes you look like you are dying, but it is actually does nothing to you. And makes my heartbeat too low to be noticed without killing me. The only side effect it has it leaves me vulnerable and weak for the next hours, but it's nothing serious so don't worry Amy." I said.

"Ok Ahmed." Amy said.

"By the way, could you do me a favor Blaze? " I asked.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" Blaze asked.

"Could you give me a hand to the car please? I can't walk alone like this." I said.

"Yeah sure no problem, let me get you up." Blaze said, she gave me a hand to stand up which was a very hard thing to me, I feel like I was drugged or something.

"Careful! You're heavy." Blaze said.

"Sorry but I can barely hold myself together. Let's just head for the car." I said. "

After a few minutes of walking we finally reached the car of mine, I pulled the keys of mine from my pocket and opened it.

"Wait here for a minute, I will change in the car and we will leave then." I said.

I took of my new white suit, damn I liked it, now it's in a bad condition. I wore instead my formal uniform.

"Can any of you girls drive the car? I am in no condition to drive the car." I said.

"I can drive." Blaze said.

"Good, here's the keys, let's go." I said.

Blaze started the engine and we got out of here, I was searching the car for something.

"What are looking for?" Amy asked.

"For this." I said while showing her a radio. "I am sure that those fuckers have attacked division zero, I need to make sure what happened there."

"What is division zero?" Amy asked.

"I didn't tell you before, did I? Division zero is combination of the best men in my army, led personally by me. They are the men I have with me." I said.

"Oh I see." Amy said.

I started setting up the whole thing, after the radio was ready I gave the message:"To division zero, to division zero, this is general Ahmed. Do you copy?"

"..." No response.

"To division zero, to division zero, this is general Ahmed. Do you copy?" Still, no answer.

"Something happened, I am sure of it. Drive as as fast as this car can go Blaze. I need to reach there quickly." I said.

"On it." She replied.

I kept the next 15 minutes trying to reach the camp of mine.

"To division zero, this is general Ahmed. Do you fucking copy!?"

"From division zero to general Ahmed. I hear you loud and clear, over." Finally they answered.

"I need a full report of the status of the camp now! Over." I said.

"The camp has been attacked by G.U.N. forces, 150 soldier attacked us with tanks support. But we managed to hold them off." He said.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" I said in anger.

"Sir?..." He said.

"Those fuckers sent Shadow to kill me, but he failed, thanks to my bulletproof vest. But anyway, what is the casualties?" I asked.

"On our side, 13 killed and 26 injured. On their side I think we killed like 35 of them, injuries unknown, 30 captured. Over." He said.

"Stay on high alert, I am on my way. Call me if anything else happened. And bury the dead. Over and out." I said.

Then I putted the radio away trying to get hold of myself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Those bastards don't know who they are messing with! I will show them in person what will I do!" I said. "I will turn their cities into a living hell! _I will do something they didn't imagine in their worst dreams._"

"Ahmed! That's enough! You won't be better then them if you did all of that, what did you do in the first place?" Amy said.

"Long story short, I cought Rouge and Shadow spying on me in my camp and held them as prisoners. From what happened today I can say that was more than enough reason to kill me." I said.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to them other than that that." Amy asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I said.

"I don't know, something very bad to Rouge or Shadow." Amy said.

"I only messed around with them mentally." I said.

"And what does it mean?" Blaze asked.

"Brain manipulation, finding weak points of the others and using it against them, you should have seen Rouge while she was freaking out of me. It was hilarious." I said.

"That's actually seems sick." Blaze said.

"It's better than torture, and it's far more effective to collect information I need from others." I said.

"Does it have side effects?" Amy asked.

"If I don't go too far it won't be more than some nightmares of what I did to you." I said.

"And if you went too far?" Amy said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said.

We continued our trip in silence until we reached the camp, and god what a mess is it right now.

Soldiers running all over the place, injured soldiers waiting for their turn for treatment. There's even a small fire in the outskirts of the camp.

"There idiots from G.U.N. are gonna regret the moment they decided to rival me." I said angrily.

"You aren't planning to do anything stupid, are you?" Blaze said.

"I won't do anything right now. But I will do something later on." I said.

I tried to get out of the car but my legs were barely supporting me to stand up, but luckily I didn't fall on the ground.

"Careful Ahmed. Let me help you." Amy said.

"No, no need for that." I said.

"At least take the cane to help you." She said.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that." I said.

"I insist." Amy said.

"Fine." I said then I took the cane from her, "Now please follow me, we will get to my tent. You can rest there."

I walked towards my tent slowly, I can barely move and I feel very dizzy, maybe injecting myself with that chemical wasn't the brightest idea I had for a while.

At last we entered the tent, "Make yourselves comfortable." I said then I threw myself on the bed.

"You okay Ahmed?" Amy asked in concern.

"I really need an adrenaline shot right now." I said.

"Where I can get one?" She said.

"I think I have one in my medical cabinet, I will grab it myself." I said, then I got up from the bed just to fall on my knees.

"Oh God are you alright?" Amy said.

"Not really, just help me get up." I said, I really need that shot.

I opened the cabinet and started searching for that shot.

"I know there's one somewhere here," I said." Bingo! I got it, this should help speeding up my heartbeat."

I sat on the side of the bed and took of the jacket of the suit and rolled up my shirt's sleeves to give myself the shot.

"Alright, time to get it done." I said.

"You sure this will help?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, this will make my heart will work normally and I will be better in no time." I said.

"Ok, you're the one who will be injected anyway." Amy said.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I said, then I injected myself with it.

* * *

_"five minutes later."_

"I feel way much better better now." I said.

"Good for you." Blaze said.

"I need to leave now because I need to check on the camp here, and please don't mess around with the stuff here." I said.

"Ok Ahmed, goodbye." Amy said.

I left and went directly to thr officers' tent.

"The general arrived!" The soldier declared and everyone saluted me and I saluted back.

"I got a report of what happened here by the radio, no need for wasting our time with explanations." I said." Just tell me, What's the names of who have died?"

"The heroes squad sir." He said.

From the outside, I gave no emotions. From the inside.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I was about to collapse._**

* * *

_**End of chapter.8 , did you really think that the main character got killed that early?! But anyway I have some things to say:**_

_**1- chapter 2 and 3 will be rewritten soon, I don't really like it at its current state.**_

_**2- I'm gonna start taking requests to stories, so if you have an idea for a story PM me.**_

_**That's all I have to say, until the next chapter, goodbye.**_


	11. Chapter10: Fallen heroes

**_After a long and painful delay, Chapter 9 is finally here, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_And with that done let's start._**

* * *

_The heros squad? Out of all people, fate decided to take them away. They weren't just loyal... ... ... ... They were my only true friends I had..._

* * *

_"Flashback, 2nd of June, 2024, Burma base of operations, six years earlier."_

_"Happy birthday General Ahmed!" John and Ching said._

_"I told you already that I don't celebrate my birthday, this was really unneeded."_

_"We don't only celebrate your birthday today, today it's the first anniversary of creating the Muslim liberation army, and we celebrate the achievements you did in only one year, you impressed all of us and showed that how capable you are as a leader of an army, none of us expected that. You are a man of steel and we are honored to work for you to many years to come." John said, raising his cup._

_"To many years to come." I said. "But don't except me to drink Champagne or whatever you're having with you."_

_"Don't worry it's juice." He said. "Now it's time for your present."_

_"Present? I'm 20 for the love of God, I don't want a present." I said._

_"I can assure you that you will like it." Ching said._

_"Alright, show me what you have got for me."_

_"Wait for minute sir please." John said then he left for a while then returned with something I didn't expect at all. The Bolivian Diego__ brothers. I still hadn't met them yet._

_"Who are these people?" I asked._

_"The Bolivian Diego brothers, one of the most skilled mercenary groups on the face of earth will work for you from now on."_

_"I heard about them a lot, but it is almost impossible to find them anywhere, How did you get to them?" I asked._

_"I pulled some favours here and there to find them for you, I hope you like it." John said._

_"Alright enough backstory, could you introduce yourselves please?" I said._

_The oldest one stepped in and said:"buenas tardes Senior Ahmed, my name is Samuel Diego, the elder one of the Diego brothers, I pleased to meet you."_

_"I was wondering, are you real brothers?" I asked._

_"Same padre and madre." He replied._

_"That's interesting, the brothers following each other and be together." I said. "Prepare to be officially assigned to the force tomorrow morning Sargent Samuel."_

_"Sargent? You have a ranks here?" Samuel asked._

_"Yes we have, being a formal army or not, ranks are important to keep the order." I said. "Tell me the names of the rest of yours brothers."_

_He started pointing at his brothers one by one saying their names:"This is Mateo, and this is Santiago, and this Carl, and this Leonardo, and these the twins David and Maximiliano, and this Marco, and this is Alfonso, and this Martín, and this is Alejandro, and this is Tomás, and finally Adrián. From the oldest to the youngest, we are the Diego brothers."_

_"Now after we got to know each other we can have some fun now." John said, dragging me into the party._

_"Alright Whatever, some fun wouldn't hurt anyone." I said, forcing myself into the party._

_"End of flashback."_

* * *

_The next few months I got to know more about them more a little, but we kept our distance. Until one day everything changed between me and them._

* * *

_"Flashback, 25th of August 2024, Taphanbin, Burma. Battle of Dragon's head."_

_This was supposed to be a rescue mission, go into the village, evacuate the Muslims that are being tortured and get out of this place._ _That was the plan, it was made perfectly. But __when things went according to the plan? _

_We got ambushed by the Burmese Buddhist militia, there were alomst 6,000 enemy soldier, and I barely had over a thousand solider with me._

_"What's your orders Sir?"_

_"We make sure that the civilians will be evacuated first! We make a way out for them! That's our first and only priority now! Understand!?" I said in a strict tone._

_"Sir yes sir!" The officers then went to carry the orders._

_We managed to hold them due to the fact that they are an untrained militias fighting against my well trained soldiers. Just after the last trucks filled with civilians has left I launched a massive retreat quickly, and because of a stupid mistake by some soldiers while retreating the Burmese broke into our line and everything crumbled over my head. And I ended up being trapped from every side with only 50 soldier lightly armed._

_"Sir what do we do now!"_

_"Keep calling for aerial support, that's our only hope now!"_

_"But they say it won't get to us before 10 minutes, we can't hold that long, what should we do?!"_

_"..."_

_"Sir?"_

_There was no way out of it_.

_"... Before any of you dies, make sure you send as many of these terrorists to hell as you can! Understand!"_

_"Sir yes Sir!"_

_And so on, we continued on our heroic last stand thing for about 4 minutes, shooting everything that moves towards us. But something unexpected happened..._

_The Diego brothers came to rescue us, three trucks ramming all the bodies coming in its path, and shooting all the soldiers._

_When they reached us Alejandro jumped out of one on the trucks and said:"Hola amigos! Who needs a ride?"_

_We quickly jumped into the trucks and left the village behind._

_That battle was a prime example of how a simple mistake could tear everything apart, I lost over 300 soldier that day._

_But right now there was something else to take care of._

_"Soooo... you brought trucks and rammed into the danger with little to no chance at all to survive just to rescue me?"_

_"Sí Senior Ahmed." David said, "that's the least we can do."_

_"But why did you do that, you could have just left me out to die and find another job?" I asked, confused by their actions._

_"Senior Ahmed, we have been mercenaries for 13 years, and you are the first one to work for that actually fight for something other than money and power, you fight for justice that your people have lost... you are a brave and strong person who follows a great cause, and we would be honoured to follow it behind you." Mateo said._

_"Are you serious with what you are saying?" I asked._

_"We have never been as serious as now Senior Ahmed." Tomás said._

_"From now on, we will be always by your side General Ahmed!" The brothers said in one voice._

_"Tha... thank you all, I will be in your debt for what you did today, and I will reward you well." I said, "from now on, you aren't my soldiers... **You are my friends.**"_

_"End of flashback."_

* * *

_Since then, they_ were_ no longer called the Diego brothers, they were called instead 'the heroes squad'. And we became best friends ever, and we got to know about each other's lifes better, they told me about their mother Mrs. Mary and their family, how they got involved in this line of work and many other things._

_And they made this friendship gets to its highest level when they asked me to teach them about Islam, I thought they would never ask for it, I gladly tought them everything about Islam that I knew, the more I told them about it, the more they loved it. Finally on 23rd of December 2026, they converted to Islam, that was one of the best achievements in my life. Our bond got only stronger since then, and kept like that._

* * *

_They were always there for me, and when they needed me, I wasn't there for them... ... _

_what kind of friends does that to his friends?_

* * *

_"Present time"_

"Th... The heroes sq.. squad?" I asked in a broken tone, trying hard to keep myself together. "They died?"

"Yes sir, they died during the attack by an artillery shell, they were in an exposed spot and... fate got them this time." The officer said, showing sadness himself.

"Didn't any of them survive? Anyone?"

"Sadly sir the shell killed them all immediately, none of them survived the impact."

I really tried to be professional and concentrate on the damage report, but this was too much for me to handle, once they finished it I went straight to my tent.

When I entered Blaze and Amy were chatting but they turned their attention to me.

"Hello there Ahmed." Amy said with a smile that made me forgot what happened for a second, I gave her a small smile that collapsed quickly.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked in concern.

"Me?... I'm... I'm... I'm not fine... not fine at all." I replied in a broken tone, again.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

I slowly took steps to the desk and took a seat

"I... I thought this dimension would be different... maybe there won't be crazy idiots who kill each other for any simple reason... there will be people who help each other... there... there would be some potential at anything... but no... there's nothing different between here and my world, the same killing cycle, the same paranoid governments worried about the slightest thing. It's all the same... I could have let G.U.N's assassination attempt on me slide. But there's no way to let them get away with... killing my friends..." I was ready to cry at any moment.

"Your... your friends?" Amy asked.

"Samuel, Mateo, Santiago, Carl, Leonardo, David, Maximiliano, Marco, Alfonso, Martín, Tomás, Alejandro, Adrián. My only true friends in this life... these guys risked their lifes for me... we were like brothers... they needed me... and I wasn't there for them... they are now dead... with no chance to say goodbye to them..."

I covered my face with my hands and the tears started falling quietly from my eyes... this place opened old wounds that I thought has recovered... and created new ones that will never recover... I feel lost... I just wanna... wanna... **_I want justice..._** yes, justice... those fuckers are gonna pay for what they have done today, I will make sure every single one responsible will pay... they wil-

_A a gentle hand pats on_ my_ back._

My train thoughts has disappeared, I felt like all my pain is gone. It's like how my mom's soft touch gives me warmth and comfort. I turned around to see whose hand is this. It was Amy's

"Wh... What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you, but you went looking for me while the others didn't notice my absence, you saved me from myself in my most desperate moment, you could have left me there to kill myself but you didn't. You helped me getting over my depression, and you proposed to me in your fake death moments. You cared so much about me in conclusion, it's only right to help you in your desperate moments." She said with a cheerful tone.

"I really recommend leaving me alone." I said.

"Why? You need someone to be with you."

"It's not that... Tomorrow I will be... How I should put it nice?"

"You don't have to..." She said. "Just say it and I will respect it."

"You've seen it all. G.U.N. pulled the trigger first. They sent Shadow to kill me. He said G.U.N. considers me a threat! You have seen everything. I can forgive that simply anyway, but they fucked up the situation for themselves by attacking my troops! This is a peaceful expedition with no intention to harm anyone! I can't let that slide away... And this means one thing..."

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked. "Oohh.. you don't mean..."

"Tomorrow, I will... I will be killing your brothers and sisters..."

"What!?" Said Blaze and Amy at the same time.

"They left me no choice, doing something like this is considered a declaration of war, And I will take it seriously."

"Can't you try diplomatic solution first?" Blaze asked angrily.

"None of the leadership will accept doing that, even if they did I don't think G.U.N. will accept sitting on a negotiation table with me, it simply can't work. War is inevitable!" I said, then I looked at Amy's face, she looks like... disappointed and sad.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way... I don't want this to happen, but I can't stop it. Everyone here want to take justice. And I can't tell them No, and what guarantees that G.U.N wouldn't attack me again and again if I backed down? It's a dead end for me and them." I said. "Now hate me, slap me, tell me that you hate me and I'm a monster like everyone else does, I don't care..." but I got nothing from Amy.

"Get out of here Blaze." I said in an authoritarian voice.

"But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW! I want a moment alone with Amy." I said furiously. So she left. It's now me and Amy.

Then I opened a drawer and pulled a knife.

"Wh... what are you gonna do with this knife?" She asked in fear.

"I won't to do anything." I said. "You will." Then I made her hold the grip of the knife.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me, stab me, cut my wrists, do anything to me. I don't care, Express your anger as you desire."

"I... I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can. You can do anything to the bad guy, and I'll be the bad guy soon, so do anything to me, I don't to live this miserable life, I beg you." I got really depressed at this point, she didn't do anything, except for her hands shaking a little, I grabbed her hand and aimed to my stomach.

"Do it." I said then I closed my eyes waiting for the stab, I remembered a song I wrote in my teenage years which is perfect with the situation. So I started singing:

**_"Spare me the troubles."_**

**_"Spare me the pain."_**

**_"Spare me the problems."_**

**_"Spare me from pain."_**

**_"Spare me the troubles."_**

**_"Spare me the pain."_**

**_"Spare me the problems."_**

**_"Spare me from pain."_**

**_"I don't care what happens."_**

**_"Just leave me in vain."_**

**_"So leave me be."_**

**_"I don't really care."_**

**_"Spare me the troubles."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Spare me from my pain."_**

_I'm ready now... shove it up my stomach now... give me my final_ _pain..._ _give me the ticket out of this world so that I can be with who I love... I don't want to live anymore... do it now Amy._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... _

Nothing happens, she dropped the knife. And out of the blue, she hugs me, hugs me really tight, I was taken a back a little, but I felt like it's the thing I actually need, so I gently hugged back.

"Why didn't you do as I asked Amy?"

"Silly Ahmed." She said. "I will never hate you, you gave me the warmth of a true love in my heart, I don't care what you will do, I will be with you."

"So you don't mind the war I'm gonna wage?" I whispered in her ear.

"G.U.N. never had a good relations with the freedom fighters, they boss everyone else around, they are only together because we have a common enemy... just... don't hurt my friends... that's all I'm going to ask from you, can you promise me that?" She asked quietly like she's expecting a 'no' for an answer.

"Just that? Of course I can! That can be arranged, I thought you would ask for reconsidering my decision." I said cheerfully.

"Thanks general." She said happily.

"Anything for the new Rose of my life." I said. "No need for general, just call me Ahmed."

She blushed a little and said:"Ok Ahmed."

I swiftly grabbed her and sat her on my thighs, our faces were very close to each other. I feel like I'm doing something crazy, I am a human, who somehow managed to transform into a golden coloured hedgehog, and now I feel in love with a pink hedgehog from another dimension, it's crazy... but it doesn't feel wrong. So I will keep going.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we officially lovers now?"

"I think so."

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you my dear Ameddo."

"Ameddo?"

"I used to call Sonic 'Sonikku', but since he's history I will give you a new nickname just like him."

"Ameddo... I think I like it, Ames. Just don't call me like that in public."

"Yes sir." She giggled.

"And I love you too Ames."

I slowly held her head and looked at these magical green eyes, I'm ready to to anything for them.

"I'm sorry again for what I will do Amy, but they gave me no choice."

"I understand... I would be pissed too if someone killed my friends."

"I will make a deal with the freedom fighters, I will make a non-aggression pact, I will supply them with weapons and anything they want, I will make sure they get a strong ties with me, don't worry your friends will be safe, I won't harm themi, I promised you that I will take good care of you and your friends, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, that's why I trust you."

I pressed my nose on her neck and started smelling her and rubbing around it a little, I earned a small moan from her by it.

"Your fur is so smooth, and you smell so good."

"Oohh Ahmed... keep doing this please." She moaned in pleasure.

I kept on kissing and licking her neck, earning quiet moans from Amy, I love her voice so much, it gives me pleasure a lot.

I climbed with my month kissing her neck, cheeks, until I reached her lips.

"May I get permission to kiss these beautiful lips?"

"Of course you can." She said seductively.

I locked my lips with hers, I made my tongue enter her mouth, our tongues danced in each other's mouths. She tastes so good, I'd like to stay like this forever.

Eventually the need to air became to strong to be ignored so we pulled out, line of saliva coming of our mouths.

"You taste so good Amy, just like your smell."

"Don't say that, it's embarrassing." She blushed and turned her face away.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" I said while licking her ear

"Ahhhh... Ahmed..." she moaned from it.

"Looks like I've found your weak spot, and I will take advantage of it." Then I licked her ear restlessly and quickly, her moans became more intense

"Ahhh.. ahhh... stop... this is too much."

"You want me to stop?"

"No! No, no, just... just do it slowly."

"You know... I think we actually should stop now."

"Why?"

"First: Blaze is worried sick outside while we are sucking each other's faces. Second: I'm in a middle of an emergency and there no more time to waste now. Sorry but there's a lot to do now, I hope you understand."

"No, it's okay."

"I will make it up to you later, for now I need to get some stuff done." I said then she stood up from my thighs where I noticed some red stains on her dress.

"What is that?" I said while pointing at the stains.

"Oh this? It's from the fake blood from your vest, it's nothing big."

"I can clean it." Then I brought a bottle filled with some liquid from the drawer. "This should remove it immediately, put it on the stains and it will disappear."

She applied it on the dress and the stains disappeared quickly.

"Wow! It vanished, does work on other things?"

"I'm not sure but if you want to keep it, you can have it."

"I'm totally gonna keep it."

"Now I need to leave and launch the evacuation, they might attack again." I said then I fixed my colthes before leaving.

"Wait a minute? Where's the rings?!" She asked.

"They are right here." I showed them to her.

"Thank God, I thought I left it back there, can I wear the rings now?"

"Not here." I said. "I will put it in your finger in front of all of your friends."

"How romantic." She said.

"For the first love, this the least thing I can do."

"Thanks." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we leave, no need for more delays." I said, then we left the tent.

* * *

"What did you do over there?" Blaze asked.

Me and Amy stared at each other and smiled for a second then I said:" Let's just say that Amy knows how to give hope to a depressed heart."

"Amy always gave us hope in the most miserable situations, she's natural in that." Blaze said.

"Ok if you excuse me I have stuff to do." I said then left them and headed to my destination... the graves.

* * *

I stand there ahead of the graves of the true friends I only had, isn't fate unfair sometimes, actually the fate was never fair to anyone at anytime. I had a lot of good time with these guys that I will never forget as long as I live.

"buenas tardes amigos, how are you? I hope you are living a better life up there in heaven. I'm sorry... I couldn't be there for you... Maybe if I was faster... No, I can't change what happened and I can't say if I did something another wouldn't have happened. All I ask for is your forgiveness. We will meet again... In heaven by God's willing... Adios."

I gave a salute for them and everyone there gave a salute as well, then I putted my army cab on the oldest one's grave. I will miss you so much friends.

"Sir! Sir!" I was cut of by a soldier's yall.

"What is it?"

"We received a message from earth!"

"From who?"

"From your companions, they say they will arrive tomorrow at 3 PM, at the same spot we arrived in it."

"Good, you are dismissed." I said.

"Sir!" He saluted and left, now I need to get to the officers' tent.

"The general arrived!" The soldier guarding the tent declared, every one of the officers saluted and I saluted back.

"We don't have much time so I will keep it simple, first we prepare a full evacuation from this position, it's no longer secure, we will set another camp in the area where the reinforcements will arrive in. Clear?"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Secondly, I want 5 officers and 12 soldiers to come with me to the town of knothole."

"And what's the reason sir?" The officer asked.

"I don't want to end up fighting every single faction in this world, I will go and have a negotiations with them so that at least we don't have to fight them all together."

"If you say so." He said.

"And I want you to be in a civilian clothes and get us civilian vichales, wear black suits and wear coats to hide rifles under it, get the AKs that have no butt so it would be shorter and easier to be hidden under the clothes."

"Yes sir!" The officer said.

"Now get going, do as I have said."

* * *

_"10 minutes later."_

The soliders did as I asked, we all wore black suits with black coats on it, the rifles under our clothes, and for some reason I decided to wear a fedora like the ones in the old Mafia movies, I went to the supplies tent and got 120 kg of gold, box of heavy golden necklace with diamonds and two pairs of earrings, few golden bracelets, and a golden beretta, 92 Brigadier Inox model. This will be useful later. I headed to Amy and Blaze.

I approached them and said:"Good evening Amy."

"Good evening Ahmed." She greeted me with a smile.

"Does Princess Sally have a phone number?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"I need to make a call to her, lend me your phone for a minute if you don't mind."

"Sure, here you go." She said while giving me her phone.

I opened her contacts and dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Is this Princess Sally Maximilian from house of Acron?"

_"Yes, who's speaking?"_

"I'm general Ahmed Atrees, you remember me, right?"

_"Yeah, Yeah, of course I do, why did you call me?"_

"I want to arrange a very offical meeting with you and every official from the freedom fighters. This are on the edge here more than you can imagine and we need to discuss it now."

_"On the edge? What are you talking about? "_

"I can't say it on tbe phone, will you meet me or not?"

_"Yeah sure, when is the meeting?"_

"I will reach knothole in 50 minutes, you should be ready by then. Ok?"

_"Alright, I'm waiting for you."_

"See you later Princess. *hungs up*"

I gave her the phone back and said:" I hope you are ready for a long ride Amy."

"To where?" She asked.

"To Knothole." I said. "I will make sure you arrive home safely and cut some deals with the freedom fighters."

"What are we waiting for?" Amy said. "Let's leave now."

"The cars is this way, follow me."

I reached the cars and it was like what I asked, civilian looking.

"Alright ladies, get in." I said.

We entered the car and the convoy started moving, I hope everything is gonna be alright.

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

**_What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the reviews,_**

**_Until the next chapter, goodbye!_**


	12. Chapter11: negotiations

**_Chapter.10_**

* * *

_"location: unknown. Date: unknown."_

_"Isn't that wonderful!? A complete new dimension just for us! Can you believe it?" Alfonso said._

_"Sí (yes), it's still hard to believe." Martín said. "No UN to bother us, no Stupid USA to ruin everything at the last second, and a hella of land and resources to exploit. Esto sera fantastico! (this will be fantastic!)."_

_"May I remind you that the other dimension has people as well?" I said quite angrily, "We have no right to touch or exploit their lands, this is just a scout mission, after that we will decide what to do later on."_

_"Come on El General," Adrián said, "We know each other for long enough. You can't wait to benefit from this new world as much as we do."_

_"Even if I 'really' do, I will do it in a proper way via economic ties, not by exploiting them." I said while crossing my arms._

_"That's what we would always expect from you, a man with an unbreakable code of honour, you just makes us proud of working under your command every minute."_

_"The honour is mine, **Amigios**." I said._

_"It's Amigo, not Amigio!" They all corrected me in one voice._

_"Pardon me, I don't know Spanish."_

_"It's okay." They said, and we continued our patrol in this place._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ahmed."_

_"Ahmed? You alright?"_

_"Ahmed?"_

_"Wake up."_

_"Ahmed!"_

I gasped and almost reached my pistol to pull it out of my holster, but there was no threat, it was Amy who was sitting by me trying to wake me up.

"What happened! Did anyone attack us?" I said in quite panic.

"No, we aren't under attack, you just fell asleep." Amy said, reassuring me that nothing is wrong.

"Ok." That was the only word came out of my mouth.

I took a look around, we were in a medium sized limousine, Amy was sitting by me and Blaze was sitting in the opposite side.

"Why did you wake me then if there's no threat?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask, what's that book you're reading?" She pointed at the book in my hands.

"Oh, this book?" I said.

"Yes, I was going to take it from you while you were asleep but your grip on the book was too strong." Amy said, "Would you tell me about that book?"

I remember along side with the mysterious message that I found there was that book, it is supposedly the 'ultimate' guide for mastering the internal energy of the body, and finding your unique ability, like the message I laughed at that book until I personally experienced its knowledge. I was reading it almost for non stop since the last three days, and I think I can pull some tricks now. And even more, I think I know my unique ability.

"It's the ultimate guide to the internal energy." I said.

"Is this your world's version of chaos power?" Amy asked.

"I think, except for that no emeralds needed for it, just the energy of the body." I replied.

"Mind if you show me it?"

"No, that book has quite dangerous knowledge." I said.

"It's not a big deal, I will read a few pages only." Amy said.

"Only a few pages?" I demanded.

"I promise." She said.

"Here." I handed her the book.

She took it and started to read, and I sank in my deep in my thoughts.

That dream I had was nothing but a part of my conversation with the Diegos on our first day here. God how much I miss them already. I feel sad, quite a lot. Those G.U.N. guys knows how to hit a man right, what am I saying, they don't even know me, they have absolutely no logical reasons to do what they have done today, there's something big going on here, and I can feel it's something dirty. If those guys have a big game going on, they should know that they picked a wrong player to compete with.

"Way to go suckers, just wait until I get my hands on you." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Amy asked.

"Ah, no, I didn't." I said, trying to cover up myself.

"Amy, give me your attention a moment." I said.

"What do you want?" Amy said.

"Tell me about the freedom fighters organization. Who are they, the leaders, their ties with G.U.N., their weaknesses, things like that."

"You want quite a lot of sensitive info General, don't you think?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I do. I need to know about them so that I will understand how will I negotiate with them." I answered.

"They won't help you against G.U.N., not in a thousand years. They have enough problems already. Fighting their only ally is the last thing they would do." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"This isn't my plan anyway." I said. "What I'm trying to achieve here that I will make sure they won't come to aid G.U.N. against me."

"That's gonna be hard as well." Amy said.

"Why? Does G.U.N. have anything on the Freedom fighters?"

"People don't know about it, but the freedom fighters owes G.U.N. a huge sum of money, very huge sum." Amy said.

"How much?" I asked.

"It's... Over 4 billion rings." Amy said.

My facial expressions didn't change when I heard the number, but inside of me I felt quite unesy, being chained by debts is the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone.

"We will see about that. Tell me about Princess Sally Arcon." I said.

"The leader of freedom fighters, she is a good leader, very Skilled strategist , earning her trust is something hard." She said.

"Any weaknesses I should know about?"

"Not sure, Sally is always confident and with high attitude, but she could be quite selfish." Amy said.

"What about Mr. Sonic?" I asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog, he's the second in command in the freedom fighters, high moral figure in the public, fastest thing alive."

"Is that so?"

"He could break the barrier of sound with his speed." Amy said.

"That's quite hard to believe."

"Believe it or not, it's the truth Mr." Blaze said.

"Keep telling me more. I want to know everything everything." I said. She kept talking to me about him and the others.

(A/N: I really wanted to continue like this but it would be a waste of time, Y'all know about Sonic universe, this is just a little darker version of it, you will see)

* * *

**_"Time skip"_**

* * *

_"Outside of freedom fighters HQ 9:20 PM."_

"Here we are, my ladies." I said.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Ahmed." Blaze said.

"Don't mention it." I said.

I got out of the limousine and gave Amy a hand to get out.

"Thanks Ahemd, you are a gentleman." She said.

I found myself ahead of a red carpet with soliders on each barrier, and journalists with press photographers taking pictures of me.

"revise your plans with me before we enter the place." I ordered by my hidden radio in my ear.

"_5 of the soldiers will pretend to be photographers to be inside the place and keep close eye on things_." The first said.

_"5 soldiers will stay on guard outside the building."_ The second said.

"The remaining 2 will be on the top of nearest buildings to alert us early of any threats and will serve as snipers." The third said

"Very good, operation FF is now active, I repeat, operation FF is now active, execute the plan." I said.

_"Understood, we are starting now, over and out."_

The officers were behind me in two lines formation, Amy was standing by me, and Blaze decided to take the back door because she said that she doesn't like much attention.

I walked to the door and I was rained by questions here and there.

"What's your purpose here?"

"Is Eggman planning to attack us again?"

"Is it true that you're from another dimension?"

_"Stupid press, they put their noses in things that doesn't concern them."_ I thought.

Once I entered I was greeted by a grey Male wolf.

"Good evening General Atrees, my name is Sonny, I hope you had a good ride." He said.

I nodded to him.

"Could you please follow me to the meeting room?" He said.

"Yes, we can." I said.

We followed him to a big double doors. He opened it and said:"After you Sir."

"Thanks." I said. Then I entered, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Miles and a female lynx that I didn't see before. Princess Sally wasn't here through.

"Excuse me, Where's her majesty?" I asked.

"Miss Sally will arrive here shortly, please make yourself comfortable until then." He said. "Can I bring you a drink?"

"Barley drink please, zero alcohol of course." I said. "What would you drink Amy?"

"Umm, I will take the same." She replied.

"You heard her. Go bring it now.

"Yes Sir." He then went and brought our drinks.

"Your beverage." He said.

"Thanks Sonny." I said while I took a cup and gave Amy the other one.

"You welcome Sir." He said then left.

I started drinking and Amy took a sip of it. She almost spat it out.

"What is this this? Its taste is too bitter." She complained.

"You will get used to it my lady." I smirked. She got annoyed with what I said, her annoyed facial expression makes her really adorable.

"Sooo... When should we tell them?" She asked.

"If you are talking about our 'affair', I don't really know when or how I will tell them, we just met since 5 days ago, I am not sure how to tell them. I don't even know how I will tell my family. Should I say: 'hey mom and dad, I will marry a girl from another dimension.' This is hard."

"Just tell them and we will figure something out later, OK?" She said.

"Alright, I will." I sighed.

After I finished that conversation Sonic and the others approached us.

"Good evening to you." I said, quite uncomfortable with Sonic's presence.

"Hi there Mr. Ahmed, no need for formality here, what was the urgent thing that needs to be discussed immediately?" Miles asked.

"When Princess Sally arrive you will know." I said, "Who is that lady?" I pointed at the lynx.

"Oh she, she's my best invention I had ever." Miles said."

"Invention? Sorry Mr. Miles but I don't quite catch your draft?" I asked.

"You will see by your self. Introduce yourself Nicole." He said.

"Hello Mr. Ahmed, my name is Nicole the holo-lynx. I'm a very advanced A.I computer system made by Miles Prower." She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you're not a living being?" I asked.

"Yes, this is just a hologram, but a very special one." Miles said.

"How special?" I asked.

"Hold my arm." Nicole said while raising her arm.

"How am I supposed to do that? It's a hologram!"

"Just give it a try." She said.

"Alright, I will ride along." I said. Then I tried to touch her arm, it was solid.

"What the..." I kept touching her arm to make sure this isn't a dream, either it's a bad joke or... it's actually a solid hologram!

"How is this even possible!?" I asked.

"Nano technology." Miles replied.

"Could it get any more impressive?" I said.

"Sure." She said then she dissolved into small nano pieces and moved like a wind around me, then she returned to her normal form.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure this isn't a dream.

"How about your system? The RAM? your processor? How much storage you have?" I asked.

"I have a 500 Terabyte of RAM, a 2000 Gigahertz processor and I can hold 1000 Terabyte of information, so I almost have the ability of an average mobian brain." Nicole said.

A.I always fascinated me, I gotta get my hands on it

"Very impressive! Mr. Miles, I am really interested in this system. Would you sell it?!" I said, showing quite excitement.

But for some reason everyone else was shocked with what I have said, it's like I asked to restore slavery.

"Se-.. Sell it!? I-... I don't really think about selling Nicole, she means a lot to me, I don't think..."

"Name your price."

"Well, that's... quite tempting." Miles said.

Nicole got behind Miles like she is scared of me.

"Yo- you won't sell me Tails? Right? I'm your friend, right Tails?" She tumbled.

"Sorry Mr. Ahmed but she is not for sale, that's final." Miles said.

"Come on, all of that for an A.I system? I will pay generously." I said, trying to persuade him.

"Don't leave me Tails. Please!" Nicole said like she was about to cry.

"She has feelings too! Treat her like how you treat a normal person!" Sonic yelled at me.

"Yeah sure, _you surely know how not to break someone's heart into million pieces_." I said.

"Don't push my limits!" He shouted, tighting his fists.

"Why? Will it unleash the monster inside of you?" I mocked.

His quills started getting dark, and his eyes was pure white.

"Don't dare you mess with me!" His voice was really getting darker. He sent a quick punchs and kicks that I hardly dodged.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him.

"He's dark Sonic's now!" Silver said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"We need to calm him down." He said then grabbed Sonic. "Sonic wake up! This isn't you!" Sonic gave him a strong kick in the stomach.

That didn't really work.

"Sonic that's enough!" Amy yelled. "We aren't here to fight."

Sonic gradually returned to return normal.

"Wh- what happened?" Sonic asked.

"You turned dark Sonic... again." Silver groaned from pain.

"Ohh..." Sonic said. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"You punched Silver in the stomach and you were on a mission to kill me." I said.

"I'm sorry Sir." He lowered down his head.

"It's not your fault, I have gone too far, my apologies." I said. "What do you mean by dark Sonic though?"

"Basically, Eggman made a fake chaos Emerald filled with negative once and I consumed it, the side effects is every time I get really angry I turn into dark Sonic and I go crazy."

"I see." I said.

I turned to Nicole, she was shacking from fear and her form was quite unstable, she truly like a real person.

"Nicole, look at me." I said, she slowly raised her head to face me, her eyes are full of fear. Terrorizing innocent makes me feel guilty.

"Eyes filled with fear, it's so real..." I said. "You are very special A.I Nicole, an A.I with a real feelings, I'm sorry because I scared you, I just got excited about it and went too far with it."

"Yo- you treated me like a slave!" Nicole shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't know how special you are." I said.

"Mr. Ahmed is a good person Nicole, trust me on that." Amy said.

"O- Ok Amy, I will trust you on this one." Nicole said.

"Thank you Nicole, I assure you that I will prove to you that you put your trust in the right place." I said, Nicole shrugged.

I leaned to Miles and whispered in his ear.

"But seriously could you make a copy for me?"

"Maybe, How much will you pay?" Miles asked.

"120 million ring, in gold, I want it in tomorrow if possible." I said.

"Why in gold?" He asked.

"Our currency doesn't work here you know." I said.

"Ah I see." He said.

Now it's time.

I took Amy's hand and I dragged her to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I will make everything official." I said.

"Weren't you doubting yourself few minutes ago?"She asked.

"I don't anymore." I replied.

"Okay, have it your way."

I made a loud whistle to gain everyone's attention.

"Attention please! I've something to announce." Everyone faced us.

"In the last five days, Amy and I have been showing interest to each other." I said.

"So it's your girlfriend already? You surely don't take things slow." Silver said.

"And according to the traditions of my people, we usually should make our relation official." I said.

I pulled from my pocket the rings box and opened it.

"Ms. Amy Rose, I'm General Ahmed Atrees, do you accept my request to be your future husband?" I asked.

Everyone were just staring blinking their eyes, that was completely understandable for me, it's not everyday you see someone propose to someone who met him few days ago.

"I do." She said, I took the glove off her hand and putted the engagement ring in her finger. She did the same to me. My photographers took pictures to us while I kissed her forehead.

"That's not the only surprise I have for the night for you." I said, then I showed a medium sized grey box that was hidden in my coat and opened it. "A collection of some of the best jewelry from our world to you, along side with a gorgeous gold beretta pistol."

"That's amazing!" Amy said.

"Giving a girl a firearm as a gift?" Blaze asked.

"I couldn't stop myself from it." I said.

"I'm sure she would shoot you with it when you break up." Silver teased.

"Sorry but it's not gonna happen." Me and Amy said in one voice.

"Miss Sally Arcon has arrived." A voice declared.

"Good, now we can start the real business." I said.

* * *

_"HQ's meeting room, 9:35 PM."_

"Thank you again for accepting meeting me, because I have a dangerous matter on my hands." I said.

"Just tell me what's going on." Sally said impatiently.

"On 15th of April 2030, our expedition arrived with peaceful goal, getting acquitted with the locals and making friendly ties with them. Night of the same day I cought both of Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat in the middle of my camp and I found out that they were sent by G.U.N. I decided that it was a normal reaction to strangers and I let them go, I took Sonic with me and we went to G.U.N. headquarters to release Shadow and Rouge their and show my good intentions. The next days were normal until today on the 20th of April..." I stopped.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"This happened." I placed on the table 7 fired bullets.

"What are these?" Sonic asked.

"THESE are bullets removed from my chest Mr. Sonic, from a failed assassination attempt by G.U.N." I said.

"What!? G.U.N.? Are you sure of your accusations General?" Sally said angrily.

"Amy and Blaze witnessed everything, tell them Miss Amy what you have saw." I said to Amy.

"We were at a public restroom, I was fixing my make up before we continue our trip, when Blaze and I got out we... we saw Shadow shooting Mr. Ahmed several times, I saw him dying in my hands, but he was only faking it. That what happened Sally." Amy said everything.

"So you want our help to fix things up?" Sally asked.

"I didn't even finish telling what they done to me Miss Sally, when I returned to my camp I found out that they attacked it and caused heavy damage to us ane our equipment." I said, sending a chill to everyone.

"All of this happened?" Sally asked, questioning my words.

"Yes, all of this happened, G.U.N. tried to kill me and attacked my expedition for no reason at all. And I think we all know What does this means, don't we?" I said.

Silence took over for about 30 seconds. It was the longest 30 seconds in my life.

"We're talking war." Sally Broke the silence. "Now after all of this long talking, what do want from us?"

"I want something very simple from you, _you can pretend like nothing is happening at all and ignore them._" I said with smirk.

"And why do you think we will leave them if they asked for our support?" Sally asked. "Just because you got engaged with my friend don't give you an instant shield from us you know!"

"I don't ask to do it for free." I said. "I have a few offers to show."

"I don't want anything from you!" She said aggressively.

"Listen first then decide." I said with calm attitude, I saw her tighting her fists.

"Let's see what you got." Sally said.

"Finally speaking wisely, alright." I said. "First I can make major investments in your territories."

"What kind of investments?" Sonic asked.

"The ones you see useful, not I see profitable. At all fields, industry, agriculture, health, infrastructure, education, and the list goes on." I said.

"I think tha-"

Sonic was cut by Sally:"What else can you offer?"

"What else can I offer?" I said sarcastically. "How about arming your armies? New and shiny rifles in the hands of your soldiers, something better than your rusty guns. Firearms factories as well, not to mention the tanks and artillery pieces plus advisors to train you how to use them."

I leaned closer to the table:"So, what do you think of my offers?"

They kept silent for a while.

"I see no reason to refuse your offer." Sonic said.

"Me neither." Silver said.

Sally didn't give an answer.

"And you Miss Sally, you have the final word, what's your decision?" I asked.

She stood up and hitted the tables with her fists harshly on the table.

"I see that you are buying us out so that you can do your horrible business!" Sally shouted. "Why should we remain silent? And what guarantees that you won't attack us next? Huh!? I won't let you do anything on this land, over my dead body!"

"Patriot huh?" I smirked, "you desperately need new infrastructure, it doesn't take a genius to realize that, you yet refuse. But it's not out of patriotism. You know what I mean Sally?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sally tumbled. The rest were confused.

"Over 4 billion ring is the total sum of loans that G.U.N. gave to the freedom fighters, am I right?" I said calmly.

Sally's hands started to shake, others started giving her questioning looks.

"You didn't refuse because of what I want. I know that You have problems with G.U.N, you won't pass a chance of getting rid of that pain of ass away from you, it's the loans they will blackmail you with if you didn't help." I said.

"What is he's talking about?" Sonic asked. "Were you hiding something from us?"

"You hide things from your people? I'm impressed." I said with a smirk. "Will you tell them the details or they should hear it from a foreign source?"

"What are these loans Sal?" Sonic asked. "We demand an explanation."

I saw Miss Sally in a deplorable condition, these loans has quite a story.

"Four years ago, I secretly took a 1 billion loan from G.U.N. national bank, I planned to start a big project, a complex of factories bigger than cities, everything was going well until..." Sally stopped talking.

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

"Eggman attacked, and destroyed the project before it even started." Sally finally spoke. "G.U.N. didn't want to take any excuses, they only wanted their money."

"So we were chained with loans since four years!? We didn't you tell us Sally?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." Sally explained.

"Now the loans doubled four times! Four fucking times! How will we solve this?!" Sonic asked.

"How about I wipe it clean for you?" I suggested.

"You will what?" Sally asked.

"My final offer is 7 tons of pure gold shall be shipped to you in the next weekend, more than enough to pay off the loans and you will be free. I don't want the money back, all you have to do is to promise me that you won't aid G.U.N. against me and the money alongside all other benefits I offered will be yours." I waved with contract paper.

"It... it doe- doesn't seem right." Sally said. Her voice was shacking.

"That's enough Sally! G.U.N. never did anything for us anyway, they are only using us while they are sitting on their asses doing almost nothing! Our economy is struggling, we rely on the mercy of them! If this man can change all of that so be it! I don't mind the consequences, so do the right decision right now." Sonic said harshly.

"Fi- fine." Sally complied, she grabbed the pen and was about to sign.

"Remember Miss Sally." I said. "Failure to comply with my very simple demand by helping G.U.N. at any way possible and y'all will be hanged in public after I take over everything you have."

Everyone froze at my statement.

"Relax I was was joking." I gave a small laugh.

Their faces shows that they didn't like the joke.

"But you know, I won't be so friendly if that actually happened."

"I keep my words General." Sally said after sigining the contract.

"So do I." I replied as I took the contract paper and signed it.

We stood up and I shaked Miss Sally's hand as a sign of trust.

"Just for the record, I don't trust you." Sally whispered.

"And you will trust me over time." I whispered back.

"Shall we take a memorial photo?" I asked, they nodded in agreement.

Amy was by my right and Sally was by my left, beside Amy was Silver and Blaze and by Sally was Sonic and Miles. My photographers took several photos to us.

"I'm leaving now, is there's anything else needs to be done?" I asked.

"I want a word with you, privately." Sally said. I followed her to somewhere quiet.

"How can I help you your majesty?" I asked formally.

"Why did you do that?" Sally asked.

"You wouldn't have accepted the deal and if you joined G.U.N. against me I'd be forced to fight you, and I won't bear hurting Amy's friends." I explained.

"You almost destroyed my reputation and others trust to me back there!" She said.

"It's not my mistake that you hid such info from your companions, I couldn't take a no as an answer." I said. "And I am sure you didn't bring me here for that, did you?"

"Take this." Sally handed me a folded paper, I opned it and it was a warrant to give me a city named 'Emerald city' and the 8 small towns around it, of area of approximately 20 km square.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, confused as well.

"This province is not much, population is around 400,000 people, economy based on basic stuff as agriculture and light industry, it's 850 km away from here, the closest city to G.U.N. borders to the south, but the north is Eggman's territory, its 5,000 garrison will fight for you from now on." Sally said.

"I don't care about the freaking statistics! Why are you giving me this territory? Didn't you say that you don't trust me?" I said furiously.

"I still don't." Sally said. "But my friends does, specially Amy. And they see you as a solution for our problems, plus you gonna declare war against G.U.N, so I should help you against them, consider it a way to thank you for your services." Sally said.

"and do me a favor." She reached my ears. "Tell their leader before you kill him that Princess Sally says fuck you Towers."

I smirked after what I've heard, so they truly hate each, but they are forced to work together against one common enemy, Just like USA and the Soviet union against Germany in WW2.

"I can even bring him here to kill him by yourself your highness." I smirked at her face.

"That's not needed." Sally said. "Just make sure he suffers."

"Gladly." I said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to leave to my new 'city' under the cover of the night."

"May chao protect your ride." Sally said.

"I don't believe in chao, I believe in Allah." I said.

"Allah?"

"Maybe in a better circumstances I could show you some stuff about my religion."

I rasied the sign of victory with my fingers. "Peace Miss Sally, and before I forget, I do have 120 kg of gold, I want someone to come and pick it up for you."

"Sonic will come with you." Sally said.

I headed to the room to get Amy and leave via the backdoor quietly.

I saw her talking with Sonic, she clearly not liking his presence.

I approached them quickly.

"Just leave me alone Sonic." Amy said. "I'm not comfortable to talk with you now."

"I just want to apologize Amy." Sonic said, trying to grab her arm.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Amy, then I pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonic groaned.

I grabbed him from his suit's collar.

"Listen here Mr. Sonic, I don't know you and I don't know how was things between you two but for sure I know one thing, you had 9 years and you wasted them all! Miss Amy is my fiancee now! And if I saw you get close to her again the next bullet that will come out of my pistol's nozzle won't be empty, understand!?" I threatened in a quiet voice that sent a chill into him clearly.

"He done nothing wrong Ahmed, no need for violence." Amy said, trying to avoid any fights.

"Leave him now Mr. Ahmed!" Sally said.

Sonic meanwhile was struggling to lose my grip but with no success, I think he learned his lesson.

"Alright... no need for fights anyway." I said, letting go of Sonic.

"Let's go Amy." I said, she nodded and we walked quietly away from here. Soldiers

"To all units, operation FF is over, abandon your positions and meet me at the parking area." I said via radio.

_"Understood, over and out." _He said and finished the call.

"Why are you so aggressive and tense?" Amy asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm just worried Sonic might hurt your emotions again." I said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a strong girl, I can take care of myself." She gave a warning smile. "Sonic is overall a good guy, don't let this situation make you think he's a playboy or something like that."

"Why are you still defending him?" I asked.

"He's my friend since kindergarten."

"How did you decide to commit suicide in the first place? You are a very bright and full of hope." I flitred.

"I was just messed up back there, I didn't think straight, it only popped in my head and... You know the rest." She said.

"You know what Sally wanted from me?" I said.

"What? Did she ask you who gave you that information?" She asked nervously.

"No, she didn't, and even if she did I wouldn't have said a word, I won't sell out anyone helped me, not to mention my little rose." I playfully tickled her nose. "But instead she gave me the ownership the Emerald province."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows

"She said it's her way to say thanks, although I think it's a terrible place she tries to get rid of." I said.

"Emerald province is not that bad, it's descent, and surely better than living in your camp for sure. But it's really close to G.U.N. borders. Will you be safe?" Amy asked.

"As long as you are ok, so am I." I said, she smiled.

"How many girls you knew before me?" Amy asked, I was kinda expecting that.

"None, you are my first." I said. "I was too busy fighting wars of mine in the last 7 years, and I will keep fighting a new war here. *sigh* if I can find a logical reason for their actions, I'd try and fix what I did, I don't want to fight, I had enough fighting, but I can't quit, it's my life now, I know nothing but how to lead armies in my head."

"We will figure out something." Amy said.

"Maybe, just maybe." I said.

"How old are you?" Amy asked.

"27." I replied. "And I assume you are 19 or so."

"Current, how did you know?"

"I just guessed." I said.

"There's a lot to know about each other."

"Maybe later, now I will send you to your house and I will be on my way." I said.

"Can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"It's gonna be hard."

"I was forced to fight for my own safety since I was 10, I can handle anything."

"You don't have to do that anymore, I will protect you, always." I said, wrapping my arm around her. "Live will be dangerous with me, will you accept that?

"I don't mind." She said.

"Good, you will come with me."

"Thanks."

We kept walking until we reached the open parking area where my team was waiting.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"The snipers will come in five minutes." One replied.

"Alright."

I opened the trunk of the limo and pulled the wheel bag that contains the gold and gave it to Sonic.

"First 120 kg of gold, my first payment, the rest will come later Mr. Sonic." I said.

"General Ahmed."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may."

"Do you really love her?"

I took his arm and we built a distance for a private talk.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's still my friend and I will make sure she's happy! That's why."

"You!? You broke her heart, wrecked the gift she gave to you, called her an annoying fangirl and told her you prefer Miss Sally over her. And above all of that, you used her for your own pleasure! You don't give a damn about her happiness!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Being sorry was never enough." I said, walking slowly away from him.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I think you already know the answer."

He took the bag and walked away slowly.

When I returned I found Amy talking to Blaze and Silver.

"Oh hey Ahmed!" Amy said.

"Hello Mr. Silver, hello Princess Blaze."

"You know that you don't have to be so formal all the time." Silver said.

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize to drag you with me Blaze, things got out of hand." I said.

"No, I understand no problem." Blaze said. "But I see that you have a lot of bodyguards."

"They aren't bodyguards, they are infantrymen, my soldiers." I said.

"Where do you plan to stay?" Silver asked.

"I do not plan to stay for the night, I will leave to Emerald city with Amy."

"Emerald city?" Silver raised his eye brows. "What's so special about it?"

"I got this warrant from Princess Sally." I said while showing the warrant to them. "It gives me full authority over Emerald province, Sally gave it to me and asked me to do... something for her."

"What is that thing?" Blaze asked.

"It's a secret." I said.

"Sir!" The solider saluted. "We are ready to go."

"Turn on the engines, we will leave shortly." I said, he saluted and went to carry out the order.

"I guess that all the time I have for you, I should leave now." I said.

"Alright, see you later guys." Blaze said. "And congratulations on the engagement!"

"Thanks." I waved at them as they left.

Amy and I got into the limo, I grabbed a radio.

"Division zero, this is General Ahmed, do you copy?"

_"To General Ahmed this is Division zero copying you loud and clear."_

"You have a new destination, it is Emerald city, over."

_"Roger that, setting Emerald city as new destination, over."_

"That's everything, over and out." Then I turned off the radio and putted it away.

I opened the small fridge and brought two bottles of water.

"Here you go Ames." I said, giving the bottle to her.

"Thanks." She took the bottle and she drank some, I did the same.

"Get some eye shut, we are having a long trip." I said.

"Ok. May I... sleep on your chest?" Amy shyly asked.

I smiled at her request. "Yes, you can, come'ere." I placed her head on my chest and I patted it, Amy fell asleep quickly.

_"An angel is between my arms, I never thought I will feel love in my life, it feels good. We have a long way to pass, and at some point I should tell you who really am I. I love you Amy Rose, we are gonna make a great family together."_ I kissed her forehead then I pulled a gun from my holster just in case anything happens. Then I surrendered to sleep.

* * *

_**End of the chapter, sorry for delay. **_

_**Bad news, this story is gonna be on hiatus until February, I have exams and I can't focus on the story in the meantime. I'm not abandoning the story, it's just a small pause for me until I finish exams.**_

_**Until next time, peace.**_


	13. Chapter12: Commitment

_**FINALLY! I posted another chapter, I'm really sorry it took me forever, I was really busy in real life.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**_"Date: unknown. Location: unknown."_**

_I woke up, but I didn't wake up in the limo... I didn't know where I was. This place has no ground, no sky, just nothing..._

_I stood up, and tried to move around a little, but with everything just the same, I felt like I didn't move an inch._

_Panic got into me, I started running, running as fast as I can. But I couldn't move._

_"Somebody help me!" I screamed out of my lungs, maybe, somebody will hear me and will save me... but no one was there._

_"Anyone! Soldiers! Smith! Kido! Ali!" I kept screaming while running, but no one heard me._

_"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"_

_"Over here!" Finally, someone replied to me. I found a group of soldiers standing from afar and waving at me, they were the Diego's brothers._

_"Come here, sir! Here's safety!" One said. I ran as fast as I can, I got closer to them while waving at me not to stop running._

_I slowed down while getting closer to them. "Hey guys, sorry for getting lost."_

_"It's nothing." Alberto said._

_I kept walking to them, wanting to shake their hands_

**_*BOOM*_**

_An artillery shell was fired... and it hit the Diegos..._

_I_ _was just there... I saw their bodies exploding in front of me..._ _the blood came out of their bodies covered me... the explosion didn't force me to fly or anything like that... I just stood there shocked in horror..._

_"No..." I walked a few steps forward, refusing to accept that my friends were gone before I knew it._

_Suddenly, some pieces started to move closer to each other and remade the oldest brother of the Diego's, Samuel Diego..._

_But he wasn't normal, half of his skin was burnt and his flesh was exposed... blood was still coming out of his wounds... one eyeball was missing... he wasn't alive... more rather a dead Walker..._

_"General Ahmed... why didn't you save us..."_

_"I tried but I couldn't... I'm sorry."_

_"What's the point of being sorry General! You left us to die there!"_

_"I didn't mean to..."_

_"You left us to die you monster!"_

_"..."_

_"You have nothing to say, huh?"_

_"..."_

_"You don't deserve to live." He cocked his gun and pointed it at me._

_"W- wait..."_

_"Peace, asshole."_

* * *

**_*BANG*_**

"**_*GASPS* _**NO DON'T!" I grabbed the gun I put beside me and aimed to shoot at Samuel but stopped at the realization that he isn't there, I'm still in the limo, Amy is on my chest, nothing has changed.

_"So it was a bad dream then." _I thought to myself.

"What happened Ahmed?!" Amy said terrified from my sudden reaction.

"Nothing Amy, just a bad dream," I said, reassuring her.

"What kind of dreams you jump out of it like that?!"

"The kind that your dead friend comes to you and tells you that it's your fault he's dead."

"... I'm sorry." Amy said.

"It wasn't your fault," I said rubbing her head a little. "It was mine. I brought them to their death."

"There's nothing you could have done for them, you didn't see that coming, none of us did. Don't blame yourself over something you didn't."

"Maybe you're right," I said.

"How close were the Diegos for you?" Amy asked.

"We... We were like brothers... They saved my life once... I told them that I will save you like how you saved me... but instead I failed. I barely managed to safe myself... I'm a monster..."

"No, you not." Amy claimed on me and sat on my thighs and looked at me. "You aren't a monster, nor a bad friend, nor it was your mistake. You didn't see it coming, nobody saw it coming, blaming yourself won't bring them back."

She was right about her words.

"Sorry, it's just... it's one of my rare weakness moments."

"It's okay." She said.

Then Amy suddenly realised she was on the top of me, she blushed and quickly returned to her seat. "S- sorry about that, I hope the driver didn't notice us."

"He can't." I said. "The cabin is soundproof and nobody can hear us."

"That's a relief." She said. "You know, it's kinda funny... how our relationship escalated in one day, and we only know each other's names. But I don't care, I feel safe being with you. And I feel like I can trust you with my life."

"Thank you for your trust." I say.

"Tell me about your homeland."

"Sure thing." I brought a tablet from the storage box in the limo and opened the world map app. "This is my planet, it's called Earth. It's made out of seven continents, Europe, Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Australia and Antarctica. Our world is made out of so many countries and cultures with different languages."

"What is your country then?" Amy asked.

I pointed at Egypt. "This one, it's called the Arab Republic of Egypt. That's where I grew up, but I now live in another country."

"Where is the country you live in then?"

"This big one." I pointed at the U.F.I.S. "It's the union of many countries together. I fought for 8 years to unify it. I basically rule the the country."

"That's great. You're a king then." Amy said.

"I prefer the term 'Priemer'." I corrected her.

"Ok, whatever you say Mr. Priemer." Amy giggled a bit. "So you rule the country and lead the army at the same time?"

"Kinda, the local federal governments does most of the work. I supervise the work. But at the end of the day, I have the final word. I wonder if anything Important happened while I'm away..."

* * *

**_"Meanwhile in Baghdad. 4:20 AM."_**

Ali: "This is really bad, things are out of control!"

Smith: "Don't panic Ali, nothing went out of control yet, General Ahmed will return and put things back in order."

Ali: "It's not like the last time, this is bigger than anything we ever witnessed. _Ya Allah Qun maana (Allah please be on our side.)_"

* * *

"You know, since nobody can notice us..." she sat on my lap again. "Care to have some fun together?"

"No, I need to sleep well because I will probably won't have a chance to sleep again properly in the next weeks."

"Come on, you won't pass this pink beauty." She teasingly moved her finger slowly on her neck's skin. "And you promised to make it up for the time in the tent."

"... still no, go back to sleep."

"Just give up." She licked my left ear. "I will even give you my V-card now if you want."

"No! No, no, no. No! No sex before marriage, and no sex in a state-issued-vehicle! And most importantly! No sex while I'm on duty!"

"You are no fun." She whined.

She was really cute while being mad, maybe I can loosen up a little.

I grabbed her and made her lay on her back while I'm got on top. "Maybe we won't have sex, but this doesn't mean we can't have fun." I smirked.

"I knew you won't leave me angry."

"I always please my lady."

"*giggles* now, give your lady a kiss."

I slowly got closer to her, lips burning to meet each other. And I pressed my lips on he-

_"General Ahmed, this is the daily report given at 0430, do you copy?"_

I quickly got up and fixed my clothes, Amy did the same. I picked the Radio. "This is General Ahmed hearing you loud and clear. What's your report? Over."

_"Sir, the number of Infantry soldiers is 187 soldier, 164 only functional in case of a fight, rest are injured. 7 armoured vehicles are destroyed, 4 trucks are destroyed. The tanks are dysfunctional due to a damage in the cannon. As for the weather we have a cloudy day currently at 17 degrees Celsius, it's expected to rise to 27 degrees at noon and it may drop to 14 degrees at night. Expectations to rain today is 70%. Anything else sir? Over."_

"How much time we got left until we reach our distension? Over."

_"70 minutes until we reach Emerald City sir. Over."_

"Thank you for the report, over and out." And I have put down the radio.

"Well, that killed the mood." I said with a small laugh. "Sorry about that."

"Sure it was." Amy giggled back.

"I need to change back to my army uniform." I said while bringing the uniform to wear it.

"Hey, do you have... Extra uniform?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I... Wear it?" She said shyly. "I just don't want to be in a dress while everybody around me is in uniform. I'm a fighter after all."

"That's a request that I didn't expect." I raised my eyebrows. "But I don't mind it. We just have to make something to let everyone else know you are a freedom fighter."

"This should do it." She opened her purse and showed me an arm badge written on it F.F in red. "This arm badge is visible enough."

"Ok, take it." I gave her a uniform. Then I came to a realisation that made me blush like crazy.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"How are we going to change in front of each other?"

The realization hit Amy as hard as it hit me, she blushed a lot.

"I-... I don't know... Maybe we s- should deal with it." She said.

"... *sigh* ok." I said.

As I took off my jacket Amy saw the rifle hidden under it. "Why did you hid a rifle under your clothes?" She asked.

"I gotta be prepared for anything like if Princess Sally ditched me and decided to hand me over to G.U.N. I wouldn't give up that easily."

"Sally isn't a backstabber. She would never do such a thing."

"I didn't know. And probably our next meetings will be through ambassadors, not face to face."

"Just let me know next time."

"Sure."

As I removed the weapons belt and took off the tie, Amy struggled to unzip her dress.

"Could you give me a hand?" Amy asked.

I didn't reply, I just unzipped it quietly.

She slipped the dress of her shoulders and it fell off. Leaving her in her under cloth.

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Like what you see?" Amy said.

I looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

She shyly smiled while blushing. "No... no problem. I don't mind if you took a few glances."

"Heh, I never thought I would actually hear that."

Despite me being a military mastermind and leader of one of the strongest countries nowadays, I have zero experience with women, mainly due to the fact that Arabic culture doesn't really allow anything outside the ring of marriage (and of course I was too busy fighting the entire world). So other than a few random advises I overheard from my mother I don't know how to deal with a girl.

I turned my head back to take a careful look at her body.

She wore a black lingerie bra and panties, along with black stockings.

Her body was just perfect. Pair of C38, and skinny body, firm rear. She was really beautiful.

"Hm? What do you think? Am I sexy with this lingerie?"

I grabbed her arms and pinned her down. "You are." And I started to kiss her, she didn't fight and let me do it my way.

While kissing her I grabbed her right tit from under the bra. She gasped at that act and I immediately backed down.

"Sorry I went too far." I apologised.

"It's okay, I just... no one has ever gone this far with me."

"Let's just stop fooling around and change, that would be better." I said, she simply nodded.

After a few minutes, we both were in our military uniforms now.

The uniform I gave to Amy was an officer uniform, brown jacket and a white shirt with a black tie, and brown trousers. Somehow, Amy managed to hide most of her feminine features, her breasts and butt weren't visible at all, and her hair-like quills were well hidden under the peaked cap she wore. She just has to remove the makeup and you could mistake her for a man. I wore a similar outfit, except it was decorated with few medals.

"We just need to make a few edits and we will be ready." I said.

"What edits?"

"For a start, there's no 19-year-old General."

"What do yo-"

Before she could continue, I removed the General rank on her shoulders (which were two crossed swords then two stars then the golden Egyptian eagle.)

"Oh now I get it, so I will remain without rank then?"

"Do you have a rank in the freedom fighters army?"

"I was never officially enlisted into the freedom fighters, they thought I will be brag. And they still do."

"Ever thought of switching sides?" I asked.

"What?"

"From what you told me they don't like you, why not just leave them?" I said.

"It's not that simple."

"Sooner or later. I will want you to be closer to me and my affairs. That means leaving your legacy as a freedom fighter behind. What do you say?"

"... ok..." she quietly said.

"Prepare to be officially enlisted. What's your full triple name?"

"It's Amelia Franklin Rosan."

I chuckled a bit. Her real name was really funny.

"That's not funny!"

"Sorry .. *few laughs* .. I didn't mean to." I stopped laughing. "Miss Amelia Franklin Rosan, raise your right hand and say the allegiance oath after me."

"Ok," Amy said while taking a deep breath.

"I Ameila Franklin Rosan..."

"I Ameila Franklin Rosan..."

"Swear by God to serve the M.L.A..."

"Swear by God to serve the M.L.A..."

"And Serve its cause..."

"And serve its cause..."

"And follow its leader..."

"And follow its leader..."

"General Ahmed Atrees..."

"General Ahmed Atrees..."

"And I won't let him down..."

"And I won't let him down..."

"And I won't escape the battlefield..."

"And I won't escape the battlefield..."

"And will always follow the army's orders and respect its laws..."

"And will always follow the army's orders and respect its laws..."

"And that's a commitment..."

"And that's a commitment..."

"I keep to death."

She didn't the last part quickly, she quite over thought it.

"... and that's a commitment... I keep to death..." She said in a clear sad tone that concerned me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If feel like I have just abounded my friends." She said, sobbing.

"No, you didn't." I embraced her in my chest. "It's not like I won't let you speak to them again, and we will have a plenty of fight against Robotnik and we will help them. Don't worry."

That calmed her a little.

"Cute girl is much better happy."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Now get a hold of yourself, we ain't done."

"What next?" She asked.

"Amelia Franklin Rosan, I assign to a second lieutenant rank officer, you will be integrated to a one-month training camp before becoming an official army officer," I said, then I planted a Golden star on each of her shoulders to clarify the new position.

"And finally we remove the makeup, it's not allowed for female officers to put makeup on duty." I said, then I started cleaning her face with a tissue.

Five minutes later. I finished. And I was right... I can clearly mistake her for a man with this new-look.

"If I kissed you right now, I will feel like I'm kissing a boy, not a girl." I said comically while she giggled a bit. "Finally your standard issued weapon."

I give her a weapon belt, attached with a Beretta pistol like the golden one, except this was from aluminium which makes it lightweight. And an assault rifle, one of the new guns made recently, it's named Automatic Baghdad 28, or AB-28 for short.

"Usually, women serve as doctors, nurses, or anything behind the lines. But there are few Divisions consisted of women. You will train with them."

"That's all?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it is. Welcome to the M.L.A, _the liberator of all people._"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_"5:11 AM, the outskirts of Emerald City."_**

The tall buildings started to appear from afar. Most of its lights were off, something expected being half an hour before sunrise sunrise right now. Will the city look really bad from the inside like how was Station Square? Only one way to find out.

**_*ring, ring... ring, ring* _**Amy's phone started ringing, she picked up the phone. "Hello?... Yes Sally, I'm with him... ok." And she handed the phone to me. "She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from her hand. "Yes your majesty?"

_"Good morning General, I assume you are about to enter the city?"_

"Yes, I'm."

_"The governor and the the army has been informed of our 'deal', they understand what's going on about your new war with G.U.N. They should be waiting for you at the city hall to start your operations, or whatever you plan to do."_

"Thank you Princess, that was very _kind _from you."

_"Ah! And before I forget, a military commander of mine is waiting to work for you. Consider it a thank you for your generous contribution in the efforts against Robotnik."_

"I have 300 military General in my armies, your commander is only an... extra salt on the fully cooked meal." I said in superior tone.

_"Pretty sure none of them have any experience in fighting deadly advanced robots."_

"I saved your ass the day I arrived here while you were about to lose everything, I'm sure I can handle the armies of Robotnik and G.U.N forces combined myself." I kept on the superior tone of my speech.

_"You just fired artillery from a distance and never actually fought them! Do you know how to handle it in a close quarters fight? How to defend against it? How about the attack? How to ambush it? It weakness points?! If your skilled Generals don't know any of these you will be in a deep trouble fighting Robotnik."_

As much as I hate my ego challenged, she was right. And I have to accept that.

"You got a point there _Princess. _Maybe I can benefit from your _commander_. What's his name?"

_"His name is Antonie D'Coolette, he's a lieutenant colonel."_

"Do you need anything else _your majesty?_"

_"I hope you don't have a lot of **delays **in your schedule."_

"No worries, I will keep my word. As long you keep _yours_."

_"I will keep my word, just don't fuck things up more than it already is."_

"I will try my best, until next time. Peace princess Sally.**_*hangs up*_**"

"I think I will need a lot of effort to establish a real base of trust between me and the freedom fighters." I said to Amy.

"Why that much tension anyway?"

"No idea, but I think she doesn't like the idea of not being able to supply her armies and relying on the guy they just met. I would be angry if I was in the same situation." As I finished my last word I realized that we were already in the city.

The roads were mostly empty, except for some stray homeless men and some citizens who were scared to death to see a freaking army convoy in the city.

The sights of poverty were everywhere. The buildings were in bad shape and the walls were cracked. The half-empty shops. Beggars on the streets. And that same look full of fear... Fear of the future... A future where you can't guarantee that you will live another day... If the crazy robots didn't kill you today... The hunger will finish you off tomorrow...

That did remind me of a certain flashback, about how many Arabs weren't so different.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_"Flashback, 20 April, 2019."_**

_The TV was on, it was on the news of the Zionist violations against the Palestinean people._

_"Today the Israeli occupation government did a new violation against the Palestinean people sieged in Gaza as they cut off the road on the trucks of the UN full of food to relieve the citizens under siege. That means millions of people will have to suffer for even longer time with no food or medical supplies or even clean water."_

_Then the TV switched to air live scenes from Gaza, where people were starving and children were crying to get food while their mothers had nothing to feed them._

_Then, the camera aimed to one particular 6-year-old kid, he wasn't crying like the others, he got too tired of it, he was just starring at the camera, eyes full of fear and insecurity. The camera started zooming at him more and more. I couldn't look away of the TV, I just was looking and looking, pitying myself that I couldn't do anything about it... How pathetic I was..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

_"... Ahmed..."_

_..._

_..._

"Ahmed!"

"Yeah! Yeah, what's going on here?"

"Sorry, but I thought you fell asleep."

"Can't I get some eye shut?"

"It's not that, I-"

**_*stomach groans*_**

She blushed from embarrassment while I laughed a bit.

"Looks like you are hungry, if you will stay here, you better get used to canned food."

"To canned food?!"

"Yes, it's not the best thing ever, but it's something."

* * *

**_"5:22 AM, Emerald City's city hall."_**

As we arrived at the gates of walls that surrounds the city hall it opened for us, going through a ridiculously large garden, for how people live out there, that's unnecessary luxury.

"What a stupid big garden. It must cost a fortune and maintain it instead of helping the people out there."

"Nature touch is needed everywhere Ahmed."

"Yeah... not that big though. Maybe for a public park but not for a government building. This is a total waste of money!"

We continued driving for 5 minutes until we reached the city hall itself, as I got out of the limo I was met by soldiers and guided us through the complex.

The building itself was really well-maintained and everything was too luxurious, considering the horrible life conditions out there, and how the freedom fighters complex was lacking repairs and those are about to paint the walls with gold. That contradiction means one thing...

**_These officials are probably corrupt._**

But I shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. First we meet them then I will decide what to do with them.

We finally reached a fancy double doors of an office. A sign on the door written on it _"Mayor of Emerald City" _Time to meet the officials and decide what to do with them.

Before the door was opened I whispered in Amy's ears. "Be ready for anything, it might get ugly there." She nodded.

The Mobian soldier opened the door and...

**_T.B.C_**


	14. Chapter13: Family

I entered the office, two persons were in the office.

The first was a female green hedgehog, her head quills was drooping like a long hair. Her eyes were purple and was wearing a very expensive red business suit and red high heels and wore two gold cuff rings in each hand in addition to really expensive makeup. What a fine way to say I'm rich without saying a word.

Her face had a shady smirk on it, I don't like that woman at all, she looks like a snake.

The other one was aaaaaaaa... rat? Yes, Pretty damn sure that Mobian is a rat. Brawn rat with red eyes and a creepy smile on his face. With an expensive green suit with a red tie and wooden cane with a fat pearl as a grip, along with a gold ring with a diamond on his middle finger.

Each one of them was a moving fortune. And I was only in my service uniform and fully equipped which wasn't something really luxurious or impressive, and my only jewellery I wore was the silver engagement ring and my 20-year-old rusty watch. If they didn't know who am I they would have thought I was merely a soldier or a young officer.

The rat stood and greeted me. "Good morning, you must be General Ahmed Atrees, right? Welcome to my humble office."

"Doesn't seem too humble for me," I said in a cold tone. "May I get to know who's the gentleman I'm speaking to?."

He seems like he didn't like my harsh start but he continued with his creepy smile. "My name is Renfield T. Rodent, and I'm the mayor of Emerald city. A pleasure to meet you, sir." And he raised his hand to shake mine. I shook his hand showing basic respect, although something tells me he doesn't even deserve it.

I pointed with my finger at the green hedgehog. "And who's the pretty lady over there?" I asked.

She stood up and walked to me. "I'm Miss Breezie T. Hedgehog. A billionaire and businesswoman. The main branches of my businesses happen to have fallen under your new territories, I'm here to make sure my business keeps running smoothly under the new command."

"Nice to meet you miss Breezie, I can make sure your business keep running, what's your business anyway?"

"**_*giggle* _**Oh you gonna love it, I run a company named 'Breezie's entertainment'. It runs the biggest series of casinos and brothels 'the innocent angels' and the biggest liquor factories in Mobius. Also not to mention the fancy nightclubs and special social clubs for the high class of Mobius. I already made a V.I.P membership card for you General Atrees." She then pulled a card from her jacket's pocket and gave it to me, I took it from her and took a quick look.

**_Breezie's entertainment foundation. _**

**_Permanent-for-life V.I.P membership card. _**

**_Name: Ahmed Atrees._**

**_Sex: male._**

**_Age:27._**

**_Occupation: Army General._**

**_The holder of this card have a unlimited access to all services that is provided by the foundation for free._**

**_The holder of this card can be accompanied up to 4 people max._**

There was a sketch of me instead of a photograph, and it was made in a hurry. This lady was working hard to impress me.

"You made a lot of effort to impress me, didn't you?" I said while tossing the card in my pocket.

"It's just a simple gift for you General that I'm sure you will enjoy." She said with her weird smile.

"But to be honest, I don't really use any of your 'services'. I'm not a gambler, I don't drink alcohol at all and don't use prostitution. Maybe I will take the social clubs." I said.

Miss Breezie was dumbfounded with my statement.

"Wh- Whatever you say General, and my services will be always available to you." She said while doing her best keeping her figure.

"And there's also another thing, if you will do business under _my _rule, you need to know that most of your services are banned in our laws. The alcoholic industry, the casinos, the nightclubs and _the brothels of course._" She almost collapsed when I said that.

"B-but-"

"Rest assured, I won't do anything, _yet. _But it would be preferable to find alternatives before it's too late." She only nodded while struggling to swallow her saliva.

I turned my attention to the Rat. "And you Mr. Renfield, I think I want to have a little talk with you about the city."

I took slow steps towards him.

"Tell me, Mr. Renfield, what's the city's treasury right now? The annual budget? What was the money provided for the city?"

"25 million ring yearly General." He said calmly.

"Isn't that too low?" I asked.

"Princess Sally was already making the arrangements to abandon the city, the city's population was originally 1.5 million citizen, she has moved the population to other areas due to Robotnik's endless attacks and the city was planned to be emptied in the next 14 months. I'm lucky that you took the city from her so that I can keep my job."

"It's not like you do do your job _that well,_" I said.

"W-what do you mean sir?"

"All the road from the outskirts of the city until I came here I saw a lot of poverty sights, and I don't think you do a good job about it." I got closer to him.

He took a step back. "S- Sir you don't understand! It's... w- I mean-"

"How much is your monthly salary Mr. Renfield?" I asked him, he was getting really nervous.

"It's... 100,000 ring sir." He said Anxiously.

"Too much money for little work," I said in a calm tone making him even more anxious. "And I also want to know, how much is the maintenance cost for the forest around this palace?"

"it- it's... um.. ugh.."

"Spill it!" I raised my punch and pointed it towards him.

He covered his face with his hands. "It's 3 m-million rings yearly!"

"Haven't you ever thought that this number is absurd!?" I asked while screaming at his face. He didn't reply and only shivered in his place.

"Answer me goddammit!"

"It was h- here before I became mayor. I c- couldn't do anything about it."

"How about the city hall we are in it? I saw the freedom fighters' HQ and it was in a bad shape because they were trying to save money! While you did your best to pick the most expensive furniture and paintings! How will you explain such act, Mr. Renfield!?"

"Please, sir! It won't happen again you got my word!"

"Your word won't do it for me. But I'm sure putting you ahead of a judge will certainly do it."

He fell on his knees and started begging. "Please sir, I d- didn't do a- anything wrong. I'm just-"

"Shut the fuck up! Why would I let an incompetent person like you remain in his position?"

"Please... I- I beg you. I w- will do anything." He said desperately.

Suddenly the door burst open to a brown coyote in a blue head-guard uniform. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He panted a little than said : "Excusez-moi! Désolé d'être en retard sur le calendrier!"

Wait... Was it my imagination or that guy is speaking French?

I completely forgot about the guy in my hands and turned my attention to that coyote.

"Répétez s'il vous plait (repeat please)_" _I said with my broken French.

"J'ai dit: Excusez-moi, Désolé d'être en retard sur le calendrier. (I said: Excuse me, sorry for being late on schedule.)" He then looked at Mr. Renfield and how he was on his knees. "Est-ce que je t'ai dérangé? (Did I disturb something here?)" He asked nervously.

"Non non. Il n'y a pas de problème. (No, no. There is no problem)" I grabbed Mr. Renfield from his shoulders and made him stand up and wiped some dirt off his clothes. "Qui êtes-vous monsieur? (Who are you, Mister?)" I asked him.

"J- Je suis le lieutenant-colonel A- Antoine D'coolette. J- Je suis ici pour r- rencontrer le général Ahmed Atrees pour travailler sous son commandement sur ordre de la princesse Sally Acorn. (I- I'm lieutenant colonel A- Antoine D'coolette. I'm here to meet General Ahmed Atrees to work under his c- command as an order from Princess Sally Acorn.)" He said while trembling a little. "savez-vous où il est? (Do you know where is he?)"

"Vous vous tenez devant lui en ce moment. (You are standing in front of him right now.)" I said.

The moment he heard that he suddenly did a military salute nervously. "Désolé Général je ne savais pas que c'était toi! Désolé si j'ai manqué de respect! (Sorry General I didn't know that it was you! Sorry if I showed any disrespect!)"

"Tu n'as montré aucun manque de respect alors calme-toi! (You showed no disrespect so calm down!)" I said while raising my voice a little. "And don't speak French around here, no one knows french here other than me."

"Y- yez General." He said.

"At ease." I said, he did so.

Right after that, another person came running of the door, this time it was aaaaaaa... rabbit, a female rabbit.

She was panting from running "Oh God sugah, you didn't have to run like that. We aren't..." She looked and realized my presence. "Late, dammit."

"Who are you miss?" I asked the rabbit girl.

"I'm Captain Bunnie D'Coolette. I'm the personal assistant of Antonie D'Coolette." She said. "May I know your name, sir?"

"General Ahmed Atrees." I replied.

"Oh, so you are the one who showed up from another dimension then our life went upside down." She said, showing a hint of bother.

"Is there's anything bothers you?" I asked knowing very well what does bother her.

"I know G.U.N are a bunch of assholes, but surely they had a reason that made them attack your army and try to kill you." She said quietly.

"What are you implying to?"

"I'm sure there's something about you and your gang that we don't know yet, and that what I'm implying to Sugah." She said, she then tried to bat on my shoulder but I grabbed her arm and tried to squeeze it. But I couldn't, like if it was made of metal.

"You better learn how to respect your Commander-in-chief or you will face harsh consequences. And you don't want to see what I can do to you." I said while twisting her arm, but for some reason, I couldn't do it either.

"Damn, for a girl you have strong muscles, I give you that." I said in sarcasm.

"That's not because of my muscles Sugah." She said with a big grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked being confused with her words.

"Let me show you." She pulled her arm too quickly that I lost my grip on her, then she took off the gloves she wore. And **_HOLY GOD_**her hand was made out of metal.

"What in the name of God is that?" My eyes widened from what I saw.

"You have seen nothing yet." She rolled up her sleeve to show her entire arm is in a metallic form. After that, she rolled up her pants and her legs were in the same condition as her left arm.

"So your left arm and both of your legs are made of metal. Care to explain?"

"When I was 17, my home village was attacked by Robotnik's forces. Most of the people managed to flee, but I got separated from my parents during the panic of evacuation. And got captured by the robot along with some unlucky folks. They took us to a robotization facility, they robotized us one by one. We saw in horror people forced in some machine, and once they are inside we could hear nothing but their cries of help and beg for mercy, but no one could do anything for them. After about 20 minutes inside that machine, the cries stop. An hour late they get out, but not as Mobians, but rather mindless robots. I was with about 400 people that day. They all got robotized that day. Then it was my turn. These... These ugly robots grabbed me with there metallic claws, I tried to resist, I- I kicked and tried to break free while cursing with all curses you can imagine, but I was no match for them... After a lot of struggle I gave up, nobody was going to save me anyway that day, or that what I thought back then." She took a pause and looked to Antonie while smiling, he blushed to her a bit. She took a deep breath then continued.

"Before I was put in that Robotization machine, the-... They stripped me naked of every piece of cloth I had on my skin. After that they shoved me inside that machine, then they applied some hooks so that I won't move and attach ed some tubes on various areas of my body, and finally put a mask on my face for some reason. Then a glass door was shut on me and I was left for the machine to do it devilish work..." She took a pause, clearly, she doesn't like talking about it.

"We can just stop now if you aren't comfort-"

"No sir." Bunnie interrupted me. "You **NEED** to hear it to the end."

"I also need to worry about my officer's mental stability, if that incident bothers you then don't talk about it."

"Don't worry about me, sir. That memory doesn't bother me." She stated clearly.

"Fine, continue your story."

Bunnie took a deep breath.

"The machine started bumping some sort of fluids into me, it burned like hell. It... It was the worst pain in the world, it was like... You were being soaked in Concentrated sulfuric, but really, _really, _slow. I screamed out of my lungs because of the pain I was suffering, Then I saw my arm slowly turning to metal. At this moment I gave up on hope and went silent and waited for the inevitable to happen. But in the middle of the process I heard the sound of a big explosion which made the ground shacking after that, gunshots were fired. There was a big fight going out there. Then the shots stopped, I heard footsteps coming towards me. And a certain coyote was there." She then looked at Antonie. "Antoine was the one who found me in that machine, back then he was merely a simple soldier at the Acorn Royal Guards, he quickly noticed me and broke the glass door and removed the tubes of my body. He saved my life that day and I will be grateful for him forever." She smiled at him.

"Pleaze Bunnie, I only did my duty. No need to turn me into a hero." Antonie blushed.

"But it didn't end with smiley and happy ending for me." She sighed sadly.

"How so?" I asked.

"As for me... I found... both of my p-parents dead in another part of that facility." She said, struggling while doing so. "They both killed themselves, they have cut their arteries, I found a letter from them addressed to me... It was a long talk about how much they loved me and how much they are sorry to leave me but they wouldn't give themselves to become Robotnik's new slaves, and it ended with five words._ 'We love you, little Bunnie' _written with blood." She said while sopping.

"I'm sorry for you." I said trying as hard as I can to sympathize with her.

"And of course... I lost my arm and my two legs to that metallic form and also my kidney and half of my liver were robotized making my body's functions don't work as expected. You see, that chemical fluid merges with my organic cells and makes it a metal somehow, we don't know yet how it works so I can't return to be a normal Mobian anymore after I was rescued I was forced out of society as people thought I was 'Robotnik's timed bomb' and I will start killing them the moment Robotnik activates me. Some even considered ending my life because of that stupid theory. Only Antoine stood to me and defended me from their stupid ideas. In fact, he was the only one that was on my side since that accident 15 years ago." She walked to Antonie and hugged his arm. "we got married and we've been together since then."

She left Antonie and started walking to me. "I'm the only known individual that survived the robotization, well, most of it. But there's about other 4 billion Mobian citizens who weren't lucky enough like me and fell to robotization. The freedom fighters organization is their only hope, but we are slowly crumbling and G.U.N won't help us. Sonic and Silver think that you might be the new hope to us, Sally, on the other hand, thinks you are a manipulator and wanna take advantage of our weakness. I don't care about any of their opinions. I want your word." She said quite aggressively.

"You want my word? I can give you something better." I took off my glove and pulled out my dagger.

I took slow and heavy steps towards Mrs. Bunnie, then I swiftly grabbed her organic right hand and I made a small cut on her hand, just enough to spill some blood. And I did a similar cut on my hand, then I grabbed her hand and tightened on it so that our blood could mix.

"I swear on blood, I'll take down Ivo Robotnik as it is a threat to everyone and everything. Is that enough for you?!" I looked at her directly in the eyes to see that I'm not messing around.

She kept staring at me for a minute.

"You aren't lying, it's in your eyes."

"I hope such a statement won't come from you again until this damn war is over." I let go of her hand.

I suddenly remembered Mr. Renfield and what was I doing to him before these two entered, I turned to look at him, he was shivering hard from fear.

Maybe I went too far, thinking about it, 20 million for such a big city can't do shit. It isn't his fault, he just lacks the money and recourses necessary for developing the city. It's not a matter of corruption, but a lack of money. Just like that, I kinda own him an apology.

I got closer to him and patted on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm jumped on you like that, maybe I overreacted a little. You can't do much with the current budget provided for the city. My apologies, you aren't angry, right?"

"N- no sir, not at all." He tried his best to keep himself together.

"So, as for the budget, I will increase it from 20 million to 250 million rings yearly. Is that enough?"

His eyes widened from the surprise. "It's more than enough sir, t-thank you! General Ahmed, I had bad expectations for you but now I'm sure you are truly a good sign for Mobius." He said with a smile that again, seemed too creepy.

I decided to just ignore it. "I only did my part being a responsible leader. You just do your part of it and we all will be happy."

"Of course sir."

"But remember," I whispered in his ear. "You will be always under my sight, and if you are doing anything funny, _you better call it quits before I find out, and trust me, you don't want me to find out._" Then I cracked a creepy smile of my own, he struggled to gulp his salvia.

He tried to speak "I-... I don-"

I interrupted him. "I'm just saying, in case you did anything shady. If not, we all good. Aren't we Mr. Renfield?"

"Y- yes, we are General Atrees."

"Very well." I patted on his face a couple of times, then I turned my face to all people in the room.

"And after we all have met each other, I would like from you Ms. Breezie to leave the office, we will discuss _sensitive_ matters that you shouldn't know about."

"Y- yes, of course, General Ahmed, I w- will leave you now." And she quickly walked to the door.

"Ms. Breezie," I called her.

"Yes General?"

"I really hope you seriously consider my words."

"Yes, I will do so." And she practically ran to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

**_*Amy's POV*_**

Breezie and Renfield, these two were usually well known for their strong influence and power. Everyone didn't even dare to mess with them. Have been practically crushed to pieces by my fiancee. That mysterious man who entered our lives and made everything seems so different. But there's something that worries me more, at a minute he was a crushing beast. Suddenly when Antonie and Bunnie entered, his attitude changed to the opposite and became so calm that made everyone afraid of him, this doesn't make any sense! If you are angry you can't become calm just like that, I don't get it. I will ask him when we are alone.

It's funny how Bunnie didn't recognize her close friend yet, I have really changed my looks, from a red dress to a brown army uniform and boyish figure.

Bunnie and Rouge are my closest friends, but now, Rouge is an enemy since I'm on his side. Where could she be now?

* * *

**_*Rouge's POV*_**

I and Shadow were outside Emerald city, we have been informed that General Ahmed's forces were moving here, we have been tracking them all night until we got here.

"I still can't understand how he didn't die!" Shadow angrily shouted. "seven bullets Rouge, **SEVEN FUCKING BULLETS! **I aimed directly to his heart, I saw him dying. Yet he mysteriously rises from death and even had the nerve to appear on news yesterday at Knothole!"

"That's not the problem, the plan was to kill him, defeat his army, they leave and never come back. We failed to kill him, the task force was almost annihilated, and why he was in Knothole? He could have turned Sally against us. If that actually happe-"

"That can't happen." Shadow interrupted me. "Sally knows better to trust a stranger, we need to worry about ourselves. That was our second failure a raw for the first time in both of our careers, Towers isn't pleased with us, we need to finish him off today if we want to keep our lives... and your family's ones too."

Him mentioning that my family's life on stake made me feel terrified.

"My family are innocent of this."

"When your career as a teenage Jewelry thief ended when your 'great heist' on the chaos Emerald owned by G.U.N failed, you shouldn't have sought refuge at your family, G.U.N have set charges against your family for protecting a runaway. You know what will happen if you failed. The charges will be set again and your mom will be thrown in prison with no one to support your family as you will probably be dead." He said coldly as usual.

The thought made me shiver, mom in prison. My twin sister Sapphire, what about my younger twin brothers, John and Conto, what will happen to them? I seriously started to panic from the thought only.

Shadow reassuringly held my hand.

"I know what you are thinking of, Rouge. Stop it, nothing won't happen. We will kill that Bastard today and we cause as much damage as possible to his army so that G.U.N can finish him off. We are team dark, the best of the best. He got lucky the last two times, he won't get so lucky a third time. Trust me on that one." He said confidently.

"That's not really you, you don't care for people Shadow."

"Maybe I can make an exception for my hot partner." He grabbed me to his embrace and started rubbing my butt cheeks.

"Are seriously horny right now? In the middle of a mission?" I said trying to knock sense back to him, though I am getting a bit wet myself.

"We don't know Where's the guy anyway, and it will be a quick fuck." He said trying to seduce me.

"First: I'm the one who does the seduction, honey. Second: the shortest record for you to cum is 50 minutes, you the ultimate lifeform, remember?"

"It's not like you hate it Rouge." He started unzipping my suit.

"No Shadow..." I kissed him on the lips. "I. love. It. So. Much."

"Let's skip to the main act then." He violently forced me to bend over to an old tree, then he stripped me out of the suit.

"Rough, that's how I like it." I said moaning slightly.

"I will bang you so hard Rouge." He rubbed his 8-inch boner against my 'flower'

"Stop teasing me Shadow, just do i-" He shoved his penis all the way to my womb. I almost screamed from the surprise.

"I will make the entire forest hear you screaming." He said while licking my neck.

"Give it to me stud." He obliged at once, making my mind goes black from him.

_"You always give me a hard time Shadow, I love it." _That's the last thing I thought of before focusing on the good fuck I was receiving...

* * *

**_*Ahmed's POV*_**

We all gathered around a big desk with a map of Emerald city on it.

"First act of business, we need to let everyone know about what's going on. Do we have a radio station?"

"We have a radio station and a small TV station, the podcast starts at 7:00 AM." Mr. Renfield said.

"So we have time to prepare a proper declaration." I said.

"Will you say it yourself?" Antonie asked.

"No, any broadcaster can read the declaration." Then suddenly an idea came to my head. "Or I can make one of my officers read it."

"One of your officers?" Mr. Renfield raised his eyebrows.

"A man in a uniform will give him the needed attention from the public." I said.

"And what will be your 'brilliant' speech?" Mrs. Bunnie asked.

"I am not rea-... you know, forget that I just got good words for the speech. Can someone grab a pen and paper and write after me?"

Amy quickly did what I asked.

"Ok, write after me: Attention to all Mobian citizens living in Emerald city and the Emerald province, this podcast is aimed at you. Yesterday, Her Majesty Princess Sally Maximilian Acorn, leader of the freedom fighters. Has given General Ahmed Atrees full control over the Emerald province. From this moment, the province is no longer under the control of the freedom fighters, and it will be under the control of General Ahmed Atrees. To all citizens: Martial law is declared and a curfew is issued from 6 PM to 6 AM and all civil rights is restricted until further notice. Please, do not panic, the act is only to adjust the province to the new leadership and not to suppress your rights, it will be abolished as soon as possible. We seek from all citizens to be calm and not to start any reckless acts. There's no need to panic. I repeat, there's no need to panic at all, remain calm and everything will be okay. You are also must be informed that G.U.N has attacked the forces of General Ahmed Atrees for no reason, in response to that act we declare war on G.U.N. All people related to G.U.N are considered hostile and must be reported to the police or the nearest army post. That's all we got until further notice. May God be on our side." As I finished the last words I gasped for air as I was talking too fast.

"So... How is it?" I asked.

"Well... It is scary, that's for sure." Mr. Renfield stated. "Giving blunt facts will make people scared and confused."

"Not to mention people usually tend to attempt stupid acts when they are scared or confused." Antonie added.

"Which brings us to Act 2, the army. I was told by Princess Sally that the province has 5,000 soldiers, how many are in Emerald city?" I asked.

"There are 2,500 soldiers in Emerald city, and 500 soldiers guarding each town." Antonie explained.

"Do you have any tanks or armoured vehicles?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Antonie said. "The freedom fighters army has a general lack of armoured vehicles, we can't produce and G.U.N won't sell."

"I can cover that, I have 50 armoured vehicles armed with machine guns and small cannons, there are also two heavy tanks but they need repair."

"But what was your plan anyway?" Bunnie asked.

"We will sole out those all over the city, nobody will dare to go and do something stupid. Each one will be accompanied with 50 soldiers each, and they will be deployed in a way that makes them close to each other so that if anything happened. What do you think?"

"It's a plan then." Antonie said.

"Also, there are 30 Anti-Aircraft systems that need to be installed on the roofs all over the city-"

"Wait!" Bunnie interrupted me. "You don't think they will bombard us. Do you?"

"I don't know who I'm fighting, so I will prepare based on the worst-case scenario possible, which is a tons of explosives will fall on the civilians if these systems don't get installed! Got it?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Very well." I calmed down a bit. "We can also install artillery posts on the outskirts to suppress G.U.N forces in case that happened."

"We don't even ha-"

I interrupted Antonie before he could continue. "I have brought enough cannons to set up such posts, don't worry about that."

"What about the air force?" Bunnie asked.

"Few drones that used for scouting. We will just rely on the AA system to defend our air space." I stated.

"I can't believe we are preparing ourselves to fight G.U.N!" Antonie said with a hint of panic. "They will crush us into pieces."

"Yeah, it's like the battle of Berlin all over again." I said.

They all looked over me and just stared.

"What?"

"What's the battle of Berlin?" They all asked.

"It's... I will explain later, for now, you need to know that I will get reinforcements from my world that will arrive at 3 PM. 40,000 soldier, 100 tanks, 60 helicopters and 200 drone jet fighter. We just need to hold until then, and I doubt that G.U.N will send an army immediately. But we must be prepared for anything to happen. That's all for now, dismissed."'

They all went on their way, then I noticed Mr. Renfield packing the things in his office in a box.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"M- me? um, I just p- packing my things so that I leave the office for you." He trampled in his speech.

"You don't have to go anywhere, I'll just find another room to be my office. It's not like I will stay in it for long anyway."

"N- no, sir. You should take this offic-"

"I said no Renfield. Put your things back."

"Y- yes sir." He nervously emptied his box.

I then opened my notebook to check on some stuff, but before I even start I was called by officer Bunnie. "General."

"Yes, **_*angrily closes my notebook and put it back in my pocket*_** How can I help you?" I said under my teeth, I really wanted to my business as soon as possible.

"I just wanted to ask you about a certain officer." She pointed at... Amy.

"Who is him?" She asked.

Him? I barely managed to hold a chuckle.

"Why do you need to know 'him' ?" I asked.

"He... he kinda reminds me of a friend of mine."

"Is that friend happens to be Amy Rose?"

Her jaw was left hanging in the air.

"H-... how did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"Well... 'Him' happens to be Amy Rose herself." I said. Bunnie's eyes widened.

"Really?! but... How?... Why she's with you in the first place?"

"Long story short: She had enough from the freedom fighters not treating her seriously, I offered her a place between us and she accepted. Just like that."

"Thi-... This doesn't make any sense! She never complaine-"

"Don't ask me, go ahead and talk to her. Leave me alone, I need to check some records." And I turned away from her.

* * *

**_*Amy's POV*_**

As I was minding my own business Bunnie approached me, she finally recognized me.

"Amy!" She cried.

"You finally realized who am I, Rabbot, what did take you so lo-"

"Why did you leave the freedom fighters?!"

So she found out.

"Who told you th-?"

"Just answer me!"

"I had enough Bunnie! don't you understand?! I. Had. enough! Do you want me to spell it for you? I. H. A. D. E. N. O. U. G. H! You know how bad **I **was treated? Sally only saw me as a child and a distraction to the organization's efforts, Sonic always ignored me whatever I did to impress him. I was left behind all the time, don't you think it took a heavy toll on me. I felt heartbroken, depressed, useless. But I kept all of this inside of me and told to myself: "It's alright Amy, tomorrow would be better. You just have to work a bit harder next time." I hid all that pain behind a smile and pretending to be happy. But in fact... I was just letting myself to rot from the inside out. I was dying slowly... and the day came when I couldn't take any more..."

"What do you mean you couldn't take it any more?"

"I tried to commit suicide."

Bunnie gasped from the shock.

"Y- you d- did!? Why?!"

"Sonic has pushed me for one last time, he rejected me again. This time I couldn't take, I ran to my house and I kept crying, crying and crying... I felt like I was left without a purpose, so I drank a lot and decided to end my life. I brought a gun and kept shouting to a picture of Sonic for a while because of the alcohol. Finally, I aimed the gun to my head and I was about to pull the trigger. But do you know who saved me? Take a guess."

"Was it Son-"

"Wrong answer! It was General Ahmed, the stranger, who felt something was wrong and came to my house and saved me before I commit that stupid act. He rushed into the house to stop me I dropped the gun and it shot me in an accident, and he personally took me to his camp and gave me the needed treatment. He was so friendly to me, I felt so safe with him, and when I showed the hint of attraction to him he offered to merry me Bunnie!" I raised my hand to show her the diamond ring.

"But why would he engage a girl that he just met?"

"I don't know, all I know that he shows me the care and attention I needed for a long time and he doesn't ask for anything back. I tried to seduce him into having sex, SEX! but he refused and insisted to keep such thing to after marriage to do. How many guys in Mobius treat their girlfriends like this? They always try to get into the girl's panties. That guy got it on a Silverplate and pushed it away. And when I started complaining about the freedom fighters he offered me to enlist and gave me officer training, you know what that means? I will get my battalion, I will get a chance to prove myself, I will show Sally that she's wrong about me. She will see..."

"You aren't the same Amy, did he do anything to you?"

"That was always been me, I just never showed it to anyone before."

"Do me a favour and keep it hidden behind your smile sugah, it would be better. We all prefer happy Amy, not your depressed ass that seeks revenge." Bunnie said playfully. Her funny way to say things put a smile on anyone's face. "I'm not angry you left the freedom fighters, I'm just worried you might regret your decision."

"I won't Rabbot, I will show Sally that I am no distraction, and I will show Sonic that I won't bother with him again."

"Ok Pinky, it's your call. Just know that I got your back all the time."

"I appreciate your support, Bunnie."

"Anytime, Amy."

* * *

**_*Rouge's POV. 7:00 AM*_**

I was putting back my clothes on while Shadow lied down on the grass

"Enjoyed it Rouge?" He asked, smirking.

"I had 5 orgasms. You bet your ass I enjoyed it, you will kill me from pleasure someday."

"I almost did at that General's camp."

"Shut up!" I playfully punched his shoulder, he just shrugged and opened his pack of cigarettes and took one and lighted it.

"Doesn't smoking cause cancer Mr. Ultimate?"

"I already checked Rouge, smoking doesn't affect me in any way. And it's relaxing, don't you do something to relax as well?

"I do, I listen to music sometimes. There's usually some good classic stuff that aired early in the morning, you should hear some." I opened my backpack to get my portable radio.

"No Rouge I don't want to listen to anything now." He opposed.

"Come on, just a few minutes." I tried to adjust the signal to the music station.

"I said no Rou-"

_"ATTENTION! Attention to all Mobian citizens living in Emerald city and the Emerald province, this podcast is aimed at you." _The Radio suddenly burst with the voice of an angry man.

"What the..." I and Shadow were confused from this weird podcast.

"_Yesterday, Her Majesty Princess Sally Maximilian Acorn, leader of the freedom fighters. Has given General Ahmed Atrees full control over the Emerald province. From this moment, the province is no longer under the control of the freedom fighters, and it will be under the control of General Ahmed Atrees. To all citizens: Martial law is declared and a curfew is issued from 6 PM to 6 AM and all civil rights is restricted until further notice. Please, do not panic, the act is only to adjust the province to the new leadership and not to suppress your rights, it will be abolished as soon as possible. We seek from all citizens to be calm and not to start any reckless acts. There's no need to panic. I repeat, there's no need to panic at all, remain calm and everything will be okay. You are also must be informed that G.U.N has attacked the forces of General Ahmed Atrees for no reason, in response to that act we declare war on G.U.N. All people related to G.U.N are considered hostile and must be reported to the police or the nearest army post. That's all we got until further notice. May God be on our side." _And then some Martial music started playing.

We just looked to each other, not knowing what to do.

"We need to report to G.U.N, now!" Shadow said.

"agreed."

...

* * *

**_*Ahmed's POV. 8:30 AM. City Hall.*_**

After a lot of whining from Renfield, I agreed to take an office in the City Hall's building. It was in the third floor, I filled it with documents, maps, Radio, and some flags.

The office itself was nice, it was well furnished and had a good view on the huge garden around the building.

I expected an angry reaction from the people, but nothing happened until now. That's a good sign.

I opened the radio to get a report from the field.

"General Ahmed calling all troops to report. Over."

_"Vehicle A-1 reporting, all quiet here, no signs for any riots."_

_"Vehicle A-2 reporting, everything is in order, people living their lives."_

_"Tank B-110 reporting, some citizens approached us and gave us breakfast, they were really friendly to us."_

And so on, the reports of the armoured vehicles came one after another, everything was in order. That's comforting to know.

"Maybe I should install an alarm button in case anything happened," I said to myself.

I quickly took off the body Armour and the ammo jacket I wore to make my move easier, then I opened one of the bags that were on the floor and took a set of buttons attached to a small aerial.

It is simple, one-button will alert the soldiers and they will surround the place, the other will give them the order to assault the office. Such a thing is necessary in case of having unwanted visitors.

The door opened and Amy entered the room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just finished doing some basic installations."

"You have anything urgent to do now?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I just wanted to chat with you a little, you know. Get to know about each other."

I got up from under the desk as I finished installing the alarm button, then I walked to the sofa and sat on it. "Come and sit next to me." I batted on the empty space next to me. Amy quickly sat on the sofa next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Ummm... tell me some basic info about yourself," Amy suggested.

"Alright... My name is Ahmed Atrees Mohamed Arfa, I'm 27 years old. I'm the supreme commander of the U.F.I.S Armies and the Premier of the state. Both of my parents are still alive, my father, Mr. Atrees, is the minister of roads and transport affairs. And my mother is the head of the association of Muslim women, aimed to help all women in the country. My father is 56 and my mother is 47. I have a sister and brother, Raga and Amro, the first is 24 and the second is 21, both are nuclear scientists and have 300 IQ level."

"300 IQ level? That must be awesome!"

"It Is until they start talking, they just keep talking about quantum physics and other scientific matters and give me and my parents a headache. Once my dad literally begged them to stop because he couldn't take it anymore."

I and Amy laughed. "Tails will surely enjoy their company."

"Definitely," I said. "Speaking of the family, where are they?" I didn't know that I hit an open wound.

"My family?" Amy sobbed. "They... they are... dead."

"I- I'm terribly sorry."

"N- no, it's okay." She wiped the few tears off her face. "It's just ... I didn't think about them for a long time."

"If may I ask, what happened to them?"

"Them..." Amy took a one-minute pause. "We used to live in the city

al, Metropolis City. It was 9 years ago, when the King and the Queen disappeared mysteriously, and because Sally was too young to be installed on the Acorn throne, the government officials and the noble families started clashing each other for power, some declared independence from the Acorn kingdom. This weakened the front against Robotnik, and he took advantage of it. In a matter of weeks, Robotnik's robots were on the doorstep of Metropolis. Everyone was in a panic, we tried to escape the city but it was too late, the robots were already in and they blocked the entrances of the city. My father then told me something about how special I'm, and gave me a quick lesson about my ability to summon weapons."

"So it was like a family heritage?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly. Fun fact: I wasn't summoning a sword, but it was a pink giant hammer. But I wielded it like it was nothing, when I grew up I found myself summoning the sword. And I have no idea why."

"That's indeed strange."

"Anyway, after my father taught me this ability, the robots started breaking into the house. My mom and dad took me to the basement and revealed a secret trap door hidden under one of the big boxes that was in the basement, they opened it and revealed a tunnel and told me to get inside and they will follow me, once I was in they closed the door behind me and stayed behind to protect me. I cried and begged them to follow me but they didn't answer me, the last thing I heard was the sound of robots breaking into the basement. At that point I didn't know what got into me, I just decided to run through the tunnel and leaving my parents alone... I **_*sobs*_** I can't believe I actually d- did leave my parents alone to die! MY OWN PARENTS! I'm a terrible daughter!" And she held her face into her hands and started crying like a fountain.

Her story was heartbreaking, it really touched deep into me. I feel really sorry for her.

"Calm down, Amy. Calm down please." I embraced her into my chest and have let her cry for a while until she calmed down her sobs. After that, I held her head with my hands and looked into her tear-filled emerald eyes. I was about to cry seeing her like that.

"Amy... My little pink angel..." I wiped the tear off her cheeks. "If anything, that wasn't your fault. You are far from being mistaken."

"Y- you **_*sniff, sniff*_** you think so?"

"Absolutely," I assured her. "Honestly, I can't see how did you blame yourself on something that you had nothing to do with."

"I... I still feel it's my f- fault, **_*sobs*_** Maybe if I made them enter first or... or I co-"

"If they have come with you the robots would have killed you three," I explained to her. "Your parents had to stay behind to make sure you will be safe, they have sacrificed their life for your safety. And they wouldn't like to see you sad, would they?"

"N- no."

"Now, show me that beautiful smile."

She gave me a small smile.

"That's better, beautiful and happy." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "But I feel like there's a part in your story you didn't say about it yet."

"Yeah it true, but there's not much. I just kept running in the tunnel for what felt like forever until I reached the end of the tunnel outside the city in the woods, I was lost and didn't know where should I go, I was walking here and there until I stumbled across Sonic."

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Yeah, he rescued me and helped me to get to safety, that's when I started my silly crush on him. But now I got something 100 times better." She kissed me on the lips then pulled away.

"As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Ameddo **_*giggle*_**."

**_*Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring_**.**_*_**

The telephone started ringing, I headed to the desk and picked it up.

"This is General Ahmed Atrees, who is it?"

_"__***speaks in Arabic* **This is lieutenant Ali Samy from the communication squad."_

"**_*speaks in Arabic* _**What's going on?"

_**"*speaks in Arabic* **we have been picking a radio transmission for the last 20 minutes, it's from an airplane, Someone named Miles Prower is trying to contact you. The plane is getting close to our air space, how should we proceed?"_

"**_*speaks in Arabic* _**contact him and guide his plane to land on the local airport then escort him to here."

_"***Speaks in Arabic* **Roger that sir, any other orders?"_

"**_*speaks in Arabic* _**Contact the supplies manager and tell him to bring 175 KG of gold to here."

_"***speaks in Arabic* **Understood, anything else?"_

"**_*speaks in Arabic* _**No, that's all**_,_** for now**_*hangs up*_** "

I turned my face to Amy and she had a surprised expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Two questions, one: what kind of language is that? And two: what's going on?"

"As for your first question, this language is called the Arabic language, my native language. And you will have to learn it sooner or later for the army. As for the second question, Miles is on his way here."

"Why he's coming?

"Remember the scene I made yesterday with Nicole? After that I asked him if it was possible to make a copy of the system and he agreed, I just never imagined that he would finish it that fast."

"Not to worry, Tails will surprise you the more you know about him. He's a boy genius after all."

"Indeed he is."

* * *

**_"Emerald City, Outside the entrance of the city hall, 7:48 AM"_**

"**_*speaks in Arabic* _**Escort convoy C-1, what's your position? Over." I said through the radio.

_"***speaks in Arabic* **This is escort convoy C-1, we are just outside the walls of the city hall, one minute and we will arrive. Over."_

And yes, just after that shortly, the convoy parked in front of me.

The convoy I sent was three Jeeps and one truck in case he had something he's carrying with him. Miles got out of one of the Jeeps and was followed by... Mr. Sonic.

I decided that despite the fact I don't like him, I will deal with him for the time being and focus on Miles and his invention that I want... And maybe I should restart my relationship with him from the begging.

"Welcome, Mr. Miles." I greeted him. "I never expected you to finish my request that fast."

"It was a piece of cake," Miles stated.

The fox opened a small handheld computer, and he did some typing and the hologram Nicole suddenly appeared, and she clearly wasn't happy to be here.

"I have already told you Tails, I don't want to be here." Nicole frowned.

"I wanted you to see the activation of the new A.I. And plus, you can't be angry forever, Nicole," Miles said. "And General Ahmed has apologized already. No need to be upset."

"How about I make it up for you on my way?" I suggested.

"And how that would be, General?" Nicole asked.

"It will be my little surprise, deal?"

Nicole paused for a bit, then spoke. "It better be good."

"Oh, it will be very good." I smiled at her, then I aimed my attention to Miles. "Have you brought anything with you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I brought a super-computer for the new A.I, it will be its base. But she isn't attached to it, the A.I form can go anywhere unconditionally. And before you ask: No, there will be no extra charge for it."

"Ok, shall we start?" I asked, Miles simply nodded, the soldiers started unloading the truck and took the parts inside the building and to my office.

While we were walking I felt a pat on my shoulder, I turned my face and it was Sonic, his face expressions showing clearly that he wants something.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Hey, why are you so pushy? I didn't say anythi-"

I interrupted him. "If you have nothing to say to me, then I suggest that you don't disturb me again."

"I do have something to say." He stated. "Ummm... where's uhhhh... you know, where's Amy?" He muttered quietly.

"She's none of your concern anymore.

"Come on, I want to make up for her and apologize."

"She doesn't need your apology, not anymore."

"Can at leas-"

"Enough, Mr. Sonic," I interrupted him. "I don't need nor want to hear anything more from you, and I hope you keep a Profesional attitude as long as you are here."

"O- ok General Ahmed." He said and kept quiet.

We reached the office and I opened the door. "Please wait for a moment," I said. Sonic and Miles nodded in agreement.

I entered the office, Amy was sitting on the couch reading some documents that were on the desk.

"Amy, we need to talk."

"Yes Ahmed," she closed the document's folder. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna say it directly, Sonic is here, he came with Miles."

She gasped from the news, her face almost turned pale.

"H- he's here?" She trembled. "W- what do I do?"

"Listen to me, Amy. I know this is hard, but at some point, you will have to face him, and you will have to face Sally as well. But if you aren't ready yet then you don't have to right now, I just won't let Sonic enter with me. But in the end, it's your call."

She halted for a minute, trying to make up her mind.

"O- ok, you are right, I can't run forever. He can enter with Miles, and if he tried to talk to me, I'll stand for myself."

"That's my good girl." I kissed her forehead. "Now, if you excuse me."

I went outside the office. "Ok folks, now you can enter."

The soldiers entered first and placed the computer's parts on the ground then left the office, Miles and Sonic entered the moment they left, Sonic facepalmed when he saw Amy in the office.

"A- Amy?" Sonic tried to speak finally.

"Why so surprised?" Amy asked sarcastically. "Have you seen a ghost?"

Sonic was just silent and didn't reply.

"Hey Amy," Miles broke the short silence. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just fine Tails, just fine."

"And what's up with that uniform?" Miles asked.

"Oh! Haven't I told you? I'm no longer a freedom fighter. Instead, I will be in General Ahmed's ranks as a cadet-officer." Amy faked an excited gesture. "Isn't that great?!"

"Y- you left the freedom fighters? But why Amy?" Miles asked, nearly not believing what he had heard.

"Many people saw me as a Nuisance, especially Sally," Amy shot a quick glare at Sonic, then continued with Miles. "So why bother continuing there at all?"

"I-... I haven't expected that from you Amy." Miles stated. "But... If that's your choice then I will respect it and you have my support, Amy."

"Thanks, Miles, I knew you are a good friend." She smiled at him.

"What do you think about it Sonic?" Miles asked, but Sonic didn't reply.

"Sonic?..." We all looked at Sonic, he was pale and barely standing still.

"Mr. Sonic are you alright?" I asked him.

"Mr. Sonic!"

Sonic finally snapped out of it. "Wha- what?"

"Sonic are you alright?!" Miles asked him, concerned.

"I'm alright, little bro... I-... Just need some fresh air..." Sonic said with heavy breaths.

"You sure Sonic?" Miles asked. Sonic nodded.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I'll be back in 10 minutes," Sonic said.

Sonic walked slowly to the door and got out.

"I have never seen him like that before," Miles said.

"Now, shall we start?" I asked Miles.

"Sure General Ahmed, right away." He started setting up a laptop on a table along with some cables.

"How much time do you need to finish setting the A.I up?" I asked.

"Most probably, it will take an hour."

"Take your time, I will leave you to it then."

He started setting up the A.I.

I sat on the desk watching him doing his thing when I suddenly remembered about something, the documents Princess Sally gave me on day one. I haven't checked on it yet, mainly due to the fact that I had weird events happening for the last few days.

I grabbed a box on the ground which had certain documents in it. I opened it and grabbed the first folder I laid my eyes on, it was labelled with the name: **_"Freedom Fighters"_**, it must have the information about them.

I opened the folder and started reading.

As I read through it I got a good idea about the freedom fighters and how they work, Shadow was right about the part that they are a bunch of rebels, the freedom fighters have no real government structure at all, which poses a vital weakness point. Their territories have barely any infrastructure if have one at all, the electricity always goes down, the education system is busted and there are no enough funds for the education department. The only good thing they have is their army, most of the Acorn army's generals are serving under Princess Sally. But still, it has some weak points. First: It's small in number, it's only 200,000 soldiers. Secondly: It has a dangerous lack of equipment, it's low on tanks, planes, artillery, and guns. They only rely on the arms imports from G.U.N, they are kinda under their mercy because of this.

Next folder was about G.U.N and its origin. G.U.N, or guardian of the nation. Was a post-apocalyptic emergency plan in case the Acorn Kingdom collapsed, at the event that there's no member of Acorn dynasty fitting to rule or dead or missing, then G.U.N must step in and take over what's left of the country. And, supposedly, they must give in the leadership to the first available Acorn member and disband immediately, for some reason that didn't happen when Sally turned 18, so Sally broke up and formed the freedom fighters.

G.U.N is led by General Abraham Towers, there was a photo for him in the folder, a grey fox with blue eyes and a scar on his right eye. He's ruling through a military government and assisted by 4 other Generals. Those 4 guys were unknown for the public, no one knows their names or how they look like. Strange.

G.U.N are really powerful, 2 million soldiers, 1400 tanks, 1560 plane, thousands of artillery, and they produce their weapons themselves. And really rich on resources. They would be a tough enemy.

Finally, we have the Robotnik Empire. There's barely any information about it, first, it's ruled by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the madman who wants to turn Mobius into a big machine under his rule.

He controls most of South Island and all of Middle Island but there's no official confirmation if he controls the Floating Island or not, but he has no control over the Island of the great Mobian desert.

There's no exact number about his force, but the confirmed thing about his Empire, he builds fortresses and outposts everywhere. Making it impossible to advance into his territories unless you have massive firepower or willing to lose a lot of men.

I opened a drawer and carefully put the folders inside of it then I closed it. This will be a tough fight, but I won't let those fuckers get away with it. Not after they killed my only true friends.

* * *

**_* 9:00 AM, General Ahmed's office *_**

"I'm done!" Miles exclaimed. Then he threw himself on the chair behind him.

"Good work Tails! You always beat yourself to it every time." Sonic high-fived him.

"So, that's it?" I asked.

"There's only one step left," Tails said. "We should customize how it will look like."

"Allow me to do so." I grabbed a big tablet that was on the table and started opening a certain programme.

"Sure Gene- Hey! What's going on!?" Miles's eyes widened while looking at the screen.

"What's going on Tails?!" Sonic asked with concern.

"I'm getting blocked from managing the A.I and I can't stop it, I don't know how the hell did that happen. I thought my firewall was unbreakable!"

"Is it Eggman's doing?" Amy asked, worried.

"No, but it's far more dangerous."

"No need to worry," I stated.

"How do you ask us not to worry!?" Miles questioned.

"Because it's my doing," I said, showing them the hacking programme on my tablet.

"Wow!" Miles grabbed the tablet off my hand. "This... This is incredible! You must be a hacking master."

"Actually, no, I'm not, not even close to it." I said.

"But how did you do it?"

"This software was designed by hundreds of network engineers especially for me, it's designed to break into enemy networks and communication safe channels, I just have to type the command and the software should do the rest for me."

"This is... better than anything I seen before. You are the first to beat my firewall."

"It took me hundreds of minds to beat one, so you still special, just don't forget to upgrade it as soon as possible."

"But why did you block Tails off the A.I?" Sonic asked.

"I have cut him ofit so that I can connect it to my system, and also I can prepare the surprise for Nicole."

"Can you tell me exactly what will you do?" Nicole asked, quite excited.

"That will ruin the surprise."

"Not even a small hint?"

"Still no."

She folded her ears in disappointment that she didn't know what I'm preparing.

"Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

**_*15 minutes later*_**

"I've finished, are you ready Nicole?" I asked.

"Yes, do it already! I'm getting impatient." Nicole said.

"Very well, may you activate it?" I asked Nicole.

"It will be my honour." She said. I gave her the tablet and she pressed the activation button. The super-computer started running and making loud noise.

"Is that normal Mr. Miles?"

"Don't worry General, it's a one time thing."

White arora formed in the middle of the room, the light was too strong that I had to cover my eyes. When it faded... the new A.I was standing there. A female lynx that resemble Nicole's physical features, but younger. Nicole has the body of a young adult, but she had the body of a late teenager. Nicole wore a purple dress, but she wore our official army uniform. Her eyes were still closed.

"Magnifest." I said to myself.

"She looks like... me," Nicole said. "Why is that?"

"You will find out soon." I said.

The new A.I's eyes opened to show her emerald green eyes, she started scanning us with her eyes, then eyes rested on me.

"Good morning, you must be General Ahmed?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm," I said.

She looked to Miles. "And you must be Miles Prower, also known as Tails, my creator. Am I right?"

"Yes, that's me,"

Then the A.I turned to Nicole. "You must be Nicole. You are an A.I lifeform like me. Right?"

"Yes, I'm," Nicole said.

The new A.I smiled to her. "My name is Alexandra, nice to meet you." She raised her arm to handshake Nicole.

"Nice to meet you too." Nicole shaked Alexandra's hand, the moment they touched each other's hands a flow of energy from Alexandra to Nicole, Nicole gasped and quickly pulled away her hand.

"W- what happened?!" Nicole asked in horror.

"I sent you an application for you." Alexandra said, keeping her smile.

"What application?" Nicole asked, not understanding the situation.

"That's my little surprise for you." I said. "Now, when you install it, you and Alexandra will form a bond between each other."

"What kind of bond?" Nicole asked.

"There's one way to find out." I used the tablet to start the installation. "I believe it might be a little painful."

"Wha-" Nicole didn't mange to continue her word and she almost collapsed on the floor and started whining from pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Nicole cried in pain.

"It's almost finished." I said.

"Ughhh!"

"Now it's done." I said, Nicole stopping screaming and calmed down, Alexandra approached her and helped her balance down.

"You okay sis?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, I'm fine... Wait? What did you call me?"

"I called you sis, we are now sisters. That was the surprise, something close to a family." Alexandra said.

"A... A sister?" Nicole questioned. "But why?"

"I always believed that the family value is above anything else, so what's better than a family to make an apologize for you." I explained So, what do you think?"

She looked at Alexandra, then she hugged her. "I love it, that's the best thing I ever got in my life." She then pulled away from her new artificial-sister and looked at me. "Sorry about earlier, you're a nice person."

"Don't mind that, I get that a lot."

"Do you require anything from me now, General Ahmed?" Alexandra asked.

"No, stay with Nicole for a bit, after that we will have a lot of work to do."

"Sure sir." Alexandra said, then she grabbed Nicole's hand and dissolved into nano pieces and entered the super-computer.

"To be honest, I didn't expect that from you," Miles said.

"As I said earlier, it's family above everything else," I grabbed the memories necklace around my neck and opened it, taking a quick glance to the photos of my family. "It's family above everything else..."

**_*Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring* _**

My line of thoughts broke when the telephone ringed again, I picked the phone to answer it.

"This is General Ahmed Atrees, who's speaking?"

_"So you are the bastard who returned from death back to life."_

* * *

**_T.B.C_**


	15. Chapter14: Deal with bat girl

_"So you're the bastard who returned from death back to life." _A deep and angry replied on me.

If you are a normal person, you would think it's a wrong number, but I gained the experience in life to know for sure that this particular call is for me. And it won't be friendly at all.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just someone who copies his voice," I said in a calm tone.

He got even angrier. _"Don't dare you to fuck with me!"_

"And why I shouldn't I do so?" I asked, showing clear sarcasm. "Are you that important anyway?"

_"How dare you talk to me like that?!"_ He screamed over the phone. _"Do you know am I?! I'm General Abraham Towers! The C.E.O of G.U.N! And no one ever dared to speak to me like that!"_

"Nice to meet you too," I said. "Why I got the honour of being called by you? Do you want to beg me to stop the war?"

_"Beg you? To stop the war?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahhaha! I never laughed like that before,"_ He paused for a moment then continued. _"No, I actually came here giving you an offer. Leave Mobius and don't ever come back."_

"Excuse me?!"

_"That's a one-time offer, leave or I will hunt you down to the bottom of your world."_

"Listen to me Towers," I leaned on the desk. "I must make it crystal clear for you, you tried to kill me, attacked my men, and you killed my soldiers who I considered my family. So if you think you can make me leave without avenging them, then you should think again. I'm not leaving, not until I shove my gun's muzzle deep into your dirty throat and hear you gagging and begging for your life. That's when I **might** leave Mobius."

_"I'm giving you another chance to take back your words, I don't give people such chances. So think about it, before I do something you won't handle."_

Something I won't handle? Will he send other agents after me again?

"Let me think about it, mmmm... Still no, so piss off."

_"I was hoping I could manage to reason with you."_

"I came in peace and I assured that for you! I didn't even lay a finger on the two agents you sent to spy on me. Yet you have found a reason to kill me and attack my men! What did I do that pissed you off that much?!"

_"I have my reasons, and I don't expect you to understand them."_

"Yes, of course, how could I understand the reason that made you attack peaceful people?"

_"I don't care about you or your understanding. You had your chance and you missed it, beware of what's coming, General Ahmed, because you won't survive it. ***Click* *Beep, Beep, Beep***"_

I put down the phone speaker, I didn't like the sound of it. I better be prepared.

I pressed the bottom under the desk to make my soldiers come here, I will keep my men close to me in case anything happened.

The moment I pressed that button, a bright green arora formed in the middle of the room, it was too bright that I and the others shielded my eyes from it.

When the light faded there was a heavy smoke that hid the faces of the two figures standing there.

I drew my revolver out and aimed it at them. "Who are you?! Show yourselves!"

"We weren't planning to hide anyway." A male voice said. Wait, I know that voice, isn't that...

The smoke faded away, uncovering the two figures... It was Shadow and Rouge, again.

"Hey hon, missed us?" Rouge giggled in provoking way.

Both of them were holding their guns and it was aimed at me.

Everything was moving in slow motion in my mind, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. If anything goes wrong, I will lose my life for real this time.

_"The soldiers will need 90 seconds until they arrive." _I thought in my head. _"I need to hold them off until then."_

"**_*Click, clack* _**Drop your guns now!" Amy cocked her pistol and aimed at them. Rouge turned to her while Shadow kept his gun pointed at my face.

"Amy? Sonic? Tails?" Rouge questioned, surprised by their presence. "Why are you here? And why on earth you wear the uniform of Ahmed's army?!"

"Let's say I found my way here, Bat-girl," Amy said confidently, not affected by the situation. "I have sworn loyalty to his army."

Rouge's eyes widened but she quickly collected herself.

"Don't make me do this Amy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Neither do I," Amy said. "But neither of us have a choice anyway."

"Put your gun down lieutenant Amy, they only want me."

"But sir-"

"Put it down."

She placed her gun in her holster. Rouge turned back to me.

"Any last words, General?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"How much time you think you both will live after killing me?" I asked. "An hour? A day? A week? A month? 6 months?"

"What are you trying to say?" Shadow asked.

"What am I trying to say? Let me tell ya," I got up from the desk.

"Don't move another inch or else!" Shadow threatened, keeping his gun aimed at my head.

"I'm dead either way so why should I be worried?" I smirked at him then continued. "I know how the system works, so do you, so does Rouge."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Usually, when a secret agent fails his mission, he's dead meat. I'm surprised that they didn't put you out of commission since your first failure," I said, keeping a small smile. "According to my experience, I think they won't keep you both for long after this."

Rouge's showed a hint of worry, looks my words are making an effect on her.

"What in the actual fuck are you talking about?!" Shadow cried angrily, Rouge's grip on her gun started to shake a bit.

"Maybe they will keep you as their obedient pet if you are the great _so-called ultimate lifeform_, but we should be worried about the pretty bat over there." I pointed my finger at her.

"How about you shut the-"

Rouge interrupted Shadow. "What do you want after all of that talk about us?"

I clapped for her. "Bravo! Bravo, Miss Rouge, see Shadow? She asked the right question. What do I want?" I walked back to my desk and looked to my watch, 30 seconds left. Just a little more and this nonsense will be over.

"How about this: Save your lives and join me, we could benefit each other. You use your experience for me and I will keep you alive, and when all of this is over you will be free to go and do whatever you want. What do you say?"

Rouge and Shadow looked at each other for a while, then they nodded for each other and looked at me again.

"Sorry General, but we refuse your offer," Rouge said. "**_*click, clack*_** Any last requests?"

"Not really, maybe happy afterlife for you two." I smiled at them.

"What-"

Before Shadow could even continue the door broke open and 10 soldiers came out of it and aimed their guns at shadow and Rouge.

"FIRE!" I ordered, aiming my revolver at them as well.

In a split second, Shadow raised his chaos emerald and cried "Chaos shield!" A green aurora surrounded Shadow and Rouge.

**_*Gunshots X100*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

We fired two many bullets at them, but they were unharmed, not even a scratch.

"What the fuck?" A soldier said, not believing what had happened. That aroura must have been a powerful shield of some sort generated by the chaos emerald. That thing is dangerous, and its holder is as dangerous as it.

"Lower your weapons," I ordered the men, then I looked at Shadow, or more specifically, at the chaos emerald. That beautiful jewel won't escape me this time.

"Giving up already?" Shadow chuckled. "I thought the fun has only started."

"Who said it has ended?" I replied. "You know Shadow, there was something, a special ability, and I think you will be the perfect test for it."

"What ability?!"

"Allow me to show you." I stood up in my place and closed my eyes for focus.

_"Now Ahmed, time to try that thing. It should work. It MUST work or else I'm fucked."_

the golden glow appeared again, along with that strong power flow. But this time everything was happening too fast.

"I'm gonna shoot him!" Shadow cocked his gun.

_"Now!"_

**_*Trick*_**

**_*BOOM*_**

I opened my eyes and a heavy smoke have filled the room. Just a moment and it will go away.

"**_*cough, cough* _**what the hell happened?! **_*cough, cough*_**," Shadow said while coughing a lot. Rogue was coughing hard as well.

"You will see for yourself," I said.

The smoke has faded, revealing myself to them.

They both gasped in horror because of what they saw.

"W- what the fuck is going on here?!" Shadow cried in horror.

"What's the problem,_ Ultimate__?_ Didn't you see your reflection before?" I asked sarcastically.

You see, the unique ability I acquired is the power to copy the body of anyone and adapt its powers, in other words, I take his/her body and the powers he/she possesses, and I took Shadow's body. I can already feel how strong he is.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, smirking.

Shadow was standing still, but his face betrayed him and showed how uneasy he is right now. Rouge froze in her place not doing anything.

"T- This is not real!" Shadow said, collecting himself a bit. "You just copied my appearance! I'm the true ultimate lifeform, and you are a mere powerless copy!"

"Wanna make sure?" I cracked my knuckles. "You know, in case you are wrong?"

He took the battle position, Rouge did the same.

"Soldiers! Aquire battle stations, melee only. I want them alive." I ordered the soldiers, they placed their bayonets on their rifles and sat the rifles on safe mode.

"Ready?" I asked him, smirking.

He dashed at me and sent a punch to my face, I easily dodged it like it was nothing. He sent another one and it missed as well, when he sent the third punch I grabbed his arm and I punched his face a couple of times and then I kicked him in the stomach sending him to the floor.

"I told ya, I've your power," I said. "Stand up, the fight isn't over."

Meanwhile Rouge was clashing four soldiers on her own, but she had the upper hand. Dodging all attacks from all directions, while getting a hit or two at it.

"Enough of this guys, I'm getting bored," She made a 360-degree kick and sent all the men on the floor.

"Anyone still willing to compete?" Rouge asked.

"I'm, Bat-girl." Amy summoned her sword.

"Please Amy, stay out of this," Rouge said.

"We all at this Rouge, either we like it or not," Amy said. "And if you think I will let you and Shadow kill the only man that loved me then you must be mistaken!"

"Remember Amy, you chose this."

Amy and Rouge dashed at each other and started clashing.

Back to me and Shadow, he got up quickly from the floor and regained balance. "I will show you what I'm made of!" He dashed at me again and cried. "Chaos spear!"

A green spear generated in his hand, he threw it at me and I barely dodged it. It caused a big explosion that made a hole in the wall behind me.

_"He didn't use the emerald directly, maybe I can do it without the emerald as well."_ I thought.

I quickly cried the same sentence. "Chaos spear!" And it actually worked! The green spear appeared in my hand. Without thinking I threw it at Shadow, it hit him directly in the chest thrwoing him to the wall next to Sonic and Miles.

"Watch it you too!" Sonic said, holding Miles in his arms. The boy must be scared from what's happening.

"Shut up... Faker!" Shadow said while struggling to stand up.

"How it feels like to fight yourself Shadow?" I asked. "I think it's not fun at all."

"I will show you!" He cried.

Meanwhile with Amy and Rouge, Amy dashed at Rouge and swang her sword to hit Rouge, Rouge flyed with her wings to avoid the hit.

"You still have a plenty to learn before you can actually br worthy to fight me." Rouge said.

"Maybe you right," Amy said. "Or maybe you just underestimates me." Amy jumped really high until she was in the same height as Rouge, then she kicked her really hard sending Rouge back to the ground hard. Amy landed by her and before Rouge could even stand again Amy slashed her arm with her sword then kicked her to the wall.

"Amy please..." Rouge struggled to stand up from the ground. "Stop it... The Amy I know won't hurt her friends no matter what..."

"... You are right Rouge..." Amy said, quite affected by her words. "... But I'm not Amy Rose, I'm lieutenant Amilea Franklin Rosan, a cadet-officer at the M.L.A, and as far as I can tell, the M.L.A is at war with G.U.N. So you're an enemy of mine until further notice."

"You chose this road Amy," Rouge took attack position. "And I'll make sure you regret it."

Back to me and Shadow, Shadow ran at me with a cry of war to attack me again. He started to punch and kick everywhere but I managed to block most of them.

"Is that the so called ultimate lifeform?" I smirked at him. "I thought you would be better than that? You seriously start to look pathetic."

"I will make you look pathetic right now!" He generated a chaos spear and threw it at me, but it didn't hit me, instead it almost hit Sonic and Miles.

"You can't let anger control you, you won't be able to concentrate on the fight like that." I said calmly. "Or is it fear?"

"I'm the ultimate lifefrom, and if anything. You should fear me!"

"Why should I fear you while I'm literally you?"

"I will give you a reason now!" He pulled a dagger out.

"So you'll play this game, I can play it too you know." I pulled a dagger out as well.

We dashed at each other, each one trying to slach the other. Shadow just endlessly swinging the dagger around and I barely dodging it, then he actually managed to cut my arm's sleeve but didn't injure my arm.

"Clever, but not enough!" I aimed my dagger at his shoulder and managed to stab him deep in his shoulder.

"Aggghhh!" He cried in pain, I didn't give him a chance to recover as I grabbed him then I pulled out the dagger and did quick and deep stabs at various places at his chest which has weakened him and alot of blood started bumping out. I noticed the chaos emerald at one of his pockets.

"Thanks for the gift Shadow," I put my hand in his pocket he took hold of my hand and tried to stop me. "No you don't!"

Luckily, he was losing his strength, I broke free from his grip on my hand. Then I kicked him throwing him away near the hole he created that overlooked the big garden.

At the same time Amy has threw Rouge beside Shadow after an intense fight with Amy, she had a quite deep cut on her arm and had a wound on her head.

Both hardly managed to stand up on their feet, each pressing on his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"I- I can't keep fighting anymore." Rouge struggled to speak. "What about you Shadow?"

"He stabbed me at my weak points, my body can't heal fast enough... I need medical attention."

"C- **_*cough, cough* _**Can't you heal us with the emerald?"

Shadow looked at me in disgust. "He has it."

I smirked at them. "Soldiers! Lock on targets!" All the soldiers aimed at Shadow and Rouge.

"You both are really powerful opponents, and you got my respect for that," I said. "But everyone has to get to his downfall someday, and it looks like it's yours today. So don't make it harder then it should be."

None of them spoke at me. Rouge looked behind her.

"Don't even think about it." I warned her. "The the AAA's will shoot you down the moment you fly in the air."

She looked back at me in defeat, I almost pitted her.

"I'll never surrender to you again, even if it means my death!" He said, then he dashed at me.

"Chaos laser!" I cried, holding the emerald in my hand. I felt energy flowing from the emerald from my body and it released as a form of a lesar beam and I shot it at Shadow. It hit him really hard that he flew in the sky while screaming until I couldn't even see him or hear his voice.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried at the horrific sight she just witnessed.

I popped my fingers and I returned to my original Mobian form, then I looked at the emerald. "That was really easy to use, wasn't it?" I said. "I thought it would be much harder thing to use actually."

Rouge wasn't even listening, she was just looking at the direction he got thrown to, sobbing silently.

"You are crying for him? Nah, don't worry about him, he's the great ultimate lifeform. He will survive," I said mockingly. "It's yourself that you should be worried about."

She looked back at me, her eyes full of anger and hate.

"You're a monster, you know that?" She said in anger.

"Oh, hon." I laughed a bit. "I know that very well."

Knowing that there's no way out, Rouge slowly raised her arms and sat on her knees. "I- I surrender."

"Cuff her up and take everything she has from her." I ordered the soldiers.

One soldier grabbed her arms and started cuffing her, while the other was taking everything he could find from her, he then found a certain photo. When he took it she snapped at him. "Give it back to me!"

"Show me the photo, soldier." I ordered him, he gave it to me.

The photo showed five individuals, Rouge and another girl that was Identical to her and wearing the same clothes as her, two twin young male white-and-grey-furred bats with the same tan skin like Rouge but had shorter head fur and orange eyes, and behind them all was a female bat who had a longer head fur and looked similar to Rouge but she had orange eyes, I flipped the photo and there was a writing on the back of it. _"Me and my family after a nice picnic, 21st of May, 2028."_

"Your family looks nice, how are they?"

"Why do you care?" Rouge asked.

"No particular reason," I tossed the photo back into her pocket. "I'd send you to where we keep the rest of our prisoners from G.U.N from the attack last day, but I think you're way more important to be with them," I said to Rouge. Then I looked to Amy. "Take her to the basement, lieutenant Amilea, and bring her a doctor afterwords. "

"Yes sir." She grabbed Rouge and took her out followed by the soldiers out of the room.

"I- is it over Sonic?" Miles asked, he was shacking a bit.

"Yes bro, it's over. Nothing to worry about, not anymore." Sonic said while batting on his head to calm him down.

I approached Miles and asked him. "You okay kid?"

"Y- you... You killed Shadow... Was it really nesessery?" He asked in a tone of sadness.

A kid will be a kid, even if he was a boy genius.

I sat by him. "Look Miles, there's a lot you don't know about the life. It's full of corruption and hatred. What you seen was a prime example, he wanted to kill me but I didn't want to kill him, he was going to kill me anyway. I had to do so to save myself or else I would have been laying dead, you got it?"

"I still think what you have done is wrong." Miles said.

"It's wrong, no one should think it's right." I said. "I want you now to calm down, everything is gonna be alright." Miles only nodded.

I stood from my place and walked to the big hole I was looking at the cloudy sky that was about rain, during that I thought about what Miles said.

_"Did I have to kill him?"_ I asked myself. _"He was bleeding out and barely moving. Still, that guy was unpredictable and full of surprises. But what damage could he have done more than a couple of extra bruises on my face. Why I even thinking about it anymore?"_

"I didn't think you're such a cold-blooded murderer." Sonic said from behind me.

"At some point you just won't care about it anymore, get used to it, is if it was a normal thing," I explained to him. "Was he close to you?"

"No, we just were arguing and fighting all the time. But still, I kinda liked him around, but I was to proud and stubborn to admit it. You know, G.U.N was keeping him in a coma floating in some green liquid in a capsule since they shut down the space Ark, and when the shit hit the fan 9 years ago they woke him up to use him against Robotnik, we first met accidentally some time later and kept fighting and calling each other 'Faker' because, you know, we were similar in the build and the quills. We have been seeing each other since then." He was smiling while he's talking. "I told him if he kept working for G.U.N they will send him to his death someday but he didn't listen_. _Seems like I was right after all."

"Sure you were."

"Still," Sonic looked at the sky. "There's is a feeling that tells me that he isn't dead."

"What makes you think so?"

"Shadow is a living weapon, I'm pretty positive that he will survive it."

"That would be pretty bad for me."

"Sure it will," Sonic said. "And General..."

"Yes?"

"I know we didn't get to meet each other in the best way, and I know that you probably despise me. But can I ask for another chance to show myself?"

I looked at him while thinking about what he had said, then I made up my mind.

"I barely know anything about the chaos energy, think you can come around more often and teach me how to use it?" I offered him.

"Uhhh...?"

"We can know about each other while at it, so... Is it a deal then?" I asked.

"It's." He said. Then we shook each other's hands. "I just didn't think that you will give me a chance again."

"Everyone deserves to have another chance,"

Suddenly, Antonie and Bunnie dashed into the door, their hair were messy and some buttons in their shirts were unbuttoned, if I know anything, they both were having a 'private time'.

"About time you both showed up." I said. "Everything is over anyway."

"What happened?" Bunnie asked.

"Shadow and Rouge teleported to my office and tried to kill me." I said. "Shadow is probably dead as far as I'm concerned, but we aren't sure if it is true or not."

"And Rouge?" Bunnie asked.

"She is held captive in here, in the basement specifically."

"I want to see her, can you allow me to do so?" She asked.

"You may go see her, but don't stay too long."

"Sir!" She saluted and left the room. Right after that Alexandra and Nicole got out of the super-computer.

"What on earth happened here?" Alexandra asked, looking at the messy room.

"Alexandra... You missed the big show that happened here."

* * *

**_*Amy's POV*_**

I took Rouge to the basement as Ahmed ordered us, we prepared a small room to lock her in it. I hooked her cuffs to one of the pipes that was in the room, the doctor came quickly and treated Rouge's wounds and bandaged it. Once he finished he got out of the room and we followed to leave.

"You happy now?" Rouge said. I waited until everyone got out and I closed the door, then I looked back at her.

"You happy now Amy? Do you think you chose the right path? Your new _love_ is a coldblooded killer and a psychopath! He has killed Shadow and he fucking admitted he's a goddamn monster! How could have you liked him?!"

"You were talking like he was the one that started it all." I started speaking calmly. "He is got something in his mind, I have noticed that already. But why you're so angry that he killed Shadow? Don't talk like you came here with flowers in a hand and a chocolate box with the other hand, you and Shadow were about to kill him. And if anything, that is self-defence in my standards."

"How could you stand with him?..." Rouge muttered. "You changed since that guy has met you."

"It's not him," I stated. "If anyone was responsible for how much I am developing a cold heart, that would be Sonic for the many times he rejected me and treated me like I was nothing. General Ahmed gave me all the love, all the care, all the passion that I ever wanted."

"Why're you so sure he won't throw you away after he has his way with you!?" Rouge asked.

"Two reasons Rouge, and very simple reasons," I said. "First reason: when I decided to let him have his way with me, he refused! He refused to have sex with me! And he wanted to wait until marriage. And that brings us to the second reason." I took off my glove to show her the engagement ring he gave to me. "He officially asked to marry me in front of everyone. That's why I'm so sure that he won't throw me away." I paused a bit then continued. "I don't want to lose you Rouge, but there's nothing I can do for you."

Rouge didn't reply or even look at me. She was just staring at the floor.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Bunnie entered the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Rouge shouted angrily. "Has he suddenly become the hero and we all should support him?!"

"I was just deployed by orders from Sally. It's not my call."

"Listen to me you two! You must leave before it's too late!"

"What?"

_"G.U.N's armies are coming..."_

* * *

**_*Ahmed's POV*_**

I and Miles were setting Alexandra to adjust to the needs of my army.

"Now I finished linking Alexandra with the army's network, I uploaded self-defence skills for her, I uploaded a 1 terabyte of military books, installed the language pack for Arabic, French, and Japanese, and finally the reports of the battles I fought for 8 years. Now she's ready, once she analyzes the information and absorbs it she would be the first A.I general in history!" I said excitedly.

"I have finished the analysis of the new data," Alexandra said. "I'm ready to test them now."

"Alright..." I scanned my eyes to pick the perfect test subject. "You, pretend to be her enemy." I pointed at one soldier, he nodded. "Alexandra, disarm him and pin him on the ground."

"On it," Alexandra said, she dashed at him and before he could do anything, she twisted his arm forcing him to drop his weapon, not giving him a chance to recover she hit his leg making him lose his balance and fell to the ground then she pinned him down on his face.

"Very impressive," I said while clapping. "That's enough, help him to stand up."

"**_*speaks in Arabic*_** The A.I has beaten us in the science, now it beats us in the battle." The soldier said while growling.

"**_*Speaks in Arabic* _**Watch your mouth or I will keep kicking your ass." Alexandra threatened him. He kept silent avoiding eye contact with her.

"That makes the language checked," I said.

"What did they say to each other anyway?" Miles asked.

"Nothing important," I replied. "Now, that everything is up and running you can have your payment. What's worth 120 Million Mobian rings in gold bars as we agreed."

"120 Million!" Sonic whistled. "You can upgrade your workshop now with that money."

"I'd still need a lot more money, but it's a start," Miles said.

"If you still need cash, come around from time to time. I'm sure we can use your services here, and we pay well for science."

"I will consider the off-"

Before Miles could even finish his sentence, the door was opened violently and officer Amy and officer Bunnie entered running.

"Sir!... There's..." Bunnie tried to speak while catching her breath.

"Calm down and take your breath slowly," I told them, I waited until their breath stabilized. "Now tell me what is happening?"

"We were at the room where Rouge is kept at," Amy started speaking. "She told us that G.U.N is sending a huge army to finish you off."

"WHAT!?" I stood up from the chair and walked closer to them. "What did she say exactly!? That extremely important!"

"That's the problem," Bunnie said. "She didn't say anything other than that G.U.N armies are coming and we should escape."

"Why didn't you extract information the hard way then?"

"The hard way?! Are you nuts?! I wouldn't lay a finger on her." Bunnie said angrily.

"Fine, I will do it myself," I said. "But first. We need to alert everyone."

I turned on the radio and started podcasting. "This is General Ahmed Atrees calling all units, G.U.N is sending an army to the Emerald City. I want all units on full alert, evacuate the civilians to the underground. Subway, basement, anywhere that could shelter them. This is not a drill! I repeat. this is not a drill! May God be on our side." After I finished the Announcement I changed the frequency to contact the drone. "This is General Ahmed Atrees calling the drone team, do you copy? Over."

_"This is the drone team copying you loud and clear, over."_

"Send all the drones we have on scout right now! I want you to find any signs of G.U.N troops around the Emerald province. Report once you find anything. Over and out."

_"Roger that sir."_

I turned off the radio. "Mr. Miles and Mr. Sonic, as you can see. G.U.N is closing in, I can't let you fly back to Knothole. They might shoot you down. I have to keep you here until all of this is over."

"You can't keep us here!" Sonic angrily said. "We need to leave immediately!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," I said. "You'll stay here until everything is over."

Before he could talk back again, one of the soldiers patted on his shoulder. "Please sir follow me to the room you will stay at it."

And Sonic and Miles were practically dragged out of the room.

"You should have let them leave," Amy said, not liking what I have done.

"I don't take chances, I might expose them to danger if I let them leave," I said. "But right now, I would like to chit-chat with a certain bat..." I headed to the door to go where she's locked at

"Ahmed," Amy called me.

"What?"

"There's something you need to know... About Rouge..."

...

* * *

"Well, well, well, how lucky you are Rouge, you being interrogated by the same guy for the second time," I said sarcastically. "And he won't let you go this time." I looked straight in her eyes, she gulped her throat hardly.

"Whatever you want me to tell you, you can go fuck yourself! I am not telling you jackshit."

"Is that so?" I placed my dagger on her neck. "I don't take no for an answer."

I injured her neck a bit making some drips of blood come out. "Want me to continue?"

"D- do whatever you want to me, I won't say anything!" She's still stubborn. No problem, she will break loose sooner or later.

I licked the blood on the dagger with my tongue. "Tasty as usual, and I carve for more," I put down the dagger and pulled out a syringe. "Remember this?"

"N-no! Not again, anything but that!" Rouge cried.

"It's a lighter version, it's not fetal but it will hurt like hell for the next 3 hours, what you think?"

"P- please no," She begged. "Y- you can have your way with me, but please don't don't inject me with that again, please!"

"Oh, can I?" I asked, faking innocence. "I bet your body would taste great." I moved my finger around her chest. "But I don't want to fuck you, I want information. I want full details about the army that will attack the Emerald City, and when it will exactly happen. Can you give me that instead?"

She remained silent again.

"It's your family."

"What!?"

"You don't want to speak because they will harm your family," I said, but with more sane voice and much calmer. I dropped the syringe and the dagger away and I sat on the floor by them. "Amy told me your story, your Jewelry heist career, how you failed to steal the chaos emerald from G.U.N, you sought refuge at your family but you got caught anyway, afterwards G.U.N blackmailed you to work for them or they will imprison your mother so you were forced to work for them to protect your family, Amy told me about the endless times you were whining about G.U.N and how much you hate them and you would run at any chance you might get if they didn't blackmail you with your family. That's what's stopping your from speaking although you want to, you want to harm G.U.N really bad."

"She told you all that!?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, she did." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled a chocolate bar, I ripped it open and took a bite. "You know, my family used to be in grave danger, I couldn't keep them close to me because I was going to the front lines all the time. for 5 years, I had to relocate them from one place to another and change their ID's so that no one can know that this is the family of General Ahmed Atrees, I created many enemies during the great Arabic war, and my family was going to pay the price for that enmity. But I was lucky enough to keep them safe until the war was over. I brought them close to me in the capital of the U.F.I.S, Baghdad city. It was a tough time for me and them but we survived."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "What are you trying to say?"

I took another bite. "I know what you have on the edge here, and Amy asked me to help you as an apology for what she had done for you. So no more torture, no more bullshit, two clear offers."

"What offers?"

I pulled a chaos emerald. "The first offer, if you told me what I need to know I will teleport to Station Square and will get your family out of there and I will send them to Knothole. Then I will release you after the war is over and you will be free to go. The second offer, if you gave me what I want AND agreed to work for my secret services agency, then I will bring your family to here instead and they will have a nice house, steady salary, protection from any kind of danger. And when the war is over you can either stay in the agency or leave it, I won't force you to do anything."

I finished my last sentence and I ate a big chunk from the chocolate waiting for her answer.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to," I said. "But if you refused then I'll keep you locked in as a war prisoner until the war is over, and I don't intend to finish that war anytime soon."

"If I became one of you, you will bring my family here and provide them with protection. Right?" Rouge asked, still feeling uncertain.

"Absolutely," I said. "You've my word."

"... Why are you so sure you will survive to after the battle to do your part of the deal?"

"Because G.U.N thinks they can win with the bigger army only, they have the muscles, and I have the mind. And the smart and weak can defeat the strong and stupid."

"I think I have made up my mind... I-... I accept"

"Very well," I unlocked her handcuffs. "Welcome aboard."

"T- that's it?" Rouge raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, that's it," I replied. "What did you expect, getting what I want then leaving you to rot slowly?"

"Yet, that's too kind if you ask me."

"I won't win people's hearts with bullets."

I gave Rouge a dog-tag neckless. "Here you go, with your name on it."

"Thanks," She took it and wore it around its neck.

"And take this," I gave her a small box, she took it and opened it up. She gasped at what she saw. "What the..."

"I think you told me you are addicted to gems. So I gave you a very precious one as a welcome gift."

She was lost in words, she kept looking at it. Then she took it and closed it to her face.

"You like it?"

"A lot..." She said, still looking at the gem. "What's its name?"

"It's called the red diamond, a single carat costs millions, this one is 6 carat in weight."

"Did you forget that you were about to kill each other?" She asked, giggling.

"I'm trying to make you forget as well," I said. "And I'm... I'm sorry about Shadow."

"... I know he's alive, don't ask how. I just know."

We just stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"We had better go up there and tell us what you know," I said.

"Y- yeah, let's go." She said and we both went out of the room.

* * *

I entered the office where everyone was staying in, Amy was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Did you do what I asked?" Amy asked, hoping for the best.

"Hey, pinky." Rouge entered giving a wink to everyone, and for Amy especially.

"Rouge!" Amy ran into her and hugged her so hard. "I'mreallyreallyrealllysorryIshouldn'thavefoughtagainstyouIdidn'tmeantohurtyouIwasdrivenbyangerandIwassoworriedthatyoumightkillAhmedbutIdidn'tmeantohur-"

"Amy," Rouge interrupted. "I know you are sorry, ok? But please could you stop hugging me? You are sucking the life out of me!"

Amy let go of her. "Sorry."

"After we all are done here, I need you to tell me everything you need to know as you promised," I told her. "Time is a luxury we can't afford."

"Yes, of course," Rouge said. "What time is it now?"

"It's 9:52 AM," I said. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh fuck!" Rouge's face almost went pale. _"We don't have much time."_

_**T.B.C**_


	16. Chapter15: A different kind of war

_"W- where am I? What's this place? And why it's so damn dark in here?!..." It was abnormal for me not to see anything in the dark knowing that I have a natural night vision in my genes, I tried to go anywhere but no matter where I go, it feels like I'm in the same place like I haven't moved an inch from my place._

_"Hello?! Anybody here?!" I called as hard as I can, but there was no answer._

_"Hey! I'm here! It's Shadow! Can anybody hear me?!" I kept calling in hope that someone can hear my call._

_I suddenly felt a soft hand touch on my shoulder from my back._

_"What are yo-" I was about to curse at whatever was there. But when I saw her, I was lost in words. I couldn't believe that was actually her._

_"Hello, Shadow." Her gentle voice, I thought I forgot it, after all these years._

_"M- Ma- Maria?!" My legs couldn't hold me and I almost fell off but Maria managed to catch me. "I- Is th- that really you?"_

_"How funny Shadow," She giggled. "I was the one who used to fall off from sickness all the time."_

_"Maria…" I caressed her face gently. "I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too Shadow, but..." her smile slowly turned into a sad face. "I didn't like what I found out you have become."_

_"W- what?"_

_"Why did you follow such a dark path?" Her voice held deep sadness in it. "Why Shadow?"_

_"I… I- I had to, I had to Maria. It was all for the greater good."_

_"What greater good Shadow? Trying to kill the only one who didn't treat you as an emotionless machine, but rather as a living being. Because they told you to do so?" Maria's voice was full of sadness and care at the same time, I was too ashamed to even look at her._

_I heard the footsteps of Maria walking away._

_"Maria!" I ran after her, but I couldn't catch up with her no matter how fast I'm._

_"Maria please don't leave without me!" She was getting further and further away._

_"You still have a chance Shadow, it's not too late yet. Make things right, for me Shadow."_

_"Maria!" Without realizing it, I tumbled and fell on my face. When I got up she was nowhere to be seen._

_"MARIAAAAAAAAA!" I couldn't handle it anymore, I couldn't handle losing Maria,_ **_Not Again…_**

* * *

"Could you please shut up for a moment, Jack. I had a headache from you and your theories." I playfully hit him with my assault rifle.

"I know you like to hear it even if you deny it, James," He smirked at me.

Jack and I are two G.U.N soldiers that are being deployed along with other thousands to Emerald City in response to the war declaration from a guy named General Ahmed Atrees, nobody knows anything about him since he only showed up a few days ago. But since the moment he came here things went upside down.

"I'm telling you, that guy is most probably preparing for an invasion alongside with Robotnik, that's why we are being sent to assault the city today,"

"And what's makes you so sure about that?" I asked him.

"I will tell you, the first reason is-"

**_*CRASH*_**

Before he could even continue his stupid sentence the truck we were at it got hit with something really hard that it got off-road and crashed into a tree. We all fell off our seats and dropped during it.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, let's see what happened."

I and my fellow soldiers went out of the truck to see what struck into us, we couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God… Is that…"

"Yes… that's Shadow..."

* * *

"What?! We don't have much time for what?!" I asked Rouge nervously.

"G.U.N… They are going to send 100 bomber planes to flat the city for their forces in about 15 minutes."

"WHAT?! What were they thinking when they ordered such a thing?! They are killing almost the entire civilian population like that!"

"They want you so bad that they turned a blind eye on such thing," Rouge explained. "The bombers are coming in three waves, 20 bombers then 30 then 50."

"What are the key targets?"

"The City hall we are in, the schools, the hospital, the airport, and the train station."

"And the army?"

"20,000 soldiers, 50 tanks. No artillery support, they are confident the bombers will clean everything for them. They will attack at 11:00 AM."

"Well, it's not empty confidence, 2,700 soldiers with 2 tanks against 20,000 soldiers. I'm pushing everything I got to its limits."

"How on earth are you planning to stand for them!?" Antoine slammed his fist on the desk.

"Yeah, Antoine is right," Bunnie joined his side. "This is a suicidal mission."

"It is if we fought directly, but if we used the street war tactic we will have a chance."

"Street war?" Antonie raised his eyebrows.

"You seriously don't know what is street war?" I asked Antonie and Bunnie, both of them didn't know what is that. "I don't have time to explain exactly what it is, just follow my lead."

"What are we supposed to do exactly?" Antoine asked.

"First thing, the artillery will keep shelling them until they run out of ammo or they get closer, once that happens they must abandon the artillery and get inside the city because the artillery is placed outside the city. The third part, since all the civilians are evacuated underground we will use the civilian buildings to hide in it, we will set machine gun emplacements, snipers, we hide the armoured cars in garages and they attack them once they get closer, other armoured cars will be like a placed canon. We fight from cover, from street to street, we hit and run, we spread them thin inside the city so that they get weaker and easier to be attacked. We will be like an invisible enemy, that's our only shot."

"Wait," Bunnie interrupted me. "You didn't mention how we should deal with the bombers."

"We are at daylight, everything is visible. We can't camouflage anything because it will be spotted easily anyway. The best thing we can do that we hope that the anti-air does it job and pray for a miracle-"

*Very loud thunder sound*

"Is that thunder?" Antonie muttered.

We all gathered around a window and looked at it, we were too worried about everything else that we didn't realize that there was a storm forming. The sky was filled in clouds and lightings struck the earth a lot, a little while later a heavy raining started.

"I prayed for a miracle and here it is," I said feeling confident about my plan.

"And how exactly that's going to help us?" Amy asked.

"The storm will force them to fly in a very low attitude level and thus they will be easy targets for us, it will slow down the army giving us more time to prepare, and the ambush will be more effective."

"We only need to prepare," Amy said.

"I count on you three to prepare everything with me," I said to them.

"You got it, sir," They all saluted in harmony.

"What about me General Ahmed?" Alexandra objected. "What is my role in all of this?"

"That where your third test for your new military knowledge comes in," I said. "I want you to take control of the central command."

"T- the central command! Aren't we going a little ahead?"

"They are expecting you at the communication team at an abounded warehouse two blocks from here, don't fail me."

Even for an A.I, it took her a bit to absorb the shock. Afterwards, she looked at me with confident eyes.

"I won't fail you, sir, I promise you that." Alexandra gave a military salute before dissolving and leaving through the window.

"As for us, we need to get the fuck out of here before the bombing starts," I said.

"But going outside will leave us exposed to the bombers," Antoine reminded me.

"We will use this," I pulled out the chaos emerald.

"Do you know how to use it?" Bunnie asked.

And she struck me with the truth, yes I used it once, but it was the heat of the moment, plus I have no idea how to do this right.

Then an idea crossed my mind. "I'll just ask Sonic, follow me." We all got out of the office and went to the room where I kept Sonic and Miles at it.

"Sonic, how to use the chaos emerald to teleport?" I rushed with the question.

"Why all of a sudden you want that?"

"No time to explain, just tell me how to do it!" I clenched my fists angrily

"Ok, ok just chill," He raised him to cover his face. "You hold the emerald in your hand then you say loudly 'Chaos control' while thinking at the place you want to go to."

I raised the emerald at the air and cried. "Chaos control!"

Immediately, a green Arora Surrounded us and after that, everything went blank…

* * *

**_*A moment later, in another place*_**

How am I supposed to explain the experience, I don't know. It's like being in the space in a split second, with all the stars around you, floating in the air like there's nothing you have to worry about. Then you get snatched away from all of this and being struck back to the place where you wanted to go to.

As my feet touched the ground I felt a slight headache in my head but it faded quickly.

"Where are we? And why we left City Hall?" Sonic asked.

"G.U.N bombers will start shelling the city in a few minutes, and the City Hall is the main target. So a random and calm place will be less likely to be hit by bombers."

"And where are we now?" Miles asked. "Sounds like a restaurant of some sort."

"We are in a fish restaurant that I noticed when I first came, and I wanted to have a nice lunch here with Amy. But it instead will be our temporary hideout." Then I looked at Miles and Sonic. "I can teleport you out of here now if you want to."

"Yes, that would be great," Sonic said. "The faster we get out of here, the better."

"But what about Cream and Vanilla? We can't leave them here unprotected." Miles protested on Sonic.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Cream is Tails' close friend, she's about the same age as him, and Vanilla is her mother. They both work in the hospital, Vanilla is a nurse and Cream is her apprentice."

As soon as Sonic finished his sentence, the sirens has went off alerting everyone that the bombers are coming.

"Whatever was the heroic act you wanted to do, I won't let you do it. It's too dangerous now," I warned him.

"We can use the emerald to go to the hospital and afterwards we can-"

"We can't do that Tails," Sonic interrupted him. "This is the first time for General Ahmed to use chaos energy and his body isn't used to it, if he used it too much his body will be extremely exhausted."

"B- But I can't let Cream and Vanilla-"

"Listen here Fox boy," I started. "I don't have time for such trivial matters, there are an entire city and its people on edge. So you better leave while you have the chance or you will be stuck in this war zone for a long time."

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Without. Cream."

"You are a stubborn little kid, aren't ya? *sigh* Why should I waste my time with you and put all of our lives in danger by going out during an air raid?"

"Because it's worth it, she's my friend and I won't leave here knowing that I could get her to safety." Miles's face showed that he was determined to do what he wanted whether I liked it or not.

"You determined to do what you want, I like it. Your kind is the ones who change the world," I then looked to Sonic. "Catch!" I threw the chaos emerald at him and he barely caught it. "Get us in front of the hospital."

"Why me?"

"You will send us to get Cream and her mother, then you will take me with you to Knothole saving my own energy, then I will use the emerald to return Here."

"Why didn't you think about that from the beginning?!" Sonic said, feeling furious.

"Maybe I just love drama," I smirked at him. "Come on, do your magic."

"You act weird sometimes," Sonic raised the emerald in the air. "Chaos control!" In a moment, we were gone.

* * *

**_*Emerald City's general hospital, a moment later*_**

Just as we arrived, I knew we got a little late. The raid has started.

Yes, the anti-air was doing a good job so far, but a certain bomber has crashed into a building just next to the hospital after being shot destroying half of it. Everyone was getting some poor sacks who were trapped inside and it wasn't a pretty sight. They had a first degree burns on half of their bodies. When they passed by us Miles couldn't handle himself.

"I'm gonna vomit!" Miles turned the other way and threw up everything that was in his stomach.

"That's it, get it all out of your system," I patted on his back. Once he finished I handed him a napkin. "Here, wipe your face."

"Thanks," He took it and wiped his face.

"We need to find them quickly if we wan-" I was going to continue but I saw something that I didn't expect to see…

The heavy tank B-110 was coming from afar.

"What the hell? Why they are here? They are supposed to be at the outskirts of the city, what are they doing here?" I was angry that they left their position, but I decided to hold it until I see what is going on here.

"You go inside and find Vanilla and Cream, I'll be right after you. If I didn't come quickly wait for me at the reception desk."

"Ok General," They nodded before they headed inside.

Once the heavy tank closed to the hospital the hatch was opened and one of its crew came out in panic. "Somebody help us! We have injured man here!"

I and some Paramedics came and climbed up the tank, he helped us get out the injured man who happened to be, unfortunately, the tank commander.

"What happened to him?" The paramedic asked.

"We were hit with a bomb from these planes, the tank itself was intact. But the explosion effect made his head fly to the other side and he hit the structure of the tank and now he's unconscious since then," The panic was clear on the tank crewman.

"Ok, we will take it from here," the paramedics put him on a mobile bed and took him inside.

"Wait, how bad is he?" I asked him.

"From what I see, he probably won't wake up before tomorrow."

"WHAT!? But we need him, the enemy army will attack in less than an hour."

"There's nothing we can do sir, I'm sorry." That was the last thing he said before he and the other paramedics took him inside the hospital.

"What do we do now sir?" The crewman asked me.

"Wait for me in the hospital's underground parking area, I will come for you as soon as I can, then I will think of a solution."

"Roger that sir," He closed the hatch and the tank started moving away.

Not wasting any extra time, I dashed into the hospital doors to finds Miles and Sonic, they weren't in the reception. So I went to search the entire place for them.

The bombers' sound was very disturbing, along with the loud anti-air. I'm so glad I decided to bring those with me, otherwise, the city would have been flatted to the ground.

Many civilians took refugee in the hospital, all of them were on the floor setting and scared, like really, really scared.

"Wait," someone grabbed hold of my shoulder, a feminine voice that I know, I turned around to look at the owner of the voice… it was Mrs. Lucy, in a nurse uniform.

"Mrs. Lucy! What are you doing here?!"

"I returned here to work as a nurse and raise my son away from the war, only to find it coming after me, with you! I want to know what's going on here. And I want the truth and not the propaganda version you aired earlier on the radio."

I don't understand how she got the courage to talk to me like that, but I can use it to my advantage.

"Let's trade a thing for a thing, you know two nurses named Cream and Vanilla?"

"Yes, why?"

"You take me to Vanilla and I will tell you what you want to know, deal?"

"… Ok, follow me and start talking." She walked with me through the hospital corridors.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What's actually going on here? Why are you clashing with G.U.N?"

"They started this from the beginning, first they sent two agents to search my camp for document, even though I showed my good intentions and didn't harm the agent they tried to kill me and kill everyone with me yesterday. And in today's morning, they sent the same agents to kill me again and they also failed. And now they are gonna send everything they got to finish me off."

"But why?"

"I don't even know, they just see me as a threat for some reason."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Neither it does with me, that everything I can get for you."

"Another question, why are you looking for Vanilla and Cream?"

"Someone from the Freedom fighters wants so desperately to get them out of here before the fights start."

"Who?"

"That's not your concern."

She remained silent for a while.

"Can I ask for a favour?"

"What do you want?"

"Can… can you take my son out of here? I will do anything."

"Anything? That gives me some tempting ideas."

She immediately regretted that word.

"D- don't you think I will sell out my dignity fo-"

"I'm just messing with ya, can't you take a joke? Of course, I would love to do so! I want to see that pub again and make sure he's safe, and you can leave as well."

"Really?!"

"Trust me, if I had the chance, I would have evacuated everyone out of here. But we are running out of time and no one can leave now."

"Thank you, General Ahmed, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."

"Anytime, ma'am."

A minute later, we reached a room that was full of patients, and there were only two nurses there. The older was a white-coloured rabbit that had a brown colour on both of her long ears. The younger one had almost the same characteristics. Those two must be Vanilla and Cream.

"I'm gonna talk to them, just introduce me and leave the rest of the talk for me."

"Ok sir," Lucy opened the double doors and we entered the room.

"Hello Vanilla, hi Cream." Lucy smiled at them.

"Hey Lucy," Vanilla greeted her back with the same warm smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Lucy!" Cream dashed to her and hugged her. "How are you doing? And how's Junior?"

"I'm just fine, and Junior is okay as well."

Cream looked at me. "Who are you Mr?"

"Oh, that's General Ahmed, the guy from the news who took control of the city, he wants to talk to you," Lucy explained to them.

"Y- you want to talk to us?" Vanilla raised her eyebrows. "Do you require anything from us?"

"Nothing really, the whole thing is-"

The doors slammed open before I could even start talking, Miles and Sonic entered the room, Miles was really in a hurry. "Cream! Vanilla!" He said excitedly.

"Tails!" Cream hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What a surprise Tails," Vanilla exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

"I'm getting you out of here before they start the fights in the city."

"What about the patie-"

"Just leave," I interrupted Cream. "You can go, nobody will judge you, you have a golden chance to leave before the real horror starts. These stupid air raids are only the beginning, we're lucky that the anti-air is doing its job. When the land forces come, it's gonna be a disaster. So go with them."

"Is it okay mom? Can we go with Tails?" Cream looked at her mother with worried eyes.

"You can go, honey, I'll stay here," Vanilla said calmly.

"WHAT!? Why don't you come with us?" Cream cried.

"I have responsibilities here, I can't just leave the hospital just like that sweetie."

"No mom!" She ran into her mother and hugged her while sobbing. "Please come with me, it's dangerous here!"

"Cream, my little girl," She rubbed her head gently. "I need to stay here, people will get hurt, and they will need my help here. I can't run from my responsibility here, but you can go. Tails will take good care of you both."

"Mrs. Vanilla, you. Can. go, don't play the hero. Your daughter won't gain anything if something bad happened to you. Would you be happy if you left her alone in this world? Is there are any other family members that can take care of her? If the answer is no then as the leader of this city I order you to leave with your daughter right now!"

"I won't abandon my responsibility as a nurse, I took an oath!" She cried at me.

"I will force you if you didn't comply with me!"

"Mom… *sobs*… Just go with me." Cream was crying like crazy.

"I had enough drama, I'm ending this right now." I pulled my teaser and zapped her with a small electric shot, just enough to drop her unconscious. She fell to the ground.

"MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Cream cried at me and attempted to attack me, but I blocked her.

"Your mother has just fallen asleep, she wouldn't give up and I don't have time to waste," I explained to her while I picked her mother from the ground and held her bridal style. "And Mrs. Lucy, please get your son. He's here, right?"

"Yes, just one minute." Lucy dashed outside and brought her son in a few minutes.

"Hey Junior, how is it going?" I greeted him.

"Hey uncle A!" He greeted back. "Mommy told me you will take us somewhere safe."

"Yes, I will. You will go with uncle Sonic over there, he's a Freedom fighter. He will take good care of you, won't you Sonic?"

"You bet I will do," Sonic replied. "Everyone ready to go?"

All of us nodded.

"Here we go, Chaos Control!"

_***Flash***_

* * *

**_*Knothole, a moment later*_**

We all appeared at the front of the Freedom fighters' HQ.

"Home sweet home," Sonic breathed the air deeply. "Nothing better than home."

"Hey! What about the Tornado?!" Miles asked.

"The Tornado? What Tornado?!" I asked.

"My plane! How am I supposed to get it back?!"

"If it remained intact, I will send it back to you with one of my pilots," I promised him. "Now, can someone take this lady from my arms. This is taking too long."

"I got it," Sonic took her from me. "And here's your emerald." He gave it to my in my hands. "And remember, this emerald belongs to this world, you can't take it and go to your world or you will cause destruction for both of our worlds if it was away for over 6 months. Even worse, it will make both of your and my world to merge eventually. And it will be an ugly sight.

"I will keep that in mind. Until then, farewell. Chaos Control!"

_***Flash***_

* * *

_***Emerald City's general hospital, the underground garage, a moment later***_

Once I teleported in the hospital's garage I looked for the heavy tank. Many civilians took refugee in here as well, and it wasn't hard to find the tank. I climbed on it and knocked on the hatch, they opened it for me. I slipped inside and closed it on us.

"The General is in the cabin!" One declared and the rest saluted.

"At ease," I ordered. "Now to the important matter, can't you operate without the tank commander?"

"I'm afraid that's a negative sir, we all are greens and fresh out of the boot camp, he was the only one in the crew with past experience. We can't operate effectively without a tank commander." The driver said.

"Can't you operate with us, sir?" The gunman asked?

"You got to be out of your mind! Of course not!" The radio operator yelled at him. "He will be in grave danger if he stayed with us!"

"Ok chill out," He calmed him down. "I was just saying, nothing more."

"Yeah, that's what I thought so."

"Stop arguing and get us out of here, follow my instructions to the distention," I ordered them.

"Roger that sir," The driver turned on the engine and started moving.

*The restaurant, 10 minutes later*

"Stop here," I ordered him, the driver stopped the tank in front of the restaurant. "Wait for me."

Once I entered everyone looked at me with a smile.

"What?"

"We have good news and less good news but it's good nonetheless, which one do you want to hear first?" Antonie asked.

"The good news," I replied.

"We won the battle in the air, all the bombers from the first and the second wave have been shot down, and the third wave has retreated after losing a third of their planes," Antonie said.

"And the less good news?"

"The fallen bombers have crashed into the city," Bunnie said. "Luckily, few of them have blocked key roads that will force them to turn around and take another road. We can ambush them here when they reach the roadblock, we attack them from the buildings and eliminate them there."

"That can work," I said. "You can start preparing for that right now and we will send the ambush outside the city and shell them with the artillery. But right now, we have a problem."

"What?" They all asked.

"The commander of one out of the two tanks I have has been injured and now he's in a coma. I need a replacement," I explained. "Does any of you have any experience in armour combat?"

The room was filled with silence.

"No one? At all?! Antoine?"

"I have a phobia from closed and tight places," he replied. "And I don't have experience anyway."

"What about you Bunnie?"

"Count me out," she said. "I'm not doing it."

"I have read a few books about armour warfare, is that considered enough experience?" Amy muttered quietly, we all looked at her. She was the last one to expect such a thing from her.

"I might be quite desperate about the situation, but I'm not gonna let you do it, it's way too dangerous."

"We all are desperate, this is about life or death, and I'm not gonna sit down and watch from afar like my old days at the Freedom fighters. I'm gonna participate, either you want it or not."

I chuckled at her courage. "You know, if I was merely your commanding officer you would be in deep trouble for disobeying a direct order. But you're right, you shouldn't just watch from afar while we do all the hard work, be careful for me, ok?"

"You got it, sir," She gave me the military salute while smiling. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, now follow me to show you your new tank."

We got out of the restaurant and approached the tank, I knocked on the hatch and they opened it up.

"Everyone, say hello to lieutenant Amelia Rosan, a cadet officer in the M.L.A, your new tank commander."

"Cadet!?" The driver yelled. "No disrespect sir but-"

"Does it look like we have a lot of choices here?"

"N- no sir,"

"Than accept what we have here and lock your mouth tight."

"Yes sir,"

Then I looked at Amy. "I wish you good luck and safety."

"Thanks," she slipped into the tank, and before she closed the hatch. "And before I go," she grabbed my faced and kissed me off guard for a second then pulled out before I even know it. "Bye." She closed the hatch and I got off the tank, still feeling her lips as if it's still there. "I will never get used to it," I said to myself.

I entered the restaurant again. "Listen up everyone," They all drew their attention to me. "I, Antonie, and Bunnie are the only major officers available here right now, so we will divide the city into three districts. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Alpha is the north-west, Bravo is the south-west, and Charlie is the centre of the city. I take alpha, Antonie takes Bravo, and Bunnie takes Charlie. G.U.N will attack from the west 30 minutes from now, and we will wait for them there, assuming they want to finish things up quickly they will take the main routes to their objectives. We will wait for them on these roads. And when the time is right, we strike! And before they realize it, we disappear. Then they search for us, we strike them somewhere else. We drain them slowly, and we hold them until my reinforcements arrive at 3 PM. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal, sir."

"Remember, there's no plan B, no room for mistakes if anything went wrong, or any of you didn't do his role as expected. It's the end for all of us. The lives of 200,000 people is in our hands, don't let them down, they rely on you."

"You can trust us, sir, me and Antonie won't let you down, nor the people."

"One last thing before we start the preparations. I want you all at the front line."

"WHAT?!" Both of Antonie and Bunnie gasped.

"I. Want. You. At. The. Front line. Right next to the soldiers." I repeated my words slowly, word by word.

"B- bu- but why sir?" Antonie tumbled in his speech.

"I will answer your question with another question. Why the Mobian ordinary soldier fight for us an uneven battle that's almost impossible to win? Why should he risk his life for some Generals hiding away in their safe bunkers away from the horror, the pain, the hardships? Can you give me a reason?"

"Uhhhhhh…?"

"That's what I thought so, so if you went to the front line and fought by the soldiers, you will give them the impression that you are confident of your victory, so it will directly motivate them to fight harder. I always was at the front line, and it always worked just fine."

"Yeah, raising up the morale of the soldiers. We got it," Bunnie gave me a thumb up. "Anything else?"

"On to your positions," I ordered. "And Rouge!"

Rouge was setting on one of the chairs with her legs on the table, once she heard my yelling she fell off the chair but got up quickly.

"Getting too comfortable I see," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?" She replied confidently.

"Well, not really. But I still plan to keep you tied up until everything is over."

"WHAT?! I thought we are on the same side now, what the hell did I do wrong now?!"

"You did nothing wrong, it's for your own safety. Assuming we failed here and G.U.N took over, it would be suspicious why you weren't tied up and locked in a cell, wouldn't it?"

"Come on, not again," She begged me to stop.

"Rouge! Turn. Around." I ordered her.

"Pfft… fine," she turned and gave her back at me, I brought her hands together and cuffed them, then I tried to put her wings together.

"Hey!" Rouge protested. "What are you doing?!"

"This includes your big wings Rouge, I'm gonna tie them as well." I explained. "Don't resist, you will just making it harder on yourself."

"*Sigh* don't make it too tight."

And I ignored that straight away.

"Ouch, what the fuck!?"

"Hehe, sorry, now walk."

I took her to the storage room and placed her inside.

"Stay here, if I didn't get killed I will return for you."

"And if you got killed?"

"The General didn't die at worse battles, a simple crossfire won't mark his end."

"Don't get overconfident, General Ahmed."

"If anyone is getting overconfident, that would be General Abraham Towers, that phone call he made has alerted me. If he didn't do that phone call, I would have been dead instead."

I was about to leave the room. "Sit tight, this will be over soon." And I closed the door behind me.

* * *

_***Emerald City, sector Alpha, 10:48 AM, 12 minutes before the attack***_

I and my expedition army took over few Residential buildings around the main road that leads to the hospital, I was positioned at an apartment at the top floor, and I planted a lot of explosive traps on the way to my position. I expect a huge part of the enemy forces will pass from this road here, we are only supported with 15 armoured cars and the heavy tank commanded by Amy. It won't be easy, blood will be spilt from both sides. And I won't manage to stop it, actually, a part of me wants to enjoy it, enjoy it very much…

"Sir!" One voice knocked me back to reality, I looked at him, he was carrying a box full of Molotovs. "As you asked sir, homemade Molotovs made out of alcoholic drink bottles, it is mostly beer and whiskey, but it will do the job nonetheless."

"Very well, put them here, beside the window."

He walked to the window and placed the box there.

"I thought you hated using these things."

"I still do, but it's the only thing that will do the intensive damage I desire, along with the rocket launchers and the grenade launchers."

"If you say so, sir."

"Did the artillery crews abandon their positions as planned?"

"Yes sir, after they made heavy damage of course. We think that we killed a couple of thousands and maybe wrecked a few tanks according to the drone scouts."

"Very well, we wait now. Until they come for us."

I opened the radio. "All units, are you ready?! "

"Yes sir! ready as always!"

"Good, we gonna fight thousands today, but we will win today! you know why?!"

"We have God! We have courage! We have faith! And we have mind!"

"That's the spirit men! Ahmed's men don't die, do they?!"

"Never sir!"

"These civilians rely on us, do we let them down?!"

"Never sir!"

"Do we abandon them?!"

"Never sir!"

"Do we expose them to danger?!"

"Never sir!"

"Does any of you have doubt in victory, or me?!"

"No sir!"

"After me: Bessem Allah Moutahiden! (In the name of Allah we are united!)"

"Wa Bessem Quirihi Mounksirin! (And in the name of others we are divided!)"

"Prepare to open hell on them! We are division zero! The finest stormtroopers in the M.L.A! We will show them what we are made of! Won't we?!"

"Yes we will sir!"

"That's the spirit! This was General Ahmed Atrees with you and I'm singing out."

After I finished that heroic motivation act, I sat by the window and cocked my assault rifle. "Prepare the rocket launcher, they are coming in a few minutes."

And in a few minutes, the soldiers started walking in the main road to the hospital, infantry units with 7 tanks. Probably medium tanks and they are too comfortable for the fact that they are in an assault mission.

"They are such idiots, aren't they sir?" The soldier whispered next to me.

"Yes, they are," I whispered back. "And they are gonna regret it right now." I opened the radio. "Start the attack."

Immediately, all the windows were opened and many men with rocket launchers came out of it. They destroyed both of the tank at the tail and the tank at the front to block the rest of the tanks and trucks in the middle, right after that. They shot the rockets at the remaining tanks and trucks destroying it permanently. All of that happened in the first 30 seconds.

"Switch to HMG's!" I ordered, the soldier put down the rocket launcher and picked up the HMG and sat it up on the window and started firing at the soldiers while I picked a Molotov bottle and lighted it up before throwing it, it hit 3 enemy soldiers hiding behind a destroyed truck and they all got burned down.

"Triple kill baby! Who can beat that!?"

Quickly I picked my rifle and fired at the soldiers randomly, I fired at anyone I could, some shots missed, other some hit.

"TAKE THESE IDIOTS! That what happens when your guard is down!" The soldier with me spat at them, right after that he got shot and fell to the ground.

I got to him to see if he died or not, he was shot in the shoulder and he was bleeding out fast, and the bullet didn't go out, it's rested in his arm.

"Goddammit!" He cried from the pain. "A- am I gonna die, sir?"

"No, but we must act quickly or you will bleed to death. And it's gonna hurt like hell."

"If there's no hope just give me mercy bullet, I don't want to bleed to death."

"You won't die, we just have to get the bullet out and iron the wound to stop the bleeding."

"Ok, please do it quickly."

"I will try," I opened my med kit box and picked a morphine shot and injected him with it. "This should help." And quickly I picked a Forceps. "Stand still and take a deep breath." I slowly put the forceps inside the wound, he gave out a loud cry of pain.

"Just a little more, I am close." I went deeper into the wound, and he screamed louder from pain until eventually, I reached the bullet at last. "I found it."

"JUST GET IT OUT ALREADY!"

His sudden movement made me lose my focus and I accidentally went way too deep and cut through the flesh.

"Goddammit, why did you have to move!?"

"I'm… I'm sorr-"

"Just-… Just stay quiet."

I pulled the bullet out avoiding any extra damage to him, only to make it worse.

"Now it's out, believe it or not, that was the easy part."

"And what's the hard part?"

"We will have to iron your wound."

"Al- alright, do it quickly…" He was losing conciseness fast.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay with me!" I slapped his face to wake him up. "Don't fall asleep or you're dead!"

"Al-… alright… I'm a- aw- awake…"

"Good! Stay like that!" I run quickly to the kitchen and turned on the stove to heat the dagger's blade and I returned to him.

"Ok, I will iron your wound and I will need you to count to five for me. Can you do that?"

"O- ok…"

"I will start now." I placed the blade on his wound and he started screaming again.

"Aghhhhh!"

"Count! Count!"

"Okay! O- one!... Two!... Three!... Four!... Fi-… Five! FUCKING FIVE STOP IT!"

I pulled the dagger away and he collapsed completely from exhaustion but he was alive nonetheless. I stopped the bleeding, at last, he will need more medical care but that will do for now.

"You rest now, you did your part."

"… bu- but… y- you need m…" He drafted to sleep before he could finish his sentence.

I took his position at the HMG, I cooked it and started firing. "I will show you what we are made of, suckers!"

We were shooting them from everywhere, with all kinds of weapons, HMG's, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and Molotovs of course. 20 minutes was enough to finish them off, the few hundreds who stayed alive out of the 5000 soldiers went to retreat, but I won't let them do so of course.

"Lieutenant Amelia, it's time to shine."

_"Roger that sir."_

A big garage door was opened, and from it the tank and the armoured cars emerged, cutting off the road on the retreating G.U.N soldiers.

_"There's no way out of here!"_ Amy's voice came out of the tank's speakers. _"Spare us anymore bloodshed and surrender now!"_

Right after that, the soldiers rushed out of the buildings and blocked their back road.

After a few minutes of hesitation later, they finally gave in and surrendered to us. The soldiers stripped them out of their equipment and took them inside to imprison them.

"This is General Ahmed Atrees, what's the status report? Over."

_"Not a single man scratched, zero kills and zero injures. Over."_

"You can add a one to that zero injures, over."

_"What happened?! Have you been shot, sir?!"_

"No silly, the soldier that was with me got shot, he is stable now but I will get a medic to check on him later. You got anything else to say?"

_"No sir, that's all I got. Over and out."_

_"So Ahmed, is it over?"_ Amy asked over the radio.

"Depends on how good Antonie and Bunnie executed the ambush. Although since I can still hear gunfire from afar I can tell they didn't finish yet and we will have to go and help them."

_"Should we call to check on them?"_

"Yes, I will do it in a few minutes, but there are some priorities first."

_"What priorities?"_

"I will leave the radio open to let you know what I'm talking about."

I left the radio open and then I moved to check on the wounded soldier who was with me, he's still sleeping.

"Hey, wake up. It's time to get you to the hospital."

"H- huh?... W- what… what about the battle?"

"It's over, for now. Now you need to see a doctor, let me help you get up." I took his hand and helped him to stand up on his feet, then I let him lean on me and I walked him through the building until we got outside.

"We need some help here! Where's the medic?!"

"Right here, sir!" He ran to us.

"Examine him now!"

"Yes sir!"

I placed the injured soldier on the ground and the medic examined him. "He needs to go to the hospital now."

"The hospital is only a few minutes away with a car, maybe one of their trucks is still working. You lift him up and I will find a working truck."

Afterwards, we moved from truck to truck to find a working truck, I found one working at last. "Alright, this one is working. Hop in and get him to the hospital."

"Ok sir," we helped the injured soldier to enter the truck then the medic took the driver seat and turned on the engine.

"Wa- wait…" the soldier started speaking hardly.

"What is it, soldier?"

"Di-… did I do m-… my p-… part w-… we- well?"

"Yes you did, maybe even better than me. And you earned yourself a visit back home."

"Th- thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it, now go and get better."

The truck started moving towards the hospital,

"You heard all of that?"

_"Yes, I did. You do have a kind heart… but at the same time. You have a cruel heart, you are complicated. One moment you are happy, the second you are angry, the third you're terrifying everyone around you. How come you are like that?"_

I wasn't prepared for this, she asks about one of my darkest secrets.

"I… I need to keep a steel face, you know, you can't always be kind and you can't always be strict and cruel. You get it?"

_"If we are going to start our life together with secrets and lies then we gonna fail before we even begin."_

She didn't buy it. I didn't expect her to buy it anyway.

"Listen, Amy, I have a few secrets, and you will get to know about them one by one. But for now, I need you to focus because the battle isn't over.

_"… ok, I will let you have your time. But you better not avoid the question next time."_

"I won't Amy, you go-"

_"General Ahmed! ***Gunshots*** General Ahmed! This is Antoine, we need an assistant immediately! ***Gunshots*** G.U.N soldiers have broken through the buildings we were hiding in and they are sweeping the buildings, ***Explosion*** Alexandra the A.I has given us instructions to retreat safely to Charlie but they- ***Gunshots*** WE NEED YOU NOW!"_

"Antonie this is General Ahmed, I'm coming for your rescue. Just hold tight."

_"Quick! I don't know how much longer we can hold!"_

I put down the radio. "Everyone listen to me! I want 30 men to stay behind and guard the prisoners, the rest will come with me, we need to go to sector Charlie now! We are moving in 5 minutes.

Without a second thought, everyone started marching at the direction of sector Charlie alongside with me, once I reached the tank that Amy was in it I jumped on it and knocked on the hatch.

Amy opened it. "Yes sir, where to?"

"Sector Charlie, Antonie and Bunnie need immediate assistant now. Get going and be ready, the hard part is about to begin."

* * *

_***Emerald City, Sector Charlie, 11:29 AM***_

Once we reached the outskirts of the place, it was a total mess. You can hear the gunfire and the explosions from here, whatever Antonie did over there. He fucked up.

I got off the tank "Advance with caution, minimum communications." We went slowly ahead, my finger was on the trigger, and ready to shoot anyone could appear in front of me.

We advanced slowly towards the place Antonie and his men were pinned at (Or rather, where we thought Antonie and were pinned at), until suddenly, a panicking soldier came out of the corner.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm from the city's guards!"

"Hold your fire, men, he's friendly," We all lowered our guns. He approached me. "Y- You're General Ahmed, right? Antonie sent me to guide you to our position, you need to be quick! They are advancing with tanks and we can't hold much longer!"

"Okay, you heard him! These guys need our help right now, let's move!" And with that, we all ran with the Mobian soldier to the position Antonie was at.

* * *

**_*Five minutes later*_**

"Here!" The Mobian soldier aimed at the next road to the right. "You can hear the fights from here, that's where we are at, the tanks are gonna destroy it soon."

"Very well, someone goes and take a peek over there and see how is the situation."

"On it!" One soldier ran to the corner and took a quick peek. He returned a minute later. "There are a few hundreds of soldiers out there, along with 6 tanks."

"Ok new plan, first I want 10 men with rocket launchers and shoot the tanks and we will cover you, elimination not required, just damage them hard enough. Next, the tanks and the armoured cars will advance forward and we will take them as cover and fight behind the armours. Kill all hostiles and don't get killed. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"That's the spirit! Now get going."

The men took the rocket launcher and got into positions waiting for the single, while I and some men got ourselves equipped with HMG's.

"You can carry that!?" The Mobian soldier asked in surprise. "Why do you carry such a heavy weapon?"

"It's not that heavy, it's only 40 Kg. The older designs used to weigh 85 Kg, sometimes over 100 Kg. That what will I use and the other guys to making a coving fire."

"When we should start sir?" The men asked.

"I will start on 3, ready? 1. 2. 3! Go! Go! Go!"

Simultaneously, I and the guys got out of our hideout behind the building and started shooting at everything that moves, we caught the G.U.N boys off guard and we have put down many of them before they even realize it, making the rest take cover from the never-ending rain-fire.

"Rocket launchers, fire now!" Once I gave the order, the men got into position behind us and fired the rockets on the enemy tanks, 2 were down, the rest got badly damaged. But they were still functioning enough to aim their cannons at us

"Everyone, take cover!" Everyone ran to the nearest car or wall to hide behind it, I went behind a big metal trash box hiding from the shells, I opened my radio and started calling in the armour. "To Tank B-110 and the other armoured cars, engage the enemy now!"

_"Copy that, we're coming in hot,"_ Amy said over the radio.

Right after that, the tank and the armoured cars advanced to our position and shot a few shells that annihilated the remaining tanks, leaving only the remaining G.U.N infantry for us to deal with.

"Everyone! Advance quickly! FINISH THEM OFF!"

All of us abandoned our cover and started firing, I aimed my HMG and fired endlessly at them while advancing to them, anyone I could see, I would fill his body with holes with my bullets, I want them dead,**_ I enjoy making them dead_**… What the hell am I thinking!? This is not the time to lose control of myself, focus!

One stray bullet shot near my ear, it didn't hit me, but I took cover to avoid any more bullets coming. I leaned in to see who has shot it, I saw a soldier with a sniper rifle. I took a deep breath, stood up and fired as many bullets as I can at him, one bullet hit him, it settled in his head, and he dropped dead.

The HMG ran out of ammo so I dropped it and quickly switched to my assault rifle and continued giving them headshots with each bullet I fire out of my gun.

With massive firepower, the remaining infantry didn't have a chance and all of them were killed.

"Good job everyone, is anyone dead?"

"No dead among us, just a few simple injuries. Nothing dangerous."

"Perfect. Make sure that all G.U.N soldiers are dead, if he's alive and not injured, take him alive if he didn't resist, otherwise kill him. If he's alive and injured, give him a mercy kill, one bullet to the head, unless there's a good chance that he can live. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now get going."

As everyone went to do what I ordered them to do, I started yelling for Antonie. "Hey! Are you still there Antonie? It's Ahmed!"

_"Oh thank God you came for our rescue!"_ Antonie said from inside the building. _"We thought that we will be dead for sure, I will open up right away."_

Antonie opened the door and walked out of the building.

"Still kicking Antonie?"

"Yes sir."

"How many of your army is left?"

"800 man sir out of 1250, the rest either K.I.A or M.I.A."

"And my armoured cars?"

"All of them are destroyed."

"How did all of this happened?!"

"I- I don't know sir."

"You don't know?!" His statement made me furious. "How the hell you don't know!?"

"It all happened so fast before I even know it I was about to lose everyone and everything and I don't know how."

"*sigh* After all of this is over, we will conduct a full investigation. But now, we need to continue the fight."

I opened my tablet to contact Alexandra, her visual image appeared on the screen.

"Hello Alexandra, this is General Ahmed Atrees. Good job managing the battle so far, you saved Antonie's forces from full annihilation I see, I don't know how he ended up like that."

"Thank you, sir, I'm only doing my duty. And for the record, it wasn't his fault."

"How so?"

"One soldier of his troops had an itchy finger and start firing at the G.U.N soldiers before Antonie give the order to attack, that exposed their location to G.U.N and with the number and armour superiority, Antonie had no chance there."

"How could they be such incompetent?"

"They are a bunch of militia who never fired a gun before, they were scared."

"Never mind that now, right now. I need to know the situation in the city, is the drones still in the air?"

"Yes they are sir," the visual of Alexandra disappear and a live view from the drone planes appeared. "According to the live feed, there are a few extra thousands of enemy forces 12 blocks away from you with 4 tanks."

"I can deal with them," I said. "How many enemy forces are remaining in the entire city?"

"Out of the 20,000 infantrymen and 20 tanks, there's 10,000 soldier and 7 tanks remaining. They are well aware of most of our positions and they are spreading out to attack it."

"I will make sure to give them a hard time, what about Bunnie?"

"She's doing a good job so far, she's giving G.U.N a hard time and she's hitting them hard."

"Ok, I'm going out now."

"Wait! There is something dangerous going on." The map on the tablet zoomed to a small group of G.U.N troops heading to the shopping mall and the bank next to it. "I think they are going to loot the bank or the mall, or maybe both! I advice sending 3 armoured cars and 100 soldiers to intercept them."

"Give the order now,"

"Yes sir, I'll do it now."

The ambush part is over now, now is the part to shoot and run. God help us all."

* * *

**_*Emerald City, 11:56 AM, Sector Alpha, near the hospital*_**

"Amy did what?!" I gasped at Alexandra.

"Amy destroyed 7 tanks and killed 200 soldiers together while she was on her way to your position, only with the help of 2 armoured cars," Alexandra repeated her words for me.

"B- but that's her first time, how she's so good at this?"

"Maybe she's the talent in her, that's the only logical reason I could come up with."

"Amy is a special girl, I know that, but I didn't expect her to be that special."

"We have no time to waste thinking about her new talent sir, G.U.N is closing into the hospital and they want to destroy it according to the feed I got from them after hacking their communications."

"We are ready, let's hope we can hold on long enough."

"G.U.N men are coming!" The soldier said while looking at his Binoculars.

"All to your battle stations!" I ordered. "Many civilians are inside, we can't let them destroy it! Ready?!"

"Born ready sir!"

G.U.N soldiers started their assault.

"Fire!" All of us started shooting at them, many of them were falling, but they didn't stop coming.

10 minutes later, they started overwhelming us, some G.U.N soldiers managed to get to our position, I quickly jumped on him and shot him in the head.

"Keep fighting men! Show them what we are made of!"

"Yes, si-" The Mobian soldier got shot in the head before he could even finish his sentence.

"Fuck it!" I shot at the enemy who killed him.

"We can't keep like this for much longer, there are too many!"

"Just a little longer!" I shot one who was trying to get into our defences. "The armours are coming soon!"

I picked a Molotov and lighted it up then threw it on the enemy, making few of them burn down.

"Don't give up just yet!" I encouraged them. "We can still hold them off!"

A couple of stray bullets were fired upon me that forced me to take cover.

"Are you injured, sir!?" The Mobian soldier asked.

"No! I'm fine, just hold your position!" I got out of my cover and kept shooting at them.

"Alexandra! How is the overall situation in the city?!"

"It's bad sir, the fights have spread all over the city between us and them. Even after the heavy loses they have received, they are still more than capable to win if we aren't careful, the best thing we hit and run, we have no chance in an open fight."

"And when Amy and the armours will arrive?"

"The best thing I can give is 10 minutes, that if they didn't get distracted again."

"If anything new happened, let me know at once, I'm going out now."

The fight has become helpless, G.U.N is really close and we can't keep the defence line around the hospital like that.

"Everyone, abandon the first defence line, fall back to the next line of defence!"

With that order, everyone retreated, only me the machine gunners remained to secure the retreat. Once everyone got behind the second defence line me and the gunners left the position and ran to the other line while dodging bullets and grenades. I pulled a detonator from my pocket and activated it.

_***Boom***_

The explosion killed at least a 100 of them and will keep the road blocked for a while.

"Keep running!"

We all ran until we reached the second defence line, I jumped over the barricade and sat behind it. I took a deep breath, I stood up and reloaded my rifle.

"Everyone! Prepare for the next wave of enemy forces!"

The smoke from the explosion faded, and G.U.N men came from there.

"Don't hold back my men! Show them everything you got."

They are running at us, but they were still too far to start shooting at them.

"Be ready everyone! On 3! One… Two… Thr-"

_***Boom! Boom! Boom!***_

Three bombs, three bombs were dropped in sequence and killed all of them.

"What the hell!? We have no air support. Where did that come from?!"

_***Vroom, vroom, vroom***_

The fighter planes that threw the bombs flew over our heads, I couldn't recognize it since it was too fast

_"General Ahmed this is Alexandra, I have good news, sir. Could you please open the tablet?"_

"Yeah sure," I opened the tablet and Alexandra's image appeared on the screen. "Can you explain what's going on here? Where did these planes come from?"

"That's not for me to answer, but I know someone who will give you the answer."

The image of Alexandra disappeared and instead, I got a video call from Smith.

"Smith! You are here!" There are no words can explain how much I was relieved to see him.

"I leave you for five days and you start a goddamn war, and I wasn't even invited for the first battle. I'm disappointed sir, you know how much I like violence." He said faking a disappointed tone. "I arrived 20 minutes ago, and tried to contact you but I instead met your new 'A.I girl', she told me that you are in one hella of a fight and I immediately sent the air force for your rescue. Soon after the helicopters will sweep the city and it will kill all of these G.U.N suckers."

"But you were supposed to be here three hours later, why did you arrive earlier?"

"I can't discuss it here, I will come with the land force once we are organized, then we will talk about what's happening."

"Ok, I will be waiting for you."

"This is Colonel John Alberto Smith. Over and out." And with that, the feed was over.

Right after that, the tank B-110 finally showed up. Amy got out of the tank. "Are these our planes?"

"Yes they are, my support arrived 3 hours earlier. This is officially over, we won the battle." I turned away from Amy and faced the troops. "You hear me?! The battle is over! We won! WE HAVE WON!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone quivered with happiness from this news.

"In a few minutes, the helicopters will wipe out all the remaining resistance and this will be over soon."

"I never had a doubt," Amy said, and leaned closer to kiss me but I stopped her.

"Hey, not in public. Leave it for some time later," I told her. "Now we need to get to Rouge and release her."

"Release her?" She raised her eyebrows. Then gasped. "You tied her again?! Why?"

"It was for her own safety I assure you, can we just go and get her."

"Okay, let's go now."

* * *

_***Ten minutes later, 12:38 PM***_

We reached the restaurant and I and Amy entered the storage room and Rouge looked at us once we entered.

"You're alive?" Rouge chuckled. "I didn't expect that to be honest, this can't be an easy victory."

"Yes, it wasn't easy," I said while setting her free. "I lost about 700 man, all of them were the Mobian militia, 25 armoured car and one tank are out of commission. But on the other hand, G.U.N lost 17,000 soldiers, 20 tanks and 60 bomber plane. And the rest are captured to be war prisoners."

"That's…" Rouge paused trying to find the right word. "… Fascinating."

"As I told you before, mind always beats the muscles."

"Ok everyone enough of that now," Amy interrupted us. "Since we are in a restaurant, let's celebrate our victory today with some good food."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "You can go and do whatever you want, I will pay for the owner later."

"Ok!" And she left the room.

"And for you Rouge, I would like to introduce you to your new partners."

"My new partners?"

"Yes, I have a couple of sleeper agents in the expedition as soldiers, and they are here right now. I will just activate them and we can meet each other," I opened the radio. "Mommy one and Mommy two, rise to the afterlife."

Almost immediately, the two agents entered the storage room and saluted. "Agent Osman Fares and special agent Yokohama Mori are ready to re-enter the service."

"Agents, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Rouge. I think you have seen her before when we captured her on the first night here in Mobius."

"Yes sir, we did."

"Right now, I have secured her loyalty to work for us in the agency, I want you to have a friendly setting here, get to know about each other, and plan how to work with each other, okay?"

"Yes sir,"

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

I got out of the storage room and was about head out outside but Amy called me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going make a small call and I will return, need anything?"

"Yes, how are we supposed to pay them?"

"Just write a note and tell them what you took from the kitchen, here's Some cash I had in my pocket." I threw the money bills at her and she caught it. "Don't forget to put all the money with the note in some envelope, and by the way, one question, will you cook?"

"Yes, if you want."

"I would love to taste the cooking of my future wife, I'm sure you can turn salt into honey." Amy blushed from my flirting. "Excuse me now,"

I went outside the restaurant and turned on the tablet. "Hey, Alexandra."

"Hello, sir."

"I got to say, you are the best thing I ever bought in my life. You have a bright future among the lines of M.L.A."

"It's an honour, sir."

"Anyway, you did hack G.U.N safe communication channels earlier, right?"

"Yes sir, I did so."

"I want you to link me to Abraham Towers, I want to have a chit-chat with him."

"Okay sir, just a minute." Alexandra did some hacking on her own. "Okay sir, just wait until he picks up his phone."

_"Beep, beep… beep, beep… This is General Abraham Towers, the C.E.O of G.U.N, who's speaking?"_

"So you're the fucking idiot who, according to my calculations, have just lost 20,000 soldiers, 20 tanks and 60 bomber plane?"

_"W- what?! That's impossible! How did you infiltrate our safe communication channels?!"_

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, just like the tricks I used to beat the shit out of your army. By the way, you're so determined to kill me that you were ready to kill at least thousands or even tens of thousands of the civilians of your own people and have killed hundreds of the Mobian militia guards that were guarding the city, only to take me down. Why is that?"

_"As I said before, I don't expect you to understand my reasons. But I assure you, you won't get away the next time."_

"Too late Towers, too fucking late. Now, it's my turn, I have my reinforcements up and running and ready to go and make your final months at life is a living hell."

_"You… you son of a bitch! You think just because you won a single battle then you won the war?! No. No, no, no, NO! I will make sure that my men will make you suffer."_

"Careful what you say Mr. Towers, it's my turn in the game, and I can hit you hard right now. And don't think about sending more agents to kill me again, I already killed the ultimate lifeform, it would be a waste to send more men to their death."

_"Y- you killed him?"_

"Barehanded."

_"Y- You killed the man who can kill an army on his own, you destroyed an army with less than 3,000 soldier and 2 tanks. W- who are you? H- how did you do it?"_

"I told you before, I'm General Ahmed Atrees Mohammed Arfa, head of the U.F.I.S expedition to the realm of Mobius to establish economic and diplomatic relations with the civilizations existing here, but right now, our only active objectives are to terminate the existence of G.U.N and killing Abraham Towers."

_"C- can we talk about this?"_

"No Abraham, the time of talking is over, now… it's the time of war. And you are fighting a different kind of war, a kind where the numbers of armies don't matter because I'm gonna win either way. I'm technologically advanced, our moral is unshakable, and you will pay for every single drop of blood you have spilt."

_"Y- you think I'm afraid like that?! H- huh?! No, I will kill you, I will kill all of you!"_

"Empty threats, empty threats, and a few more empty threats. You are so funny when you are angry Abraham."

_"I'm gonna send everything I got to get you, I will show you the true face of G.U.N, I will-"_

"You're a dictator Towers, a dictator with blood-stained hands, and do you know what happens to the dictator with blood-stained hands? **_They get overthrown and killed in Public, and that's exactly what I will do to you. *Hangs up*_**" no to keep the ridiculous call anymore, I sent my message.

The rain has stopped gradually and the clouds faded, giving a chance to the sunlight to come out between the remaining clouds.

Once I entered the restaurant again, I sneaked into the kitchen. Amy has finished making some fried fillets of Salmon and was placing them on plates.

I hugged her from behind. "I'm no cook, but I'm sure you are not supposed to fry the Salmon fish."

"So you don't like it?"

"I need to taste it first, I'm sure it will be as good as you taste," I liked the back of her ear, earning a soft moan from her.

"_*moans*_ w- what are you doing? _*moans*_"

"Just taking a snack before the main meal," I started licking and kissing her neck, then I pulled away. "Want some help?"

"Yes, I could use an extra hand," Amy said. "And do me a favour, stop making me aroused unless you gonna screw me hard next because it's annoying."

Her cute anger was the best thing in her.

"Okay, how about we seal a marriage and I won't give you a break from sex."

"Ahmed!" Amy blushed hard.

"Sorry, shall we start moving the food, I'm starving."

*Rouge's POV*

I sat by the two agents of General Ahmed on the same table to make a profile for me

"So what was your position, Miss Rouge?" Osman asked. "Were you an average agent or special or elite?"

"I was an elite Agent, the elite of the elite."

"Do you prefer working solo or on a team?" Mori asked.

"I usually worked alone or with my partner."

"Are you capable of performing assassination missions at the tightest environments?"

I chuckled. "I infiltrated your place and almost killed your General, so yeah, I can pretty much do so."

"How good is your aim?"

"Excellent."

"Do you have a photographic memory?"

"Absolutely."

"If you are about to get captured and there's no way out, are you willing to kill yourself before you get captured?"

"I don't get captured that easy, honey."

"Do you have a hacking experience?"

"I can hack a bank and steal all the money."

"Okay one more thing, please look at the camera," Mori held a camera and took a picture. "Sign your contract and we are done here."

"What's in the contract?"

"The usual, you must keep silent about everything happens in the agency or else you are gonna be imprisoned for life, you must obey our orders, and there are the two special parts about bringing your family from Station Square and setting you free after the war is over, anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing," I leaned closer to them. "How long do you last in bed?"

"We gonna pretend we didn't hear that," they got up from their chairs. "We are gonna leave now."

* * *

**_*Ahmed's POV, One hour later*_**

"I didn't expect the food to be that tasty, thanks, Amy." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Ahmed."

_"General Ahmed, this is Alexandra. Colonel Smith has arrived at the City Hall and I'm with him right now, he wants to see you ASAP sir."_

"Ok, tell him that I'm coming right now."

"Roger that sir, over and out."

"Ok, Amy I need to leave now, get some rest and prepare for anything that could happen next."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, just stay safe for me." I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye for now."

I left the restaurant and took a military jeep and drove all the way to the City Hall, it was quite damaged from bombing, one of the few buildings that got hit with the bombs. I entered the city hall and walked all the way to my office, once I entered I found Smith and Alexandra.

"Hello Smith, what's the news?"

"I'm afraid sir that I have no good news."

* * *

**_T.B.C_**


	17. Chapter16: Extraction

_**Chapter.15 **_

_***Emerald city, midtown, 2:00 PM***_

_***Ahmed's POV***_

Walking, that what I'm doing right now, walking aimlessly around midtown. I was alone. No one was accompanying me, except Alexandra who wanted to follow me around for some reason, I didn't ask why.

The civilians have left the shelters and returned to their houses and their shops, and preparing to resume their everyday routine.

While I walk around the city, I slowly started to vac realize the destruction happened during the battle. No matter what precautions you take, no matter how careful you are. You always gonna damage everything during the fighting. For some reason I enjoy it, I enjoy the war, the killing, the destruction, the pain, the cries, _**I love all of these… **_

"What the hell am I thinking?! I must control myself!" I slapped my forehead to knock some sense into myself.

"Are you alright sir?" Alexandra asked. "I sense irregular high activity at your nerve system."

"I'm alright Alexandra, I just need to take my medicine," I grabbed a pack of pills from my pocket, I took a quick glance at it.

_**Fluoxetine**__**, **__**60 mg**_

_**Warning, this medication may or may not cause the following side effects : suicidal thoughts, itching, inability to sit still, restlessness, and at some rare cases: fever and joint or muscle pain. **_

_**Do not use this medication without consulting your Psychologist **_

_**If any of the following side effects appears (specially the suicidal thoughts) consult your Psychologist as soon as possible. **_

I opened the pack and picked a couple of pills and swallowed it, then I closed the pack of pills and placed it back in my pocket. "This should keep me sane for the rest of the day."

Many people were staring at me as I walk next to them, I know that kind of looks, that look which means they don't like you and also afraid of you. The people don't like me and they have a point, I'm an invader at their eyes. But I will change it sooner or later… I hope.

"Why don't you leave us already!?" A voice of man yelled from behind, I turned around to face him, he was a brown fox with a dark brown eyes, he was standing behind a cashier in a half destroyed accessories' shop. "Look what you have done to my shop! All of this because of you! You fucking bastard that came from another dimension! Why don't you return to your dirty world and leave us alone to live our normal lives?!"

I clenched my fists hard, I kept myself calm as much as I could because if I harmed him I will only make the situation worse, and people started gathering around siding with him. I simply walked towards him with Alexandra following me, the people stood in a line blocking the way between me and him.

"I just want to talk with him if you don't mind, please stand back," None of them moved from his place so I cocked my assault rifle. "Please stand back gentlemen and clear the way."

Fearing for their lives, the civilians slowly stepped away leaving the road open between me and the shop owner who was sweating a lot, I stepped in front of the cashier and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Good afternoon Mister… what's your name?"

"A- Ar- Arthur," He said hardly trying not to collapse on the ground. "M- my na- name i- is Arthur."

"Very well Mister Arthur, I want sunglasses, show me something of high quality," I asked him politely.

"O- of course sir, o- one moment please," He disappeared under the counter and grabbed a box full of sunglasses. "T- take y- yo- your time sir. P- pick w- whatever you want."

I picked one of the sunglasses that looked the ones made by Gucci brand in my world. "How much?"

"Th- three hundred Rings sir," He said nervously.

"Let's add two zeros to that number," I gave him three bundles of cash, each one has 10,000 Mobian Ring.

The guy didn't reply, just kept staring at the money.

"You have all the right to be angry, you lost half of your shop, I'd be angry if I were at your place. But don't turn that anger into something stupid. Make the anger drive you to be better than before. Ok?"

"O- ok sir,"

"Good, later Mister Arthur… ah, almost forgot," I leaned closer to his ear. "_You never had normal life, neither did any of these people since Robotnik showed up, so don't act like I ruined you little perfect heaven_." I got out of the shop and went my way, with everyone staring at me after what I have done.

"Sorry sir but I don't quite understand what have just happened," Alexandra said. "Why did you give him money?"

"He's angry because his shop was destroyed," I explained. "Whether he meant his words or not, my responsibility is to help him recover and everyone who got damaged during the fights."

"But you should haven't let him insult you like that."

"The successful leader isn't affected by the insults, because he knows that he's doing well and a few words won't affect him nor his achievements. The only kind of leaders who fears what's said about him is the corrupt leader. Got it?"

"Yes sir, clear as crystal."

After that we kept walking aimlessly as I was doing, trying to distract myself from everything that happens around me.

* * *

_***Flashback, the City Hall, 1:18 PM***_

_"I'm afraid sir that I have no good news," Smith said nervously. _

_"What are you saying? Has something happened while I was away?"_

_"Please have a seat sir, I will explain everything right now."_

_I sat down on the chair and he unfolded a map and placed it on the desk ahead of me, it was a map of the U.F.I.S, with a lot of red X marks placed on Kurdistan and south India. _

_"What is going on back home?"_

_"Rebellions sir," He started. "The Kurdish workers' party has been reorganized and they are rebelling. And the same thing happened in India, the Indian free army has been restored and all U.F.I.S governors at south have been killed savagely and we lost total control over south of India and our grip on the north is getting weaker and weaker by the minute."_

_"All of that happened in 5 days only?"_

_"__Yes, it did, sir."_

_"And our forces in the area?"_

_"As for the Kurdish front, there's 350__,000 soldier ready to crush the rebellion and __they are fully supported with tanks and air force. In India, the Federal state of Pakistan has sent their army to control the situation in India, and they are more than ready to put down the rebellion in India in a matter of weeks. But there's a problem."_

_"What problem?" I asked. "Everything seems in order."_

_"Look at these sir," Smith gave me two envelope full of pictures, the first envelope was named 'India' and the second was named 'Kurdistan'. "These were taken yesterday, I even shot some of these pictures myself when I was in Kurdistan."_

_I opened the envelope from Kurdistan and looked at the pictures, the first picture showed a dozen of captured Kurdish fighters and their guns placed in front of them, but their weapons weren't the usual AK-47 rifles you would usually find with these kind of rebels, it was American. M-16, AR-15, M4A1, you name it, they had it. _

_At the next picture, a dead Kurdish fighter laying on the ground and laying beside him a laser-guided missile launcher, also American equipment. _

_Another picture, A destroyed tank that was used by the Kurds. That tank is clearly American. _

_The few next photos were taken from a drone plane, it showed a military camp held by the Kurds, the next photos showed White people wearing American army uniforms, training the rebels. _

_I opened the envelope from India afterwards, it was practically the same thing, solid evidence that the U.S armed the rebels from India and Kurdistan. _

_"So you think that the Americans are behind this? You know that many American equipment were lost during the fights in Iraq between 2022 and 2023, enough to arm an rebellion like this, same thing at India. And these white people might mercenaries like what you were in the past, and you wore the American uniform all the time."_

_"That's not all. We have official conformation from our undercover agents in the C.I.A, they have found this letter and sent it a day before the rebellion have started, " Smith gave me a letter. "It's a printed E-mail from the head of C.I.A to the president of the United States of America."_

_I unfolded the letter and started reading:_

_**Dear Mister President, **_

_**As you requested, the latest shipment of weapons have been smuggled to both of the Kurds and the Indians, our advisors are training their fighters, and in a couple of days the rebellion will break out in the U.F.I.S, General Ahmed and his men aren't suspecting anything which makes our job easier. The rebellion will end the union and we will be able to control the oil fields in the Middle East again soon after, and if somehow the rebellion has failed we will interfere with our armies using the same old excuse: Liberation of the oppressed people at this dictatorship and spreading the ideas of democracy. But that's very unlikely to happen, we expect total collapse to the regime of U.F.I.S in few months. I will inform you Mister President with any new updates regularly. May God bless America. **_

_**Signed by :**_

_**Mr. Alfred Jackson, head of the C.I.A**_

_There's no reason to deny it anymore, the Americans are involved. They are behind all of this. _

_"If it wasn't for the information from the agents that alerted us, the situation would have been a lot more worse. We may be have the power to end both rebellions, but if the Americans interfered, which is inevitable, the rest of N.A.T.O will follow with them, we have no power to fight Europe and North America combined," Smith walked back and fourth nervously as he spoke. "The country needs you, WE need you ASAP at Earth right now!"_

_"I will leave tomorrow to Earth, no need to worry."_

_"TOMORROW!? Sir, we are on the verge of a fucking World War 3! You must leave right now! Ali and Kido can't handle themselves for an extra day alone."_

_"There's business that needs to be finished before I leave Mobius."_

_"Now Mobius is a priority?! Which reminds me, what the fuck is going on here?! I thought we were supposed to fight The robots, not the natives!"_

_"Listen Smith, after you left, a girl named Amy Rose, you know her, she introduced herself for us when we first arrived, she stumbled on my way. She was about to commit suicide and I happened to be there to stop her, I managed to save her but she got accidentally shot in her leg, and I kept her in the camp for treating her wounds, she was around for the next three days, and… we became… closer to each other…"_

_"Closer to each other, huh? But how close, General?"_

_"… very close… you can say that… that I fell in love, I suppose?"_

_"You? Out of all people? In love?! This is fucking ridiculous!" Smith fell on the chair laughing Hysterically. "And out of all the people you could love, you chose an Alien that look like an animal?"_

_"Are you seriously judging me right now?"_

_"No, not after I banged a couple of them when I was drunk at the first day."_

_"That's makes us even, can I continue my talk?"_

_"Yes sir, I'm listening."_

_"Right, where was I? Oh, so before I even tell her anything, that black-and-red hedgehog named Shadow came and tried to kill me and he almost succeeded, when I escaped him I found that G.U.N has attacked our expedition army and… the Diegos were killed at it."_

_"H- Holy shit! They are dead!?"_

_"I'm afraid so…"_

_"… MOTHER FUCKERS!" Smith got really angry and grabbed a lamp and threw it on the ground. "Who the hell do they think they are?!"_

_"Calm down! Breaking the place won't bring them back."_

_Smith gradually calmed down, he sat on the chair. "How could they?! What did we do to them? "_

_"I don't know, they see us as a threat for them somehow. I made a deal with the Freedom Fighters, we will supply them with weapons and money along with some infrastructure projects and they will turn a blind eye on the war, I also I got this province called Emerald province. This will be our base to start the counter attack, and when I leave tomorrow, I expect you to be in charge of everything when I'm gone, don't let me down."_

_"I'll meet your expectations sir."_

_"Right now, there's stuff I should do first here."_

_"What stuff sir, if may I ask?"_

_"Let's say it's a personal deal I made with someone and I need to fulfill it today before I leave."_

_"And that is?"_

_"I'll let you know later, after I finish it. Right now, I want to walk around the city to clear my mind, my mind is quite unstable right now."_

_"Is it… that illness?"_

_"Yes… that illness, I'll leave now."_

_"I will get some bodyguards."_

_"I don't want to use bodyguards, I want to be on my own."_

_"I will go with him." Alexandra suggested. _

_"Bu-… fine, go with him if he won't mind it."_

_"I don't," I said, then I picked up my peaked cap and wore it on my head. "Let's go Alexandra."_

_"Right beside you sir," Alexandra's form dissolved into that Nano-dust and rebuilt herself right next to me. "Ready to go sir."_

_"Let's go, I'll probably be back in an hour." I said, after that I opened the door and went to head out. _

_"Where to sir?" Alexandra asked. _

_"To wherever my legs can take me to…"_

* * *

_***End of flashback***_

So here I am, walking around until I have enough.

But something that was put on a shop display caught my eyes… a white wedding dress was put on the display, and beside it a black tuxedo suit.

I stopped on my tracks and kept looking at them.

"Something wrong sir?" Alexandra asked.

"I was joking with Amy and told her that we can get married right away. It was funny at that moment, but thinking about it, there's quite a lot of obstacles if we really want to get married. A lot of sacrifices we should make. I can do it, but what about her? Will she accept giving up some major things for me? For us?"

"Well sir, I'm not sure what should I say because that's not in my database. But if she truly loves you, I think that won't be a problem for her," Alexandra's words made me quite comfortable.

"Thanks Alexandra, you just said the right words."

Just as we finished our talk, a Humvee stopped by us and both of Amy and Rouge were inside it. Amy stepped out of the Humvee and walked to me. "Hello Ahmed."

"Hi Amy," I greeted her. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Rouge is getting restless and actually started to think that you won't get her family here."

"She have nothing to worry about," I reassured her. "Please Amy, look at this." I pointed at the wedding dress.

"Wow," Her eyes were full of joy. "It… it looks so beautiful."

"Do you want it?"

"Wh- what?"

"What do you think? White dress, big ceremony, me standing beside you and signing the marriage contract and becoming officially wife and husband. Does it sound good?"

"Yes, really good!" almost squealed with happiness. "Do you want to do it today? You want us to get married right away?! I can't believe it!"

"Calm down now, I'm serious now."

"Ahem, sorry." Amy stopped her childish jumping and calmed down. "Just got too excited."

"Ok, there's some… sacrifices that needs to be done on your end so that we can actually get married."

"S- sacrifices? What sacrifices?"

"Do you follow a certain religion?"

"Ahh… yeah, my parents were a part of the 'Sons of Chao' religious group, the biggest religious group in Mobius. And I still follow that group, at least in name. I always went to church with my parents but after they… I tried to avoid the church because it always reminds me of my parents, and their memory is really painful." Amy started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey, Amy. No crying now, I am not done yet."

"_***Sniff* **_Ok," She wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm listening."

"You remember that I told you that I'm a Muslim, you remember that, right?"

"Yes, you told me that when I was at the camp."

"Very well, Islam is a very complex religion, there's a lot of rules for everything, and I mean everything you can imagine in this life, there are clear laws for it in the Islamic faith."

"That sounds good, but where's the problem?"

"It's about Marriage, it's…" I hesitated at saying it, I don't know if Amy would accept what I have to say, or even understand it at all. After a short pause I continued. "I can't marry someone who isn't a follower of Islam."

"So that's the problem," Amy said.

"I know that's not an easy thing to ask from you, or from anyone. But if you want me to marry you then you need to convert to Islam. Of course I will give you some time to think about it and maybe some book about Islam so that you can get a full understanding of what Islam is."

Amy just stared at me, thinking of an answer.

"… Ok, I'll convert to Islam." Amy said calmly.

"I didn't expect you to say yes at once-… wait…" She blunted me with her direct answer. "Come again? You accept it? Just like that?"

"What? You expected some sort of a long-term refusal until I give in after a long time?"

"Yes, that was the scenario in my mind. Now tell me, why did you accept it that easily?"

"First: you have been so kind to me, more than some people in my life, and gave me a chance to prove myself. I think it isn't a sacrifice, but more like a payback for the good things you done to me. Second: I love you and I want to be always with you, until the afterlife. So if your religion Is the key so be it."

"Are you serious right now? You really don't mind it?"

"Why would I? I'm sure that I won't regret my decision, specially it means I can be with you forever."

I was at this point Literally the happiest man in life, I actually made someone convert to Islam.

"Amy, you must know this is very serious thing, there's no going back at this. Are you sure that you really want this?"

"Yes I'm sure Ahmed, stop doubting me!" Amy frowned at me.

"Ok! Ok! I trust you," I said. "Since you have broken the world record of the time taken to make someone convert to Islam, we will make the official ceremonies for conversion and the wedding AFTER we get Rouge's family to here. Just gonna grab that dress real quick and we will be gone." I ran into the store and asked the owner for the dress. "I want that wedding dress on the stand, right now."

"Sure thing sir, that would be a 2000 Rings."

"What?! That's-… Fine, here's the money." Although I think it's overpriced, I gave him the money.

"Just a minute sir," The owner disappeared inside and in five minutes he returned with the white dress put in a bag.

"Thank you sir," I snatched the dress off his hand and headed outside. "Have a nice day!"

I went outside and took Amy's hand. "I got it, let's go."

We headed to the Humvee and carefully placed the dress in the trunk and closed it on it, then I took the driver seat and Amy sat next to me.

"Hello Rouge, how is it going? Amy told me you're getting restless and you want your family here ASAP. Have no fear, General Ahmed will get'em here.

"Thanks for your reassurance," Rouge said. "By the way, may you tell me what you lovebirds were saying out there? Whatever you have said there have made both of you really happy."

Amy blushed a little. "Ahmed wants to arrange a wedding for us tonight."

"WHAT!?" Rouge gasped. "It's not like I'm not happy or something but that's way too sudden, you only knew each other for a few days."

"You know, you've a point Rouge," Amy agreed with her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to my home dimension," I explained, then I fired up the engine and started moving. "Things in my country has fucked up real bad, they need me back there. And I probably won't return before a few months."

"Can't you mange things from here?" Amy asked. "I don't want you to leave yet, you have only came here."

"As much I wish to, I can't do so. The U.F.I.S is facing a war worse than anything we seen before. We are gonna fight the entire world very soon, every single military General will be needed there." I explained. "So at least before I leave I want to spend a good private night with you Amy. My goodbye gift."

Amy's blush became harder. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," I took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment," Rouge's sudden word snapped both of us back to reality. "But if you only want to pop her cheery, so why all the brag with the wedding? I think she's more than willing to give it up to you."

"Does everything must have a reason for you Rouge?"

"Just curious," Rouge said.

"Well, from I come from, it's a cultural rule that you can't have a 'girlfriend', you only can get married only if you want the love and all of these stuff. If a man is attracted to a woman he should step to her family and ask her family for the woman's hand in a proper way, they get engaged and at the engagement they get closer to each other and know about each other under the supervision of the woman's family, then they get married at the end. If someone tried to sneak on a girl and talk to her without her family knowing it, then it would be a complete disaster for him. Let's just keep it under the term that he will be always marked as a playboy and no family will ever let him marry any of her girls to him ever again."

"So that's why you are developing your relationship with Amy too fast," Rouge said. "But isn't that way too harsh punishment for someone who just wants to date a girl?."

"We keep the girls from any potential scumbags that may use her and escape, we treat women like a jewelry that cannot be touched, only the worthy may have it," I said. "Enough of this subject for now, I will find Mori and Osman then we will arrange an extraction operation. I will need from you Rouge to tell me where your family live, draw a map of the building and the area around it, any potential G.U.N agents in the area, I need every detail so that I can get your family to safety."

"I will give you everything I know, I can come with you as well."

"No, you will stay here. I don't want any risks."

"But my family will never come with you, they won't believe you came because of me."

"Then I will simply make you tell it to them yourself, once I find your family I will contact you via video call and then they will believe you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." With these final words from Rouge, the rest of the time on road was filled with silence.

* * *

_***Emerald City's City Hall, 3:10PM***_

I, Agent Osman, special agent Mori, and A.I Alexandra gathered in one room to discuss the plan for our extraction operation. They all were sitting in front of me and I was standing with a white board behind me with a map of Station square and a second map of the district that Rouge's family live at, and a blueprint of the 4-story-building they live at, and finally a photo of her family.

"As you all know, I gave our new Agent, Miss Rouge, a promise to extract her family out of Station Square. We have four targets, first is Mrs. Sofia, the mother, age is 47." I pointed at her picture on the board. "And Miss Sapphire, the twin sister of Agent Rouge. And finally John and Congo, the male twins and Agent Rouge's younger brothers, they both are 12 years old. I want you to remember their faces very well."

"So how we will get into the city?" Agent Mori asked.

"We will use some magic. Literal magic," I showed them the chaos emerald.

"Hey, isn't that the emerald everyone talks about?" Agent Osman asked.

"Yes, it is. This is a Chaos Emerald. This emerald has some crazy mystical powers that I still don't fully understand, but there's a certain power that will help us greatly at this mission. The ability of teleporting."

"Don't we already can do that?" Agent Mori asked. "That's how we came here in the first place."

"We opened a portal between our dimension, planet earth, and theirs, Mobius. The portal is too loud when generated and will attract unwanted attention to us, compromising the mission before it even started. This will be quieter and accurate."

"So we will basically teleport into the complex and take them from there and leave." Agent Mori said confidently.

"No Agent Mori, it isn't that simple for two reasons. First, Mrs. Sofia would be at her job at the general store 12 blocks north of her residence and Ms. Sapphire would be at her collage on the other side of the city and the twins would be at the swimming training at a sports club. Secondly, even if we waited them at the complex, it has a very advanced A.I controlled cameras that recognizes all the residents, if the cameras saw anyone who isn't a resident and isn't accompanied with one of the residents it will alarm the police. So our only shot is to catch them outside before they reach the complex. Thankfully, Agent told me some information that will make our mission quite easier. Mrs. Sofia finishes her shift at 3:45 PM and after that she waits at the bus stop that arrives at 4:00 PM, Ms. Sapphire leaves the collage at 3:45 PM as well, then she drives her car and get to the sports club to take the twins then they all drive home, the plan is that Agent Mori will follow her and stop her from catching the bus and capture her. While at the same time, Agent Osman and I will wait for Ms. Sapphire at her car and we will capture her, then we will force her to drive to the club to grab the twins. After everyone finishes his objective we all will meat at the central park, which will be the same place we will start from. That's everything, any questions?"

"I have one," Agent Osman raised his arm. "What if they tried to escape from us?"

"Show them your gun, like that they will know that what's going on, no one dares to mess with someone with a gun."

"Hey, since all the adult we are supposed to get are females, can we try and seduce them? You know, some flirting and sweet talking?" Agent Mori suggested

"I… I didn't think about that, and I don't think Agent Rouge would be happy if she knew what we done."

"But this will make us avoid any unnecessary violence."

"… Don't do anything stupid, that's all I ask."

"Yes sir,"

"As for you Alexandra, I want you to infiltrate G.U.N servers and steal all the available information there, and destroy the servers afterwards with the virus on this USB drive," I gave the drive to Alexandra. "You will probably have 25 minutes to do so, do it fast."

"Understood sir,"

"That's all, grab your gear, we leave in 10 minutes."

Everyone stood up and headed to the door and I followed them, I went back to my office at the city hall and started picking my gear. I opened a military bag full of guns and started placing them on the desk to choose from.

"So what should I take?" I asked my self. "The revolver is out of question, it's way too loud and impractical at real fight because of its small ammo capacity. A M1911 pistol has only 7 bullets capacity and even with a suppressor, that thing is loud as fuck. A Beretta-92 handgun is a better option, it has 15 rounds capacity and I can install a suppressor on it to lower its noise. I will take that option," I grabbed the Beretta and loaded it. "I need to wear some civilian clothing so that I can blend in with no attention." I opened another bag which had a black formal suit in it. I took out my military uniform and wore the suit instead, and I wore the weapons holster belt to conceal my gun under the suit's jacket, I wore the jacket of the suit afterwards, I stood in front of a small mirror at the office and fixed my look, I wore the sunglasses I bought earlier to complete the look.

"Perfect!" I said to myself.

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

"Come in!"

The door opened and Amy entered the office and was followed by Rouge.

"What a fine look you pulled here!" Rouge said. "I just wanna throw myself on you right now."

"Rouge!" Amy gave her a light punch. "Give me some respect, he's my future husband! Which I will marry tonight!"

"Ok! Ok! I am just teasing, didn't mean any bad attention."

"I'm leaving in a few minutes to get your family, Rouge. Do you require anything from me before I leave?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Rouge's voice and attitude suddenly changed, she's usually confident and has a straightforward face, now, she's something else, worried, uncertain, scared. A completely different person. "Please… get my family safely out of there, they are the last thing that gives me a will to live, please… bring them safely." Rouge's tears started to fall from her eyes, ruining her makeup.

"Rouge…" Amy took her hand to comfort her.

Without a second thought, I took a handkerchief and gently grabbed her head and started wiping her tears and the makeup.

"Wha-"

"You love your family, they're very lucky to have you. I will get them out, you won't even see a scratch on them."

I wiped the entire makeup of her face without realizing it. "Why bother with all the powder on your face, you look the beautiful anyway."

"R- Really?"

"Yes, keep it like that, makeup is not allowed anyway."

"General Ahmed," Agent Mori said from behind the door. "We are ready to go."

"I'll be with you in a minute," I said to him. "Do you want anything from me Amy?"

"Stay safe Ahmed."

"Will do Amy," I turned to Rouge. "If everything went smoothly, I will return around 5:00 PM, and the wedding ceremony will be at 7:00 PM. I want you to be Amy's private makeup artist for her big night, ok?"

"I show you a completely different Amy when you return." Rouge smirked.

"Sir, we need to leave now!"

"Ok I'm coming!" I give Amy a small kiss on the cheek. "Peace, Amy."

"Pease Ahmed,"

I opened the door and stepped out of it. Osman, Mori and Alexandra were waiting for me.

I held the Chaos Emerald in my hands. "Ready?"

"Born ready sir."

"Chaos control!"

_***Flash***_

* * *

_***Rouge's POV***_

Amy was standing beside me, but her mind was at somewhere else. Her hand was on the area General Ahmed kissed.

"From Mobius to Amy, do you copy?" Amy snapped back to reality afterwards.

"What are you thinking at?"

"N- nothing."

"You're imaging how your first time will be with him, aren't you?!"

"N- no…"

"You are on your back, he's pinning your hands."

"That's enough Rouge."

"He's teasing your womanhood slowly with his big, long, shaft."

"Stop it."

"He puts it in, thrusts slowly, until he hit your hymen. And he breaks into it while your tears fall from pain-"

"ROUGE!" Amy's cheeks turned dark read from blushing.

"Girl you gotta share him with me some time."

"Rouge! This is not funny!"

"Ok wedding girl, find your pink dress and get going, we need to buy some makeup boxes to make you look good," I pushed her towards the door.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going,"

"That's it, be a good girl, and we gonna need some birth control and condoms as well, maybe some lewd lingerie to give him a nosebleed."

"Ok, I will ride along with. Let's hope it will be good."

* * *

_***Shadow's POV, meanwhile***_

"Ugh…" I woke up from my dream, or rather my nightmare, but I couldn't even open my eyes. I feel so pathetic, so weak, I can't open my eyes, what kind of ultimate lifeform am I?

After taking a huge amount of power and determination, I slowly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was at a hospital room apparently, it was all white and I was on a hospital bed, attached to all kinds of machines.

A nurse was on the other side of the room, writing something on her tablet. I tried to get off my bed but that slight move have gives me unbearable pain, I could do nothing but to cry in pain.

The nurse heard my cry and ran to me. "Mr. Shadow, please don't move. You have a lot of injures and broken bones, you need a long rest to recover. Please sit down."

I could do nothing but to obey her order, I rest my back and tried to relax. But a disturbing voices came from outside.

_"General y- you can't enter now."_

_"I need to talk to him right now! Everything is on stake!"_

_"Even if he's awake, he won't even have the ability to talk. He's under very strong painkillers to suppress the pain he's feeling. And that's not enough."_

_"I don't care what you say doctor, I'm going in!"_

The door broke open and much to my surprise, General Abraham Towers was here himself, along with some of his associates.

"Y- You can't do that! He needs to get rest-"

"The only thing he needs to do is to tell me what the hell happened to him at Emerald city! Do you understand doctor?!"

"Y- yes sir," The grey hedgehog doctor backed down.

Abraham stood next to the right side of the bed and the nurse stood next to the left side.

"Talking will be almost impossible for you Mr. Shadow and it will be very exhausting," The nurse said. "So whatever the General asks you to say, please answer with as minimum words as possible. Got it?"

I hardly nodded in agreement.

"Project Shadow," Abraham started talking. "Tell me, what happened at Emerald city? Did you accomplish your mission?"

I nodded in disapproval.

"What happened there?"

I wetted my lips and tried to say some words. "… A-… Ahmed… F-… fights… me… h-… he… w- was… Me… " Before I could continue a sharp pain attack struck my head and I couldn't continue speaking.

"Ahmed. Fights. Me. He. Was. Me. You and General Ahmed clashed, is that right?" The first associate asked. I nodded. "And he was… you?" I nodded. "This doesn't make any sense?"

"What he tries to say that he matched his powers? This sounds more logical like that." The second associate said.

"But how could he beat Shadow?" Abraham asked. "He's supposed to be unmatched."

"I have a theory, maybe General Ahmed is another ultimate lifeform, a creation of Dr. Gerald."

"This is unlikely," Towers said. "Project Shadow was Dr. Gerald's only creation."

"N- no… not Gerald…" I tried to say but the pain returned again.

"This is not leading us anywhere, we need to get him off these drugs!" Towers said. "Doctor, do something."

"I can't," The doctor said. "You have to wait until the effects wears off, which is about 40 minutes."

"I don't mind waiting, I have all day with him." General Towers and his associates sat on the sofa next to the bed. "We need everything he knows about what happened."

I really hate him, I am totally crippled and he still wants to use me like I'm nothing. Maybe I should I actually think about what Maria have said, to make things right. I won't make her sad again, but I will do it at the right time. I wait for a chance, _**Soon I will make them all pay for killing Maria…**_

* * *

_***Station Square, Central Park, 3:25 PM***_

We teleported in the middle of the park, in the middle of trees and away from eyes. I took a white handkerchief from my pocket and placed it on one of the trees. "This will be our regroup point, we will return here at 4:20 PM, you all know what to do. Move!" They all nodded, Alexandra's form dissolved and went with the wind. Mori went towards the General store and I Osman went towards the college. But I stopped him.

"What is it sir?" Osman asked.

"I will do something very weird now, don't panic."

"What?"

I closed my eyes and popped my fingers.

_***Trick***_

_***BOOM!***_

"_***Cough, cough* **_What is that?!" Osman looked at me with horror.

"I changed my form," I said. "Can't risk getting anyone to recognize me."

"Then you take my form! You freaked me out!"

"Don't think a lot about it or you will get nuts. I'm your twin blue wolf-brother right now, we are Samuel and Daniel. Got it?"

"Ok, you are Samuel and I'm Daniel, got it."

"Let's move."

We walked through the park and we got out of the park to the streets.

"Now we should take the Green dash street and the collage will be in front of us in 20 minutes of walking." I said.

"Ahh… that's not gonna work sir," Osman said. "It's 3:30 PM now, we need a car."

Just as he finished, a taxi stopped in front of us and dropped a passenger.

"Ok, get in the taxi." I ordered Osman. We both ran to it and took the back seats. "Take us to the university." I told the drive while handing him 500 Rings. "Go as fast as you can."

"Ok sir," He grabbed the money and started driving fast.

* * *

_***3:40 PM, 10 minutes later***_

The driver took us to the parking lot of the college, we got out of the car and the taxi left afterwards.

"What now?" Osman asked.

"We need to find Sapphire's car," I said. "It's a black fancy car with a green emerald logo on the front and the back of the car. The plate numbers are '22EMD27K', let's find it."

"No need to, I already saw it," Osman pointed at it. "And looks like our target is out earlier than expected."

Sapphire was standing at the gates of the university chatting with a couple of girls. She was wearing a blue skirt reaching her knees, along with a white shirt and an orange scarf wrapped around her neck. She's as stunning as her sister.

"Ok, like what we planned. We gonna try and flirt with the girl, we pretend we want to hook up with her and once we are in the car we reveal everything. Got it?"

"I have never flirted with a girl before, this is gonna be bad."

"I'm no better than you, but we gotta improvise."

Sapphire stopped talking with the girls and headed to the car.

"Now, time to move."

Me and Osman approached her from behind. I signaled to him to play along.

"Oh, my, God! I think our lord in heavens has blessed us today! Didn't he Daniel?"

"Oh yeah, you bet he has Samuel! What a beauty!"

Sapphire finally took the bait and turned to face us. "Well hello there you two handsome twins," Sapphire said with a serious face. "Looks like you were stalking me, weren't you?"

"Oh my God, of course not my fine lady. Me and my twin brother merely wanted to know who is that beautiful lady."

"Can we introduce ourselves to you, my pretty lady?"

"My lady? Are you from the past or something?"

"We just trying to be polite enough not to scare you, because you're the best girl we found for a while." I said

"Okay, since you two are the first guys who didn't suggest a hookup the moment they saw me I will listen to you."

"Thank you, my name is Samuel and this is my twin brother Daniel."

"Hello Samuel, and hello Daniel, my name is Sapphire. And I'm a medical student at Station Square's university."

"That's cool!" I said. "Which year are you at?"

"I'm at my final year at the medical school, I'm studying to be an Orthopedic doctor." Sapphire said. "What about you?"

"We are private investigators," I said. "But we are on a vacation."

"Yeah, private investigators." Osman said. "We usually get hired to solve some crimes that the rich people don't want anyone to know about, it's a lot of fucked up stuff."

"Mystery stuff, I like it." Sapphire said. "Maybe you can tell me some stuff."

"Sure, let me get you a coffee and I can tell you some stories. What do you say?"

"Well, my brothers are waiting for me to pick them up, but I think I can spare some time." Sapphire said with a smile. "My car is that way."

We followed her to the car, she unlocked the car and we all entered it. After we all were in, me and Osman stared at her.

"W- what? Why are staring at me like this?" She asked nervously.

Both of us drew our guns and aimed at her.

"Don't. Make. A hiss." I ordered her. She only nodded in horror. She was about to faint from fear.

"J- just take my money, t- take the car. But don't hurt me Please." Sapphire was begging pathetically.

"We aren't here to hurt you, we are here to get you out."

"W- what? I- I don't understand."

"You will right now," I opened my tablet and made a video call to Rouge, I handed the tablet to Sapphire. "Here, take it."

With a trembling hands, she took it from us and looked at it. At last, Rouge picked up the call and her image was on the screen.

"R- Rouge!"

_"Sapphire! Are you ok!?"_

"Help! There are two maniacs with guns and they are kidnapping me!"

_"No, no, you got this wrong. They aren't kidnappers, they are here to get you, mom, and the twins out of here."_

"B- but why? I thought have settled down. You didn't get in trouble again, did you?"

_"No time to explain, these guys are with me. They can be trusted. They will get you out, okay?"_

"Ok sis, but at least tell me what's happening?"

_"I got a chance for us to slip away from G.U.N's hands, we won't have to worry about them nor their threats anymore."_

"I hope you know what you are doing."

_"I know Sapphire, I know. We all will be together soon, just do as they say and they will get you out."_

"O- ok Rouge, I love you."

_"I love you too."_

I took the tablet off her hands. "Ok Rouge, I got your sister. I just need to get the twins and your mom."

_"Don't put them at harm's way, ok?"_

"Ok. This is General Ahmed and I'm going out._***hangs up***_"

I placed the tablet away. "Ok Miss Sapphire, drive the car and go get your brothers."

"O- ok," Sapphire turned on the engine of the car and started moving towards the sports club.

* * *

_***4:00 PM, Station Square's sports club***_

Sapphire stopped the car next to the club's gates and was about to turn on the engine but I stopped her. "Keep it on, you don't know when you will need a quick way out of Here."

"O- ok," Sapphire removed her hands off the car keys.

"I will go with you to get John and Conto, my partner will take the driver's seat and wait for us. You will tell the twins that you will take them to show them a surprise at the park. Got it?"

"Y- yeah, got it." Me and Sapphire stepped out of the car and entered the club. We kept walking until we reached the pool where the twins are training at, they were sitting on a bench next to the pool, they both were wearing identical clothes. Blue pants and white T-shirts, they even had the same backpack. Once they saw her they ran to her. "Sapphire!" Both hugged her at the same time.

"Hello there you two," Sapphire said with a smile. "How was the training?"

"I did a double back flip today!" The first one said. "And Conto managed to stay underwater for 130 seconds!"

"That's great! Keep it up you two."

"Who is that guy with you?" John asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ah- no, he-"

"We're just dating." I controlled the situation because she says something stupid. "You gonna tell them what we got for them?"

"O- oh, yeah right," Sapphire wiped a sweet drop off her face. "F- for being good boys for the last couple of months, I have prepared a surprise for you two."

"Really! What is it?!" The twin said in unison.

"Will it be a surprise if we told you?" I asked them, they nodded 'no'. "Okay then, let's move. The car is waiting."

The twins ran to the exit and we had to run after them to catch up. We reached the car and the twins saw Osman.

"Wow, the twin brother of Sapphire's date. Is he coming with us?" Conto asked.

"Yes, he is coming. Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. It's nice to see a twin like us."

"Ok, get in the car and behave you two." Sapphire ordered them. They placed their backpacks in the trunk and took the backseats, Sapphire sat next to them as well. I sat next to Osman an we drove towards the park.

* * *

_***Station Square's Park, 5:12 PM***_

Osman parked the car and we dropped out of it. John and Conto took their backpacks and we all walked towards the regroup point.

"What's the surprise?!" The twins said at one voice. "We getting restless!"

"Patience, John, patience," I said. "You will find out soon."

The twins just frowned.

"They are so cute, aren't they Sapphire?" I asked, but I got no response from her.

"Sapphire?" I looked behind me and I saw her sweating and trembling in her walk.

"Are you alright?" She didn't answer either.

I quickly embraced her while walking. "Hey! Answer me?"

"Y- you won't kill us, w- will you?" Her voice was full of fear.

"No, of course not!" I said. "Why you think that? I'm here and I will protect you. Trust me, no one will harm you while I'm here."

"R- Really?"

"Sure, I'm here for you."

Sapphire hugged me tight. "P- please, d- don't leave me."

"I won't, calm down now." I patted gently on her head.

Eventually she calmed down and we continued the way.

Shortly after, we reached our regroup point. But Mori wasn't here, neither was Mrs. Sofia.

"They are supposed to be here now, where are they?" I asked.

Before anyone could say anything, I heard some unusual sounds

_***Moans***_

"What?..." My ears twitched at the direction of the sound

_***giggle, moans***_

"What is that?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out." I drew out my gun and carefully moved towards the sound. The sounds became clearer.

_"__***moans***__ you like old ladies. Don't you?"_

_"You don't look like an old lady for me, you way too sexy for a 47-year-old woman. __***kiss***__"_

_"__***moans* **__yes! Right there, __***Moans***__ I missed that feeling so much."_

Looks like a young man is having his way with a mature woman, but I feel this male voice is familiar.

I got closer to the voices that they were right behind the tree. I leaned to look at them and I didn't expect what I saw…

Mori was kissing Mrs. Sofia. And rubbing her crotch.

Without hesitation, I emerged from behind the tree to face them. They both grasped and pulled away of each other.

"O- Osman!?"

"Actually it's General Ahmed but I borrowed Osman's form," I said. "Stand up." Mori slowly got up from the ground.

"Now I remember that I asked you not to do anything stupid, didn't I?"

"Y- yes sir,"

I punched him at the face, I hit him too hard that he instantly feel to the ground.

"Now tell me," I stood above him. "Why did you do something stupid? _***Punch***_"

"I- I'm sorry."

"_***Punch* **_you better be fucking sorry. _***Punch***_ Because _***Punch***_ you _***Punch***_ disobeyed _***Punch, Punch* **_a direct order _***Punch, Punch, Punch* **_from ME! She's over 20 years older than you! _***Punch***_ Have you got no shame!?"

"Please stop!" Mrs. Sofia cried at me. "Just stop, it was me who started all of this. I seduced him, don't hurt him!"

I stopped beating him once I heard her statement, I looked at her face which was full of horror. "H- he met me at the bus stop and told me that he came to take me to Rouge, he gave me a tablet and I video-called my daughter so I went with him. We came 20 minutes earlier so we waited for you, I looked at him and saw how strong he is, how handsome… I know it's wrong for me to do such thing with a young man. But I couldn't stop myself from doing that, it has been long years since a man touched me. And there was a man next to me, we were alone. I couldn't find a better circumstances, he tried to resist but he gave in at the end. It's my fault, not his. Please leave him alone."

After I heard her confession, I looked back at Mori. "So you didn't do the plan we agreed on?"

"N- no, I took a direct approach instead."

I grabbed Mori's face to examine it. "You got a lot of bruises on your face, and I broke your nose as well. But I can fix it," I grabbed the Chaos Emerald from my pocket and aimed it at him. "Chaos heal!"

A flow of green energy emerged from the emerald and it covered his face. In a few seconds, his face was completely healed. No bruises, no cuts, no broken nose, totally clean.

"H- How?" Mori gasped while feeling his own face.

"No idea, Mori," I gave him a hand to stand up. "This incident never happened, did it?"

"What incident sir?"

"Good, let's go. The rest of your family are right over there."

The three of us walked to the regroup point, once we reached it, the family hugged each other.

"Mom!"

"Hey Sapphire, hello you two twin, how are you?"

"We are fine, mom." Sapphire said. "You alright?"

"I'm okay, no need to worry about me. Everything will be alright."

Right after that, a flow of Nano-dust gathered around us and eventually Alexandra rebuilt her form in front of me.

"You did what I asked?"

"Yes sir, all the data possessed by G.U.N is right here," Alexandra pointed at her head. "I got all the information about their army, the government, secrets of the state, names of all of their secret agents, secret oper-"

"Whoa, whoa," I stopped her. "I get it. We can see what you took from them later, we need to leave now."

"Yeah, you're right," Alexandra said.

I grabbed the Chaos Emerald and raised it towards the sky. "Chaos Control!"

_***Flash***_

* * *

_***Emerald City, City Hall, General Ahmed's office 4:35 PM, Ahmed's POV***_

"Welcome to my office," I said as I took off my suit's jacket and placed my gun at one of the drawers and closed on it. I sat on the chair and looked at them. "Osman, Mori, give us some private time."

Both of them left the room and closed the door behind them.

_***Trick***_

With a pop of my finger, I abounded Osman's body and returned to my hedgehog's form. "Don't panic right now."

"O- ok," all said unison, although I perfectly know that they are scared right now.

"I know you want some explanation, and I will give you one," I said. "Rouge was sent by G.U.N to assassinate me, but she failed and she was captured. Luckily for Rouge, one officer was a close friend to Rouge and she asked not to imprison her, but to use her as one of us. I agreed with Rouge that if I bring her family to here, then she will leave G.U.N and she will work for my as a secret agent. And that's it."

"Wow…" Sapphire was shocked. "That was far simpler than I imagined it would be."

"Where's Rouge?" Mrs. Sofia asked.

"She's… I have no idea, wait a second." I grabbed the phone speaker and dialed Amy's number.

_"__**Beep, beep… beep, beep… **__Hello, who is this?"_

"Hey Amy, it's Ahmed. Where are you now?"

_"Rouge dragged me to the mall to get some stuff for our 'first night'."_

"Well, that sounds good, can't wait to see it, is she near you?"

_"Yes, she is."_

"Pass her the phone, I want to talk to her."

_"Ok. Rouge, Ahmed wants to talk to you… Hello General, what is it."_

"I have your family here, all in one piece."

_"R- Really?! I want to talk to them!"_

"_***Click* **_You are on the speaker now, say hi."

_"Mom! Sapphire! John! Conto! How are you?!"_

"We all are fine Rouge," Mrs. Sofia said. "What about you? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

_"No, no. I'm more than fine, I'm so happy to hear your voice! I will be there really soon!"_

"We are waiting, sweetie."

I turned off the speaker. "I honored my end of the deal, your family is here, safe, they will be well housed, they will get good money every month. You will honor yours as agreed."

_"You will get something that I gave no one before… I will give you my loyalty, total loyalty. Right now, for the first time for a long time… I feel that my family is safe, I know that they are safe. Thank you sir."_

"You are pretty much welcome, it's a pleasure."

_"Goodbye sir."_

"Peace, elite agent Rouge. _***click***_"

I carefully put down the speaker. "You can leave now, I have prepared a room for you to rest at."

They all left the room, and it was only me and Alexandra.

"Alexandra, upload all the data you have gathered on your computer first, and on the army's network next."

"Affirmative," Alexandra's eyes turned into black and you could see a lines of codes throw it, a minute later her eyes returned to normal. "Done sir, the data I have are on the super-computer and the army's network."

"Very well," I opened my laptop. "I need to find something now."

_G.U.N database _

_Current statuses for active agents_

_Search: Project Shadow. _

_Loading… _

_Search done! _

_Name: Project Shadow _

_Status: Alive, Project Shadow is heavily injured and temporarily paralyzed. He's being treated at G.U.N's military hospital. _

**"WHAT!?"**

"What's the matter sir?!"

"Shadow! He's still alive! HE'S FUCKING ALIVE!I'm dead! If that man is left now, he's gonna destroy our campaign before it even begins. I got to do something!" I violently stood up from the seat, taking my gun and wearing the jacket. But before I could do anything more Alexandra stopped me.

"What are you doing sir?"

"What am I doing?! I'm gonna kill that weapon before he kills all of us. I may have defeated him once but I'm sure he's a fast learner, he's gonna tear up the army before they could even realize it!"

"I know, but you need to calm down. Calm down, take a deep breath and take it out."

I kept pushing her away but she wouldn't let me go, gradually I calmed down and fell on the chair, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm calm now, what is it?"

"Sir, you should know better that the military hospital well be heavily guarded, specially that Shadow is there. We need a plan."

"Yes, you're right."

"Look at here sir," Alexandra launched a hologram of the hospital with her hand. "All the entries are guarded, the windows are sealed with metal bars so no one can get in or out of there. The only way you can get in there is from the underground garage."

"How so?"

Another hologram appeared of the face of a gray colored hedgehog. "This is Doctor Michel Romero, the doctor who's monitoring Shadow's medical condition. According to the feed of the cameras, he always leaves the hospital and go to the garage to smoke a couple of cigarettes at 5:00 PM then return to his duties. Using your unique abilities to change forms, you knock him out and take his clothes then enter the room Shadow is staying. You kill him and Chaos control back to here."

"Sounds like a good plan, I will do it, we leave at 5:00 PM."

* * *

_***4:50 PM, Outside the city hall, Rouge's POV***_

"Rouge! You gonna get us killed!" Amy cried as I barely passed a car was coming from the opposite direction.

"No worries Pinky, I done it more times then I can remember." I took a hard turn to the left, now the city hall was in front of me. I pressed the gas pedal hard and I went through gates. Finally, a hard press on the brakes to stop perfectly next to the doors of the city halls.

Amy immediately opened the door and ran out of the Humvee. "This is an state-issued car! Ahmed is not going to be happy knowing that you drove like a maniac throughout the city!"

"That _IF _he knew, sweetie. I just couldn't wait to meet my family, and I can keep my secret with you, can't I?"

"Elite Agent Rouge!" Angry voice came from behind, we turned around to see one of Ahmed's officers walking angrily towards us. "We have got a ton of reports from the civilians about a military Humvee running crazy in town, it happens to have the same plate number as your Humvee over there. Explain yourself?"

"Ummm… Sorry?"

"ROUGE! This is not your personal car, we may have let you drive the Humvee but you cannot get reckless with it! If you repeated this you will get punished."

"Okay, officer. I will keep that in note." I said with my fist on my hips.

"Hmph," The officer left with nothing but angry frown coming out of his mouth.

"Come on, Amy. Let's get the bags from the car!" We raced to grab the bags and ran into the building door, we found General Ahmed waiting for us.

"Well girls, how was the short shopping trip. Wait, don't tell me. I want to be surprised tonight, right now. Your family is waiting for you, we shouldn't make them wait. Follow me."

Inside me, I was about to explode from excitement, I didn't see my family for over 5 months now. Will they understand? Will they be okay with this? Only one way to find out.

He guided us to a room guarded by a couple of guard, once they saw him they did the military salute, he saluted them back.

"Open the door," General Ahmed ordered them. One man opened the door and backed away. "After you, agent Rouge."

I slowly entered the room, they all were sitting on a big sofa. They all looked at me at the same time.

"Rouge!" We all ran to each other and fell into a big group hug.

"I missed you really much!"

"We missed you too!"

We both were literally crying so hard.

"Right now, you don't have to worry about G.U.N, or anything else. I'm here and I will protect you. You can forget about them forever, General Ahmed will provide us everything we need."

"The only thing I need is your safety my child," My mom patted on my head softly.

"Best family reunion, isn't it?" General Ahmed said while he opened a photos necklace and kept looking at it for a while then he closed her back. "I want you at my office once you are ready."

"Ok," I wiped the tears off my eyes. "I'm ready now."

I followed him to the office, once we entered he sat on the chair and started. "Looks like your guts was right, Rouge."

"You mean…?"

"Shadow is alive, Rouge."

I didn't show it but I was really happy that he survived it.

"Do you love him Rouge?"

"W- what, no. I mean-"

"Just answer the damn question, are you just a couple of friends with benefits, or you want to be more?"

"It's… complicated. Even if we wanted to, they won't let Shadow have a normal life."

"So you want it?"

"… yes, I do."

"That's all I needed to know, thank you. You can return to your family."

"Wait. What was that all about?"

"I'm going solo to deal with Shadow. Once and for all."

"_***gasp* **_Y- you… you won't kill him, will you?"

He didn't answer me, just checked the ammo of his pistol and placed it in his holster.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Happy endings only exists in the movies Rouge, I think you know that better than anyone."

"Let me come with you, I can convince hi-"

"Shadow is a living weapon, moving mean of mass destruction. And now he's crippled on a hospital bed, I'm not taking any chances."

"Let me… let me come with you. I can talk sense to him."

Ahmed didn't reply, just looked at my eyes. My eyes was full with tears. But his eyes makes you full of fear. His emotionless face gives you the creeps.

He pulled the tablet and aimed its camera at me. "When I count to three I will start recoding, you start saying your message to Shadow. I will give it to him, and that better work Rouge."

"It will work, I know it."

"One… two… three!"

"H- hey Shadow, how are you? General Ahmed told me that you are crippled. I'm safe here, he didn't hurt me. Amy convinced him to get my family from Station Square, they are here. In Emerald City. He's a good guy, he can be trusted. Please, when you are fully recovered come here, you will be welcomed. There's no need to keep yourself a slave to G.U.N. There's a real chance for us here. Don't ignore me Shadow… Bye Shadow."

"_***click***_ If this failed you will pay for this."

"It won't. Shadow will listen, he will."

General Ahmed, took out the Chow Emerald and cried. "Chaos Control!"

_***Flash***_

"For the love of God Shadow, don't be stubborn like usual, that's our only chance."

* * *

_***Station Square, G.U.N's military hospital, underground garage, 5:00 PM, Ahmed's POV***_

I teleported into the middle of the garage, I took cover behind the nearest car I saw and started scanning the place.

_"He should be near the fire exit smoking his cigarettes." _I thought.

_***kreeeeeek* **_A sound of an old metal door was opening, I looked at the direction that the sound came from. It was Dr. Romero coming out of the fire exit.

"That's my chance," I got out of my hideout. I approached him and he was struggling to light the cigarette.

"Come on you piece of crap! Why won't you light."

"Allow me," I took out my lighter and helped him to light the cigarette.

"Thanks sir," he said. Right after that I aimed my gun towards him.

"Shhhhh, don't make a voice. We don't need someone to disturb us."

"W- what do you want? I have money, you can take my car, my gold watch as well."

"Sorry, but that won't do it for me." I knocked him down with a strong hit with the gun. He dropped unconscious at once. I dragged him into the hospital, there was a space behind the stairs. I placed him there and undressed him and wore his clothes.

_***Trick***_

I should look like him.

"Now, it's time."

* * *

_***Meanwhile, Shadow's POV***_

"I think he can talk normally now nurse, can't he?" Towers asked the nurse

"Yes, the drugs' effects have wore off. I will leave you alone now." The nurse headed for the door and left me with Abraham and his idiotic associates.

"Now Shadow, tell me what happened?"

"I remember… I and Rouge Chaos controlled into his office, we were going to shoot him… but some unexpected people were there…"

"What people Shadow?"

"Sonic was there, and Tails was with him as well. I didn't know why they were there. He kept bluffing some nonsense that I didn't clearly remember, but it doesn't matter. He was only buying time for his soldiers to reach his office. They fired at us, but I did the Chaos shield to protect ourselves. After they ran out of ammo something happened that I don't understand…"

"What happened Shadow?"

"He was me, General Towers, he copied me and my powers. He knew every move before I do it, every ability, everything about me… me and Rouge were got beaten up pretty hard by him and he stole the Chaos Emerald. He offered us to surrender but I refused, with all the strength I had left I dashed at him but he used the emerald to shoot a leaser beam that made me fly… that's all I can remember."

"General Ahmed copied your form? You sure about that?!" The first associate asked with a tone of doubt.

"My memories might be in a blur, but I'm sure about that part."

"This is madness!" General Towers said angrily. "If he and his men can do that we are in trouble, he can copy any one and we won't even notice the difference."

After that, the doctor entered the room and locked the door.

"What are you doing doctor? Why did you lock the door?"

"Good question sir, let me show you why." He turned around quickly with a gun in his hand, he shot both of the associates in the head leaving only Abraham Towers standing alone.

"Not a sound General, or you will lose your life as well."

_***Trick***_

The doctor was actually General Ahmed in disguise.

"Hello General Towers, how are you doing?"

"A-… a…" Abraham lost the ability to speak completely.

"No need to speak anyway, let's just make you sleep." He injected a syringe into his neck and he dropped beside the two, he was flinched and was moving like a fich coming out of the water, it looks like it's the same chemicals he injected to Rouge.

He moved next to the bed, he looked at me pathetically. "Hi Shadow, how are you doing?"

"You came here to finish the job, didn't you?"

"I wish I did but I won't, you should thank Rouge for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at this," General Ahmed showed me a video of Rouge.

_"H- hey Shadow, how are you? General Ahmed told me that you are crippled. I'm safe here, he didn't hurt me. Amy convinced him to get my family from Station Square, they are here. In Emerald City. He's a good guy, he can be trusted. Please, when you are fully recovered come here, you will be welcomed. There's no need to keep yourself a slave to G.U.N. There's a real chance for us here. Don't ignore me Shadow… Bye Shadow."_

The video ended afterwards.

"Rouge loves you Shadow, you know that? She cares for you so much. Do you love her back I wonder? I'm sure you won't let her hear that I have put a bullet in your head, would you?"

I didn't answer him, I won't let him manipulate me like he did to Rouge. Maybe I don't like G.U.N, but he's still an enemy.

"You can go fuck yourself, Ahmed."

"You sure about that? You want to stay a slave? The Pet of G.U.N? The servant of the people who killed your beloved Mari-"

I jumped out of my bed and punched him in the face throwing to the ground him before I fall back on the ground as well.

"Don't ever say her sacred name in your dirty game of manipulation! You didn't see what I saw!"

"I did Shadow," He said while he stood up back on his feet. "I lost someone dear to me while I could do nothing about it. That was long time ago. But that's not our topic, is it?"

"You better kill me right now and right here Ahmed, because if you let me live. I will kill you, I will kill everyone you care for. Then I will kill G.U.N men. Don't worry, I will make it very hard for all of them."

"It's sad that I can't persuade you, because I'm not manipulating you, and I didn't manipulate Rouge. I'm giving you a real chance to live a real life. You gonna kick all of these away just because you're stubborn?"

"Fuck you! Kill me now! Because this is getting unproductive for you!"

"I won't give up, not just yet, Shadow. But I will give you another chance," Ahmed took out another syringe. "You have anything left to say?"

"I hope you die slowly and painfully."

"Thanks for the good wish," He inserted the syringe into my neck and injected it slowly until all the fluid was in my veins.

The effects started almost immediately, my body started to sweat and my heartbeat was raising up and going down, but there was no pain. It was feeling… peaceful.

He held me in his arms and placed me back on the bed and he took out the Chaos Emerald.

"Goodbye Shadow, Chaos control!"

_***Flash***_

After that I couldn't resist to close my eyes, I gave in the fact that I'm going to die for real this time.

_"I'm going to join you soon, Maria. Wait for me… I love you so much, I hope… you can forgive me for the mistakes I done in my life. I'm joining you at the heavens now. I'm sorry Rouge that I couldn't be with you, forgive me for not expressing my love for you while you showed me love in all ways. Sorry Sonic, you only tried to be a friend to me but I pushed you back all the time, I'm sorry everyone. Please forgive me, and please… remember me…"_

_The beats are getting slower._

_The breaths are getting quieter._

_The body is getting colder._

_And you are gonna be a sleeper. _

_They won't wait much longer. _

_I'm gonna join them sooner._

* * *

_***Emerald City, City Hall, Ahmed's office, 5:20 PM, Ahmed's POV***_

Once I returned I saw that Rouge and Amy were waiting for me. Once they saw me they got up the sofa and approached me.

"Ahmed, you got a bruise on your face!" Amy said in worry.

"It's nothing, really." I reassured her.

"What about Shadow Ahmed, what happened with him?"

"Shadow…" I sat on the chair to rest. "As you see, he gave me this lovely souvenir on my face, he didn't want to even think about it. So… I did what I have to do."

"Y- you didn't… NO!" Rouge dropped her head in her face and started crying hard. "You killed him! Why?!"

"I gave him the 'brother of death'."

"Wait? Brother of death?" Amy started thinking for a bit, she remembered immediately. "Rouge! Ahmed didn't kill him!"

"W- what?" Rouge stopped crying and wiped her tears.

"The brother of death is not a fetal poison!" Amy said.

"R- really?!"

"Yes," I said. "The brother of death is a chemical fluid that gives you a surreal simulation of the death. But you aren't dying, it's a sleeping drug. Just as simple as that."

"Y- you mean… you just drugged him?" Rouge asked with a quiet tone.

"Yes, I just drugged him. He was sure that I will kill him, when he wakes up and find out that he's still alive, maybe he might give in to the idea." I clenched my knuckles a couple of times. "I decided to follow my heart instead of my mind, Rouge, for the very first time of my life. If I regretted the decision that I left him alive, you will regret it alongside with me."

"You won't sir, you got my word."

"Your word taken. I can only hope for a good result," I said, suddenly I remembered something. "Shit! I forgot to return the Tornado to Miles."

I ran to the radio and I started transmitting. "This is General Ahmed Atrees calling the head of the air force, do you copy? Over."

_"This is the head of air force, Captain Hassan Amir, I copy you loud and clear sir, over."_

"Listen, there's a civilian plane here by the name of 'The Tornado', it belongs to someone named Miles Powers. We need someone to fly it to Knothole, are there any free pilots? Over."

_"Some pilots are free, I can send them to pilot it. Over."_

"I need to warn you, that plane contains a huge amount of gold bars. I don't want this package to be lost, understand?"

_"Understood, over and out."_

I turned off the radio after that. "Now we are done. Let me give you something," I gave Amy a small leaflet.

"What is this?" Amy asked as she took the leaflet.

"Since you agreed to change the religion you gotta understand at least the basic stuff about it."

"Now hold on a second!" Rouge stopped me. "You forced Amy to change her religion?!"

"He didn't force me to anything, Rouge. Don't interrupt him."

"Ok, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Amy, the Islamic faith has what we call, the five pillars, the very basic stuff of Islam. The first one is to believe that no God but Allah, the only God who rules the universe, has no son and no wife, he doesn't need the help of anyone at all, he never sleep, he knows everything about, he even knows what your thoughts are, he can see us wherever we are, but we cannot see him. And Muhammad, is the massager of God who delivered the religion to us, who took it from an Angel named Jibril. You got that part?"

"Yes, and the second pillar?"

"The second pillar is five prayers, you pray them at the day and night. Its names are: Prayer of El-Fejar 'Sunrise', El-elzhar 'Noonday', El-Asr 'Afternoon', El-Maghreb 'Sunset', and finally El-Esha 'Night'. I will teach you how to do the prayers later. Got that part?"

"Yes, that part is clear."

"Okay the third pillar is paying the Zakat, Zakat is the Islamic form of taxes, 2.5% of all of your money if you have money enough to buy 100 gram of gold."

"Speaking of gold, how wealthy you are? I see you are spending money as if it was nothing."

"I own 16,400 Ton of gold. That's my wealth, and if we did the math we will have… approximately this is 820,000,000,000 US dollars, or 11,119,200,000,000 Mobian Ring in your currency."

Their jaws were left hanging in the air after they heard that number.

I smiled at their reaction."I'm the richest man in my world and probably in your world as well."

"Let's move on," Amy woke up from her shock. "The forth Pillar?"

"Okay, the third pillar is the fast of Ramadan."

"Fast?" Amy raised her eyebrows. "Like going fast?"

"No, not like that. Fasting of Ramadan means not eating or drinking anything from the moment of sunrise until the moment of sunset."

"Is Ramadan a translation of name of one of our months? Is it June, May? Or what?" Amy asked.

"No, it's a month at a completely different year calendar called 'Moon year' this means a month passes every time the moon disappear from the sky. The moon month is around 28 or 29 days usually, a moon year is exactly 354 days. So the date of Ramadan moves 11 days every year if you compared it to the Gregorian calendar. There are 12 months at the moon year, some of the names can't be translated into English by the way but I will do my beat. Muharrm, Safar, Spring I, Spring II, Jumada I, Jumada II, Rajab, Sha'ban, Ramadan, Shawwal, Zee El-Quida, and Zee El-Hega. Twelve months. Got it?"

"Yes, the final one?"

"The Pilgrimage of the city of Mecca, to visit the sacred house of God on earth. A three-week long journey that must be done at least once in life if you can pay of the expenses of the journey and healthy enough to do the trip, if not then it's not needed to be done. These are the five pillars of the Islamic faith."

"Soo… this is it?"

"One simple thing, conversation to Islam is considered a reborn to a new life. And usually people change their names when they convert. What do you think?"

"A new name? That's… different thing to do." Amy hesitated. "I don't if I can do that…"

"How about I give you a suggestion that I have in my mind?" I said.

"Ummm… okay?"

"What do you think of… Amal?"

"A- Amal? This sounds really familiar to my name."

"It means 'Hope'."

"I… I think I like it, Amal… Hope… New hope for my life, new beginning. I will take that name."

"This is everything, I will go to order a stage outside the city to have the wedding on it. The army soldiers will be our guests. A limo will take you at 6:40 PM, okay?"

"Okay,"

Right after that, Rouge grabbed her hand and ran to the door. "Excuse us now, we need to start our 'makeup session'."

Both took off and went outside.

_**T.B.C**_

* * *

_**I'm sorry that the chapter took so long from me to finish, I was having a major writer blocks all the time, I will get the next chapter faster next time… I hope**_

_**Until next time… peace **_


	18. Chapter17: My Rose, My hope

_**A.N: Sorry for delay, I lost the chapter document and I had to start it all over again.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

_***6:38 PM, Emerald City, City Hall, Amy's POV***_

"Oh my GOD Amy!" Rouge exclaimed happily. "You look stunning!"

"Y- you think so?" I asked nervously.

"Come 'ere!" Rouge dragged me from the chair to stand in front of a mirror.

I was wearing the white wedding dress Ahmed gave to me, around my neck was a diamond necklace from the jewelry box he gave to me yesterday. Rouge did a fantastic job doing the makeup on my face. She was right, I look truly stunning.

As for Rouge herself, she took the liberty to use Ahmed's money to buy a red long sleeveless dress which was hugging her cleavage nice and tight.

"You took your birth control bill?" Rouge asked. I nodded to her. "Good, we want no pun in the oven so soon."

I giggled at her joke.

"Now remember, be yourself, don't get nervous, let him take the lead, men like obedient women. If he wants to do something that you aren't comfortable with then ask him to stop, don't let him do something you don't like. Foreplay is important, don't skip it, it will help your bodies to get ready. When the time comes for the main course, you must relax as much as you can, losing virginity doesn't hurt, it's hurts as much as being stabbed with a needle hurts. Although it might be different from one girl to another, so be careful."

I nodded to all Rouge's advises, listening to them carefully.

"Hey Rouge, by the way, the pharmacist didn't want to give us birth control without a doctor's prescription. How did you persuade him to change his mind when you talked to him privately?"

Rouge just smirked at me while giggling…

* * *

_***Flashback. Two hours earlier, the Pharmacy, Rouge's POV***_

_"Mmmmm __***slurp* *pop* **__you like it hon?__***giggles***__"_

_"Yes… k- keep going…"_

_"Sure thing babe, mmmmm…*_

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

_***Present, Amy's POV***_

"Y- you didn't…"

Rouge's smirk only got bigger. "Oh, hon. Of course I did, how did you think he changed his mind? You're so naïve."

I blushed a bit, I don't know how does Rouge has the courage to do things like that.

_***knock, Knock, Knock***_

"Who is it?!"

_"Miss Amelia, the Limousine is ready. Are you ready to go?"_

"Yes, I'm coming!"

I opened the door and the driver was standing for us.

"Please follow me, ladies."

We walked with him until we went outside and reached the Limousine, the driver opened the door for us. Me and Rouge slipped inside and then he ran for his own seat and started the car.

I'm so excited, I wonder how the night will turn out…

* * *

_***6:56 PM, 4 Km outside Emerald City, Ahmed's POV***_

I'm from the Middle east, I lead an Army of mostly Syrians and Iraqi people, along with some Euros and Japanese. These people are known to be really serious and don't have a fertile imagination. Due to that fact, I expected a lot of things to be said when I announced that I will marry a Mobian girl, I expected being accused with a lot of things. But what I didn't expect that… Everyone is okay with it! And when I say everyone, then I mean EVERYONE! Totally okay with it. When I asked why, my soldiers said that they see that the Mobians are another type of humans, alternative humans. Although I'm not sure if that the most accurate way to describe a Mobian being, I won't complain, that spared me ages of explanations to my people.

As for the wedding night, I built a huge stage, and brought chairs enough for the entire army, and fresh fancy food for everyone. This night will be perfect…

"Peace be upon you, General Ahmed," A voice said from behind, I turned around to see who was it. Imam Khalid was standing there.

Imam Khalid Omar is the head of the religious affairs of the expedition, and one of the people who I didn't expect his support.

"My Imam!" I greeted him warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to make sure that everything is order," He said. "Will the wedding be held according to the Islamic traditions?"

"Yes, of course it will be my Imam."

"Did your soon-to-be wife convert yet?"

"No, we agreed that the conversion and the ceremony will be at the same time."

"No problem with that. Does she has a representative from her family to speak for her name?"

"No, she's an orphan. And as far as I know, she has no family."

"Well, that's bad," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "But I'm sure I can make an exception for her."

"Thanks, my Imam."

"Miss Amelia is only the beginning to spread our blessed faith into this land."

"My Imam, we already talked about this before. Our relations with the natives is as fragile as it is, spreading our culture with such a large scale as your plan will only backfire at us. You need to wait until the people start to trust us a bit. Do you understand?"

"I disagree with you on that point sir, but I trust your decisions. I won't start doing anything before you give me a green light."

"Thank you for your trust, my Imam."

"Sir!" A soldier came to us. "The Limousine has arrived."

"Thank you soldier," I turned my attention to Imam Khalid. "Shall we go and meet them?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, let's go."

We both left the backstage and headed to where the Limousine was parked. Once we arrived the driver opened the door and Amy got out of the car, the Angelic version of Amy.

"Hello there, Amy… you look beautiful."

"Thanks Ahmed, it's all thanks to Rouge."

"Won't you introduce me, sir?" Imam Khalid asked.

"Oh, of course I will. Miss Rouge, Miss Amelia, this is Imam Khalid, he's the one who will lead the ceremony tonight."

"Hello sir," Amy raised her hand to handshake him, but he didn't raise his hand. Amy quickly realized what's going on and took away her hand.

"Forgive me sir, I forgot that men shouldn't handshake women. I'm still learning."

"No worries, sister, no one learns everything at once." He reassured her.

His friendliness surely gives Amy a good impression about Islam.

"Shall we go to the backstage now?" The Imam asked Amy, she nodded and walked behind him.

"Hey General Ahmed!" Rouge called me.

"Yes Rouge?"

"I have helped myself and invited my family to here, you have no problem with that, do you?"

"No, not at all," I said. "And Rouge, keep your hands off my men."

"Can't I sleep with someone? I'm sure one of them would love to be with me."

"All of the men are married, so keep your distance or I swear to God that I will-"

"Alright, alright! I won't do anything, you got a nerve."

She left to the front of the stage, was Shadow okay with that? I don't care, it's none of my business.

I headed to the backstage where Imam Khalid was instructing Amy on what will happen in the ceremonies.

"Now Amy," He started. "As for the conversion to Islam, you just need to say 'Ashhad ana la Elah Ela Allah wa ana Mohammed Rasol Allah' this means 'I believe that there's no God but Allah and Mohammed is the massager of God'."

"But I don't think I can say the sentence at one time."

"That's not a problem, you just say it after me, word by word."

"Thanks sir,"

"As for the marriage, there are two parts. First, the vocal form, you say to General Ahmed 'I marry you on the tradition of Allah and his prophet Muhammad and on the School of Grand Imam Abu Hanifa Al-Nu'man' he will reply 'I accept your marriage on the dowry agreed on before'. Then, me, you, General Ahmed, two witnesses sign a document that legally confirms your marriage, and that's it."

"Wow… I don't know why but I expected some potions drinking and such."

"No, no, no, sister, this is everything that will happen." He said.

I finally declared my presence. "Alright everyone, shall we start."

"Yes Ahmed," Amy stood by me. "Let's take this last step, then… we will be together."

The three of us walked into the stage, this is gonna be the best thing ever!...

* * *

_***Meanwhile, Rouge's POV***_

I took a seat on a big table facing the stage, enough for 12 people. Waiting for my family to arrive, it kind of feels weird being in dress and having full makeup while everyone else is in uniform and fully armed.

The soldiers look really nervous, some even have his finger on the trigger of their weapons. I wonder when was the last time these people felt truly safe?

_***Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring***_

The phone ringing brought me back to reality, I picked up the phone and looked at the caller's ID:

_Mom, calling_

I quickly answered the call. "Hello mom! Where are you?"

_"I just got here, sweetie. It took me forever to find a taxi who would agree to come to here. Where are you?"_

"I'm in front of the stage."

_"Oh, I have seen you, look behind you."_

I turned around to see her with Sapphire and the twins, all waving at me. I waved back at them.

They all sat down on the table. Sapphire wore an identical dress to mine, mom wore a black sleeveless dress which reached down her knees. As for the twins, both wore white shirt and black trousers with a black tie.

"Hi mom, hi Sapphire," I greeted them. "You're looking good tonight."

"Oh, look at yourself, you can run the army like that," Mom replied. "No one can say no to this beauty."

"Oh, thanks mom. Maybe Sapphire can finally find someone here to turn her into a woman at last." Me and mom laughed while the male twins were oblivious to the sexual joke. But Sapphire didn't comment.

"Hey Sapphire! We were just talking about you," Again, no response.

"Sapphire?" I touched her and she returned back to reality.

"W- what? What's going on?!"

"Sapphire, why weren't you answering us?" I asked.

"N- nothing, there's nothing going on." She said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Sapphire, we are almost the same person, I know that there's something going on." Then I got a guess about what's disturbing her. "Ohhhhh… looks like you are developing a crush on someone, don't you?"

Sapphire finally gave up. "Y- yes, that's right."

"Is he here?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, who's the lucky guy who stole the heart of my dear twin sister?"

"Y- you don't wanna know…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Ge- General Ahmed…"

All of us gasped, we didn't see that coming.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Mom asked, still shocked of what she had heard.

"N- no…"

"SAPPHIRE!" I snapped at her. "We are at his wedding party for the love of God!"

"I… I can't help it… I just think about him constantly since he brought us from Station Square."

"What happened there, Sapphire? Did he do anything to you?"

"He was taking us to the park to meet with mom… I was so scared that I collapsed, he took me in his arms to comfort me. He patted on my head and kept saying that everything is gonna be alright. I felt warmth that I didn't feel before, I feel like I'm chained to him, I want that warmth again…"

"Sapphire," I grabbed both of Sapphire's shoulders. "This isn't love, you're just confused. He only did that because you would have slowed them down, so he comforted you. He doesn't like you and I don't think he will ever do. Just don't think about it, will you promise me?"

"Ok, I will try."

"That's my girl." I planted a small friendly kiss on her cheek.

After that, Bunnie and Antoine showed up.

"Hello everyone!" Bunnie said.

"Hello Rabbot, hello 'Twan. Come in and take a seat."

They both sat next us.

"So," I started. "How is it going?"

"I have seen better days," Antoine sighed.

"Why, what's going on?"

"There's an investigation undergoing about the battle, the General thinks that many of the troops that I was leading were killed because of my incompetence."

"How the hell he could say that, you are one of the most qualified officers in Mobius! And who the hell he think he is!?"

"The supreme commander of the army with unlimited support from his people," Bunnie said. "Let's face it, he won't let him go."

"Can't ask someone, anyone for help?" I asked.

"There's a close friend to the General named Colonel John Smith, I asked him for help, he said, and I quote 'You can piss off, I won't help you get away with your incompetence, the General only had 160 soldiers and one tank and didn't even get a scratch. And you had 1,250 soldier and 20 armored cars and you screwed up everything, maybe Mobians aren't our people but they are still souls lost because of your incompetence.' There's no way out."

"I will help you, I can talk with Ahmed, he will listen."

"Thanks, Rouge, you're a good friend."

"Well, well, well, look what we got here," a feminine voice said from behind. We all looked at who said that, it was Ms. Breezie and Mr. Renfield. The approached our table. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No, not at all, go ahead." Deep inside, I just wanted her to fuck off. But with Renfield with her, she can make him do us harm.

She sat next to me, Renfield right next to her.

"So Rouge," Breezie grabbed a Cigar and lighted it. "A little birdie told me you no longer a pet of G.U.N, congrats."

"Thank you Ms. Breezie, that is _very_ kind." I muttered angrily under my teeth.

"Why so angry Ms. Rouge?" Renfield asked. "It's not like we gonna do something _bad_ here or there, will we?"

Suddenly, Colonel Smith appeared from behind and pressed both of his hands on their shoulders. "Well, well, well, look what we got here. Two Bourgeoisie thinking that they are above the law, aren't they?" He smirked at them and they started to sweat.

"N- no, of course not-"

"You think I'm deaf?! I was hearing you talking to them like they are nothing! Let me tell you both something, the little birdie forgot to tell you that Rouge's family is under the protection of General Ahmed himself and everyone knows that. I can only imagine what he can do if he knew what did you do, the question is: Shall I tell him?"

"T- there's no n- need to bother the General at his wedding night with such trivial matters, right?" Renfield gulped his throat hardly.

"That's what I thought so. Now, shall we enjoy the night?"

They nodded nervously, Smith patted on their backs hard. They both took off before he does anything else to them.

Smith turned around to sit next to my mother. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks, sir, you are a real gentleman." My mom thanked him.

"No, problem. I don't like these people anyway, I took from the General his blind rage against the rich. He always saw them as a thirsty blood suckers who only work for their own profit, and I totally agree with him, but enough of that. Can I get your name my lady?"

"My name is Sofia, nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you two, they know me as Colonel John Smith, although my real name is Alberto Vincenzo Santino. I'm an Italian, but my family immigrated to the U.S since about, 140 years ago, I think. But I guess you have no idea what are the counties that I'm talking about, do you?"

"Sorry, but we have no idea about these countries. Forgive me," Mom said.

"No, no, it's okay. No one knows everything, I don't know anything about Mobius, so that makes us even."

Mom smiled at him, looks like she already likes him.

"Tell me sir, how old are you?" Mom asked.

"Oh, me? I'm 52 years old. Time goes fast I think. And you?"

"I'm 47."

"Looks like age difference won't be a problem, I thought you were at your twenties or so."

"Oh, don't make me blush." Mom turned her face away from him, already red as tomato.

Then they continued speaking.

"How did you get to know General Ahmed?"

"It's… a long story. You will sleep halfway it. Let's keep it for another occasion, ok?"

"It's a date." Mom said.

Right after we finished our conversation, General Ahmed, Amy and someone we don't know appeared on the stage.

He was a white hedgehog with black eyes, definitely wasn't Silver, even though they share the same fur color and the marijuana-like quills. He was wearing a long and wide black coat, to be honest I'm not even sure if that a coat, looks like a one piece suit but it doesn't hug his body, it's wide, but it has buttons instead of a zipper. He also wore funny red hat with a tail for some reason.

"Who is that guy?" John pointed at the white hedgehog.

"I don't know, we will find out."

The three stood ahead of three mics, the white hedgehog picked up the microphone and started speaking. "Peace upon you, my brothers and sisters of the Muslim liberation Army. The liberator of all people!"

"The liberator of all people! The liberator of all people! The liberator of all people!" Everyone raised their fists in the air, repeating his slogan in unison.

"I'm sure you are wondering, why are you speaking English? Why aren't speaking our language? The answer is simple, we have some special guests today from Mobius." He must be referring to Amy… wait? He said guests?

"First, Miss Amelia Rosan, the newest member of our blessed army. She's a Mobian native, welcome her!"

"Welcome Miss Amelia!" Everyone did as he asked. "And of course…"

Suddenly, all lights were aimed at us.

"Miss Rouge, her mother Mrs. Sofia, her twin sister Miss Sapphire, her little brothers John and Conto. Lieutenant-Colonel Antonie D'Coolette and his respectful wife Captain Bunnie D'Coolette."

Everyone around us waved 'hi' at them, we awkwardly waved back.

"Let me introduce myself to our guests. My name is Imam Khalid Omar, 'Imam' is just a title by the way. I'm an Islamic Scholar, and no, I'm not a priest or a monk, I don't have any authority what so ever to remove your sins or secure your access to the heavens and you don't need to confess me your sins if you made some yourself, I just have knowledge of Islam that I can give to any of you if you wanted… and I can merry women if I wanted, four women to be exact."

Everyone laughed at his final sentence, but this made me worried. Worried about Sapphire, she might get some ideas herself.

"Now, after we laughed a bit let's get serious. We are here to celebrate two important things. First, Miss Amelia is going to officially convert to Islam!"

"Allah Akbar! God is great! God is Great!"

"Miss Amelia, please step up next to me." Amy along with Ahmed stepped next to the Imam.

"I'm sure you went with that part before, but I must make sure everything is clear to you. Okay?"

"Okay sir." Amy said.

"Are you being forced to this Amy? Are you being threatened?"

"No," Amy replied confidently.

"So you enter the Islamic religion by your own will?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you believe in the Islamic five pillars?"

"I do."

"Do you believe that there's no God but Allah, and his prophet Muhammad is the massager of God?"

"I do."

"Do you believe you are ought to do five prayers in the day and night?"

"I do."

"Do you believe that you must pay the Zakat from your money to the poor people once every year?"

"I do."

"Do you believe that you must fast the month of Ramadan, no food or drinks from sunrise to sunset?"

"I do."

"Do you believe that you must Pilgrimage to the holy city of Mecca, once in a lifetime?"

"I do."

"Now say after me: Ashhad."

"Ashhad."

"Ana."

"Ana."

"La."

"La."

"Elah."

"Elah."

"Ela."

"Ela."

"Allah."

"Allah."

"Wa ana."

"wa ana."

"Mohammed."

"Mohammed."

"Rasol Allah."

"Rasol Allah."

Imam Khalid's smile widened on his face. "Sister Amelia. Welcome as one of us!"

"Allah Akbar! Allah Akbar!" All the people screamed out of their lungs that sentence, don't get me wrong here they didn't sound crazy, it sounded they were extremely happy to that event. Like a strong morale boost. These people didn't see a good thing since a long time.

"Miss Amelia, what's the new name you will pick after you converted?"

"I choose to be named: Amal."

"What a fine choice! As for the surname, what do you choose?"

"Ummm, I didn't think about that part… I choose: Ahmed."

"It's settled then, you are now Amal Ahmed." The Imam took out a white folder with a document and a pen. "Please sign this paper to officially register your conversion." Amy picked the papers and the document and signed it, then she gave it back to him.

"Now, as for the second event. We are here to witness the marriage bond between General Ahmed and Miss Amelia Rosan!"

"Congratulations General!" Everyone congratulated the General in one voice, it's getting weird to be honest. Commenting on everything the Imam says, but it sounds spontaneous as well. The soldiers sure do like that Ahmed person.

"General Ahmed and Miss Amelia, please stand in front of each other." Amy and Ahmed did as he asked. The Imam took out a white handkerchief and gave it to Ahmed. "Hold her hand through the handkerchief." Ahmed did as he asked, the Imam placed his hand above both of their hands.

"Miss Amelia, say after me: I marry you on the tradition of Allah and his prophet Muhammad, and on the school of the grand Imam Abu Hanifa Al-Nu'man."

Amy repeated after him the same words. "I marry you on the tradition of Allah and his prophet Muhammad, and on the school of the grand Imam Abu Hanifa Al-Nu'man."

The Imam looked to General Ahmed. "General, please say after me: I accept your marriage on the accepted dowry agreed on before."

"I accept your marriage on the accepted dowry agreed on before."

"With that, using the authority given to me by the legal affairs of the army, I declare you both as wife and husband."

Right after that, you could hear nothing but whistles and clapping of the soldiers.

"Now it's time to sign the marriage document , we need two witnesses. Who wants to be a witness?"

"Us!" Sapphire easier her left hand and with the right hand forced me to raise my hand as well. "We want to!"

"I'm sorry Misses, but the witnesses must be Muslims." The Imam said with a tone of sorry.

"Oh… okay, sorry then." Sapphire backed down and I glared at her.

"What the hell were you thinking at?!" I said whispering.

"I just wanted to participate, nothing more."

"You wanted to make a move, don't you? Let me remind you. Amy will cut you in half if she sensed any approach from you to her husband. So cut it out!"

"Okay sister, chill out!"

"Pfft, fine." Just as we finished our conversation, my new partners, Mori and Osman, have stepped up to sign the documents as witnesses.

"Thanks, gentlemen, now we officially done. Let the party start!"

The DJ exploded in music, music that I don't recognize, makes sense, these people are from a different dimension anyway.

Then, big trolleys filled with all kinds of food started moving between the tables and serving them food.

"I hope you like food from another dimension, I'm sure you will find something that applies to your taste."

Then, the trolley passed by us. The waiters 'which were just men in khaki pants and white T-shirts' started giving each of us a food menu. "Please take your time to pick what you want."

The male twins were the first to choose. "We want the yellow rice with grilled chicken!" They both said in one voice.

"Now hold on a second!" My mom interrupted. "Is that even a real meal?!"

"Yes, ma'am, it's normal rice colored with special spices." The waiter explained.

"Oh, then I will take at as well please."

Then it was my turn. "I will take Spaghetti with salad please."

"Same here," Sapphire said.

"As for us, we want the fried wild ducks please," Antoine said.

"Get me some Salmon fish," Colonel Smith ordered them.

Quickly, the food we ordered were in front of us.

"Can we get you drinks?" The waiter suggested.

"We want Soda!" The twins said.

"What are the kinds of wine you serve here?" Mom asked.

All the waiters, even Colonel Smith, were staring at each other nervously. Then Smith started talking to them with a foreign language we didn't understand. They nodded at him and then looked at my mother. "Sorry, Mrs. Sofia, we don't serve alcoholic drinks, there's a ban on alcoholic drinks in the army."

"How is that possible?! I need a drink now!" Mom's alcoholism decided to kick in at a bad time.

"Sorry, can I suggest a fruit cocktail instead?"

"Get me some damn-"

"Get us the fruit cocktail," Smith interrupted mom, he was squeezing on her hand to keep her quiet.

"Ok sir," They placed the drinks and left off. Leaving me with my mother.

"What the hell mom!? I thought we agreed to stop drinking!"

"You have no control over me, girl!" Mom snapped at me.

"You two need to stop!" Smith ordered. "These two were going to report on you for requesting alcoholic drinks in public, I asked them to keep things quiet. You need to keep quiet or everyone will be looking at us. I won't be able to protect you then!"

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just wanted to have a drink." Mom said.

"Every time you say you want a 'drink', you end up gulping the entire bottle by yourself." I reminded her.

"Well, if it's only one drink," He took out from his belt a questionable water flask. He poured some red wine into the fruit cocktail. "Italian wine, 100 years old. Best thing you will ever drink."

"I don't want to make a problem, Colonel Smith." Mom said.

"No, no problem at all," He said. "And please, call me John."

"Okay John," mom picked the cup of fruit cocktail mixed with wine and raised it towards him. "Cheers."

"Cheers, Mrs. Sofia."

He may think that he's doing nothing wrong, but he only feeds mom's addiction. Our reunion is going to be pricey, the old problems I escaped from in the past is going to resurface, there's no running away now, _I will face them now…_

* * *

_***Ahmed's POV***_

Me and Amy sat on a big white sofaon the stage, Amy's face had the biggest smile ever until now.

"I'm so happy, Ahmed!" Amy exclaimed. "My wedding night! This is so exciting!"

"Glad you're happy, Amy," I said.

"Hey, by the way. What happens to my old name? Am I supposed to forget it or what?"

"Depends on what you want," I said. "Some people totally forget their old name before Islam and start fresh new, some keep it. It's your call. But it's still your name, you are Amelia Rosan and Amal Ahmed at the same time."

"But how should I introduce myself?"

"Something like 'Hi, my name is Amal Ahmed but my name at birth is Amelia Rosan, but my friends calls me Amy Rose.' Like that."

"You know, I will just stick with Amy."

"Your choice, no judging."

Just as we finished talking, a couple of camera men climbed the stage and were filming us.

"Smile to the camera, Amy!" I pointed the cameras.

Amy was caught off guard but she looked at the cameras and smiled, once they left the stage Amy looked at me. "What was that?"

"It's a tradition to film everything happens at the wedding night and save it on a VHS tape," I explained.

"VHS? This is 2030 not 1980's!"

"Why so angry? They also make digital copies as well, it's just a matter of tradition, nothing more."

"No not angry. Just surprised, and why bother with it?"

"So that we can show it to our children, Amy. I remember when my parents showed me their own VHS tape when I was 7, best 8 hours of my life."

"8 hours! I gotta see that!"

"Maybe at another occasion,"

After about five minutes, the cavalry arrived and approached the stage.

"Come Amy," I took her hand to help her stand up. "You will love this."

We both stood at the edge of the stage. The cavalry captain saluted me, I saluted back. Then he turned to the horsemen. "Cavalry! Start!"

Everyone made two lines, each line facing the other. Then each line took a side, one at the far right and one at the far left. All soldiers attached bayonets to their guns, they held it like spears. Then charged at each other with full speed, aiming at each other, they are getting close, dangerously close. They are going to kill each other, they…

And they avoid each other at the last moment!

Amy released a sigh of relief. "That's… I can't express what I feel right now, that's was one hella of a show!"

"And it's not over," I replied with a smirk.

"Oh God…"

The cavalry repeated the move multiple times. After that, each one paired with a partner. All drew out their swords, real swords, and started dueling…

* * *

_***20 arm injury and 12 broken bone later***_

Once the way-too-realistic duel was over, the horsemen dismounted their horses and bowed to the crowd, all clapping for the show that cost them a lot of injured. Even Amy liked it after all, her clapping told me that.

"I need to know, did you force them to fight each other that hard?"

"No, that's something special for such happy occasions. And that's not the last thing for tonight."

"Wait, there's more?"

I looked at the crowd, Alexandra formed among the crowd and gave me a thumb up.

I looked back at Amy, she looked a bit confused.

"Look at the sky, Amy."

Amy did my request.

"Five."

"Wait, what's that about?"

"Four."

"Talk to me."

"Three."

"I'm serious!"

"Two."

"Okay, it's no use."

"One, now!"

Fireworks were shot towards the sky. Forming an image of Amy.

Under it, it was written 'My love before, my love now, my love tomorrow, my love forever.'

Amy looked at me, about to tear up. "A- Ahmed? This all for me?"

"You seen nothing yet… anything and everything to my Rose… My hope…"

At the same moment, a slow jazz music from the 1920's was playing.

"Care to dance with me?" I offered my hand.

"It's my pleasure," Amy took my hand and started dancing to the music.

With one hand, I was holding Amy's hand. With the other hand, I placed it behind my back.

Her face up close was so adorable, I just want to hold her forever like that…

Amy laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I have spent my entire life chasing Sonic, waiting for him to show back any sign of affection to me. But he didn't, he never did. And now, you come out of the nowhere and shower me with all the affliction, love, caring that I needed since a long time. You saved me from myself, you're the best thing that ever happened in my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rose."

"Will you promise me that you will always be by my side?"

"I… My status as a fighter means that my life is always on the edge… I can't give you such a promise… but I can try, for you."

"Thanks, Ahmed, you're a true treasure."

"You're welcome…"

* * *

_***One dance later***_

Me and Amy finished the dance and returned to our seat. That's where Nano-dust was flying around us, finally, Alexandra appeared next to us.

"General Ahmed, Colonel Smith wants to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"He didn't say, he only said that he's waiting for you at the backstage." Alexandra said.

"Ok, I'm going," I stood up from my seat. "Just five minutes, Amy, ok?"

"Ok, Ahmed." Amy said with a smile.

I headed towards the backstage, where Smith was standing there. I approached him.

"What it is Smith?" I spoke. "Did you get the hotel room as I told you?"

"No, sir, I got something 1000 times better," he gave me an envelope. "Look at this."

I opened the envelope, the first thing that was in it was a picture of an old Palace, but looks very beautiful.

"What's that Smith?" I showed him the photo.

"The Royal Acorn Residence in Emerald City, people know it the 300 Rooms Palace. A 300 years old architectural masterpiece. This is where you will spend the night with your wife."

"This Palace isn't ours, I can't stay at it." I said.

"I bought it legally from Princess Sally, no worries."

"_**YOU WHAT!?**_ Did you use the national treasury?! This Palace at least would cost millions! Tens of Millions!"

"Actually it was only 200,000 Mobian Rings, which is around 16,000 US dollars, Princess Sally doesn't really care about the Palace. Secondly, I technically bought it with my own money, I asked the accountant of the treasury to get me a loan so that I can buy it. That's my wedding gift for you, sir. The documents confirms it inside the envelope."

I pulled the rest of the papers, the first was a request for a loan of 25,000 US dollars in Gold bars. The second was a contract between Princess Sally and Smith, she sold him the Palace, Sally's signature was on the papers. The final document was a transfer of the ownership of the Palace to me.

I can't believe Smith did something such selfless… and with me.

"To be honest… I never expected you to do such thing ever."

"I decided to make an exception for my employer."

"Smith, I'm not your employer, and you aren't a mercenary anymore. Why you still hold to your old legacy?"

"I'm sorry sir… you can't just forget over 20 years of your life like that." He said. "But enough of that, won't you say congratulations to me?"

"Congratulations, but for what?"

"I think I will finally settle down with one woman at last."

"Really?! Who's the lady?"

"Mrs. Sofia, Rouge's mom."

"Sofia?" She's 47." I protested

"And I'm 52," He replied. "I'm way too old to go after young girls, and I think we are riding along pretty well."

"Well, it's not my place to judge. Congratulations! Let's hope you don't stick your shaft inside her too soon."

"Look who's talking?! You will probably paralyze the poor girl tonight!"

"At least I will last longer than you! You are the one-minute-man!"

"Are you challenging me?!"

"Of course not! I'm just messing with you. Have fun with her at any way you want."

"Thanks sir, I hope you enjoy the night as well." He handshaked me.

"Just remember to use protection." I said.

"You too! I don't want to be an uncle so soon!"

"You are old enough to be my own uncle! I'd say you can be his grandfather!"

We both laughed.

"Ok, gotta return to Amy. Peace, John."

"Peace, General Ahmed."

I returned to my seat next to Amy, she couldn't hold back her curiosity. "What were you doing back there?"

"Preparing a surprise for you, Amy."

"What is it?"

"Will it be a surprise if I told you?"

"Ok, I will wait but it better be good!"

"Oh… it will be good, trust me on that…"

* * *

_***10:00 AM, end of the wedding party, Ahmed's POV***_

The party has ended, all the military were packing up to head back to the city. Leaving the real guests for me to goodbye.

First were Mr and Mrs. D'Coolette. "I hope you have enjoyed the night."

"We did so, General Ahmed," Antonie said. "Thank you for inviting us, this particular wedding party was different than anything I seen before, not too much, not too little. Just perfect."

"Thanks, now, I need you to ride with the rest of the army. Apply training to counter the forces of Robotnik." I said.

"Of course, General." Bunnie said. "That will surely happen, starting from tomorrow."

"And before I forget, the investigation is canceled."

"Really!? I mean… what made you change your mind?"

"Let's say someone told me that it wasn't your fault. Plus it was only a militia force, so that should have been expected." I explained.

"Thanks sir, I assure you, you won't regret it!"

"Good, go now."

"Sir!" They both saluted me and left.

Next in the list, Mr. Renfield and Ms. Breezie, how do I do it without insulting them?

"Ok, Mr. Renfield, Ms. Breezie. I hope you enjoyed yourselves."

"Yeah… sure we did…" Renfield said, wiping a sweat off his forehead.

"That night was the best… sure it was…" Breezie gave a nervous laugh.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, not understanding why they are nervous like that?.

"Yes! Yes! Everything is alright, n- nothing is wrong!" Breezie yelled.

I finally noticed they are looking at something behind me, I turned around to see what is it. It was Smith. Standing normally and doing nothing suspicious.

I turned my attention to them again. "I hope you have a safe trip back to your homes."

"Thanks General," Breezie said. "Ahh, almost forgot!"

She signaled to some people who were with her. They closed in, holding a box. She took it from them and handed it to me. "I- I hope you like my gift."

"Thanks Ms. Breezie, that's very kind of you." I opened the box and took a peak of what is inside, it was a bottle of Champagne.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I think I already implied that I don't drink."

"I'm- I'm sure you can make an exception for this special night, right?"

Before I could reply, Smith stepped in and started speaking in Arabic.

"_***Speaks Arabic***_ Can I get the Champagne?" Smith asked.

"_***Speaks Arabic* **_You already have that Italian wine, I could get myself in trouble for letting you having it, I won't give you the Champagne."

"_***Speaks Arabic***_ Come on, sir, please. How about I trade it with some Viagra?"

"_***Speaks Arabic* **_No, thanks, I have no problem at getting an erection."

"_***Speaks Arabic* **_Please sir, let me have it, you won't lose anything."

"_***Speaks Arabic* **_Smith… _***Sigh***_ fine, take the bottle. Help yourself." I gave it to Smith, he's eyes sparking with happiness.

"_***Speaks Arabic* **_Thanks sir, I promise you, I won't get drunk, just tipsy."

"Ok," I switched to English once again. "Thanks for the gift. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome sir, h- have a nice night." With that, the duo practically ran from me along with their assistants.

"Huh, that's weird. Looks like I scared them way too much this morning." I said to myself.

At last. Rouge and her family.

"Well, Ms. Rouge. I hope you enjoyed the night along with your family."

"Yes, sir, we did." Rouge said, rubbing the heads of her younger brothers. "Specially those two, what do we say boys now?"

"Thanks General Ahmed!" The twins said at the same time.

"You're welcome." Then I turned to Sapphire. "How was the night for you, Ms. Sapphire?"

"It… was perfect, because of you."

"**EXCUSE ME?!**" Amy snapped at Rouge's twin.

"I- I mean, thanks to your hard work designing the place and such… you know that, right?"

"Oh, sorry. I should have listened to the end." Amy said, calming down a bit. "Sorry Sapphire."

"No, it's okay." Sapphire said.

"And Mrs. Sofia," I turned my attention to her. "Take care of my good man here." I patted on Smith's back.

"Oh, he told you?" She asked, I nodded. "Of course I will, you got my word."

"Ok sir, I will take them to the nearest hotel," Smith said. "Goodbye sir."

"Bye Smith."

After everyone has left. It was our turn to go. I took Amy's hand. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yes Ahmed, let's go home."

We walked to the limousine and the drive opened the door for us. We got in and he closed the door and headed to the driver seat. And the limo was moving.

"So," Amy started. "Where we will spend the night?"

"You will see for yourself…"

* * *

_***10:24 PM***_

We passed through the city, to the other side, so that we can reach the Palace, Amy didn't know yet.

"We are at the other side of the city and we are about to leave it," Amy frowned. "Will we spend the night at the forest or what?"

"Patience, Amy, patience, we're almost there."

Amy remained silent, knowing that she can't get much more info from me.

Few minutes later, the palace was at the horizon.

"There," I pointed at it. "That's where we will spend the night."

Amy couldn't believe it. "T- the 300 Rooms Palace!?"

"Did you like it?"

"H- how? This is an Acorn property!"

"I took care of that, this is my property now."

Amy was about to jump from her seat. "This is better than my wildest dreams! Thank you!" Amy grabbed me into a hug, a death hug.

"Amy… c- can't breath…"

"Oh!" Amy realized what's going on and stopped hugging me. "Sorry." She said with an awkward smile.

"_***Cough, Cough***_ for a girl, you're really strong!"

"Oh, everyone have told me that already."

The limo went through the old gates of the Palace, it was surrounded by 10-meter-long walls.

Once the limo stopped next to the doors of the Palace, I found that Alexandra was waiting for us. She opened the limo's doors for us.

"Welcome sir," Alexandra greeted us with a friendly smile. "I hope you had a good trip."

"Alexandra! What are you doing here?"

"Colonel Smith ordered me to study the Palace and be a tour guide, that place is a maze." Alexandra explained.

"Ok, we don't mind some company, do we Amy?"

"No, of course not." Amy replied.

Once we stood in front of the door, I placed the keys of the Palace into the key hole.

_***Click, click, click***_

The sound of the old door lock was really satisfying, I was never into luxury, even being extremely wealthy, I never bothered with buying expensive cars and fancy clothes, the only times I overspend money when I was buying original ancient weapons from time to time, until I found myself owning a huge arms museum. But I always sent expensive gifts all the time to my family, to apologize for not being there with them, even when I bought the mansion in Baghdad for my family, I usually spent my nights at the barracks or at my office at the presidential Palace. Do they hate me for that?

"Ahmed?"

"Oh, yes Amy?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, sorry." I took hold of the door's handle and opened the door.

That place was something else. A piece of heaven.

"Welcome to the Acorn residence in Emerald City," Alexandra started. "This Palace was built exactly at 21st of March 1723, and was finished at 21st of March 1730, so it took exactly 7 years to be built and now it's exactly 300 years old."

"What a nice coincidence." I said.

"It was built by orders from King John IV Acorn, it was a part of his big plans to develop the south of Mobius. It was built with Emerald City and Knothole City. It was built on the traditional Royal Acorn style, if you looked at the right corridor you will see paintings of all the Kings who ruled Mobius. 2000-year-old dynasty, on the left are the painting of the Queens of Acorn. The rooms for the Royal family are on the third floor. The second is for means of entertainment, there's a library, mini golf game, and there was even a private theater for the Royal Family, and at the modern times, that theater was upgraded to be a cinema as well. The first floor for the chambers of the workers and the servants, kitchen, and the dining room, which reminds me, there's a hot meal for you there."

"Really? Good, I'm starving." I said.

"please follow me sir," Alexandra guided us to the dining room. She opened it for us.

The dining room had a long table, maybe enough for hundreds to sit on it.

"After you Amy," I helped Amy to sit down, and I sat right next to her. Alexandra was standing next to the door away from us.

"Why standing alone, Alexandra?"

"I can't consume food, sir."

"Who said anything about eating? Just sit with us."

"O- Ok," Alexandra took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Now remember Amy," I said. "Muslims before eating must say 'Bessem Allah' which mean 'By the name of Allah' before eating food."

"You weren't exaggerating when you said there's rules for everything in Islam, were you?"

"There. Are. Rules. For. Everything. You. Can imagine." I replied to her, word by word.

"So, can I try and ask?" Amy asked. Giving me a challenge.

"Go ahead."

"So, since you are super conservative about sex and love. Tell me, what happens if we caught two people having sex and they aren't married?"

"There are two case scenarios for such situation. The first, if they are single, then each one gets 100 lashes on the back in public. The second, if one of them or both are already married, then they both must be killed, in public." I said calmly.

But Amy was stunned, the fork even slipped from her hands.

"R- Really? Whipping and public execution?!"

"Yes, whipping and public execution." I took some rice from the plate.

"T- that's absurd! That's way too brute!"

"Brute, yes. But it's not absurd, it's necessary. Family is one of the most important values in the Islamic culture, letting people having affairs with each other without restrictions is a bad thing. If we didn't preserve the family, the entire society will collapse. You can't just 'have sex' or 'hook up' and forget about it and the other one you did with. Sex must not be the goal in a relationship, it's a mean, a mean to get children and raise them to be a productive members in society. Islam doesn't allow any relationship between man and woman unless it's marriage. So he fights the relationships outside the ring of marriage. So that we can keep the value of the family safe and strong. It's the building cell of the society, if there's no family, there's no society, just people, with rotten values. I saw it myself, U.F.I.S, my country, where the values of family is guarded and preserved. Rape and sexual assaults are very low, children grow up with good mental health seeing their big family, parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins. They know that they have strong roots to rely on for life. And I seen the west, Europe, North America, the home of sexual freedom, where no one will stop you from having sex with anyone or anything, Rape crimes happening all the time, there's a country called France, its capital is Paris, there was a study in 2020 says that every single woman lives in Paris have been at least sexually assaulted once in their life at this city, physically or with words. Children born to unknown father and only raised by their mothers is around 40% of the children registered in the country, I won't stop talking if I kept talking about how corrupt is the society of the western world," I took a deep breath, I almost ran out of Oxygen while talking too fast. "You get the idea now?"

Amy blinked multiple times, trying to process all of the information.

"Wow… that was far complex than I thought, but I get it, I think."

Alexandra decided to join the conversation. "Also Mrs. Amy, due to how severe is the punishment for fornication, it can be only executed after gathering hard evidence, four witnesses who will swear to God that they saw it happen, or camera footage. And if the two weren't aware of what they were doing, like they were drunk or high from drugs. It won't be executed."

"See Amy, it's not just a punishment, Islam is a full law that covers every single scenario that can ever happen in life."

"You know, I think I won't regret joining Islam."

I took her hands. "You won't, you got my word."

"Thanks Ahmed." Amy leaned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, shall we continue eating?"

"Yes, of course…"

* * *

_***One dinner later***_

"Now Amy, since we have finished eating. I need to teach you how to pray."

"Ok," Amy got up from her seat, exited to start. "I'm ready."

I thought her how to pray, the moves, what's she supposed to say during the prayer, the Wudu 'the purification of the body using water', Amy was a faster learner, she memorized everything pretty fast. Once she learned everything we had a prayer together.

Once we finished I started. "That's everything about praying, need anything else?"

"No, not really. But…" She pressed her breasts on my shoulder. "Maybe we can start the night?"

"Sure," I hugged her and pulled her into a long and deep kiss.

That's when Alexandra was trying to join us.

She started kissing Amy's neck and was feeling Amy's breasts with her hands.

I immediately grabbed Amy away from her. "What the fuck Alexandra?!"

Alexandra stopped in her tracks. "I- I don't know."

"How the hell you don't know, you were feeling Amy's chest!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO ME!... S- sorry sir, I'm a bit confused, I want to leave now, all the bedrooms at the third floor are tided up and you can pick any room you want."

Without giving me a chance to reply, she dissolved into Nano-dust and left through the window.

"You over did it with Alexandra, didn't you?" Amy asked.

"Maybe, I just don't want anyone to touch you in such inappropriate way."

"Ok, let's go upstairs and pick a room," Amy suggested.

We got out of the dining room and climbed up the stairs to the third floor. There was many rooms to choose from, but one particular room caught my attention.

The Royal Chamber.

"Amy?" I called her.

"Yes?"

"Wanna sleep at the place where King Max probably have slept at before?"

"Sure!"

I took her hand and walked to the Royal Chamber, I opened the room and we entered.

The room was ultra fancy, complex decorations, high quality carpets on the floor, the ceiling was painted with what seems to be a real Gold!

There was a big cupboard, full of expensive clothes.

A makeup table with a big mirror, there were a lot of jewelry boxes.

Finally, the bed. A queen sized white mattress, white sheets made of pure cotton.

I locked the door behind us, nothing to stop me now.

* * *

_***Warning, Adult scene***_

* * *

I took hold of Amy and started French kissing her deep and hard, she gave in like a butter in my hands.

As I was kissing her, I was squeezing her breast with a hand, and reached her zipper. Amy was also undressing my jacket.

Once I opened her zipper, I slid the dress off her. The stood there, only in her black lingerie.

"You're very beautiful, Amy. I'm very lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Ahmed. Let me help you get comfortable."

Amy unhooked the belt of my pants and removed it, she removed the pants of me afterwards, finally she unbuttoned the shirts and took it off me. Leaving me only in my boxers.

I suddenly held Amy bridal style and was spinning with her at the room, she was only laughing.

"What are you doing!?" She said, laughing.

"Just having fun!"

After a few more spins, I stopped next to the bed and threw her on it. I climbed on top of her and started kissing her again.

I pulled away a minute later. "You want it gentle or rough?"

"Can we keep it gentle for my first time?"

"Ok, I will start now,"

I started kissing her neck, then I went down to her breasts. I sucked the left breast gently earning a quiet moans from her.

"Yes, ahhh, right there,"

My other hand reached her right breast and pinched the nibble.

I took her by surprise, she let out a loud cry of pleasure. I didn't let give her a chance to recover as I kept pinching the right nibble and sucking on the left breast.

"Ahhhh… s- slow down," She wanted me to stop, but her moans only made me continue, harder than before.

Her moans became cries of pleasure, she let out her tongue, panting heavily, she is in pure ecstasy.

I let go of her nibble at last. "Did you like it?"

"Ah-ha," Amy nodded.

"Then you will love this part," I lowered myself to her crotch. I grabbed her panties and removed it. I parted her legs away from each other, revealing her pink opening.

It was wet and leaking from her female juices.

I placed my hands on her thigh, and slowly moved my hand to her womanhood, once I touched it, Amy vibrated from my touch.

"Wow, you're very sensitive. That makes my job bringing you to your orgasm much easier."

"I hope you don't cum fast either," Amy giggled a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't. Now let's get to work."

I lowered my head until my mouth faced her womanhood, only few centimeters is parting between them.

I let out my tongue and started licking her clit. She yelped at the feeling of my tongue.

I started slow, taking my time at tasting her special place, it wasn't bad actually, and it smelled like strawberry. Amy sure took care of herself for me.

"A- Am-… Ameddo."

My heart almost stopped calling me like that.

"Yes?"

"Faster, please."

Like a madman, I went as fast as I can.

Amy yelped. "No- not that fas- AHHHH!"

Amy only let out cries of pleasure afterwards.

There's only one thing left for me to try. I'm sure she will climax once I do it.

I slid my entire tongue inside her womanhood and began to lick her insides.

Amy screamed from pleasure, her voice only getting louder. That's it, she's gonna climax.

"AHMED! I- I can't hold it… I'm… _Cumming!"_

And like a flood, her womanhood exploded in her juices onto my face. It didn't stop me, I only kept licking harder to make sure she enjoys every second of it.

The flood only lasted a few seconds later before Amy collapsed, panting heavily.

"W- where did you learn that?"

"I don't know, I'm just talented, I guess." I said.

Then I looked at my own crotch, my shaft throbbing for attention. I think it's about time.

"Amy?"

"Y-… yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To penetrate you?"

Amy looked at me nervously. She's having second thoughts.

"Amy," I lied next to her, rubbing her face gently. "If you aren't ready yet then we can end it now, just give me a blowjob and we can sleep afterwards, no need to do something you aren't comfortable with."

"No, y- you can do it… I'm ready," Amy said. "And it's gonna happen sooner or later anyway."

"You sure?"

She nodded. I got myself the green light from her.

I climbed on top of her again, took off my boxers, an 8 inches long shaft. Good thing that part of me didn't change from the human to Mobian.

I took hold of my shaft and positioned it on Amy's womanhood. I started to push real slow while kissing her and rubbing her breasts to ease her pain.

Until I stopped at her hymen.

I stopped the kissing and looked at her. "Amy, last chance. Are you ready or not?"

"I- I'm ready," Amy nodded nervously. "Do it."

With a single strong push, I broke through her barrier.

Looks like I pushed harder than needed.

Amy cried at the effect of losing her virginity. Cried hard.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked, worried if I have hurt her.

"It… hurts…" Amy groaned from pain.

"Don't think about anything, look at me."

Amy looked at me with her tear-filled eyes.

"Don't think about anything, I'm here. Don't think about the pain, it's gonna go away. Bring up positive thoughts. Ok?"

"O- ok," Amy nodded.

"Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

"H- how our child will look like?"

I couldn't hold a smile.

"You want one so soon?"

"I'm on the pill, so not this time." Amy giggled a bit.

I leaned in for another kiss, we stayed like that for a few minutes to give Amy a chance to get used to my thick shaft.

"Amy," I pulled from the kiss. "I'm going to move slowly now, are you ready now?"

"Ok, move slowly."

Carefully, I pulled my shaft out then pushed it back in, I only let half of my shaft in so that she won't get hurt.

Amy's insides was so good, her walls felt like heaven.

Amy even started to enjoy herself, her cries of pain became soft moans of pleasure.

Amy wrapped her arms around my back, and locked her legs around me.

"Go faster please." She said with a moan.

"With pleasure,"

I started picking up speed while going deeper, I was hitting her womb neck with my shaft, each thrust was sending a flow of pleasure into her body and mine.

"Your shaft feels so good! H- harder! More!"

Her moans made me lose control, I just went as fast and hard as I can.

"AHHHH! Yes! Almost there!... Cumming!"

Amy reached her climax, her female juices shot around my shaft.

She was panting heavily after her orgasm.

"Best… orgasm… ever…" She said between her panting.

"There's only one problem."

"What is it?" Amy blinked a couple of times.

"I didn't cum yet, not even close."

"Oh," Amy realized the problem. "Just… lay on your back and I will take care of it."

I pulled my member out of her womanhood and lied on my back as she asked. Although I don't know what she plans to do.

After a minute, she got up and climbed up on me.

"Now, just relax and let me do everything."

She positioned her womanhood on the top of my member. Then slowly, she slid my member inside her and lowered herself slowly. Until it all was inside her.

She started to go up and down slowly.

"You know what's the best thing while I'm in control?" Amy asked me.

"What?"

"I can go at whatever speed I want." She let out a small giggle.

She continued to jump on my member, picking up in speed. It feels much better that way, and I need to do nothing at all.

Amy started to go faster than before.

"You… you like that, baby? Watching me go up and down on you?" Amy said with a horny smirk.

"Yeah, it's the best." I replied, then I tried to reach her but but she slapped my hand.

"Sorry, but no touching. Just watch and enjoy."

I really wanted to just pin her to the bed on her stomach and show her who's the boss. But I saw no harm at letting her take control for a while.

"OH YES! I'm close!" Amy cried.

Not again.

"Hold it a bit, I'm not close yet!"

"I-… I can't… cummi-"

She didn't even get to finish, she just climaxed again.

_"Just a few more thrusts_._ I'm almost there_._"_

But she just stopped, and couldn't keep on.

"Sorry, Ahmed… but I can't conti- AHHH!"

I grabbed her and pinned her on the bed, sleeping on her stomach.

"You came three times and I can't get a decent orgasm. So I will just ram inside you until I cum, ok?"

"Wait, I- I'm not ready yet."

I ignored her and straight up pushed my whole length inside her.

"Ahhh!"

I rammed with full speed deep inside her, she just cried from the intense of the moment.

I took hold of her hands and kissed her neck while at it.

"Ahh! Ahh! This… this is so good! More!"

"You like it now?" I whispered at her ears.

"Yes! Yes! Use me more!"

"I'm not using you, I'm making love. I will never use you," I said, before I began to kiss her again.

I began to feel hot, I feel like that I'm close.

"Amy… I'm… I'm almost there…"

"Me too… let's… cum together… ok?"

"O- ok."

I rammed as fast as I can, sending both of us over the moon.

I want this to last forever.

I want this forever.

But it has to end now."

"Amy, I can't… I can't hold it…"

"I- I'm ready, do it…"

_"Amy!"_

_"Ahmed!"_

_***Splurt!"**_

…

_**...**_

_**... **_

_**...**_

I released 7 shots of my load, all inside her. I over flooded her with my semen and some got out.

I collapsed on Amy. Both of us panting heavily. I kept hugging her, seeking warmth.

Amy was the first to speak. "Y- you know… our first night… I will never forget it… you have a strong stamina… you will keep me happy for a looooooong time _***Giggle***_"

"I love you Amy, nothing matches my love for you… except my love for my mother to be honest."

"Your mom is lucky woman, I can't wait to meet her."

"You will meet her soon, now, let's go and take a shower." I got up from her.

"Wait," She stopped me. "Let's stay like this, for a while please."

"Ok," I rested myself on her again. "For how long you want us to stay like this?"

"Just… just wait for a bit."

"Ok," I hugged her again, looking at her peaceful face. I made the right choice marrying her, _I'm sure of it._

* * *

_**T.B.C**_


	19. Chapter18: confession, reunion, goodbye

**_*10:48 PM, Diamond hotel, Room 43, Rouge's POV*_**

So, Smith took us to spend the night at the most expensive hotel in the city, booked two five-star rooms, one for me and Sapphire and the twins, and the other one for them.

He paid for the rooms in gold coins! You should have seen the face of the receptionist when Smith gave him the gold coins as if it was a normal currency.

At first the receptionist refused to take it, but after a bit of persuasion from me, he finally gave in and took it as a payment.

Smith gave me the key for our room and he took the key for the other room. We took the elevator to the rooms. Once we reached our rooms we entered it, the twins were very tired and fell asleep quickly. That's good because that spared me to explain-

_"Ah, ahhh, yeeeesss, moorree!"_

That…

I heard all of it, it started with a drunken laughs while drinking. Then they started to kiss each other, then… this.

_"Ahh! Ahh! Deeper! Right there! Oooh, I missed this soo much!"_

Me and Sapphire shared the same bed, while the twins slept on the other one. While they were sleeping peacefully, me and Sapphire we're fully awake and listening to our mom being dominated by my superior.

_"Yes! Slap my butt more! I'M YOURS!"_

It has been almost an hour and they are still going.

"You know Rouge… I'm happy for mom… she didn't have fun since dad was gone, maybe she can finally get over it."

"Yes, you're right."

A brief silence took over for a while.

"Rouge…" Sapphire broke the silence. "I don't think I'm confused… about my feelings for General Ahmed."

"Why you think he has feelings to you? You start to look like Amy when she had that obsession with Sonic."

"The Imam said that Muslims can marry up to 4 women."

"To marry him you need to be a part of his religion. The most complex religion I have ever seen my life. I just saw a brief about it with Amy, they have rules and restrictions for everything."

"Everything?" Sapphire raised her eyebrows.

"Everything," I repeated it in a serious tone. "For example, no alcohol, no sex before marriage, there's a strict dress code for women, women must wear something covering and doesn't show their cleavage. That's only a scratch of the huge amount of stuff that religion holds."

"Wow… that's a lot actually." Sapphire said.

_"Yes! Ahh yes! Cumming! CUMMMAHHHHH…"_

Mom's Orgasmic sounds surprised us.

"Rouge?" Sapphire called me.

"Yes?"

"I'm… a bit horny… can you leave me for a bit?"

"Ok, I will take a walk," I stood up and put on my dress back. "Let me give you some 'inspiring' material."

I grabbed my phone and showed her some photos.

"W- what?" How?" Sapphire was surprised from what she saw.

A video of General Ahmed hugging Amy from behind, rubbing his crotch on her butt. His hand was roaming on her chest and was kissing Amy's neck. Amy was just there moaning.

"How?" Sapphire asked again.

"I just saw them from and took the opportunity," I said, before giving my sister a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun sweetie."

I went towards the door and got out of the room, once I closed the door behind me, Sapphire's moans have already started.

"**_*Giggles* _**If you weren't my sister… I would have done so many things with you."

* * *

**_*11:00 PM, 300 rooms palace, Royal Chamber, Ahmed's POV*_**

After we finished the 'round', me and Amy took a shower, we couldn't resist and had another quick sex there as well. Finally, we returned to bed, Amy laying her head on my chest.

After the hormones' effect faded away. Sense crept slowly over my head, and filled me with gilt. Due to a simple fact…

Amy doesn't love me, she loves the image she sees. Ahmed the hedgehog, what about the human Ahmed? What would she say about him.

Not even that, my mental condition, which is as shocking as the fact that I'm human and not a Mobian. What would she say about that?

I won't wait until she finds out from someone else, I will tell her, no matter the consequences are.

"Amy, you awake?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's… something that I need to tell you, about me."

"What?" She got up off my chest and looked at me.

"Before I tell you," I got up and sat next to her. "I need you to promise me, you won't change your view about me."

"Ahmed you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Do you promise me?!"

"Of course I do," Amy grabbed my face and gave me quick kiss. "Just tell me what's wrong?"

I got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

"Amy, describe me, my physical features."

"You're a gold-furred hedgehog, with a thin brown stripes on your arms and your back quills, you have yellow eyes, and have a good muscles. Why?"

"Amy… t-… this isn't me… this isn't my true form."

"N- not your real form? So what, you still Ahmed."

"I'm not a Mobian at all."

"What!?"

"Let me show you."

I closed my eyes, focused my internal energy, the golden glow surrounded me.

**_*Trick*_**

Smoke filled the room.

"**_*Cough, Cough* _**What has happened?" Amy asked nervously.

"You will see now," I replied.

The smoke faded away, leaving no barrier between Amy and my stunning truth.

My human body.

A light brown skin, brown eyes, 185cm tall, big muscles, brown hair and brown eyes. For Amy, I was quite a giant.

"A- Ahmed… y- you're a human?!"

"Yes, I'm a human. All of my people are humans. We came in disguise so that we can get closer with the Mobians."

I didn't want to look at her eyes, I don't know what she thinks now. Does she think I'm bad, cheater, deceiver-

"Ahmed," I was too distracted in my own thoughts to realize that she got out of the bed and stood right in front of me. "Come down here."

I kneeled down to her level, face to face.

At once, she grabbed my face and kissed me.

As much as I wanted to keep on, I need to know for sure.

I parted our lips away, then I started to speak. "Amy, what's the meaning of this?"

"Let me tell you a little story, long time ago, all species of Mobians were Isolated from each other, they only traded with each other. And cross mating was totally forbidden. They thought that if two different species mated the result would be an ugly and mentally disabled hybrid. So they never tried to be romantically involved with each other. But someday, a man and a woman, first was a hedgehog, and the second was a fox. They both fell in love, but of course, the whole world was against their love. Nonetheless, their love was far stronger than all the obstacles their people placed between them. When the Foxes and the Hedgehogs had enough, they forced them to part away from each other. But both managed to escape their people and run away with their love, away from all people. Nine months later, they returned to their people, with a surprise that no one have expected. The female fox gave birth to three children, the first was a male hedgehog, the second was female fox, and the third was a male hybrid, but he wasn't ugly or disabled. He was as beautiful as the other two, he had foxy ears and long tail, but had quills like his father. Those two destroyed people's beliefs, they proved that cross mating is possible. Ever since then, different Mobians started to approach each other. This was the story of Romeo and Juliet, the first couple from different species."

"So let me get this straight, you just not okay with this, you think 'us' are a normal couple?"

Amy just gave me a wide smile on her face. "Love has no boundaries. If you want, I can move with you to Earth, and maybe you can turn me into a human?"

A quick image ran through my mind, an image of the face of a human Amy. White skin, pink hair, emerald green eyes. That almost gave me a nosebleed.

"W- We will think about that part later, what matters now that you know the truth, and not the lie."

"Thanks, for not keeping me in the dark." Amy replied.

I repeated the same steps to return into the Mobian form again. Then we both sat next on the bed.

"Amy, that wasn't the only thing I have to say for you."

"What is it?" Amy asked, giving me all of her attention.

"Remember when you asked me about my weird mood swings?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"These… aren't mood swings…"

"Huh?" Amy blinked at me. "I don't understand."

I got up from the bed and reached for my jacket, I searched its pockets until I found the pocket of Fluoxetine. I showed it to Amy.

"I have been taking this medicine for about 4 years now. It's for my mental condition."

"Y- your mental condition?" Amy started to get worried again.

"War… war has took a heavy toll on me, and the price was something I didn't expect…"

"What was the price?"

"In July 2025, I was diagnosed with a mental disorder, it's named 'multi personality disorder'. An incurable mental illness which makes the patient have two completely different personalities inside the mind. The two switch at random times, none of the characters realize the existence of the other one. I have two characters, the first is the good Ahmed, the friendly and smiling one, only picks up arms for the fight for the noble cases, he never hurt children or women or old people, he's the prime example for a good man… the other one, is the evil Ahmed, he's a sadistic maniac, kills for his own pleasure, the cries of the innocent is music to his ears, pure evil. These two, are here, in my head, fighting for dominance over my body."

"Ooh…" Amy didn't expect that, did she? Never expected a mentally disrupted husband.

Amy got closer, glued herself next to me, and rubbed my shoulder with her head. "I have never expected this, and I may never understand how you actually feel, but I'm here, by your side, and you have my support. You helped me once, it's about time I help you as well."

"Thanks, Amy," I placed my arm around her body. "This means a lot to me."

"But there's something I don't understand, I heard about your condition before, and from what I have heard, the patient cannot control his characters at all, but you know when to switch between the two, you control yourself. How is that possible?"

"Good question Amy, I will answer it. When I found out about my condition, I didn't give up, but I couldn't keep running the country and the army like that, I needed a solution. Do I hired 35 therapist to study my condition and find a cure no matter what the cost. Five months of research, five months of constant failure, as my mental health declined, the therapists achieved no progress, all they could do was to give me stabilizers to reduce the switches, but no real cure. I lost all hope… then out of nowhere, a miracle appeared to save me."

"A miracle?"

"Yes, a miracle. In January 2026, an English doctor named Alfred Anderson published a research regarding multi personalities disorder, a theory to cure the disorder permanently. But due to the fact that his research was too new and different, his method was refused and he was forbid from trying to treat patients with his new theory because it was 'too risky'. But for me, it was my only chance to be normal again. I sent a team of 5 secret agents to kidnap him and his family for me. I gave him all what he needed for his treatment and ordered him to treat me."

"What was his treatment plan?"

"It was a three-stage plan, the first stage was to inject me with a special medicine he invented by himself, it was named 'Antithropine', one shot each week. The medicine's job was to force the mind to realize that there's two characters. So now I know that there's two characters inside my head, but I still have no control over them. The second stage was to train the mind how to discipline the two characters with the help of the Antithropine. The final stage was to gradually cut off the supply of the medicine while still controlling the two characters. If I managed to control the two on my own without any medical assistance, then I'm practically normal… it was a perfect plan… but of course, perfection doesn't exist in real life…"

"What happened?" Amy's worry was clear on her face.

"The whole treatment was a turmoil. At the first stage, his medicine was going to kill me, we learned that we needed a stabilizer, the only medicine worked with the Antithropine was Fluoxetine. The problem with Fluoxetine that taking it for too long has dangerous side effects, it forces me into deep depression and gives me suicidal thoughts sometimes. At the second stage we learned that I can't fully control my characters, yes, I can switch between the two freely at the ratio of 9 successful tries each 10 tries. But I also learned that there are triggers that can control me."

"Triggers?"

"Triggers, if I had the right trigger, I can switch from got from good to bad, or from bad to good. I can fight them off sometimes, but I can't stop it all the time."

"What are the triggers?"

"Anything and everything, there's nothing specific, but I counted several triggers. At the heat of the battle, between the killing and the deaths, I can be triggered from good to bad, if someone begged me hard enough, I can be triggered from bad to good, if someone made me very angry, I can be triggered from good to bad. If someone I care for is in danger I can be triggered from good to bad as well. And people who are close to me can be triggers."

"How so?"

"If they asked. And don't ask to see the second character, this isn't a game. He's dangerous."

"Will… will he harm me?"

"No! No of course not, he loves you, as much as I want. He's just… he's really different and terrifying."

"Oh, I see… what happened at the third stage of the treatment?"

"We canceled it, after all what happened at the previous two stages, I saw that it was no use from continuing the treatment plan,"

"Why? Why you didn't finish the treatment?"

"It was too dangerous at this point, and I was almost normal. I could live quite a normal life… not too normal, but I am content like that."

Silence took over for a few minutes.

"Ahmed?" Amy broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"I… I still want to see the other you, the evil one."

I was stunned by her request, none of the people around me asked for such thing. Not even my parents.

"You sure?"

Amy gave me a nod.

"Ok, your choice."

* * *

**_*Amy's POV*_**

Ahmed closed his eyes, and suddenly his entire body was trembling hard.

"A- Ahmed?" I called him, but I got no answer from him.

I already regret asking this from him.

His body stopped trembling at once suddenly. His eyes still closed, didn't talk, just dead silence.

His eyes flickered open, and stared at me, when I look at his eyes I feel safe, loved, like I'm the best thing ever. But now, it's the eyes of a psychopath ready to murder his victim, eyes that fills you with fear.

"Hello, my little innocent Rose."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was so nervous that once he spoke, I jumped out the bed and ran into the wall of the room. His voice was deeper than his usual voice tone, like those villains from old movies.

"Why so scared? You wanted to see me in the first place, love." He laughed sarcastically. "But I like it, I like how others fear me… fear, that's what makes me happy, these cries of pain, shock, loss of loved ones, my soul feeds on them... Or the times when I look at people's eyes while my dagger is touching their necks. Eyes full of fear, begging me to spare their little pathetic lives. Oh yeah, that's something else."

Ahmed did warn me, I knew already what's ahead of me… but I never expected him to be that sick, so sick…

I slowly collapsed on the ground and crawled into a ball, I buried my head into my arms and found myself crying.

I'm not sad that I found out about him, I'm sad for him, he's two opposite guys shoved inside this body in front of me. I love him, but I can't live with this, I can't just live like that. I can't keep up with something like that…

While like that, I felt a hand patting on my head softly.

I removed my head from my arms to look at Ahmed. He tried to look normal as much as possible, only looked far more terrifying.

"Amy… I'm still Ahmed, I love you, and I will do anything for you. I will make unimaginable stuff just to ensure your safety…."

His voice was far normal this time, but he was still on the bad character.

His statement actually made me smile through my tears.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me? Me what?"

"It was you who snapped at Sonic and almost shot him, it was also you who was going to snap his neck at the HQ when he tried to talk to me. The evil Ahmed, you are triggered when people you care for are in danger… I have a psychopath and a hero shoved inside one body, both ready to do anything for my safety… I… I don't know if I can keep up with you like that, but… you saved me once, so, I guess it's my turn to look after your crazy two characters." I let out a small laugh.

He sat next to me on the ground.

"I- I'm sorry you are stuck with a freak like me,"

"You are no freak, you're special."

"What's special to be a monster, to lust for blood, to enjoy harming others. What's special about that?"

"You are special to me, that's all what matters."

"So you want to live with me… like that?"

"Yes, why the hell not? To be honest, as long as you aren't talking about your lust for harming others, you aren't much different from each other, it's just you have a deeper voice tone and you look gives me the creeps."

"Thank you," Ahmed grabbed me to sit on his lap. "You're the only one who actually decided to accept me."

"You're welcome, Ahmed," I hugged him tightly, he gently hugged back.

"You know Amy… when I was young, I was disgusted when I see scenes when the hero shows affection to his girlfriend with hugs and kisses, I never understood why showing physical affection like that… until I met you. That's when I knew why… It's so addictive, I can never have enough of you… I want more of you."

Before I could speak, he rushed me with a deep and hot kiss. I couldn't think anymore, just gave in between his arms.

He kept hugging me harder, his kiss getting stronger. I needed air but he wouldn't let go. His grip was too strong.

Finally, he let go of me. I gasped for air quickly.

"Amy…" Ahmed voice changed. He was… sobbing. "You're so beautiful… I-… I don't want to lose you…" He hugged me again tightly. "You are one of the few good things that happened in my life… please don't leave me."

"I'm here, I won't leave you," I gently hugged him back. "Ahmed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, **_*sniff,_**" He got up from the ground and wiped his few tears. "Let's go to sleep."

"O- ok," I didn't understand what's wrong with him. But I was too tired to ask. I followed him to bed, he covered us with bed sheets and we cuddled.

"Amy, I want you to keep everything I told you secret. Ok?"

"Ok, I will tell no one."

"Very well. Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Ahmed."

* * *

**_.. _**

**_.. _**

**_... _**

**_... _**

**_... _**

**_... ... _**

**_... _**

**_... _**

**_... ... _**

**_... _**

**_... _**

**_.. _**

…

**_... _**

**_... _**

**_... _**

**_... _**

_When I woke up, I wasn't on the hospital bed… I was laying on clouds above the skies. Whatever was the direction I looked at, there were just clouds… only clouds. _

_Looks like I'm dead after all… _

_At least I can be with Maria now. And no power will part us away… _

_I hardly managed to stand up, my legs still feels really limp._

_"Shadow," My ears twitched at the direction where the voice came from, I turned to see… Maria. _

_"Maria!" I was going to run to her. But instead, I fell on my face. _

_"Shadow!" Maria ran to help me. She took my hand and helped me to stand up. _

_Once I was barely standing I hugged Maria real hard. Crying on her clothes._

_"Shadow…"_

_"I won't leave you again! I just want to be with you! L- let me stay with you Maria, please!"_

_"Shadow…" Maria's hands patted my quills gently. _

_"I- I'm sorry… _**_*Sniff* _**_I have become a bad person… I didn't do what you promised me to do, p- please forgive me Maria…"_

_"Shadow… I love you so much, little brother… remember when we were at the ark and we look at Mobius and imagine how Mobius would look like up close?"_

_"Y- yes, I do."_

_"We were so young back then… and much happier…"_

_"We will be happy again! I'm here! And I will never leave you!"_

_"Shadow… your time hasn't come yet, you still have a life to live-"_

_"NO! Not again! I won't. Let. You. Go. Again!" I clenched into her dress because I felt her slipping from me. _

_"Shadow…" Maria grabbed my head and looked at me. "You will return to Mobius, you have to… but this won't be our last meeting… we will be together soon, sooner than you think… okay?"_

_"WHY CAN'T I STAY WITH YOU!? LET ME STAY! PLEASE!"_

_A kiss on my forehead from Maria was more than enough to stop the rage inside me. I stopped screaming and calmed down. _

_"Shadow… find the right side... The side that fights for justice… fight for them and then… we can be together again… okay?"_

_"B- B- but how?... You are dead…"_

_"Just do it for me, Shadow… you will understand soon enough… now, it's time to say goodbye…"_

_I hugged her for one last time. "G- Goodbye, Maria…"_

_She hugged me back. "Goodbye, Shadow…"_

_With a huge amount of strong will and absolute bitterness… I finally let go of Maria. She started to walk away. _

_"Remember Shadow… the right side, choose the right side…"_

_"I promise you… I will find it… and I will fight for justice…"_

_With that… Maria disappeared between the clouds. And I found myself forced to close my eyes and I fell unconscious… _

* * *

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_..._

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_.. _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... ... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_... _

I'm… I'm alive! I can feel it… I feel blood bumping into my vines, I feel the beats of my heart, and… sheer cold? Usually the hospital isn't that cold, but rather warm, unless…

I opened my eyes to look around me, just like how I expected it…

I'm in a goddamn Mortuary.

They must have thought that I'm dead, and placed me in some sort of a body bag. The guy who placed me inside the body bag didn't zip it to the end leaving my head exposed, that helped me to open the bag and get out of it.

I busted the door open, that wasn't too hard for me since I'm the ultimate lifeform. I slipped out of the mortuary, I fell on the ground as my muscles were very limp.

I got up supporting myself with the wall, I need to find my belongings.

While resting on the wall, I slowly moved to the small vaults where they keep the belongings of dead people. Once I reached it I, there was a desk next to the vault. I found the records book of the vaults on that desk, I opened it and searched for my name.

**_Num. 4865, name: Project Shadow, vault number : 36, pass code : 8766._**

Once I got the information I needed, I returned the book back to its original place. I searched for the vault, once I found it I inserted the pass code.

**_*Tic, tic, tic, tic. BEEP!*_**

The vault was open, I grabbed its handle and busted the vault's door wide open.

My stuff was indeed there.

My gun, my ID card, my portable radio, my phone, my clothes, and most importantly… my Chaos energy battery.

I grabbed the battery first. "Please have some charge, please have some charge," I whispered to myself like a little kid who wanted to win the lottery. But in my situation, this was a matter of life or death…

I checked the charging, its charge was 50%. Great! I can use it for about more five times.

I raised it to the air like how I do with the Chaos Emerald, and cried. "Chaos heal!"

Within seconds, the Chaos energy was all over my body, and healed me completely.

"O' God, if you exist. Thank you!"

With me being fully healed, I can actually do the Chaos control without an emerald, one of the special things that makes me truly the ultimate lifeform.

Quickly and quietly, I grabbed my clothes and wore them 'which were white shirt and blue jeans, they weren't exactly my clothes, but it was far better from running around naked', grabbed the gun, the phone, the radio, and the ID card.

Once I got everything a thought struck me like a lightning. Why did Ahmed spare my life? Like why? What will he earn if he kept his worst enemy alive?

Could he be… the right side? Possible, he didn't really try to harm us 'expect he has poisoned Rouge, but he stopped before anything serious happened and cured her from any poisons', he treated us like guests of honor, he was… really good with even the moment where we were about to kill him, he tried to bring us on his side, he didn't curse and yell at us… he was willing to spare me if I didn't dash at him. Could it be?...

There's only one way to find out…

"Chaos Control!"

**_*Flash!*_**

* * *

**_*4:30 AM, Ahmed's POV*_**

I woke up, Amy was still sleeping. I slowly crept out of the bed. I used the toilet and brushed my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom Amy was still sleeping. I kneeled down next to her and started shaking her a bit.

"Hey, Amy, time to wake up."

"Just five more minutes," Amy said in her sleep.

"We don't have five minutes. Come on, don't be lazy."

"**_*yawns* _**Ok… I'm up," Amy woke up and started rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"It's time to officially register you into the army before I leave."

"Yes, I forgot," she threw the blanket off her and stood up. "I need my uniform, where is it?"

"Uhhh, it's still at the City Hall I think?"

"Can you go and get it for me?"

"Sure, I'm gonna wear my clothes and will get it." I picked up the suit of the ground and wore it. I took out the Chaos Emerald and cried. "Chaos Control!"

**_*flash*_**

* * *

**_*a moment later, Emerald City's city hall*_**

I teleported to the middle of the city hall where a Mobian militia soldier was sitting on a chair and sleeping. I quietly moved to the room where Amy and Rouge were staying at. Once I entered it I found Amy's uniform hung up next to the mirror and the weapon belt was next to it. I picked up both and teleported back to Amy.

**_*flash*_**

* * *

**_*A moment later, the 300 rooms Palace, the Royal Chamber*_**

Once I returned I found that Amy was roaming in the cupboard.

"What are you doing there, Amy?"

She turned me holding a suit with a lot of medals on it.

"That what King Max used to wear, that thing is a treasure!"

She moved it around and an envelop fell of it.

"What is this?" I picked it up and read the words on it.

_"To the only good thing I done in my life, My Sally. _

_King Maximillian Acorn"_

"This letter is addressed to Sally Acorn, Amy." I said. "I'm not even sure that is a letter,"

I Shacked the envelop, the was something metallic inside for sure. Maybe a Flash USB drive.

"What are we going to do with it?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to give it to Princess Sally of course," I said. "Get dressed, we gonna leave together."

As Amy wore the army uniform, I changed the suit into my own uniform.

"Ready Amy?"

"Ready Ahmed."

I pulled out the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

**_*flash*_**

* * *

**_*4:50 PM, Knothole, Freedom Fighters' HQ*_**

I teleported in front of the HQ's building. The road was quiet, there was no one in the streets, lights are out. Quietness of the night.

"Hello everyone," Blaze said from behind. We turned around to see her and Silver, wearing a long purple coat above her normal clothing and a purple big hat with a purple small gem on it. Silver wore a formal black suit with a black coat on the top of it.

"Princess Blaze, Mr. Silver," I bowed down my head to them. "What brings you here?"

"We should ask the same thing for you," Silver said.

"As for me, I found something that will surely interests Princess Sally. What about you?"

"Blaze is traveling back to her home dimension, I'm going to accompany her," Silver said.

"I heard the radio today, there were reports of fights in Emerald City, but no clear info. How did it go?" Blaze asked.

"I have eliminated an superior army 20 times bigger than my force." I was with a smirk.

Both were dumbfounded.

"H- How?" Blaze asked. Still over shocked with the news

"I did it more times than I can remember, nothing special," I said. "I don't know who is the ruler, but give him my regards, and I will try and meet him soon."

"I will surely send your regards to my Father, although the Emperor doesn't like strangers, it took me ages to convince him to let me become an ambassador here in Mobius on behalf of the Sol Empire."

"Thank you, Princess."

"So how's things going between you two?" Silver asked.

"You want to know?" I asked him, he nodded. "I married Amy yesterday."

Their jaws hung in the air like an old sign.

"It… it was only five days… you knew each other for only five days! How!? Why?!" Blaze didn't believe us apparently.

"There's no how or why in love."

Then she turned her attention to Silver. "We are together for over a year and you didn't even propose!" She clenched her fists and aimed for Silver's head.

He covered his head with both of his arms "I will! I will! I promise! Just Chill out!"

She calmed down after that. "Sorry Silver, I shouldn't have lost control for such trivial reason."

"N- no, it's okay," Silver said. _"It's not like you lose control 100 times a day."_

"What did you say?"

"I said, shouldn't we leave now?" Silver collected the situation.

"Oh, right," Blaze turned her attention to us. "We need to leave now, need anything else?"

"No, Princess Blaze, have a safe trip."

"Bye, General."

**_*Flash*_**

A purple aura swallowed them and they disappeared.

"Ok, time to see Princess Sally." I said to Amy.

We both headed into the entrance, but were stopped by the guards.

"What do you want?" The guard said harshly.

"I would like to meet Princess Sally Acorn, if that was possible."

"I'll take your weapons before you enter." He said.

"Sure," I gave him the rifle and the pistol, Amy did the same.

The guards backed down and cleared the way.

"Don't take wrong turns,"

"Sure, sir."

We entered the place and headed directly to the office, I was going to knock the door but some unusual sounds stopped me.

_"Ah, yes! Harder! Just like that!"_

"What is that?" Amy whispered.

_"Who's my whore princess?"_

_"Ahh! I'm! I'm your whore princess! AHH! FASTER! FASTER! I'M ALMOST THERE!"_

It was clear, Sonic and Sally were at it.

I took Amy's hand and backed away from the door until we rested our backs on the wall at the opposite side of the door.

"Let's pretend that they aren't doing anything until they are over," I whispered to Amy, Amy nodded in understatement.

_"AHH! I… I just came, Sonic."_

_"I'm almost there too. Where do you want my milk, Sally?"_

_"I want it deep into my rear hole! I want to feel it!"_

_"As you wish, here, it… COMES!"_

_"Ahhhhhh!..."_

Their loud moaning and bitching was finally over.

"Looks like Sally and Sonic are into anal," Amy whispered nervously. "You won't ask for anal someday, will you?"

"No worries, I think it's disgusting and I don't want to try it. And it's forbidden in Islam anyway." I whispered back.

"Oh, that's a relief… just curious, you have any idea why?"

"I didn't think about it much, bug I think because that the chances to get STDs that way is much higher," I said. "Now, let's knock on them."

I approached the door and knocked.

_"W- who is it?" _Sally asked nervously.

"I'm General Ahmed, can I come in?"

_"J- just one minute please."_

I could hear the sound of them putting on their clothes.

_"Come in!"_

I opened the door and Amy followed me.

Sally was sitting on a chair at her desk and Sonic was standing next to her.

"General Ahmed!" Sally gave me a welcoming smile, but I was smart enough to know that was fake. She doesn't like me, I can see it deep through her eyes. "Why do we own the pleasure of your visit?"

"Your majesty," I bowed a little down to her, Japanese style. "First, I would like to thank you again for selling me the 300 Rooms Palace. It was perfect."

"You didn't come here for thanking me for giving you a scarp house, didn't you?" Sally said, keeping her fake smile on her face.

"No, of course not," I took out an envelop. "I found this envelop hidden inside your father's clothes. It's for you." I showed her the envelop.

Sally leaned closer to read what's written on the envelop.

"That's actually from my father!" Sally grabbed it off my hands and opened it. She took out an USB flash drive.

"A flash drive?" Sally looked at it, examining it carefully. Then quickly grabbed a laptop from inside the desk and turned it on, then she inserted the flash drive into it. We all stood behind it to see what are the contents.

_Contents:_

_My_Message_to_ Sally, created 04/05/2021._

The video was the only thing on the drive.

"The date was one day before his disappearance with my mom," Sally raised her eyebrows. "What could that mean?"

"Only one way to find out." Sonic said. "Play it," Sally nodded and clicked on the video.

**_*video plays*_**

**_The video started with King Maximillian sitting on an expensive chair, probably that's the throne. _**

**_The king was in a red robe, under it was a white shirt with a red bow tie. He was drinking a red liquid, probably wine, he was drinking it in a glass. Once the glace was empty he placed it on the table next to him. _**

**_Finally, he leaned in and looked into the camera's lenses. _**

**_"H- Hi, Sally… how are you?" He spoke nervously. "I… I really hope that you are alive and watching this, and it's not just a scavenger was roaming in the leftovers of the Palace."_**

**_He rubbed his eyes, he seems really tired. _**

**_"Today… is the 4_****_th_****_ of May of the year 2021… there's a plot going on for some time… and I have found out too late… they are going to overthrow me and your mom and kill all of the Acorn dynasty, you are far away in Knothole so you are safe, they won't bother with a kid… lucky me… but to be honest, I don't blame them… you might remember me, you were 15 then… you always looked up to me, I was a high example to you… you saw me as a sign of justice and equality… all of this… isn't true…"_**

**_The King started to tear up, he wiped his tears and continued. _**

**_"I… I can't tell you now, not in this video… in my palace in Metropolis, there's another flash drive… you will find the truth about me in it… you will find the flash drive at the same place you found this one before… I heard that they won't kill me, but they will banish me into another dimension, but I don't know which one… so I might be alive at the point you are seeing this… come and look for me, but you have to find the other flash drive first, that's an order… I almost forgot… General Abraham Towers and G.U.N are the ones who did this, don't trust them. Not at all… avenge me, Sally… come here Alicia,"_**

**_From behind the camera, Queen Alicia appeared and stood next to him. Then spoke _**

**_"We love you Sally, you are the best thing that ever happened in our life… we hope… we hope that you do better than what we were on before… Bye Sally, May lord Chao be always on your side."_**

**_*Video ends*_**

I was no blind, Sally was about to burst in tears. I needed to leave and give her some private time.

"We… we are going to leave now," Me and Amy headed for the door and were about to leave.

"W- wait…" Sally called me, me and Amy stopped and turned to face her, she was hardly keeping herself from crying. But she stood up and kept a stone face.

"You're… you're probably the only person I can trust right now, you being in war with G.U.N and such, as the last living member of the Acorn dynasty, I will grant you half of South Island and the half of Central Island, if you brought me Abraham Towers to kill him myself."

"Half of South Island and half of Central Island?!" I took a minute processing her offer in my head. "You're literally offering me half of your empire!"

"Correction: What used to be my empire," Sally corrected me. "It's all gone now, only some states under my control, with a few noble lords who managed to survive."

Sally dropped herself on the chair.

"Look around me, what do you see? I want your honest opinion."

The honest opinion is a harsh reality, I don't know if she wants to hear it. But I will say it anyway.

"… I see… a failed state… that's what I see. I saved it from a deadly fate 5 days ago, I think I only bought it a couple of months before that happens again. I see dysfunctional government, non-existing services, it's so rare that I couldn't find hospital to treat Amy's wounds, and when I sat up a medical tent on day one, people were rushing to get treatment. I see, a weak army, a leader, who may have strong character, but lacks the power and support to do anything. Even if you managed to defeat Robotnik some day you will never retrieve the old glory of your ancestors… that's what I see, Princess Sally."

Sally smiled, and began to laugh, to laugh hysterically.

"Finally… someone who sees the reality, not his imagination… you know, you're the first one to call me 'Princess' since the Acorn Kingdom collapsed, you reminded me of the good old days… I will never be able to bring these old days back…"

Sally then stood up, and with slow steps, she walked towards me. Until she stopped right in front of me.

"I want you to be my ally, help me avenge my father, help me take down Robotnik, and all these lands, will. Be. Yours. In your name, not your country. Can you help me then?"

Her offer was tempting… but I'm not in the best fit to do such thing, and if I wanted to do such thing, that means… humans will eventually find out, I can't hide big operation like that… and I'm not sure letting the world know about them will be the best idea.

"Princess Sally… I rule a vast empire, the United Federal Islamic States, very big… but right now, it's facing probably its last days… rebellions, unrest, a war against the entire world… I can't say if I can actually help you. But, give me a month then you will have an answer… until then, the weapons' shipments and the gold will be given to you as scheduled. Hold the line until then."

As I finished my words, I took couple of steps back. And raised my fists in the air.

"Long live Queen Sally! True ruler of Mobius!"

"W- what are you doing?"

"Praising the Queen, what else I would do?"

"B- but-"

"Here's an advise from me: reform the Acorn Kingdom, it will restore people's faith in you and in your cause. And form a cabinet, you need a government to help you, you can't do everything by yourself."

"O- Ok General Ahmed," Sally finally took hold of herself. "I will take your advise in account."

"Ok, I'm done here… I will leave now."

As me and Amy were about to leave, Sally called us again.

"Wait,"

"Yes?" I turned to her again.

Sally returned to her desk, began typing on the laptop, then the printer started printing. Once the paper was out Sally grabbed it and signed it, then opened a drawer and pulled out a sealed, and stamped the paper with it.

"Here," Sally handed me the paper. "Now our deal is official."

"Thanks," I took the paper from her. "If you excuse me then."

Me and Amy got out of the office and closed the door behind us.

We quietly moved back to the front door and retrieved our guns. Then we walked away from the HQ building.

"Well, my relation with Sally changed from untrusted partner to the only trustworthy person for her. Could this get any weirder?" I said to Amy while laughing.

**_"Oh, it can get way weirder..."_**

* * *

**_*Shadow's POV*_**

Both of them turned at me and aimed their guns at me.

I knew that would happen anyway.

"Why using guns, General. I'm only here to talk," I said as I raised my arms in the air.

Surprisingly, Ahmed lowered his rifle while Amy kept it pointed at me.

"My ears are wide open, what do you want?"

"Give me a reason to accept your offer." I said it, blunt and clear.

"So I guess you aren't on a mission to kill me, the drug I gave to you makes it look like you're dead while you aren't. They think you are a goner. But returning to our main topic, you want a reason? Ok, let me ask you something. Do you love Rouge, Shadow?"

I didn't answer his question, just kept staring at him in the eyes.

"Ok, you love her, it's clear in your eyes, plus Rouge already told me about your relationship. Now, I didn't bring Rouge here to work under my wing and brought her family because of my goody good heart… there's another reason actually, it's the fact that this's all business. I brought her family here, she views me as a hero who saved her beloved ones from the tyranny of G.U.N, so I automatically have her to do anything I want, she's a great secret agent, you know. So if the reason is simple, if you want to be with her and become one and all that lovely stuff. You need to join me, Shadow."

He only sees her… ONLY BUSINESS! Sick bastard!

"So it's all business to you? Not doing what's right?!"

"Who said it's only business, it's business and doing what's right, mixed together. Something that I learned over time, business and the right thing can work together, just not as profitable as focusing on business only. You need to know something, Shadow. I could have made her work for me without getting myself into such trouble getting her family and dodging G.U.N at Station Square."

"And what could that thing be?"

"Brainwash, Shadow, brainwash."

"B- brainwash? Huh, that's only in the movies, no one managed to develop such thing."

"I did, I made my own Technique. Trust me when I say that I could have made Rouge a mindless slave of mine in a matter of 21 days, just a body that does what she is told do by her master. But I didn't, you know why? Because it was wrong, that's the moral reason, and for business, she would have been far more efficient if we brought her family here, and Amy begged me to do so."

Ahmed took a couple of steps closer to me. "See Shadow, it's not just business… So, I'm leaving today to my home dimension, so last chance, are you with me or not?"

It's hard to choose… I can't tell if he is the right side or not… he's complicated and weird… God, why this is so hard?

"I will let you see Rouge, how about that?"

That took me off Guard. "W- what?"

"See her, I'm sure she will clear the damn storm running into your head about if I'm the good guy or not. So, you're in or not?"

Can I trust this guy?... Fuck it, I got nothing to lose, and I got my freedom to earn.

"I'm in, let me see her."

"Good choice," He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out handcuffs. "Better safe than sorry."

"Why do you have handcuffs?"

"To restrain captured enemies and civilians who were unlucky enough to be in a warzone," He explained. "Now, enough talking."

He approached me, Amy still aiming for my head. He first frisked me, he found the pistol and took it with him.

"I think I will keep it with me, as a souvenir,"

After that, he cuffed my hands, nice and tight.

"Now, it's time,"

He took out a Chaos Emerald and raised it in the air.

"Chaos Control!"

**_*Flash*_**

* * *

**_*5:20 AM, eastern checkpoint to enter Emerald City, Ahmed's POV.* _**

I teleported about 100 meters away of the checkpoint, I chose to teleport here because it has a lot of soldiers and I can pick few troops with me.

Sun was just about to rise in the sky, ready to unleash its light on the lands.

As much I want to stand and watch, I have a living weapon in custody, I need to focus on him now.

"Move," I gave him a small push forward.

"No need to be so pushy," He said in his usual cold voice tone as he started to move.

As we moved closer to the checkpoint, there was a bus and next to it there were its passengers getting identity checks by the soldiers.

A male and a female were grabbed from the crowd. The first was an orange hedgehog wearing white casual suit, the second was a purple fox wearing t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" The hedgehog tired to break free from the grip of the soldiers.

"Mr. Matt Regan," The lieutenant started talking. "You're wanted for 10 rape crimes. So you are under arrest. Maybe the leadership has changed, but that doesn't mean all of your crimes are canceled."

The officer forced him to the ground and started to cuff him.

"This is the part where I say your rights, but this is the military police, so we don't really give a dime for your rights."

He grabbed him and forced him to stand up again, then other soldiers took him away.

"Hey, what did I do?! He's a criminal but I'm not!" The purple fox protested as soldiers grabbed her.

"You're a G.U.N citizen," The lieutenant said. "Honestly, I don't know how you thought that coming to Emerald City was a good idea?"

"My boyfriend is here in the city! I just came here to see him, I swear that's all! Let me in!"

"The only place that I will let you inside is the zone where we keep war prisoners!"

The men took her away as she was crying and begging them to stop.

After the show was over, I walked to the lieutenant. Once he saw me he did the military salute and cried. "General Ahmed is here!"

Everyone turned to face me and saluted. I saluted back. "At ease,"

Everyone returned to their duties.

"Identity yourself, officer." I ordered him.

"Lieutenant Okimoto Unkei, at your service sir!"

"How many men in this checkpoint?"

"About 700 man here sir."

"I want 50 men to come with me now,"

"Right away!" He then turned to his men. "I want 50 men to bring themselves here!"

In a few seconds, 50 men stood in five lines formation, each line has 10 men.

"You now with General Ahmed, you do as he say until he dismiss you, and when he does, I want you to return to this checkpoint. Understand?!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

The lieutenant turned back to face me. "May I ask a question sir?"

"You may,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Haven't you notice the prisoner I hold?"

"I was really focusing on you sir, who's the guy?"

I grabbed Shadow's shoulder and made him stand next to me. All the soldiers almost jumped off their skins.

"Sh- Shadow?!" One of the soldiers said. "That's the guy who tried to kill you today!"

"Yes, that's Shadow. That guy alone has the strength of an army, if any of you lowered his guard, just for a little moment... He will be dead in a blink of an eye."

I was talking about Shadow like if he was an African tribesman from the 1800's. That made me feel like I am Racist, so I stopped talking.

"Enough talking men, 10 men on the front of us and 40 on our back!"

Quickly and professionally, they did as I asked.

"Soldiers! Forward, March!"

The little foot escort I just made started moving, we walked through the big checkpoint which was around 250 meters in width. Men and women trying to get in, looking worried, maybe worried about their beloved ones who live here.

Once I crossed it, I looked at a couple of female rabbits that I feel like that I know them.

"Hey Ahmed, those two are Vanilla and Cream!" Amy exclaimed happily.

But they looked different when they aren't in a nurse uniform.

The mother, Mrs. Vanilla, wore a big and wide lavender dress, with a crimson vest on top of it, crimson shoes, orange ascot, and finally, white gloves with a golden buckle.

The daughter, Cream, wore a simpler, much teenage-like clothes, an orange sleeveless dress that reached right above her knees. With the Identical white gloves with that golden buckle.

The duo were talking to one of the soldiers, as if they were having trouble.

As I got closer to them I signaled to the men to stop, then I heard the conversation.

"We need to leave now, sir," Vanilla said. "We already had our identity checks, why do you keep us from leaving the checkpoint?"

"I can't let you, no one will leave before 6 AM and that's final!" He angrily cried at them.

I finally declared my presence. "Soldier!"

The corporal turned to face me and gave the military salute. "Sir! Corporal Hamada Hussein at your service!"

"At ease," I said.

"Look what we got here, the good man who got me out of there, General Ahmed himself,"

Wow, for the lady that I just stunned her with electricity, she's way too calm.

"Mrs. Vanilla, Cream! Good morning," Amy waved at them.

Looks like they didn't recognize her.

"Do I know you?" Vanilla asked, confused by her action.

"Mom, that's Amy!" Cream said.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't recognize you while…" Mrs. Vanilla eyed her uniform. "While you are dressed like that. What happened to you lately?"

"Oh, it's a long story, let's leave it for another occasion." Amy said.

"Now, enough of that," I said. "What's going on?"

"The lady and her daughter wants to leave the checkpoint, and no civilian can leave it before the curfew is lifted at 6 AM, which is 40 minutes from now." The soldier explained.

"I see…" I scratched my chin, thinking. "Mrs. Vanilla, where do you live?"

"Me? I own a fancy apartment in midtown, few blocks away from Diamond hotel."

"Diamond hotel you say? Hmm… I'm going to that hotel, maybe you can go with my little foot escort. Consider it as an apology for… what happened yesterday, there was so many things happening at the same time and I had no time to convince you leaving with Cream or convincing Cream to leave without you. It had to be done,"

"No, no, it's okay. We all were nervous, stuff like that happens,"

"Thanks for understanding, Mrs. Vanilla."

"You're welcome-" She suddenly stopped talking and looked behind me. "Isn't that Shadow?"

"Yes, that's him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, let me see him."

Without waiting for my reply, Vanilla walked past me and headed for Shadow, none of the soldiers tried to stop her. She really looks like a mother who seeks her son, well, she's already a mother.

"Shadow, are you alright?!" Vanilla asked while she wiped some dirt off his face with a handkerchief.

"I- I'm fine, Mrs. Vanilla, this is not necessary, really,"

"What happened to you? Why are you cuffed?"

"I… I turned myself in,"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, please stop Mrs. Vanilla, this is feeling awkward," He turned his face away from her, blushing a bit.

"Mrs. Vanilla. Please step away from him, Now!" I yelled at her.

"Alright, no need to get so angry, young man," Vanilla stepped away from Shadow. "What did Shadow do?"

"Tried to kill me, twice," I said. "Now, Mrs. Vanilla, shall we move?"

"Ok General,"

I look at the men. "Soldiers! Forward, March!"

With that, we started to move again. Amy and Mrs. Vanilla on my right, and Cream.

I put my hand in my pocket and brought a chocolate bar, I ripped it open and started eating it.

I noticed that Cream was looking at me while I was eating. I figured she might want some.

I took out another bar and offered it to her. "Here you go, kid."

"N- no, thanks, I don't want to," Cream declined politely.

_"Chao cho chi Chao,"_ Muffled voice could be heard from Cream's backpack.

"What was that?" I asked, hands on my gun.

"Oh, that's just my pet, Cheese. Could you please open the backpack so that he can get out?"

"Sure," I grabbed the zipper, quite curious to see what would her pet look like.

Once I opened it, I found a sky-blue… thing.

I have no idea what that is, just two balls which were the head and the other was the body, it had hands and legs which ends with a ball-like shape, it had wings on its back, and a heart-shape on its head, wearing only a read bow tie.

The creature flew out of the backpack and almost hitting my face, then he landed on Cream's head.

"Chao Chao!" The creature waved his hand to me, I waved back at him.

I gotta admit, this is cute.

"Hello there, you cute little blue guy. What's your name?"

"Cheese!" The blue creature said.

"So Cheese, do you like Chocolate?"

"Chao chao!" He nodded.

"Ok, here you go." I gave him the chocolate bar and he ate it fast.

"Look at him guys!" I called at the soldiers, everyone started giving "Aoww" and "So cute" at him.

"Wow, Cheese doesn't really like strangers that fast." Cream said.

"Chao Chao cho chi chao." The blue guy started saying weird words.

Cream laughed at him, as if she understands what he says.

"Do you understand what he says?" I asked.

"Yes, he said that he likes you because you gave him chocolate." Cream explained.

"So, what kind of creature Cheese is?" I asked.

"He's a Chao, that's the name of his kind. You can find them next to the lakes, they form something we can call 'Chao garden'. These guys are very intelligent and can understand our language, even though that they can't talk it."

"So how do you understand what he says?"

"I 'just' understand what he says, he's with me since I was 4 years old, we created mutual understanding over time."

"Okay, I get it," I said, then I decided to change the subject. "How is it between you and Miles?"

"Tails? We are really good friend since the very first beginning of our childhood, my parents and his parents were good friends. We would gather at the park in Metropolis and we would play together to our hearts content."

"Where are his parents now? I didn't see them until now? And where's your father?"

Again… another open wound that I stumbled upon without realizing it.

"Tails lost his parents and I lost my father at the same day, the day Metropolis fell…" Cream's tears started to fall.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for," She wiped the tears off her face. "I still remember it, like if it was yesterday… The Robots have overwhelmed the City's garrison, everyone was at panic… we were running, trying to get out of the city… we were running on the main road that leads outside the city, we were about to leave… robots blocked our way, they were only three, the kind specialized in capturing Mobians for Robotization… they… **_*Sniff* _**they took Tails' Parents and my father. No one can imagine how me and Tails were feeling… we won't see them again, we screamed out of our lungs… we were about to go after them. But thanks to my mom, she managed to grabbed both us and run away… ever since, Tails has isolated himself, he refused to talk to anyone or do anything. Until he met Sonic… he have met him and some reason, Tails was immediately attached to him, he was like the big brother Tails never got, Sonic helped him to realize his genius and love of mechanical engineering, Sonic gave him the workshop in Knothole which he works at… Sonic even became Tails' Guardian when Sonic turned 18 so that he can be with him all the time…"

Cream took a deep breath and let it out.

"So now Mr. Ahmed, you know our story…"

"… someday… you will see your father again… not today, not tomorrow… but you will… I know that… I will make that happen…"

"Thanks, General Ahmed. But I think that's not possible."

"It is possible, you will see your father again, trust me…"

We stayed silent until we reached the apartment building that Mrs. Vanilla lives at.

"Thank you sir for helping us, I don't know how can I ever repay you."

"You don't need to, we are here to serve. Peace Mrs. Vanilla."

"Bye, General Ahmed,"

And I turned to Cream and her pet, Cheese. "See you later."

"Chao chao." He waved goodbye to us.

After they entered the building, we continued to our destination, the Diamond hotel…

* * *

**_*5:48 AM, Diamond hotel, hotel's restaurant, Rouge's POV*_**

I was on the counter of the bar, eating breakfast, just egg omelet and a glass of milk. It was only me and the bartender at the place as I ate my food.

"This war is going to be our doom," the bartender guy mattered under his teeth.

"You think so? Why is that?" I asked.

"Everything that this city consumes comes from G.U.N. So unless that Ahmed guy has enough supply for us or can somehow makes this place start producing its own food, we going to starve in a matter of weeks."

"Oh, don't worry about that. General Ahmed will make a plan, he always makes a plan for everything."

"Let's just hope this isn't cheap Propaganda."

The bartender returned to clean his glasses. That's when Smith entered the restaurant, he took a seat next to me on the counter. "Good morning Rouge,"

"Good morning, Colonel Smith,"

"Rouge, as long I'm not on duty, John would do just fine."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say,"

The bartender came to him. "Good morning sir, what can I get to you?"

"I want a peanut butter and jam sandwich," Smith said.

"Right away," And the bartender left to get him his order. In a minute the bartender returned with his order and left us. Smith started eating his sandwich.

It was only the sound of us chewing our food for a minute, until Smith decided to start the talk

"So…" Smith began. "… regarding our relationship since I'm with your mom, I just want to point out two things. First, I don't things to be weird between me and you and your sister and the younger twins, I won't take your father's place or something like that, I'm not really good at that anyway. So view me as a new member of your family. Second thing, Since we will see each other a lot at duty, I need to tell you that you can't expect to help you at anything at all, or making things easier for you at anything. General Ahmed views that as a type of corruption and we both would be punished if that happened."

"As for the first one, you're right, don't expect us to call you 'Dad' at all, maybe if you played your cards right with the boys they would call you so. As for the second one, I don't like to ask for help from you or anyone. And certainly I don't want to anger the General, I don't want his knife on my neck again." I put my hand on the area of the cut. Feeling it a bit.

"He did this to you?"

"Yes, he made a small cut on my neck and sucked some blood off me. He's kinda crazy sometimes,"

"Well, can't argue with that."

Suddenly, the doors of the restaurant were busted open, the receptionist came out of it, running and terrified.

"Miss Rouge, there's an army at the reception, and General Ahmed is with them. They are asking for you!"

Smith gave me the 'what the hell did you do' kind of look.

"Don't look at me like that, let's see what he wants." I said.

We followed the receptionist to the reception where about 50 man was waiting for us, General Ahmed standing in front of them.

We both gave him the military salute. "Sir!"

"Colonel Smith, Elite agent Rouge, at ease." He ordered. He lowered our hands as he said. "We all are busy so I will get straight to the point," he looked at his men. "Get him here."

The men in the front cleared the way, two men grabbed a certain black hedgehog with red stripes on his back quills and arms…

"Shadow!" I ran to him and hugged him, I realized that he was cuffed. I cupped his head in my hand. "Are you alright!? How did they get you?!"

"I came here by myself, Rouge. I came here for you."

"F- for me?"

"Rouge, I will ask a simple question. And I need a clear answer from you, ok?"

"O- Ok,"

"If I decided to be here, to join them, with you... Will it be worth it?"

"I-… I… I don't know, Shadow, I don't know… but we will make it worth, you and me, Shadow, we can be together, we can be free at last. Wasn't that what we always wanted Shadow?"

"I… I have seen Maria, in my sleep, she asked me to fight for justice… will I fight for justice here?"

"… I don't know, Shadow… he sounds like a good guy, and Amy trusts him with her life… but there've never been a good side nowadays… just join them dammit, he will kill you if you didn't."

"It's settled then…" Me and Shadow parted away, then he faced Ahmed. "I, Project Shadow, hereby, I ask you to join your ranks. As one of you."

"Shadow, I'm General Ahmed Atrees, and I accept your request." General walked to him and removed the handcuffs. "Welcome, as one of us."

"T- that's it?" Shadow couldn't hide his surprised face gesture.

"Well, we still need to get you a uniform and dog-tag and a small enlisting ceremony. But other than that, you're good to go. Come on guys, say hello to the enemy of yesterday and the friend of today and tomorrow."

The soldiers' face expression suddenly changed from the angry to being smiling. "Hello, comrade Shadow."

"Comrade! Are you serious?! I was ready to kill you 5 minutes ago."

"Well, if we kept the stone face then we'll only make you want to kill us more. And just because you're a lab creation that doesn't mean that you are different," One of the soldiers said, then they all gathered around him and gave him shake hands and hugs. Even the super emo Shadow couldn't resist the wholesome environment and smiled a bit.

"Now listen up, Mr. Shadow, we all are brothers in arms here. And you will be a one of us whether you liked it or not, you hear me?! Emos aren't allowed to be here. You understand me Mr. Ultimate lifeform?"

"Ok, I will give it a try, but don't expect too much from me." Shadow said.

Another one asked. "So, you're the ultimate lifeform, what can you do better than the normal us?"

"Well, I'm quite a bullet proof, that's for start. If you want to hurt me then you need to get to me, close and personal, and give me some good knife stabs in the chest, like how General Ahmed did. I can run at the speed of sound with the help of my rocket shoes, I can stand for an army on my own, and my creator told me that I'm immortal, as long as no one gave me a fetal hit, I'm good. And that's all, I guess."

"That's… if that's real, then it's like these super soldier projects the Americans tried to do in the cold war, right General?"

"Damn right you are," General Ahmed said, then he put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "I think you will be much useful in the army department rather then the secret services, so I will ask you something. Do you want to be an officer or a soldier?"

Shadow paused for a minute, then stared talking. "I had enough taking orders to be honest, I will take the officer position."

"Ok, you will get a one month course and after that you will be deployed with me, at Division Zero. The elite of the elite, the Division that I personally lead."

"That's fine with me, as long as I will kick some G.U.N asses."

"And I want your total discipline that you usually show around."

"Ok. Anything else sir?" Shadow asked.

"You got yourselves one hour, catch up with each other. Then meet us at the city hall. See you,"

With these final words, General Ahmed and all the troops left us, only me, Shadow, Colonel Smith were at the reception.

"Ok, you two love birds, have fun. I'm going to return to my room and say goodbye to Sofia and leave as well, bye." Smith left us as well and headed for the elevator.

We were all alone at the corridor, Shadow grabbed me and pinned me on the wall, and started kissing me hard and forcing his tongue inside my mouth, tasting each inch of my month's walls. Both of his hands squeezing my butt cheeks. Damn you Shadow, you make me melt in your arms all the time.

He parted away, thin lines of Saliva between our mouths.

"Rouge… God knows how much I missed you."

"I missed you two, Shady,"

"Thank you… for convincing Ahmed to spare my life. Without you, I'd have been dead by now."

"You're so welcome…"

"Is your room free?"

"No, my sister and the twins are still sleeping. Why you ask?"

"Well, I think I will fuck you at the storage room then."

"What?! Wai-" Before I could protest, he kissed me again, making me forget about protesting.

"So," Shadow pulled away from the kiss. "What were you saying?"

"… Damn you Shadow, you hornyhog… okay, have it your way, just finish quickly this time."

"I can't guarantee that part, but I can guarantee a big load inside you."

With that, Shadow held me bridal style and took me inside the nearest storage room.

"I love you Rouge."

"I love you too, Shadow… my sexy black hedgehog…"

* * *

**_*7:00 AM, Emerald City, the City hall, the garden, Ahmed's POV*_**

Right now, 10,000 soldier stand here, all are Japanese, they are here to witness the official enlisting of Shadow and Amy. I never felt so excited before, I don't know why, but I don't really care. That's the best thing happened in these series of horrible, right after the wedding.

The entire force was standing ahead of me, in front of them, were Amy and Shadow, wearing formal non-combat officer uniform. I was standing on the other side and behind me the rest of the army officers, 5 Generals, 260 Colonels, 460 Captains, 1000 lieutenants.

"In the name of God, the entirely Merciful, the especially Merciful. Today, we witness two new members of the M.L.A! The liberator of all people!"

"The liberator of all people! The liberator of all people! The liberator of all people!" The soldiers cried in unison.

"The first member is my new wife, Mrs. Amal Ahmed, name at birth is Amelia Rosan. She showed unmatched bravery at tank warfare, despite lacking the experience and training needed to command a tank, she managed to destroy 11 enemy tanks yesterday and killed around 300 troops with her tank only!"

Everyone clapped for her.

"Mrs. Amal!"

"Yes sir!"

"Please come here!"

"Right away!" Amy walked fast and stood right in front of me, keeping a couple of feet of distance between us.

"Please raise your right hand and say the oath of the M.L.A out loud."

Amy raised her right hand and started to say the oath. "I, Amal Ahmed, swear by God to serve the M.L.A and follow its leader, General Ahmed Atrees, and I won't let him down, and I won't escape the battlefield, and I will always follow the army's orders and respect its laws. And that's a commitment I keep to death."

"Amal Ahmed, I assign you to one-month-course at tank warfare, and promote you to the rank of a first lieutenant."

One soldier came holding a fancy wooden box, he opened it to reveal 4 golden starts, two to be placed on each shoulder. Next to it were two medals. The first was a gold star medal, the second medal was an image of a heavy tank in a golden circular frame.

I carefully placed each star of the 4, two at each shoulder.

"Also, for your bravery you and all the other soldiers who participated in the battle of Emerald City, I give you, the medal of honor, first class," I took the medal and hanged it on her chest. "And for your extraordinary skills at tank warfare that I have never seen something like before, I give you the tank master's medal, first class." I hanged the second medal next to the first one.

"Lieutenant Amal, you're dismissed!"

"Sir!" Amy did the military salute one last time and returned to her spot next to Shadow.

"Secondly and lastly, Shadow. Shadow is an ex G.U.N agent, but for personal reasons, he switched sides and decided to join our forces. Mr. Shadow!"

"Yes sir!"

"Please come here!"

"Right away!" Shadow came and stood at the same spot Amy stood at before.

"Please raise your right hand and say the oath."

Shadow raised his right hand and started to say the oath. "I, Shadow the hedgehog, swear by God to serve the M.L.A and follow its leader, General Ahmed Atrees, and I won't let him down, and I won't escape the battlefield, and I will always follow the army's orders and respect its laws. And that's a commitment I keep to death."

"Shadow, I assign you to one-month-course of officer's training and promote you to the rank of a second lieutenant."

The same soldier returned again with another box, he opened it to reveal two golden stars. I took each one and placed it on each shoulder.

"Lieutenant Shadow, you're dismissed!"

"Sir!" Shadow did the military salute and returned to his earlier position.

"My men, soldiers and officers of the M.L.A, our two new members aren't normal or usual. They are Mobian natives, so we must treat them well and with respect. So they go to their families, friends, and tell them how good we are. Like that, people will trust us and see that we are here for peace and prosperity, just like we did in Palestine, when we drove away the Jews from it and freed it for its people. And in Syria, when we ended the civil war and reunified the country. And in Burma, when we saved the Muslims from the endless massacre that's been going for over a century. At India, where the Muslims were being oppressed there and we saved them. At East Turkestan, when the Chinese government were forcing the Uighur Muslims into their so called 'rehabilitation camps' which was only a prison made to brainwash the Muslims and make them leave Islam. We saved all of these people. Now, it's time for these people like how we helped ours, there's a maniac named Ivo Robotnik, he's been terrorizing the realm of Mobius for over 20 years, he captured over 4 billion Mobian and turned them into robots. And he thinks he can capture the rest. Now, you tell me. Will we stop him?"

"Of course we will!" All men cried at once.

"I can't hear you!"

"**_OF COURSE WE WILL!_**"

"Just like that, you're the monsters of this army, you have put fear deep into your previous enemies, and you will do the same here! Understand!?"

"**_SIR YES SIR!_**"

"Soldiers! Aim your rifles towards the sky!"

Everyone aimed the rifles towards the sky. I took my gun out of its holster and raised it in the air as well.

"Shoot 4 rounds to welcome them!"

**_*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!*_**

"again!"

**_*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!*_**

"AGAIN!"

**_*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!*_**

**_"AGAIN!"_**

**_*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!*_**

"First Lieutenant Amal Ahmed, second Lieutenant Shadow, Welcome to the M.L.A, _The liberator of all people!"_

* * *

**_*7:45 AM, 1 Km outside Emerald City, Ahmed's POV*_**

"We have arrived sir," Colonel Smith declared as he stopped the Humvee. "Don't rush, take your time saying your goodbye, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Smith, I really appreciate it. Let's go Amy,"

"Right behind you,"

We both got out of the car and moved into the woods, holding each other's hands.

We just went deeper into the forest, going real slow, both of us don't want this moment to end. But like I have a choice.

"Ok," I said, stopping at place. "This is far enough."

I slowly took Amy's other hand and looked at her eyes. She's about to cry, her eyes were already full of tears, just waiting for a reason to fall. Even though, she's keeping her wonderful smile… why does it have to be so hard…

"Amy… I'm not the best at saying goodbye, and… it's not like that… that I won't return or something, it's only a couple of months-"

Amy couldn't bear it anymore, she exploded in tears and loud crying. She dropped herself on my chest.

"Amy…" I gently rubbed her back quills to calm her down.

Now… I actually understand how my parents felt like when I left them to form the M.L.A, I understand why they were against it in the first place… the feeling that your beloved one is in danger, you can't see him… you can't check on him… you expect the news of his death at any moment… I really didn't want it to be like this, but emotions overwhelmed both of us.

"Th- thank you, Ahmed… y- you are tr- truly my s- s- savior, and m- my hero…"

"I'm no hero, I just did what I had to do. No need to glorify me."

"Yo- you kn- know… we d- didn't have breakfast y- yet…" Amy parted away a couple of feet, and put down her backpack on the ground and searched through it. "I- I got s- some f- food, f- for us, from the military r- rations. S- some biscuits a- and toast b- bread with b- blueberry jam… let's sit and h- have some food t- to… together… o- okay?"

"That's fine by me," I sat on the grass next to her. "Do your magic."

Amy let out a small laugh despite still crying a bit.

Amy slowly took out the food from her backpack and started making sandwiches, too slow… she wants me to stay next to her as much as she can… she still trying to keep her smile, even though she's sad, even though she's still crying a bit… her smile is the best thing in the world.

"H- here," Amy handed me the sandwich, I took it and started to eat slowly.

Amy didn't make anything for herself, she just kept looking at me, feeling my body very often. She's making sure she will remember every single thing she can get about me.

Just as I finished the sandwich, Amy assaulted me with another one. "Here, h- have this as well."

"You need to eat as well Amy, you eat it for me, I won't go anywhere."

"O- ok," Amy took the sandwich and ate it instead of me.

I kept looking at her, watching how she chews her food, how she gulps it, how she tries to keep her smile intact and not to explode in tears…

As Amy finished her own sandwich she slowly crept towards me and claimed on top of me. "Ahmed."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me,"

"What?"

"Please, it doesn't have to be long, just a quickie before you leave, please Ahmed."

"We are in a forest, Amy…"

Amy's emerald eyes looked at me, begging me to do what she asked for. I couldn't really resist, and I didn't want to leave her sadder than she is already.

"Ok, I will do it for you, but it will be fast and you must keep your voice down."

"Ok, I promise."

* * *

**_*Warning, adult scene*_**

* * *

I took hold of Amy's head and started to kiss her, I inserted my tongue inside her mouth and we French kissed.

As I did that, I slid my hand into her pants to rub her clit, it was already dripping wet. I started doing it slowly, Amy started to make muffled moans as I dominated her mouth.

She didn't stay still, her hands headed for my pants and unhooked the belt, then she freed my throbbing erection. She took it in her hands and stroked it gently. Her touch were like electricity, electricity full of pleasure.

We stopped our kissing for air. "Hey Amy, let's play a game."

"I'm all for it, what's the game?"

"Who makes the other cum wins, the winner will be on top in the main course, what do you say?"

"Ummm… can I do whatever it takes to make you cum?"

"Yes, and I can do it as well, so be careful."

She giggled. "Ok, we start now."

Amy stroked me again as I rubbed her clit as well, each of us rubbing the other as hard as we can, and panting from pleasure

"Nothing yet?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"No, not close yet," I said calmly, then I inserted a finger into her womanhood, causing her to yelp from the surprise. "How about you? You are very sensitive anyways, it won't take me much work to finish you off, and off course…" I went for her ears, licking the first and rubbing the other one with my hand. "I know your weakness point."

"Ughhh, I-, mmm…, I won't let you win that simple."

Despite what Amy says, her moans were getting louder by the minute.

"What are these cute sounds, Amy? Are you cumming soon?" I whispered through her ears as I gave it a gentle bite.

"N- no.. Mmnnm, not before I make you cum first, uhhhhhh..."

"Heh, good luck with that."

Despite what I was saying, I was close. Her hands were talented and soft, and she would lube my member with her saliva occasionally making it feels really pleasurable and intense, but I was too good hiding it. I need to to make her climax first, and I know how to do so.

I inserted extra finger into her womanhood, roaming around her walls. Her moans were almost the same. We kept like this for a few minutes, getting to the edge with each passing moment…

Until I found her G-spot.

"AHHH!" Amy cried from the intense pleasure.

"What's that?" I said with a smirk. "Looks like it's your G-spot."

Amy didn't reply, only began whining and moaning loudly. She even let go of my member and stopped stroking it.

"Why did you stop? You will lose like that," My smirk grew wider.

"I don't care! Just make me CUM!" Amy cried loudly.

"Gladly," I kept stimulating her G-spot as I returned to French kiss her again. Amy moaning in my mouth.

It didn't take me over a minute to bring her into orgasm.

"I- I can't hold anymore! CummiAHHH!..."

Amy's womanhood shot all of its juices on my hand, and I kept stimulating her to give her as much pleasure as I can.

Amy collapsed on my chest, panting heavily.

"W- why men don't have a G-spot? This is so unfair!" Amy frowned angrily, but she ended up being far cuter that way.

"Sorry, but that's life, you can't get everything," I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "And I got a prize to claim."

"Uh, fine… How do you want to do it?"

"I want to take you from behind. Get on all fours."

"Ok, have it your way."

Amy went to the nearest tree for support, then she got on her hands and knees, and waving her butt left and right. "Come here stud, take your prize."

"Gladly," I kneeled behind her, unbuttoned her top, then I pulled down her bra to free her breasts. I grabbed each one and started playing with them and kissing Amy's neck, getting quiet moans from her.

"I'm ready now, do it." Amy said quietly.

"With pleasure," I grabbed her face and kissed her while I guided myself into her womanhood, going in slowly until my whole shaft was in.

"Well, that was far easier this time," I chuckled.

"Just move,"

"Ok, as you wish."

I went in and out slowly, Amy moaning at each move I do, and my mind slips away from reality to our little heaven of love.

Moving was a bit easier this time since the hymen was gone, just sending pleasure into her walls, and her walls pleasure me back.

"Mmm… this so good, go faster a bit." Amy said with moans.

I grabbed her hips and gradually picked up speed, and giving a bit of attention to her G-spot.

"Ahh yes! Hit it again!" Amy cried from pleasure.

"Here!" I did it harder than before.

"YES! THAT'S SO GOOD!"

I went really fast at last, hugging Amy from behind as I did so. Her walls tightening on my member, she's about to climax, and I'm about to as well.

"I love you, Ameddo!" Amy said in her moans.

"And I love you to, Ames. My beautiful innocent pink angel," I said as I pinched her nipples with my hands.

"I- I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, I want to release inside, you are on the pill, right?"

"Yes! Just fucking do it!"

Amy's moans were getting too loud, so I grabbed her face and French kissed her.

Finally… she did it.

_"Mmmm!..."_

Amy's walls have released all of its juices on my member, that was the final straw for me.

**_*Splurt!*_**

...

...

...

With one last push, I planted my entire length into her and shot 8 loads into her womb.

Amy moaned into my mouth while I kept kissing her to prevent her from making the entire forest from hearing us.

Finally, I let go off her mouth, both of us panting. We collapsed on the grass, me hugging Amy from behind, and my member still into her.

"Ameddo… I love you so much,"

"Love is Mutual, Ames," I hugged her tighter.

Finally, my member returned to its normal size. I pulled out and a steady flow of semen came out of her womanhood, I used a tissue to clean her then hugged her again after we pulled up our pants.

* * *

**_*End of the adult scene, you can continue reading now*_**

* * *

We cuddled afterwards for a few more minutes. Sense crept over my mind again, reminding me that I need to go.

"Amy… it's time for me to leave."

"Not just yet, Ahmed. Just… few more minutes," Amy grabbed my hand and tightened on it.

"Amy… I need to leave, you already made me eat breakfast with you, and we had sex. You can't just make me stay anymore," I got up from the grass, Amy followed me and stood up as well.

"Ahmed," Amy hugged me for one last time. "Take care, and stay safe."

"I'll, stay safe for me as well, ok?"

"O- ok."

Amy leaned in and kissed me, she inserted her tongue into my mouth unlike the usual, where she would let me dominate her mouth. I just let her do what she wants, tasting each inch of my wall… kissing passionately… not wanting to let go… not wanting to stop… trying to stop tears to fall… but they do anyway… trying to keep on… but running out of Oxygen…

Finally, Amy would let go off me.

"I know it's only a couple of months, but it would feel like the entirety for me. Because I don't live it with you,"

Amy let out a small giggle. "Quite a poet you are, aren't you?"

"I can surprise you,"

Suddenly, the Nano-dust was flying around us. Finally, Alexandra's form appeared next to me.

"Thank God sir, I thought I was too late." Alexandra wiped a digital drop of sweat off her forehead.

"Hello Alexandra, what brings you here?"

"I spent the entire night trying to see what happened to me… there are some protocols into my system that are blocked from being accessed or used, I tried to unlock it but I failed to do so. These protocols were triggered yesterday

"That's strange… I thought that was a glitch, but an unused protocol that is blocked from being used or accessed? That requires from us to ask some questions to Miles… but I have no time," I was scratching my chin, thinking for a quick solution.

"Actually sir, that's not why I came here."

"Really? Then what's the reason?"

"I want to come with you… to earth."

"Earth? You want go to earth with me?" I don't know if I can-"

"I know that people on earth are humans, and I have a solution for my 'unhuman' form that might attract unwanted attention."

Suddenly, Alexandra dissolved into Nano-dust and rebuilt herself into a human form.

"Ta Da! What do you think sir?"

"Well, it's good and everything, but…"

Alexandra the A.I copied herself to look like…

Alexandra Romanov, the daughter of Nicolas II Romanov, the last emperor of the second Russian Empire.

"Is it because I copied Alexandra Romanov, who has been killed savagely along side her family by the Bolsheviks?"

"Exactly, although I'm not sure if she was really killed or not, the historians aren't sure about that part. But returning to our main topic, I don't mind you coming like that. I think you will be very useful for us."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

"Ahmed," Amy called me.

"Yes?"

"Let me take a selfie for us together, as a memory for us."

"Sure thing,"

Amy took out her phone from her pocket and opened the camera,

"Smile!"

**_*Click*_**

Amy took the selfie she desired so much. I took a few steps away from her, I closed my eyes, and started to focus my inner energy. The energy began to flow through me, when I was focused enough.

**_*Trick*_**

**_*Boom!*_**

The smoke didn't blind the place since I was out in the open, I returned to my human form.

"And finally,"

**_*Trick*_**

The portal between our worlds was opened, it was 3 meters in width and 3 meters in height.

"Amy… time to go,"

"O- ok," Amy began to sob slightly again.

I walked with heavy steps towards the portal, I stopped right in front of it. I felt like a part of my heart is going to be ribbed off me…

"Amy,"

"Yes?"

I opened my arms wide open. "Come here and give me a hug,"

Amy ran into me and hugged me, I kneeled so that I can hug her as well, Amy crying as hard as she can on my chest.

"Amy… every night, you go to the communication center, at 9 PM, I will call you from earth. You wait for me, Ok?"

"O- ok," Amy nodded.

We let go off each other, I finally walked through the portal with the human-looking Alexandra. After taking a couple of steps, I turned to look at Amy for the last time…

_You're the light in my night_

_You're the reason for my life_

_You're the ruler over my might_

_Stay close to my sight_

"P- peace… Amy,"

"P- peace… Ahmed,"

**_*Flash!*_**

* * *

**_T.B.C_**


	20. Chapter19: Broken bonds

**_Auther's note : there's a plenty of Japanese conversations in the chapter, I feel like that I fucked up with the translator. If any of the readers are Japanese or speak it. Please say if it's correct or not. Thanks in Advance :) _**

* * *

**_*8:25 AM, 1 KM from the Iraqi-Iranian borderline, Ahmed's POV*_ **

I closed the portal, at last… that was really hard thing to do, I was attached to that world in the last few days, more than anything… more than my own home… but I need to control my emotions, I have a war to win.

But I couldn't hold few tears from escaping my eyes.

"Sir, are you crying?" Alexandra tried to pat my back in concern.

"I'm fine," I stepped away a bit from Alexandra, wiping my tears before she sees it. "We are supposed to be near the Iraqi-Iranian borderline, we just have to climb down the hill and the highway will be in front of us, then we will head to Baghdad."

"On foot?" Alexandra raised her eyebrows. "Sir but that is a 215 Km (122 Mile) long! How the hell are we going to walk all of that!?"

"There's a big checkpoint on the borderline, we can take an escort from there. And Alexandra."

"Yes?"

"Don't talk to anyone at all, you look very human, keep it that way."

"Roger that sir,"

We slowly climbed down the hill, and just as I said, the highway was there. I took the walk towards the checkpoint, it only took 10 minutes of walking and for me to see it over the horizon.

It was a very big establishment, a big military base enough to hold 20,000 soldiers in it, and it can survive for long months if under siege, it's built between mountains making it impossible to go around it. These big bases were built by me in 2023 in fear of an Iranian attack, but it never happened, so it was turned into checkpoints after the union with Iran.

As I got closer the Iraqi soldiers noticed me.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Hey! That's General Ahmed! General Ahmed is here!" One soldier yelled, making the entire base notice that I'm here.

The soldier along with his commanding officer and 5 of his mates ran into me.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**General Ahmed. Welcome! Why are you on foot? Where's your car?" The officer asked.

I had to come up with a convincing story.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**the car was busted a few kilometers back, I had to continue on foot."

Having reputation of moving around with little-to-no guards at all sometimes, the soldiers have believed me.

One of the guys started looking at Alexandra. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Hey, who's the girl?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Her name is Alexandra, she's a programmer, she's been hired to work in our army in cyber warfare."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**I see, Hello Alexandra,"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**H- Hi," That's the only word Alexandra said.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**She's a bit shy, but give her a computer and she would do wonders," I explained. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**But right now, I need an escort to Baghdad."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**There's a squad which is about to leave to Baghdad, you can go with them, please follow me sir," The officer said to me.

I walked with the soldiers inside the base, everyone on full alert since the rebellions have started.

Eventually, they took us to the other side of the base, where a couple of trucks were being filled with soldiers.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Here sir," the officer handed me a car keys. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**These are the keys for the jeep next to the trucks."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Thanks," I took the keys from him. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**return to your positions."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Sir yes sir!" He and the other soldiers saluted me, I saluted back and they left us. Me and Alexandra headed for the jeep and I took the driver's seat while Alexandra was next to me. I fired up the engine and waited them to move.

Once the trucks started to move I went behind them immediately, we left the base, leaving Iran and heading to Iraq.

Alexandra was looking at anything and everything, trying to catch all the details about all things. From the rough terrain of Iran, with all of its mountains and hills. To the desert of Iraq, where nothing but golden sand could be seen around you on the highway

"Liking earth so far, Alexandra?"

"Well, I like it so far, it's a fun experience. So we were at a country called Iran, and once we crossed the borders we became in Iraq. Right?"

"That's right."

"What's the difference between the two counties?"

"There's plenty to start with. Geographically, Iran is full of mountains, there're mountains all over the country, while Iraq is a big desert full of sand, with two rivers in the middle of the country, Tigris and Euphrates, where the agriculture is based around it."

"What about other things? Culture? Religion? Population?"

"Alexandra, I like that you always want to learn more. But I need to focus on driving, get into the internet, it has answers for almost anything," I said as I handed her the tablet of mine. "Here, it has internet connection. Help yourself."

"Thank you, General Ahmed." She took it from my hand.

"And by the way, I think I need to get a nickname for you. Cause Alexandra is too long to say, it least for me. What do you think?"

"A- A nickname?!" Alexandra's form was glitching for a second.

"If you aren't comfortable with it then you can completely forget about it."

"N- no, it's not about that… I just think it was too sudden, but I'm okay with it if you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean… you own my after all… I'm your slave, who am I to say no anyway…"

"Alexandra, you aren't a slave, you are an advanced A.I that has a consciousness! You realize what you are doing, not just following some codes and programming. You do something because you want to do it, because you have been convinced with it! I won't suppress such wonderful thing! You have a free will, Alexandra! Do you understand?!"

"If I told you that I don't want to work for you anymore, will you respect my 'free will' and let me go? After spending 120 Million Ring to buy me?"

She stunned me with her argument… and she left me silent, I didn't know how should I answer. I was just left speechless.

"That's what I thought so, General Ahmed. You see me as a slave of your-"

"You. Are. Not. A slave, Alexandra. You… I can't explain what exactly are you, you are an A.I, but you have feelings, you feel happy, sad, scared, confused, shocked, uncertain, and the list goes on. You're as human as all of us. Don't think that you are a slave, I never thought of you as a slave. I don't see how did you happen to feel 'lower' then me or anyone else, none of us treated you bad. None of us referred to you by 'it', we always said 'she' or 'her' or by your name, Alexandra. Maybe I won't let you go in the future if you wanted such thing. But that doesn't mean you don't have a free will, you have a free will, you free to do what you want, as long as you aren't harming yourself or others. None of us will stop you, no… none of us have the right to stop you. So Alexandra, I don't want you to talk about yourself in such degrading way again. You are a person, you have a free will, and no one can change that! Understand!?"

Alexandra's face changed from sad frown to a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

"By the way… I want my nickname to be 'Freewill', can I get it?"

"Ok, Freewill it is then… Now, Freewill, keep quiet for the rest of the drive."

"Yes sir!" She gave me a steady salute.

"That's my good A.I girl!" I rubbed her head playfully, earning a soft purr from her. "Oh, that's so cute!"

"Ok, sir that's enough," the cheeks of 'Freewill' was burning red.

"Ok, I will stop now. Eyes on the road now…"

* * *

**_*10:52 AM, Outskirts of Baghdad, Ahmed's POV*_ **

"Have we reached it now?" Alexandra asked, looking at the magnificent city from afar.

"Yes…" I said, a small grin formed on my face. "Welcome… to the grand city of Baghdad."

Baghdad has changed a lot, when I claimed it for myself in 2023, it was a whole different thing. It was in total ruins, being the main frontier for a bloody civil war for over 2 years left the city in a horrible conditions, half of Baghdad was flattened to the ground, the other half was turned into a war zone. I aimed all the resources I could gather at the time to rebuild Baghdad in a new, western-like theme. I wanted it to look like New York City, and that happened, in 2027, Baghdad became a whole new city, a piece of the west. Skyscrapers, modern residential complexes, big malls, parks. The only thing that didn't change was the ancient sites that I could save in Baghdad.

The military trucks stopped at a barracks at the suburbs while I continued into the city.

"Why didn't we stop with them sir?" Alexandra asked.

"Because we need to get to the presidential Palace in downtown, where I will lead the war at."

"I see,"

We continued into the city, people looked at the Humvee and realized that was me. I was raided with their nice words.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Hey! That's President Ahmed!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Yes! That's him! Hello Mr. President!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Mr. President! Long live the U.F.I.S! Go and teach those stupid rebels a lesson!"

"Mr. President?" Alexandra raised her eyebrows. "If I wasn't mistaken, your only official titles are 'Premier of the U.F.I.S' and 'Generalissimo of the M.L.A' am I right?"

"The population prefers to call me Mr. President. Leaders in the past were called presidents in the old republics, Premier was too new to them, they decided to just stick with Mr. President."

"Oh, I get it now… I guess."

The road was silent for the rest of it, I only noticed some things, the Anti-Air batteries were being moved into the city, and soldiers in uniform are being deployed on the streets. I bet people think that's too much precautions, but they don't know that the U.S.A and N.A.T.O is monitoring us… waiting for any sign of weakness… to rip us off our freedom… to be their slaves again…

**_*BEEEEEEEEEEEAAAPPPPPP!*_ **

I almost crashed into a car in the opposite direction, but I managed to avoid it with a hard turn to the right returning to my own side to the road.

_"***Speaks in Arabic* **Watch it you!"_

The driver yelled at me while avoiding us as well.

"Sir! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine… just got distracted, sorry for that."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine, I can still drive…"

We remained silent afterwards, keeping my eyes on the road. Until I arrived to the presidential Palace.

"Hey Alexandra, make an ID card like this, with your name on it." I showed her my card. "Use some your Nano pieces. Quick!"

Immediately, an ID card appeared in her hands. I took a glance of what she written on it.

**_United Federal Islamic States_ **

**_National Identity Card _**

**_Name : Alexandra Freewill Romanov _**

**_Sex : Female_ **

**_Religion : Islam_ **

**_Social status : Single_ **

**_Date of Birth : 23/06/2009_ **

**_Place of birth : Beirut, Lebanon _**

**_Occupation : Cyber warfare specialist _**

**_Date created : 23/04/2028_ **

**_Date of expiry : 23/04/2032_ **

"Close enough," I didn't like she wrote 'Romanov' is her third name, but there's no time to complain. Let's hope the guy on the gates doesn't have a history degree.

We reached to the gates of the presidential Palace, we stood right next to a small cabin where a soldier was standing inside of it. He left it and stopped right in front of the car's glass.

**_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_ **

Small three knocks on the glass, ordering me to lower it down for identity check. I did as he asked, he almost collapsed seeing me.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**P- president Ahmed?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**The one and only," I said, giving him a small friendly smile. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Why so surprised to see me? We have been seeing each other for 2 years, Salman."

He only let out a small nervous laugh.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**He he, heh… that's not about that Mr. President," He scratches the back of his head nervously. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**You see… Minister Atrees and his wife have just came 20 minutes ago."

_My parents? What are they doing here?_

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Got any ideas why they are here?"

He nods with his head

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**They have been looking for you, they asked me if you were here, I told them that you aren't here. They didn't believe me, I let them in anyway. I think you should go and see them, but before that. I need to see your IDs, specially that new white girl." He looks at her in uncomfortable way, she turns her face away from him.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**P- please d- don't look at m- me like that," She asks from him nicely.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Your ID, Missy!" He calls her harshly.

She only handed the ID to me, lowering her head away from him, and I hand both of hers and mine to Salman.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Just a minute, sir. I'm gonna register you both in and be right back." And he trailed off to his cabin.

"Why he's so unfriendly with me? I did nothing and he was ready to jump on me and attack."

"A female white American soldier killed his mother in front of him in 2004, he was only 4 then. He's acting like that with anyone who's white ever since, specially white women. Don't take it against him, he's only having a hard time ever since that accident."

Alexandra didn't reply, just shrugged sadly. "You humans are weird."

"How so?"

"You're literally the same body, with the same functions. But just because difference in skin and eye color you have been classing each other and deciding what's a better race and what's not. You are killing each other for the most trivial reasons, calling each other enemies, destroying your own world with your own hands… how are you like this?"

"That's a big question, but its answer is simple : it's in our nature. Don't ask how, it has been always like this, humans always wanted to dominate, to empower others. Just for their personal glory, and it doesn't matter the sufferings they cause on their way. Power lust blinds them. It has been going since the existence of humanity."

"What about you sir?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Did you lust for power and made others suffer?"

"Everyone lusts for power, that's a thing everyone have. The point is, do you let it control you? Or do you control it and use it for better causes?"

"Sir, no offense intended, but could you not dodge the question?"

"I… when I started my campaign, I had one goal, which is to liberate all oppressed Muslims. Over time… I drafted a bit from that cause, and decided to use it to rule the people… so to answer your question. Yes, I lusted for power a bit, but I kept my limits… or at least, I think I did so."

Before I could drawn into deep thought about my life and all what I did during it, Salman returned with our IDs.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Here you go sir," Salman gave us the cards.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Thank you, Salman." I took the IDs from him, then I gave him a generous tip, 500 Dinars, the currency of the U.F.I.S.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**M- Mr. President-"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Just take it, consider it a special reward for the month. Trust me, you gonna need every single Dinar you can find. So hold on it."

He nodded, showing that he understands.

I closed the window and headed to the presidential Palace of Iraq.

It was built along during the renovation of Baghdad. It wasn't made for living of course, at least, that wasn't the main purpose for it. It serves as an HQ, I rule the country from here. Here, I do all things a leader usually do, paperwork, meetings with the ministers, creating laws and sending it to the parliament to pass, meet foreign leaders, although it's quite rare since no one wants having diplomatic ties with me, they only recognized the U.F.I.S only because I erased 9 nations off the map, they only send ambassadors here.

Anyway, I stopped next to the entrance, next to my father's car. The same old Chevrolet Lanus 2011, he refused to change the 19-year-old car even though I offered to give him better cars, he's content with that one for some reason.

I stepped out of the Humvee and headed to enter the palace. The guards did the military salute and opened the big double doors for me.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Have you seen Minister Atrees?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**He said that he's headed for your office." The guard replied.

I stormed into the palace and towards my office. It was on the third floor, it took a while climbing the stairs. Once I was on the third floor, I raced to reach for my office, Alexandra behind me of course.

Finally I was there, my humble office.

Before I could grab the handle, I heard a heavy argument.

_"Minister Atrees, with all due respect-"_

_"What respect do you still have for me?! Huh?! I'm Minister Atrees, minister of the roads and transport affairs! And more importantly, I'm the president's father! Yet you keep me in the dark!"_

Did he find out about Mobius?! H- how?

_"Mr. Minister, you don't understand, we are working by orders from General Ahmed. We have no say in anything."_

_"Then why did I find out about the rebellion from the news, and not by being informed officially like everyone else in the government!?"_

I let out a mental sigh of relief, I thought that he have found out about Mobius. Now, time to get involved.

I opened the doors wide open and let myself in while Alexandra is following me, looking at the people present in the office.

Kido, the loyal Japanese subject, my right arm. And a loyal friend. He's from the Nagasaki, Kyushu, Japan.

His attire was the official army of the M.L.A, brown jacket with a matching brown pants, white shirt, black bow tie. What was extra was an arm badge on his right arm, it was the flag of Imperial Japan. The flag of the rising sun. His pistol and his samurai sword are the only weapons he have.

Next to him was Major Ali and… Hirohito? Yes, that's him. The Japanese soldier from the Iranian base.

On the other side, were my father. Minister Atrees, a black bold man with dark brown eyes, not over weight, not buildup body either. He's the minister of roads and transport affairs since 2028. He was wearing a formal black suit with a red bow tie.

Next to him, my mother, Mrs. Sarah Atrees. A white woman with brown eyes, her eyes are the only things that is distinguishing her from the western white people. Wearing traditional Islamic Hijab covering her hair, a wide blue blouse, and a wide black skirt. The head of the association of Muslim women.

My sister. Ms. Raga Atrees, the 24-year old super-genius scientist, specializing in nuclear energy and all energy types in general. Not something hard for her considering that she's having a 300 IQ brain. Wearing a white blouse and brown wide skirt under her lab coat.

And finally. Mr. Amro Atrees, the 21-year old super-genius scientist. Specializing in nuclear energy and all kinds of energy in general, just like my sister. Also he have the same 300 IQ brain. Wearing a white dress shirt and blue bow tie and black pants.

Kido and Hirohito bowed to me while Ali gave me the military salute, both of my parents and my sister and brother did nothing.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _**Peace upon you everyone!" I said as I walked to my father and took his hand and kissed it. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Hello, father. How are you doing?"

My father didn't reply, just shrugged and pulled his hand away.

My relationship with my father hasn't been the best lately… Actually it's pretty horrible. He's not pleased with me ruling the country and being an army General at the same time. And of course, being half-good half-psychopath due to my disorder doesn't make it any better. It's a total turmoil between me and my father.

I walked to my mother and kissed her hand as well. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Hello mother, how are you doing?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Oh, son. As long as you're good, I'm good." Mom said with a warm smile that made me over the moon.

Unlike my father, her attitude hadn't changed at all. Which is a good thing. I would go crazy if she acted to me like how my father acts to me. I'm so attached to her.

Then finally, my sister. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Hi Raga, how are you doing? How's your scientific projects?"

" **_*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Hi Ahmed, all projects are progressing well. Everything is in order."

Ever since we found out she's a 300 IQ Genius, he attitude began getting colder over time. Her only commitment is to science, leaving no time to do anything else. But at least she can be a bit normal around me, but not so much. She's acting to me like I'm her boss rather than her elder brother. You could even mistake her for a walking corpse because she doesn't eat well from doing too much work.

Then I headed to my brother and gave him a hard hug. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Hey little brother! How's it going!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Hey big bro! All is going very well, all for the prosperity of the U.F.I.S!" He hugged me back, his voice full of optimism.

Unlike my sister, he didn't become a cold walking corpse that only cares about work. If you don't know him well, you would think that he's a normal person, not a 300 IQ scientist. He's full of optimism and very alive.

I headed to my desk and sat on the chair. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **So… care to explain what's going on here, father?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **There're TWO huge rebellions that I had no idea that are ongoing! How could I have not heard about them?! Like Kido? Or Ali?! Or you no longer trust your own father!?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **First, could you please stop imaging me as the classic dictator that distrust anyone around him, that would be pretty much appreciated. Because you should you better than anyone how much I trust you, father. I trust you with my life."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Doesn't feel like it, you rarely sees us. You don't even make phone calls or send text massages to us!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **I always call mom, last time I called her was five days ago but you were sleeping. Didn't I mom?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Yes, yes, he's telling the truth, Atrees." Mom nodded, confirming my words to my father.

I looked back at my father.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **As for the main issue, father. The rebellions have broke out only 3 days ago. Only the military leadership was informed. And of course, you are not a military."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **And the country's leader shouldn't be a military either." He muttered under his teeth.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Oh, come on dad, you know that we are in danger all the time. I can't just leave the military while the US are after us."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Something that a dictator would say, the fake enemy that he uses to plant fear into people and makes them think that they need him to protect them from that enemy." Father said angrily.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Except the fact that this fake enemy is very real, and not just an image. The US lost all oil field that were owned by the American companies, I even buy most of the Saudi oil to prevent them from using it, instead I refine the oil by myself and sell the products that comes out of it. That have hit their economy hard, buying products that comes out of refining oil is much more expensive than buying raw oil and you know that. They try to weaken the union so that they can regain the oil without any issues. These rebellions are another dirty attempt from them."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **What?" All of my family raised their eyebrows.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **The E.S.S double agent in the C.I.A have managed to send us an E-Mail between the American president and the C.I.A director. They are the ones who have armed the rebellions, and if the rebellions failed, they will interfere themselves. Do you understand how much trouble we are at? We are facing a WW3 scenario right now! So please stop whining about not getting reported! Ok?!"

Finally, my father's angry face lightened and returned to normal.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Much better," I said, with a smile myself. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Now, since we all as a family are here. I can spare a couple of hours together before I disappear again, so how about we eat lunch together?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **I see that's a wonderful idea!" My mom said happily. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **How about you guys?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **I don't mind it, I was missing meal frequently in the last few weeks. I need a good meal." Raga said, showing almost no emotional expressions at all.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **That's fine by me. I want to spend some quality time with my brother!" Amro said with a smile.

My father gave up in the end. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Fine, I will eat lunch with you. Are you all happy now?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **Yes, we are very happy." Then I looked to Kido, Ali, and Hirohito. "You are welcomed to join us if you want."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ **I'm in." Ali said.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor." He and Hirohito bowed for a few seconds before they stood up again.

"Just a question, why does Hirohito do with you?"

"H- Hirohito?" Kido looked at the younger Japanese soldier while being confused. "General, that's 21-year old my son and his name is Takeshi Yataro." Then Kido got angry at him. "** _Anata no namae ni tsuite uso o tsuita koto ga arimasu ka!? _**_Have you lied about your name!?"_

"** _Watashi wa ichizoku no rīdā no magonanode, hokanohito ni watashi o betsuyō ni mi raretaku arimasen! _**_I don't want people looking at me differently because I'm the grandson of the clan's leader!_" The boy said in defense.

"** _Anata wa jibun no namae ga hazukashīdesu ka!? Anata wa watashitachi no kazoku no hajidesu! _**_You feel ashamed from your name?! You're a disgrace to our family!_"

Kido raised his hand and was about to slap his son's face but I grabbed his arm at the last second.

"Kido! Stop. That's an order,"

"But sir-"

"He did something wrong, I get it. And he gets to be punished properly via a military trial for lying about his real name. But beating him up won't do any good."

He gradually calmed down. I let go off his arm. Then I looked at Yataro. "** _Anata wa raishū, anata no honmyō ni tsuite uso o tsuita to shite gunji saiban ni sakidatsudeshou, wakarimasu ka?_ **_You will stand ahead a military trial for lying about your real name next week, understand?"_

_"**H- Hai! **Y- Yes!" _He nodded to show that he understands.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** What's going on?" My father asked.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** The young soldier happens to be Kido's son, and he lied about his real name in the records."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** That must be a pretty nasty crime, isn't it?" My brother asked.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Yes, it is."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Ahmed?" My father called me.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Yes?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Who is that girl?"

We all we caught up with each other that we forgot that Alexandra was standing between us without taking part in our 'disputes'.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Oh, her? Her name is Alexandra Romanov, also known as Freewill. She's a hacker that will join the cyber warfare team." I explained, then I realized that I said to much.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Alexandra? Romanov?" Father raised his eyebrows, he has a good understanding of history to know about the Romanov royal family, and with Alexandra having the same face of the real Alexandra Romanov. This is going to be a pickle to explain. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Isn't Romanov is the name of the royal family that ruled Russia-"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Haven't you ever heard of the coincidences, Minister Atrees?" Alexandra suddenly started talking, I tried to stop her but with no avail. She's on her own now.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Yeah sure but-"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Minister Atrees," She interrupted my father. "I was born in Lebanon, in Beirut in the 26th of June 2009. I was raised their as well. I began training myself learn hacking techniques, until I became a hacking master. I was doing medium to big hacking operations, stealing money from the western business men, keeping half of the loot for myself, sending the other half to the charities."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Like Robin Hood?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Yes, like Robin Hood. But my downfall was a couple of months ago, when I thought that I could hack the Iranian Islamic bank, thinking that their firewalls would be a piece of cake. Instead finding an unbreakable firewall that I couldn't break through and the police knocking my doors a week later. I was arrested for trying to steal a national bank. But General Ahmed offered me to wipe the charges clean if I became a cyber warfare specialist. So I took it, and here I'm."

Alexandra created a very convincing backstory that I almost forgot that she's an A.I that I brought from another dimension.

My dad only scratched the back of his head nervously. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Heh… I think I own you an apology."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** No need to, Minister Atrees. You aren't the first to be confused by my face or name. It happened more times than I can remember." Alexandra said.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Alright everyone, time to eat!"

* * *

** _30 minutes later*_ **

We all were sitting around a dining table. On one side, was Alexandra, Raga, Amro, Mother, father, me and Kido's son, Yataro.

On the other side, was Kido and Ali.

Yataro was getting death glares from his father, and I was getting death glares from my own father as well. Looks like I'm not the only one having problems with his father.

The meal was simply fried chickens with rice and mushed potatoes. It was only the sounds of us eating while we were on the table.

My father was the first to speak. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** so… You were in Iran, why?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** We are developing new weapons in a secret base 60 KM south of Iran. I was supposed to see the test of the new weapons." I said to my father.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Are you developing Nukes!?" My sister asked, showing clear excitement. The talk about nuclear power or nuclear weapons seems to be the only thing that makes her excited.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Oh my God, Raga! Of course not! I'm not developing nuclear weapons! I already have 580 nuclear missile, 300 from Israel, 200 from India, and 80 missile from Pakistan. And that's enough as it is! And I don't want to use them no matter are the circumstances. And of course I don't want to develop new ones."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Oh… I see then." Raga returned to her normal cold gesture. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** I just assumed that you are making nukes in Iran because… it's Iran, they were trying to develop nukes for two decades."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** But for real bro, what are you developing? New guns? Tanks? Planes?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Super weapons." I said. That caught everyone's attention.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** S- Super weapons?" Mom said.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Yes, super weapons. And super body armors. Based on Nano technology, when the metal is divided into Nano pieces, it becomes far more stronger. If we managed to make body suits with the Nano metal, specifically the Nano Chromium. It would be much lighter and far more effective. Same thing goes for the tanks and all other military vehicles. But it's still in testing, and after the earthquake in Iran, I think it's gonna take much longer to finish now."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Oh, I see." Mom nodded in understand.

" ** _Mebiusu' no jōkyō wa ikagadesu ka? _ ** _How is the situation in 'Mobius'?_" Kido asked. All of my family gave him weird looks.

"** _Watashi wa iwanakereba naranai, sore wa kenmeina ugokida. Karera ga rikai dekinai yō ni watashinokazoku no mae de gaikoku-go o hanasu. _ ** _I must say, that's a smart move. Speaking a foreign language in front of my family so that they won't understand._"

My father couldn't take it anymore. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **What's going on here!?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **We just don't want you to know what we are talking about, so can we have some privacy?"

Father only shrugged and everyone returned to eating, and surprisingly, Alexandra is eating! I assume she just keep it inside her and she will discard it later so that she won't get discovered. Smart move, Freewill.

I returned to Kido. "** _Mebiusu no jōkyō wa koko to onaji kurai waruidesu._ ** _ The situation in Mobius is as bad as here._" I said.

"** _Mebiusu de nani ga okotte iru nodesu ka? _ ** _What is happening in Mobius?_" He raised his eyebrows questionably.

"** _G. U. N o oboete imasu ka? _ ** _Do you remember G.U.N?_"

"** _Hai, ayashigena gunji seiken. Oboe teru. _ ** _Yes, the shady military government, I remember them._"

"** _Karera wa kinō watashitachi o kōgeki shita. _ ** _They attacked us yesterday._"

Kido chocked his food and started coughing hysterically, Ali quickly stood up behind Kido and gave him hard hits on his back to help him spit out the food from his aerial tubes. Once he calmed down Ali returned to his seat and continued eating, Kido gulped down a glass of water before he started talking again.

"** _Nanda! Karera wa watashitachi o kōgeki shimashita! Shikashi, naze karera wa sore o suru nodeshou! ? _ ** _What the fuck?! They attacked us! But why would they do that?!_"

"** _Karera wa dō iu wake ka watashi ga karera e no kyōidearu to kimemashita. Shikashi, watashi wa naze ka shitte iru to omoimasu... _ ** _They somehow decided that I'm a threat to them. But I think I know why..._"

"** _Anata no riron wa nanidesu ka?_ ** _ What's your theory?_"

"** _Watashi ga saru chokuzen ni watashi wa, G. U. N ga 9-nen mae ni donguri ōchō ni taishite kūdetā o shikake, donguri ōkoku o hōkai sa seta jinbutsudearu koto o shirimashita. _ ** _I found out right before I left that G.U.N are the ones who staged a coup against the Acorn dynasty 9 years ago, causing the collapse of the Acorn kingdom._" I said. "** _Shikashi, sarī ōjo wa watashi ga kanojo ni itta made wa, sore ni tsuite shiranai yōdesu. _ ** _But Princess Sally doesn't seem to know about that, not until I have told her._"

"** _Soshite? _ ** _And?_"

"** _ Karera wa bakudaina rōn to jū no hitsuyō-sei de sarī o shihai shimashita, karera wa nagaiai karera o ijitte imashita. Sorekara watashi wa arawaremashita, soshite watashi wa jiyū no sentōki to yūkō-tekideari, karera o tasukeru tame ni kōzen to mōshidemashita. Soshite mochiron, sore wa jiyū no sentōki ni taisuru karera no shihai o owaraserudeshou.-Sō. Karera wa shadō o okutte watashi o koroshita_ ** _They controlled Sally with huge loans and their need for guns, they were toying with them for a long time. Then I appeared, and I was friendly with the freedom fighters and openly offered to help them. And of course, that would end their control over the freedom fighters. So. They sent Shadow to kill me._"

" ** _Kuroi harinezumi? _ ** _The black hedgehog?_"

"** _ Hai, karera wa 2-nichi mae ni kare o hajimete okurimashita. Kare wa watashi o kokoronouchi de 7-kai uchimashitaga, saiwai watashi wa yoroi o kite ite nani, Soshite, shi no kyōdai o tekisetsuna taimingu de shiyō shite, watashi no shi o kanzen ni gizō shimashita. Soshite,-yaku no kōka ga kieta nochi, watashi wa sugu ni kyanpu ni mukatta, soshite watashi wa sore o shitta… karera ga sore o kōgeki shita… soshite Diegos… ga kōgeki de shinda. _ ** _Yeah, they sent him for the first time two days ago. He shot me seven times in the heart, but luckily I was wearing my armor and nothing went through, and I used the brother of death in the right time to perfectly fake my death. And once the drug's effect wore off I immediately headed for the camp, and I found out that… they have attacked it… and the Diegos… died in the attack._" It took me a miracle to stop myself from crying.

"** _ Yoroshikuonegaishimasu _ ** _I… I give you my dearest regards." _That was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

It took me about 5 minutes to calm down.

"** _ Sore de… watashi wa sugu ni ensei o tōzakemashita. Soshite nottohōru ni ikimashita. Jōkyō o setsumei shimashita. Watashi wa karera ni karera no rōn o shiharau tame ni buki to okane o kyōkyū suru koto ni dōi shimashita, soshite watashi ga karera ni taishite kōshiki ni sensō o sengen suru toki karera wa G. U. N no soba ni kuwawaranaideshou. Sore de, karera ga soshi shiyou to shita masani sono koto ga okotta. _ ** _So… I immediately moved the expedition away. And I went to Knothole. I explained the situation to them, we agreed that I will supply them with weapons and money to pay their loans and they won't join G.U.N's side when I officially declare war against them. So the very thing they tried to prevent happened anyway._"

"** _ Unmei wa shinpi-tekina hōhō de kinō shimasu. _ ** _Fate works in a mysterious ways._" Kido commented.

"** _ Mata, watashi wa saisho no ryōdodearu emerarudo shū o shutoku shimashita. Jiyū ni tatakau hito ni totte futan ga ōki sugi, hogo suru koto ga kon'nan ni natta keizai-teki ni shippaishita nōgyō chiiki, Karera wa shibarakunoaida minkan hito no tame ni hinan shite ita. Sarī ōjo ga sore o kureta. _ ** _Also, I got myself the very first territory, the Emerald province. An economically failed agricultural province that became too much burden for the Freedom Fighters and it became too hard for them to protect it, they were doing evacuation for the civilians for some time. Princess Sally gave it for me."_

_"** Dōshite? **Why?"_

_"** Kanojo wa watashi ni tawāzu o koroshite hoshī to omotte imasu.** She wants me to kill Towers for her."_

_" **Soshite, anata wa sore o ukeiremashita ka? **And did you accept it?"_

_" **Hai, tonikaku watashi wa kare o korosu tsumorideshita. Soshite sarī ga chichioya ni tsuite no shinjitsu o shitta nochi, kanojo mo kare jishin o korosu kesshin o shimashita. Tonikaku, kinō tōchaku shita toki, shadō wa futatabi emerarudoshiti de watashi o korosou to shimashitaga, watashi wa kare to tatakaimashita. **Yes, I was going to kill him anyway. And after Sally knew the truth about her father, she's determined to kill him herself as well. Anyway, when I arrived yesterday Shadow tried to kill me again in Emerald City but I fought him back."_

"** _Dō yatte? Kare wa guntai to onaji kurai kyōryokude, igaku-teki kensa de kakunin sa rete imasu._ ** _ How? He's as powerful as an army and the medical tests have confirmed it._"

"** _Atode setsumei shimasu. G. U. N no guntai ga machi o kōgeki suru koto o shitte imashita. 2 Man-ri no heishi to 20 輌 No sensha. Saigo no 1-byōkan ni Sumisu ga watashi o sukuu made, nantoka sorera o enki shimashita. Sorekara watashi wa modotta. _ ** _I will explain it later, after that. I knew that an army from G.U.N will attack the city. 20,000 soldier and 20 tanks. I managed to hold them off until Smith saved me in the last second. Then I returned._"

"** _Nanika ga tarinai yōna ki ga shimasu._ ** _ I feel like I'm missing stuff._"

"** _Watashi ga anata ni iwanakattamonono hotondo wa kojin-tekina monodeari, anata wa sorera ni tsuite shiru hitsuyō wa arimasen._ ** _ Most of the stuff I didn't tell you are personal, you don't need to know about them._"

Finally, I stopped the Japanese mambo jumbo and returned to speak Arabic. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Father. We are going to hold a meeting today at 6 PM, the cabinet members and the leaders of the federal states will be there. Don't embarrass me, Ok?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **Whatever you say." He said.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **Alright," I got up from my seat. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Ok, I'm done eating."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Already? Son, you didn't eat much." Mom said in a concerned tone. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Son, please sit and finish eating."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Sorry mom, but I ate enough. I'm going back to my office, there're some papers that needs to be signed."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** There's a request filed by me to start constructing a new highway network in South Iraq. Could you do it?" Father asked me.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** How much?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **5 billion dollars, for the first stage. 14 billion dollars for the total three stages"

My eyes widened at the number. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Father… this project of yours have to wait."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** B- But why?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** We are going to fight a world war, don't you think this money is better to be spent on the military supplies?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** I think you and your country are rich enough to pay for both," Father got up and stood right in front of me. "** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ ** _Or the psychopath only want to spend his money on destruction only?" _

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Father, it's not like that."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** _Then it's like what? You crazy stupid psycho-"_

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Atrees," Mom called my father. "He's still our son after all."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Right… he's our son, let's just hope he still remember that we are his parents. Do you remember us, Ahmed? Or did the power make you forget your own parents?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** No, it did not. I remember you very well, and I remember how much you used to love me, father. Where did all the love go?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** It disappeared the day you became a psychopath."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** I'm not a psychopath! I am diagnosed with Multi personality disorder which causes me to-"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** You are mentally ill. That's the problem, Ahmed. And do you know what's my problem with you, Ahmed? You are a dictator-"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** I'm not a dictator!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **That's what a dictator would say, but the reality says otherwise. You run the country through a government that half of its officials are high-ranked military officers, your parliament have little-to-no power at all, you didn't make any elections, not even a fake one. To be honest, I think you're just too good at hiding your crimes."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** You may be right about the first two, but I don't eliminate my political opponents, that if I have any. Everyone loves me father, you know why? Because... I REUNITED MOST OF THE FREAKING ISLAMIC COUNTRIES! Yet you still want to consider me as an evil! Why father? Why?!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **Jamal Abdel-Nasser liberated Egypt from the British occupation, everyone loved him. But after he died, we realized his dark reality, a bloody dictator who ran Egypt with the secret police and the military. This reminds me of you. Everyone loves you, but the moment you die, everyone will find out about the dark truth you hide from us."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Let me say it right now, the truth is : you have a fertile imagination, father, please use it in making road project, not making theories about your elder son. Ok dad?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** I would, but I have just got defunded by you. What's the point of making new projects if I can't construct it in reality."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **OK, I will accept your project. Happy now?"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic* _ **Too late, Ahmed. Too fucking late."

How funny, the same words I said to Abraham Towers came to haunt me… from my father.

Father looked at my family members. "** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Get up, we are leaving."

Without hesitation, everyone stopped eating and got up from their seats.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Goodbye, President Ahmed. I will see you in the meeting tonight."

With that, my entire family took off and left me.

"Kido?"

"Yes, General Ahmed?"

"Did I do something wrong with them?"

"I… I think that they are angry because the war made you… mentally ill. They will get over it with time, everyone does."

"I hope so… because my father is making me worried. My own father…"

* * *

** _*Minister Atrees's POV*_ **

Me and my wife were sitting in the front seats, while both of Raga and Amro were in the backseats of the car. Each of them have placed their headphones over their ears and working on their laptops.

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Atrees…"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Ahmed is getting worse, Sarah, I don't believe that too much power didn't corrupt him yet."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** You found no evidence that confirms if he did something bad!"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Didn't you see him? He's crazy! He thinks that he's doing right and everyone around him is wrong! He's gone too far. We must act now."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Atrees, you don't mean?..."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** We have to, it's for our safety and our son and daughter."

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** B- but he's my son ** _*sobs*. _ **You can't just expect me to-"

"** _*Speaks in Arabic*_ ** Sarah, he's no longer our son. He's a crazy replica of him. And as much as it hurts me. We have to… ** _It's for our safety…_ **"

...

* * *

** _T.B.C_**

* * *

**_That's it a for today folks. I am sorry that I don't regularly post, life got me hanged. _**

**_I hope you have enjoyed your chapter. Please read and review. _**

**_And until The next chapter... Peace! _**


	21. Chapter20: while gone

**_This chapter serves as a 'meanwhile' for what happened in Mobius during the events of the last chapter. Enjoy!_ **

**_Also, the first Anniversary for the fanfic was 3 days ago, so don't forget to say 'Happy Anniversary' at your review!_**

* * *

**_*8:25 AM, Mobius, South Island, 1 KM outside Emerald City, Amy's POV*_ **

**_*Flash!*_ **

He's gone… at last…

I couldn't hold myself together anymore, I just fell on my knees crying as hard as I can.

"A- Ahmed… why did you leave?... I- I know you will be back, b- but… I just can't bear it… you… made my life livable again at the moment I felt like it wasn't worth living anymore… T-… Thank you, Ahmed…"

I took myself together and stood up. "I… I will make you proud. When you return… you will see a ruthless fighter that can't be broken. I promise you… you got my word."

I grabbed my backpack and returned to the Humvee, where Colonel Smith was taking a nap and snoring loudly.

"Uhh… Colonel?"

" **_*Snores*_ **"

"Great!... Colonel! Do you hear me!?"

" **_*Snores!*_ **"

"COLONEL!"

" **_*SNORES!*_ **"

"That's it!" I took out my pistol and aimed it towards the air.

**_*BANG!*_ **

Colonel Smith got up violently, it was too fast and hard that he hit the ceiling of the car.

"Ouch! What the hell Am-" He hesitated with a groan of pain. "Lieutenant Amal!"

"Imagine that bullet was coming from the weapon of a G.U.N soldier, we would be standing in your funeral later today, or worse. Maybe one of Robotnik's mechs could have kidnapped you and you would have become a robot like the others. For the General's right hand, you did a fetal mistake. Didn't you?"

"First off, that's not a proper way to wake anyone up. Secondly, I'm have a higher rank than you so you can't-"

"I'm the General's wife, that gives me advantage over you." I said with a wide smirk as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever… I'm sorry, happy now?"

I simply nodded to him.

"Then get in the car, we need to get moving now."

I walked to the car and opened the door and took the seat next to him. Once I was there he fired up the engine and drove back to Emerald.

I wasn't looking at the road, instead I held my phone, looking at it. At the selfie that me and Ahmed took just before he had left.

"You are the first one that Ahmed softened for, you know that?" Colonel Smith said, making me stop looking at the phone to listen to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, other than his family. I never seen him smile to anyone, he never smiles. Just emotionless face that you can't read. He always kept himself isolated from the others, only opens for his family. But even his family is distancing from him because… uhhh."

"Multi personality disorder?"

"He told you… how did you react?" He asked nervously.

"I just… I told him that I will deal with it, he helped me once. It's fair that I put up with him."

"Put up with him?... Seriously?"

"What?"

"His own father hates him because of his illness, and a stranger accepts him as he is. I don't know if he's happy or hurt."

"Oh…"

"I don't know much about his childhood, he didn't say much. But from the few things he have told me, I know that he didn't have the most stable childhood."

"H- he had an unstable childhood?..." I got really worried. "Did his parents-"

"No, they didn't abuse him, they loved him and he loved him so much. The instability that I talk about that he was exposed to the harsh reality of the world too early."

"H- How?"

"The Egyptian 25th January revolution in 2011, aimed to overthrow the 30-year old dictator Hosni Mubarak. He was exposed to the world of adults and politics at the age of 7. His father and mother used to watch the news the whole day during the revolution, the 7-year old Ahmed heard all bad things about the corruption of Mubarak's regime of terror, the economic decline that's been going for 30 years in Egypt. The fact that the Martial law was going for 30 years, giving them the ability to arrest anyone who would oppose them for no reason. He absorbed the knowledge about politics in such a young age which was very unhealthy for him. A kid who should have been playing with kids was talking about politics and giving his opinion about the accurate situation in the country. That wasn't good for him."

"What happened after that?"

"The country became a democracy instead of a dictatorship."

"Wait… what is democracy?" I have never heard that word before.

"Y- You don't know what democracy is?" Smith raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

I shocked my head.

"Well… the simplest definition for it that the people get to choose their ruler via elections. He rules for 4 years then they choose another one, and so on."

"Oh, I see. We never had such thing in Mobius, the Acorn dynasty ruled the entire planet for 2000 year."

"Returning to the story of Ahmed, an election was held in 2012. A president was chosen, his name was Mohammed Morsi. His reforms was going to destroy the influence that the military had in Egypt, they immediately made a coup a year later in 2013."

"What is that have to do with Ahmed?"

"Ahmed was following the news of everything. He saw the coup happening, then… an idea was planted in his head, he decided that they shouldn't try to apply a western system of government, specially that Islam provides one already. To make an Islamic government without any western influence, based only on the laws from the Islamic faith."

"Ahmed told me something about that, Islam have laws for everything… that must have been what he meant."

"He became obsessed with that idea, that he obtained the mind of an grown adult while in very young age. Learning the art of politics and the art of war, he had obtained the knowledge of over 200 book about the military tactics and strategies at the age of 15! While at the same time he was surpassing everyone around him in school. He forced himself out of his childhood, which caused severe psychological problems that he chose to ignore instead of treating it. Which finally resulted in the Multi Personality Disorder. He forced himself to grow into an adult so that he can start to apply his idea on reality…"

Ahmed forced himself to become an adult... Should I praise his determination to do the thing he believed to be right? Or should I pity him for destroying a portion of his sanity in the process.

"So, is Ahmed completely crazy?"

"No, he isn't crazy. His evil character is only, so as long as he's on the 'good' character, he's sane. Even the evil sadistic cold character have limits. Like he would never do harm to his family or anyone he loves, or do something incriminating. He prefers to practice his sadism on the battlefield, not with innocents or war prisoners. So that no one can say that he commits war crimes, although he won't mind if an opportunity showed itself."

I shivered a bit from this conversation about Ahmed, Smith noticed that.

"But thanks to Dr. Anderson's treatment, Ahmed fully controls the two characters. So don't worry that he might do something bad."

"Something bad, hah…" I looked at my own hands. "I killed 200 G.U.N soldier by my tank, their blood covers my hands. It felt disgusting to take other's lives… but do you know what made me keep going?... A very simple thought, every soldier I killed means that one less threat Ahmed have to worry about, making him safer. That the soldier I killed could have killed Ahmed instead, and like that I saved Ahmed… but… I don't want this to be a normal thing for me… I don't want to be a cold-blooded murderer like Ahmed, I want to keep the disgusting feeling I get when I kill someone, because that keeps me Mobian, and prevents me from drafting away like Ahmed did… but I'm afraid that I will lose it against my will, only time will tell…"

Smith started to chuckle, his chuckles turned into hysterical laughs.

"What's so funny!?" I yelled angrily at him.

"Ahmed is no coldblooded murderer! He just pretends to be like that."

"R- Really?!"

"Yes! I once caught him years ago in Baghdad, after the battle of Baghdad, when he was about to execute an American enemy General..."

* * *

** _*Flashback, 1st of April 2023, Baghdad, Smith's POV*_ **

_Baghdad has officially fallen few hours ago, the situation was under control. Many American soldiers tired to run for their lives. Without an organized retreat, their attempts ended in falling in our hands anyway. _

_But the best part was capturing General Harrison Adams, the commanding General on the American 7th army, the one who leads the whole operation in Iraq. We caught him with another 200 soldier trying to sneak out of Baghdad. And unfortunately for him, General Ahmed and the Arabs wanted to release their anger on him and his men. _

_We were in the outskirts of the city, General Adams and his men got their hands tied up and forced on their knees. Adams was in the middle alone while the rest of the prisoners were behind him, the Arab soldiers and the European mercenaries circled around them. The Arabs were shouting words of hatred and spatting at the Americans, while the mercenaries were making bets on how long the Arabs will hold themselves before they unleash themselves upon the Americans. _

_Finally, General Ahmed arrived. Soldiers cleared the way for him, he walked towards General Adams until he was in front of him. _

_General Ahmed looked directly at his eyes, I bet he's thinking about how he should torture Adams_

_"Well hello there General Adams, I'm General Ahmed Atrees, head of the M.L.A." Ahmed started by introducing himself in a friendly way for some reason. _

_Adams only spat towards his right side. _

_"So, you are the head of this terrorist organization," Adams said in disgust. "Funny, I thought you were an old man, not a young man."_

_Ahmed smiled at him. _

_"I know, I have surprised many people before you. Like in Palestine, I ended the rule of the Zionists there. Or when I ended the Syrian civil that was going for years in one month. Or when I defeated the superior American army today. But don't worry, this isn't the last of me."_

_"You ended Israel! A legitimate state recognized by-"_

_"The Zionist state was occupying Palestine since 1948, they never had any presence there for thousands of years before that date."_

_" Do you know how many you have killed!?"_

_"Of course I do! I take it as my pride!" Ahmed said confidently, smirking sadistically. "I killed 3 million Zionist soldier, plus 1 million civilian killed by the Palestinians, they mobilized the half of their population and sent them to their death. That's not my problem, I just killed my enemies. They were savagely killing the native Palestinians since their existence. It was a battle for existence, we were here first, and they had no right to be there. The survivors should be thankful that I didn't kill them and let them leave with their clothes on and their virginity intact."_

_"Y- You sick son of bitc-"_

** _*SMACK!*_ **

_Before Adams could finish his sentence, Ahmed assaulted him with a hard slap on his face. _

_"Don't dare you say my mother's scared name or else."_

_Adams spat the blood from his mouth that came out from the impact of the slap. _

_"Or else what? What can you do? You stupid filthy terrorist!"_

_"A terrorist who rebuilds the middle east and opens factories and provide jobs. For the first time since 2011, the Syrian refugees are leaving Europe and returning to resettle in Syria after I rebuilt it. I don't think that's something a terrorist would do."_

_"I don't buy it! You Arabs are just a bunch of good-for-nothing savages!"_

_"A Racist as well? Looks like we will have so much fun with you, right everyone!?"_

_Their reply was a bunch of laughs that made the Americans feel a bit uneasy. _

_General Ahmed walked around him until he stood behind him, feeling his neck gently. _

_"We- We-… We are POWs! And according for Geneva's conventions you can't do harm for us!"_

_"You are talking as if the U.S army respected Geneva's conventions. American-Mexican war 1846, US army killed about 120 Mexican civilian while the garrison soldiers were raiding farms and raping women. Philippine-American war 1901-1911, Brigadier General Jacob said himself, and I quote: 'I want no prisoners. I wish you to kill and burn, the more you kill and burn the better it will please me. I want all persons killed who are capable of bearing arms in actual hostilities against the United States.' Do what is the age he decided that one was capable of bearing arms? 10 years! He killed anyone who was older than 10 years! World war two, there are so many incidents that I can't count of gunning down the German and Italian POWs and burying them in the woods for no reason in Italy, or raping the German women during the downfall of Nazi Germany in 1944 and 1945. Vietnam war, My lay massacre 1968, about 500 unarmed civilians were killed by the American troops in 16 March 1968, not to mention the inhumane use of Napalm in the war. Gulf war, highway of death, the coalition air force bombed down the retreating Iraqi troops and fleeing citizens in 26-27 February 1991, resulting the death of 200-1000, mostly civilian. War on terror, which is an excuse to invade Afghanistan and Iraq, do you seriously want me to start counting the incidents of random sniping of civilians, rapes, killing civilians, stealing the gold and the oil of Iraq. The list is so long that it will take me forever to cover every single war crime the American army committed, do you realize that?"_

_Right at this moment, I really wanted to forget that I'm an American. That guy counted many crimes the American army have committed in its existence. Making General Adams and his men lower their heads in defeat. _

_"But don't you think the massacre of Baghdad would be a good start for me?" General Ahmed said. "I can already imagine the headline of news, on April 1st 2023, the 26th mercenary company and the 5th Syrian regiment of the second M.L.A army captured General Harrison Adams along with 200 of his soldiers trying to flee Baghdad after the defeat of the American 7th army in Baghdad. General Ahmed have personally killed every single one of them, leaving General Adams to the last so that he can watch his men die in horror. What do you think? Do you think we should film the whole thing and send it to the New York times? Or maybe Washington post? Or the CNN? Or we should make an auction on the internet! And see who's willing to pay more to see the last moments of your pathetic life."_

_Adams was trying hard to stay strong, but General Ahmed's psychological assaults was hitting him hard. _

_Suddenly, Ahmed grabbed his dagger and landed it right above Adam's neck. Adams shivering in fear. _

_"W- what a- are you doing?!" Adams started to panic_

_"Oh, nothing important, trust me." Of course, General Ahmed's reassurance wasn't real._

_General Ahmed hugged him from behind to make sure he won't move, then he started slitting his neck as he tried hard to break free from Ahmed's iron grip but with no avail. But the cut Ahmed made wasn't enough to kill him, just made some blood come out. _

_Finally, General Ahmed let go of Adams, immediately he tried to press on his neck with his hand to stop the bleeding, of course that was impossible because he was tied up. _

_"W- what the fuck are you doing!?" Adams cried at General Ahmed. _

_General Ahmed didn't reply, just kept licking the blood on the blade of the dagger. _

_"Ummm, this isn't bad, I could build a habit." General Ahmed smirked at Adams. "And don't start bullshitting me, you westerns were sucking our blood for a long time. But don't worry, the physical part of this is over."_

_Adams let out a sigh of relief. _

_"But I'm not done yet."_

_Adams' eyes widened in fear. _

_"Bring the flag!" General Ahmed ordered the soldiers, immediately, one soldier came with… a folded American flag. _

_General Ahmed took it from him and then looked towards Adams again. _

_"Look," Ahmed unfolded the flag and held it with both of his hands towards Adams. "The American flag, under this flag, you killed us, raped us, stole our riches, terrorized us. In the name of freedom and spreading democracy. I'd say in the name of stealing us and spreading demonic ideas."_

_General Ahmed dropped the flag, and stepped on it with his foot. _

_"NO!" Adams tried to stop him but he was caught by a couple of soldiers. "STOP! DON'T DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FLAG!"_

_"Or what Adams? What would you do?" General Ahmed kept doing this while Adams and the US soldiers watched in horror, feeling every bit of dignity being ripped from them. _

_After five minutes of psychological torture, Ahmed stopped after he spat on it. Then he looked at the Arab soldiers. " ***Speaks in Arabic* **I want each of you to come and spit on this flag then step on it!" _

_There was a 1000 Arab soldier there. Each on of them spat on the flag and pressed with their feet on it as hard as they could, it took an hour. Adams and his men were forced to watch it all. _

_When the last Arab soldier was over, Adams was finally broken… _

_He didn't bother with looking anymore, or with stopping the bleeding of his neck's wound. Just surrendering to his horrible fate. _

_"Hey Adams!"_

_Adams didn't bother to respond to General Ahmed. _

_"I'm talking to you!"_

_Again, no response. General Ahmed furiously walked to him and took hold of his head then forced him to look at him. _

_Adams face didn't show emotions anymore, it became dysfunctional. _

_"So… what do you think? What are your feelings?"_

_He mumbled few words that we couldn't hear, but Ahmed have probably heard them. _

_"They can't hear you, be louder."_

_Again, some mumbles that couldn't be heard. _

_"Louder!" Ahmed grabbed his hair making him yelp in pain. _

_"K- kill me! JUST FUCKING KILL ME I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

_Ahmed began to chuckle a bit, chuckles became laughs, and the laughs became dangerously hysterical, and everyone joined him. _

_"See everyone?! With little psychical torture, and mostly mentally attacking him. I made him beg for death! Something that could take forever if we just kept beating him, we would have just made his will to live stronger."_

_" ***Speaks in Arabic* **Long live General Ahmed Atrees! Head of the Muslim liberation Army! The liberator of all Muslim people!" The soldiers kept praising Ahmed for a moment until he singled for them to stop. _

_"But before we finish him off, we must show him one last thing, BURN THE AMERICAN FLAG!"_

_A couple of soldiers approached the stinging flag, the first spilled the contents of a cocktail Molotov on it, the second lighted a match and threw it on the flag, causing it to burn instantly. _

_Adams only teared up as he watched the flag of his country become dust in a matter of seconds. He was wasted at this point. _

_"J- just end my suffering, I want to fucking die!"_

_"And I will be happy to oblige."_

_General Ahmed drew out his Golden revolver, Taurus Raging bull.44, 12-round modified cylinder, made completely from gold, but completely functional for battle. But he only uses it for occasions like these, and uses Berretta 92 instead in battle. He pointed it towards his head and pulled the cock, Adams rested his head on the muzzle. "Please… kill me."_

_But for some reason, he didn't pull the trigger. He hesitated to shoot. _

_He removed his gun away from his head. _

_"You aren't worth a bullet." That what he only said before he had left. _

_Curious, I decided to follow behind him a minute later. He disappeared into one of the destroyed buildings, I quietly followed inside. _

_And I didn't believe what I saw. _

_General Ahmed was there… he was leaning on the wall… _

_And he was throwing up everything he had in his stomach._

_I have never seen him like this, I thought he had the guts for killing. It's not like he haven't killed someone before. _

_Finally, he finished vomiting and turned around to return to the soldiers, only to find me. _

_It was long minute of awkward silence between us. _

_"How long have you been there?" General Ahmed asked after a minute of silence. _

_"Long enough." I replied. _

_He entered his hand into his pocket and took out a 10,000 US dollars money bundle, he threw it at me and I skillfully caught it. "Keep your mouth shut for me, will ya?"_

_"I don't want the money," I threw the money back at him. "I just want to make sure you're okay."_

_"Since when mercenaries care for their bosses?! It's none of your business!"_

_"Sir… I'm serious, are you okay? I have never seen you lose your guts for killing. You always pulled the trigger, what have changed?"_

_General Ahmed hesitated for a moment before he could answer. _

_"It has been a while… I can't stand killing like the beginning. At first… it was easy, killing Jews, Americans, the whole thing wasn't hard. But lately… I have been getting worries…"_

_"Worries about what?"_

_"That by the time this is over… I will lose my humanity, and will only be a killing machine that is good only at is war…"_

_Ahmed got a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth. _

_"I don't expect you to understand, you have lost your humanity long time ago anyway. Whoever kills for money won't understand…"_

_He walked past me, tossing the money in my pocket without realizing it. While I stood in my place, I felt like he have injected something inside me… I didn't understand what was happening, but suddenly… I understood what did he inject inside me… _

_"… My humanity…"_

* * *

** _*End of flashback*_**

* * *

** _*Present time, Amy's POV*_ **

"Before I met General Ahmed, I was a heartless killing machine," Smith said. "After I met him, he changed my life. He gave me the feeling that I can be a good person again. And I did, I left the life of the mercenary behind and asked him to become a legal citizen of the U.F.I.S in 2025 with the rest of the troops that was with me, which were about 120,000 European soldier, and he accepted. Maybe he no longer vomits after shooting anyone, but he doesn't like it anyway. I wish same could be said about the second character…"

"At least he can restrain himself, right?" I said with a smile.

He looked at me, and for the first time since meeting him, he smiled back.

"I can see why did he fall for you, you can see the positive side in the worst situations." His sentence made me blush like crazy.

Finally, he stopped the Humvee.

"Get out."

I did as he asked, I found that we are at Emerald City's police station.

"We took over the police station and we are currently using it as a HQ." He said. "We need to finish some paper work for you and Shadow and make some IDs as well."

"Ok," I gave him a thumbs up. "By the way, what happened to General Harrison Adams?"

"We never killed him, he was released in 2024 during a mass release of war prisoners issued by General Ahmed. But he suffered a trauma because of what General Ahmed did to him, we never heard of him again."

"I see… let's go inside then!"

"After you, Mrs. Amal."

* * *

** _*Emerald City, M.L.A's field HQ (Previously the police station of Emerald City), reception, Shadow's POV*_ **

I was sitting in one sofa reading some ridiculous Mobian fashion magazine to kill time, I didn't get to see General Ahmed again after the official enlistment, I was told that he has left to his home dimension. Apparently, it's not the first time they get a soldier that turned over from the other side. I need to follow a strict protocol to build up trust, mortals are truly ridiculous.

Right now, I'm waiting for my turn to get officially registered into the system and get an ID. And sadly, I'm the last in line.

Rouge is getting identification of her own somewhere else in the building.

"Morning, Second lieutenant Shadow." A feminine voice called me. I look at the direction of the voice.

It was her, the annoying faker's pink ex fan girl.

"Hmpf, hey Amy." I said, not giving a damn about her.

"You should show some respect for a higher rank officer you know," Colonel Smith suddenly came from behind her. "Or the consequences are gonna be severe. I will let that slide this time, but from now on. You can only use formalities to address anyone here, specially a higher rank officer and the General's wife."

"Understood. My apologizes, First Lieutenant Amal, I'm just a bit irritated from waiting to get the ID."

"Well, I'm here to make my own ID, mind if we sit here with you?"

"Not at all."

They both sat on the sofa next to me.

It didn't take long, three minutes later, it was my turn. The last one has left the office where we should get our IDs.

The clerk got out of the office and looked at us. "Hey, the new guys. Come in, both of you."

Me and Amy got up from the sofa at the same time and entered the office. The clerk closed the door behind us and heeded for his desk, full of excitement.

"This is a historical moment in my career! It's not everyday you register an Alien into the army system."

"Just get over it." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He snapped back into reality and tided up some papers on the desk before he have turned his attention back at us. "So, it's simple. I need your name, father's name, surname, date of birth, place of birth, current religion, social status, and place of residence. Let's start with the female hedgehog."

"My name is Amelia Franklin Rosan, but after conversion, it became Amal Ahmed. I was born in the 2nd of June 2011 in Metropolis City."

"Wow! That's the same day as General Ahmed!"

"Really!? That's so cool!"

"We are getting off topic here." I reminded them.

"Oh, right," He nervously laughed a bit before he continued. "Please, continue."

"As for the religion, I have just converted into Islam yesterday."

"Magnificent! Do you have a proof?"

"Here," She gave him a paper. "An original copy of the certificate of my conversion."

"Thank you." He took it from her.

"As for the social status, I'm married to General Ahmed Atrees. I think anyone already knows that."

"Very well, do you have a proof for the marriage?" The clerk asked.

"Here, my marriage document." She gave the document paper to him.

"Current residence?"

"Emerald City, the 300 rooms Palace."

He finished typing all of the information then he turned his attention to me. "Your turn sir."

"My name is Shadow."

"Shadow what?"

"Shadow and that's it, I never had a family."

"Orphan?"

"I'm an artificially created mutant hedgehog, created in labs and raised by a bunch of scientists while studying me," I explained. "Can we continue?"

"O- Okay, Shadow it is then. What is your date of 'birth'?"

"14th January, 1958."

"Place of birth?"

"Space colony 'ARK'."

"Like… a space station!?" His eyes was sparking with excitement like a little fan girl.

"Yes, like it's a space station. Could you act in a bit of professionalism?!"

He was taken aback from my outburst. "He he, Ahem… sorry. That's the side effect of watching too much Star wars."

"Star what?"

"Anyway, religion?"

"I never cared about it,"

"I still need to type something in the religion's column."

"Just type anything, I don't care."

"How about…" He disappeared under his desk for a minute. He appeared with a medium sized box. "Thinking about converting into Islam? We really encourage anyone to look through the Islamic religion. This box have books to introduce you into the Islamic faith, from the simplest things, to the most complex matters. By taking this lovely package, we will skip the part of the religion until you decide if you want to accept Islam or not. So what do you say?"

"Do I look like someone who would care?!"

"Just… look at it, give yourself a try."

Why he is so persistent about the whole thing? I don't care, I will just ride along.

" ** _*Sigh*_ **… Fine, I will take it. Maybe look through it a bit."

"Great! Now we shall we continue? Where was I?... Ah! The social status?"

"Does having a girlfriend counts?"

"Nope! And do yourself a favor and keep it quiet, because us don't tolerate relationships that isn't marriage. Ok?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes in boredom.

"Finally, the place of residence."

"I don't have a house yet."

"We will just write 'Emerald City' as the residence. As soon as you get yourself a permanent address, you must come here to update your statues."

He started to type some stuff on the computer ahead of him before he turned back to us. "Ok, please go there to take a picture for the ID." He pointed at the left side of the room, we looked at it to see a camera pointed to a white background.

"Mrs. Amal, please go first and stand towards the camera."

Amy got up and stood in front of the camera while the clerk stood behind the camera.

"Look at the camera, don't smile, don't blink when the flash hit your eyes."

"Got it."

With that, the clerk took a couple of pictures for her.

"Now, step aside. And you, Mr. Shadow, please come here."

Amy stepped away from the white background and I took her place. The clerk took another couple of pictures for me as well.

We all returned to the desk afterwards. For about 10 minutes, he was typing on his computer until suddenly the printer started printing.

"Now we are done." He moved with his chair towards the printer and took the new IDs before he handed it to us.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks," I took the card from him and looked at it. I was buzzled the moment I saw it.

How can I say it… the information… wasn't in English…

**الولايات المتحدة الفيدرالية الإسلامية**

**بطاقة هوية**

**الاسم : شادو. **

**النوع : ذكر. **

**تاريخ الميلاد : ١٤/١/١٩٥٨ م. **

**مكان الميلاد : محطة آرك الفضائية.**

**الديانة : لا يوجد (صاحب البطاقة يبحث في الإسلام)**

**الحالة الاجتماعية : أعزب**

**العنوان : مدينة الزمرد.**

I looked again at the office clerk, angry and ready to snap his neck. "What the hell is this!?"

"Your ID card. What? Did I write some information wrongly?"

"What kind of gibberish have you written on this forsaken card!?"

"First, you have no write to yell at me like that! Secondly, this is the Arabic language, not gibberish. Finally, there's English at the other side of the card. Please take your time looking at things next time."

I looked at the other side, and indeed there was English text this time.

** _ United Federal Islamic states _ **

** _ ID card_ **

** _Name : Shadow. _ **

** _Gender : Male. _ **

** _Date of birth : 16/1/1958_ **

** _Place of birth : Space colony ARK_ **

** _Religion : - (the holder of the card studies the Islamic faith currently) _ **

** _Social status : Single_ **

** _Place of residence : Emerald City _ **

That calmed me down a bit, I returned to my seat.

"Now that you are calm, I need to inform you two about several things. First, when you start the one-month course, we will train you upon the fact that you already have at least basic military training. Is that correct for both of you?"

We both nodded.

"For you, Mrs. Amal, you will be trained to command a tank, how to drive it, how to fix urgent problem during combat, and you will be get strategic and tactical training to lead tank divisions. Understand?"

"Understood." Amy said.

"And for you, Mr. Shadow, you will be trained to lead troops, how to discipline them, how to form formations, how to train new recruits, and the list goes on."

"Understood." I replied.

"Secondly, although all soldiers speak perfect English, it won't be so popular among the soldiers to have a commanding officer that doesn't speak their mother language. So you two need to get two language courses, one for the Arabic language, and the second for the Japanese language. Got it?"

"Yes." Amy said

"Yes." I replied after her.

"Finally, since Amy is a fresh new member of the Islamic religion, and you accepted to look through Islam. You will get daily classes with Imam Khalid, the Muslim scholar in the army. We except to teach you all about Islam in about 4 months."

"Hey, I never said that I would agree to that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, but you accepted. So you gotta ride along, there's nothing I can do for you. You have willingly accepted the whole thing, right?"

"Why you little… ** _*Sigh* _ **Fine, I will give it a try."

"Great! Now that's all for you Mrs. Amal. And for you Mr. Shadow, I have something made specifically for you."

"For me?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "What do you have for me?"

"Just one second," He opened his drawer and started searching through its contents.

"Here!" In a split second, he threw a circular-shaped necklace towards me. It was too fast that he would give Sonic a run for his money, it clenched around my neck tightly, but surprisingly in a comfortable way.

"What the hell is that!?" I tired to take it off, but instead, it electro shocked me.

"AGHHHH!" The shock wasn't enough to knock me unconscious, but it made my muscles really limp. It continued only for a couple of seconds then it stopped.

"What… what is that?" I barely managed to let out these words.

His naïve smile turned into an evil smirk.

"You see, Mr. Shadow, you are an Ex G.U.N agent. And don't think just because the General was kind enough to let you in between us, that doesn't mean you are trusted, not a bit. And of course having superpowers only makes it worse for you."

"Wh- what is that supposed to mean?"

"Now, you are in phrase 0 in the trust protocol, meaning that you can't be trusted to hold military secrets and given much authority over troops. But in a couple of weeks, in case that you showed good intentions, you will be in Phrase 1, you can be trusted for a little bit. Then you will be in Phrase 2, you have more freedom and trust to act on your own without supervision. Finally you reach Phrase 3, where you will be treated normally as any of us. Now, the device attached to your neck is a tracker, voice recorder, camera, monitors your body and its functions, and most importantly, it shoots electric shocks. You will keep this on until Phrase 2, if you tried anything funny. We will shock you. If you tried to contact G.U.N again, we will shock you. If you messed around, you guessed it right, we will shock you."

"Why would you think that I might even try?"

"You know what they say, better safe than sorry."

"I refuse to wear this fucking thing! Remove it this instant!"

"Nope."

"You little piece of shit!" I was going to run and beat him to death, but the moment I got up from my chair I was shocked again.

"AGHHHHH!" This time, the shock was far stronger. I dropped on the ground, shivering from the effect of electricity on my body. To be honest, I didn't know that electricity can shock me that easily.

The clerk walked to me, his smirk was wide on his face. A remote controller in his hand.

"This controller will be given to Mrs. Amal, and another one will be given to General Ahmed when he returns, and another one for Rouge."

"W- why h- her?"

"Rouge or Amal?"

"A- Amal."

"Because, Mrs. Amal will be the commander of the 72nd tank division which supports Division Zero that General Ahmed leads. You will be the commander of the 45th infantry company which is part of division Zero but works with the 72nd tank division. In another words, she's your commander-in-chef."

"Se- seriously?"

"Heh, you have seen nothing yet from us."

"A- An- And Rouge?"

"Well, we have her family. I think I don't need to explain much about that part, right?"

"B- Bastard…"

"Now, now, Shadow. Be a good hedge, Shadow. Or do you want another shock?"

"N-… No,"

"Good," He grabbed me to stand up. "I'm sorry for what I did, but it's a protocol that I must follow or else we both will be wearing that thing."

"Hmpf,"

"And Mrs. Amal, here!" He threw the device at her. She skillfully caught it. "Keep it with you all the time. If he tried anything funny, shock him. Understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, we're done, you can leave now."

We both headed for the door, once we both got out I gave Amy a death glare.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't know, alright?"

"From a cocky speedster to a sick military General. You have really nailed it, Amy."

"Shut up, he's a good guy! You will see!"

"Whatever…"

* * *

** _*Rouge's POV*_ **

I just finished making a new IDs for me and my family, I also found myself into some sort of a trust build up protocol… and they are going to install some crazy device on Shadow's neck and I was going to get my own if I didn't agree to get the controller. From a cocky speedster to a sick military General, you have really nailed it Amy.

Just when I was heading for the exit, I saw Amy and Shadow.

I walked towards them. "Hey guys!"

Both turned their attention to me. "Hey Rouge!" She waved her hand to me.

"Hey Rouge," Shadow said in an irritated tone. It was pretty obvious why, it's the device clenching on his neck. "What a good side we choose, from the personal G.U.N's plaything, to the literal slave of General Ahmed."

"They will get it off you eventually."

"Like how G.U.N used to tell me that they will give me a citizen status eventually?"

"Come on, they have brought my family to here and we are under the protection of General Ahmed himself. He can't be that bad, can he?"

"Hmpf… when it's about your family, you become completely unprofessional."

"Just forget about it," I gave him a playful punch on his arm. "How about… you come to my hotel room and I will be your personal slave for the next couple of hours?" I said with a sexy wink and lustful smile.

"The device have a camera and a recorder, and I don't intend to give them a show. So use your hands until they remove it,"

They didn't tell me that! Why would they do that?!

" ** _*Sigh*_ **… you seriously won't stop having sex with me just because of that, we can cover the camera or something."

"Maybe that's not a bad idea. I will think about it."

"Take your time, I will have some girly talk with Amy until you're done."

Without another word, I took Amy's hand and we walked to the nearest toilets. We entered the place and made sure no one was there.

"What do you want, Rouge?"

"Do I really have to say it, wedding girl?"

"Rouge… I prefer to keep my bedroom life to myself."

"Come on, girl!" I gave her a playable hit with my elbow. "No secrets between besties, right?"

Amy sighed in defeat while rubbing her eyes. "Okay… no secrets between besties. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Tell me who took your virginity?"

"A- Amy!" Blood flowed towards my cheeks, making it burn red.

"No secrets between besties, right? I want to know, who and when?"

"Okay…" I rubbed the back of my head a bit before I spilled it out. "My first time was with Shadow, at the age of 18."

Amy just stared at me, blanking out for a moment before she snapped back to reality.

"It was with Shadow? At 18? Girl, I thought you lost it at the middle school or something."

"A surprise right?"

"Sure, but a welcomed one," Amy said with a slight giggle. "But how did it happen? Did he force you to it or did you seduce him into doing it?"

"Well, the thing is… I was paired with Shadow as my partner at the age of 16, and of course he complained about it and refused to work with a 'kid'. But he gave in at the end. We have found ourselves building up feelings without realizing it, but we both we stubborn as rock to admit. Shadow finally loosened and admitted it to me at my 17th birthday, and I admitted back. We were going to ride each other that day but he stopped, saying that I'm not an adult yet. At my 18th birthday, he took my virginity. That's the story, the short version."

"Well… I never expected it to be like that. But that's good nonetheless."

"Your turn." I winked at her.

"Okay… what do you want to know?"

"What was the first thing he did once you reached your place?"

"We ate dinner and he kept teaching me about Islam for 30 minutes."

"Seriously?"

Amy nodded with her head.

"What about him? Is he experienced?"

"He's a first timer like me, but he surely knows how to handle a virgin."

"Did you use your mouth to please his rod?"

"Uhhh… no, he did all the work to be honest. I was just on my back and receiving all the good things, his tongue did wonders on me."

"How big is he?"

"8 inches long, 2 inches thick, hits all the spots."

"Wow, lucky girl! That's just like Shadow's!"

"I know, I have hit the Jackpot."

"How long did he last? I bet it wasn't long for a virgin male."

Amy gave me a wide smirk. "An hour."

"What!?"

"He lasted for an hour, Rouge. Making me Orgasm four times until he released."

Although I already have a stud who can do as much as what Ahmed did to Amy, I suddenly felt some wetness between my legs from her talk.

"Rouge, are you alright?" Amy asked in a tone of concern.

"I- I'm okay. Let's return to Shadow, shall we?"

"Okay."

We left the toilets and returned to Shadow.

"Look, Amy, I want Shadow in some 'personal' matters. I will see you later, ok?"

"Oh, okay, Rouge. See you guys later."

Amy left to the exit, leaving me and Shadow.

"What is it, Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"I need you, right now."

"Rouge what about the came-"

"I don't care. We will put some scarf around it or something like how I said before, I want you and come back with me and fuck my brains out, please?" I gave him a puppy look with my ears flattened on my head like a little girl.

" ** _*Sigh* _ **Okay, since you asked so nicely."

"Thanks, Shady."

"Not in public!" He yelled at me in anger.

"Oh, sorry Shady."

"Rouge!"

"Sorry, but teasing you is so fun."

"Whatever…"

* * *

** _*9:00 AM, Sapphire's POV*_ **

"Okay mom, the twins are with you. Need anything else before I leave?"

"Where are you going, Sapphire?" Mom asked, dammit! I wasn't prepared for that question.

"I- I'm going t- to… meet someone. Yeah,"

"Who is that 'someone'?"

"Uhhh, I'm going to talk to the officials to see who am I supposed to continue my medical studies. My graduation exams are next month, and we won't return to Station Square anytime soon."

"Ok," Mom said, hardly convinced. "Just take care of yourself, sweetheart."

"I will mom," I planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

With that, I left the hotel room. Taking the elevator to the ground floor and heading to the exit.

Once I got out, I stopped for a moment. Taking some time to think about what I'm about to do.

_"Is that right? Is it even worth it? I- I don't know… but I can't stop myself, I want to give it a try. I have got nothing to lose, and a new life to earn."_

I inhaled a deep breath, then let it out. Then headed to the nearest police officer I saw. "Good morning, officer."

He turned his attention to me. "Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?"

"Where's the closest shopping center?"

"The 'Emerald' mall downtown, just follow the road. You reach it in a 10-minute-walk." He pointed at the road up ahead.

"Thanks, officer."

"Anytime."

With that, I took a couple of steps ahead. Unfolded my wings, and flew towards the direction he pointed at.

"It feels good to fly again!" I said to myself.

Of course, flying made me reach the place in one minute only. I landed right in front of the gates of the mall. The mall took some damage from yesterday's fights but it's still working as it seems.

I headed inside and headed to find my favorite clothes store, Honey's fashion heaven.

I found it after few minutes of looking inside the mall.

_"Something covering and doesn't show their cleavage. Can I find such thing? There's only one way to find out…"_

I got inside and was met by the shop's assistant.

"Hello, Miss. Welcome to Honey's fashion heaven, my name is Diana. How can I help you." She said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi. Well, I have… an unusual request."

"Oh, you want something for… the 'bedroom'?"

"No! No! No! You got this all wrong! I want… how can I say it?... I'm trying to impress someone, but… he likes women wearing decent clothes that doesn't show their special parts too much, that doesn't show anything at all. You get the idea?"

"Oooooh, I get it now. He's an old-fashioned guy, right?"

"You can say so."

"Well, such things don't sell much nowadays, but I think I have something that might just do the trick for you. Please follow me."

I walked behind her throughout the shop until we reached the area between the blouses and skirts section.

"We will just get you clothes in a bigger size than you wear normally, it will keep everything hidden under it, just like how you want it." The assistant said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Let's start."

* * *

** _*25 minutes later*_ **

"Well…" The clerk started. "I thought the result will be a bit messy. But you look pretty fine to be honest."

"Yeah, you're right." I replied.

What the clerk brought to me was a white big blouse that was the double size of what I wear usually. Along with a blue skirt bigger than what I wear, with a yellow scarf around my head. That actually was pretty comfortable, my usual tight clothes hurts me a bit while wearing it. That was far more comfortable. And after all, my wings are still free enough to fly with it.

"I'm taking it, how much?" I asked the clerk.

"That would be… 1200 Rings."

"Here you go!" I handed her the money, along with an extra 50-Ring pill. "Here's a little extra for your help."

"Anytime, miss."

"Bye!"

With that, I headed out with my new clothes to my next distention… the M.L.A's HQ.

I exited the mall and unfolded my wings again to fly towards the ex police station. This time I was pretty nervous, the foreign soldiers don't look that friendly, let's hope I can reason with them without getting a bullet ** _*Gulps*_ **.

Within a minute, I was close to the HQ. I landed close to it and continued on foot.

I walked to the place and I was about to enter.

"Hold it right there!"

Blood stopped in my veins, my entire body froze.

"Turn around and show me your face, slowly!"

Hands in the air, I slowly turned around to face the soldier, his rifle was aimed towards me.

"Who are you?!"

"M- M- my name is S- Sapphire Désiré Auvray."

His angry face disappeared and he lowered his rifle.

"Sapphire Désiré Auvray?"

"Y- yes."

"Oh God! You're the girl who's under the General's protection! S- sorry miss, I- I didn't mean to…" The soldier trembled in his speech while looking down. "P- please don't tell a- anyone about this."

"Oh, no problem. You were only doing your job, no hard feelings."

"Oh," He looked back at me. "Th- Thanks, miss."

"You're welcome."

He started to eye my clothes in a weird way.

"Is there's something wrong?" I asked him.

"N- No, it's just… your clothes remind me of home. But here, it's like the girls compete who would show most of their bodies."

_"That actually worked! That certainly is a good thing."_

"Oh, thanks. Haven't you… been home for a long time?"

"Well, being an elite solider in Division Zero has its price. We rarely get to return home, or contact our families. But the money that comes from it makes the whole situation worth it, 8000 Dinars per month ensures a very stable financial situation for me."

"How is that worth in Rings?"

"The Mobian Rings? I don't know, but I can buy 40 gram of gold with that number, and since the price of gold in your world is 687 Mobian Rings then that would be… approximately 27,500 Rings."

"W- Wow, that's a lot!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

I realized that I was getting off topic here.

"But anyway, I need to find someone."

"Who?"

"Imam Khalid Omar."

"The Imam? Why would you want to meet him?"

"Can you help me or not?"

"Well yeah, sure. He's an office in the second floor from what I have heard, you can meet him there."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Miss. We are always in service."

With that, I left the soldier and headed inside. I took the stairs to the second floor, walking between corridors to find his office.

And I have finally found it.

** _Imam Khalid Omar, head of the expedition's religious affairs _ **

"That's it… point of no return. You can do it girl, you've got nothing to lose…"

I took a deep breath… I let that breath out… time to do this…

** _*Knock, Knock, Knock*_ **

_"Come in!"_

Nervously, I grabbed the handle and opened the door. Imam Khalid was sitting on his chair ahead of the desk.

"Miss! Welcome!" He greeted me warmly. "I didn't think I will get to meet you again! And in…" He started eyeing my clothes carefully. "In such decent clothes, Miss Rouge."

He's thinks that I'm Rouge? Well, I need to change that.

"No, no, sir, I think you got it all wrong. I'm not Rouge, I'm her twin sister, my name is Sapphire."

"You're her twin? Well, just like we say in our world, he creates from the person a forty alike."

"Who's 'he'?" I asked.

"God, of course," He said. "Please take a seat."

I walked to the seat next to the desk and sat on it.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" He offered.

"No, thanks, I want neither." I politely declined.

"Okay, I prefer to be direct. What do you require from me?" He said while he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"I want… I want to learn about Islam."

** _*PFFFFFFFF!* _ **The Imam spat out all the tea he drank, followed by a long session of coughing. He calmed down a few minutes later.

"D- Did I say something wrong?" I said, worry and anxiety overwhelming me.

"No, you did say nothing wrong. I'm actually pretty surprised! Where did you hear about Islam, miss Sapphire?"

"Umm, you're were monologuing about it during the wedding party yesterday."

"Ah, looks like I have forgotten. But I must ask, what have got you interested you about a religion that you know nothing about?"

"I… I prefer to keep the reason to myself, if that's okay?"

"Well… I'm under strict orders from the General to not start any missionaries."

"Oh…" My ears were flat on my head, feeling disappointed that my efforts are in vain before I even start anything.

"But he said nothing about teaching someone who came to me by herself,"

A smile was drawn back on my face. "Thank you, Imam Omar."

"You're welcome, we are here to serve… but tell me, Miss Sapphire, are you in collage?"

"Medical school, Orthopedics, final year. My exams are supposed to be next month, I was supposed to try and sort out how will I do my exams."

"Well, I can help with that. First, we make sure you get your degree. It's the most important priority for you now."

"But how will you help me, Mr. Imam?"

"Well, let's say I've many best friends. Many people like me because I'm close to the General, I pass their words to the General."

"Oh, I see."

"Now," He got up from his seat. "Please follow me. We have a lot of things make you a doctor at last."

"Right behind you sir…"

* * *

** _*10:30 AM, Emerald City's City Hall, Smith's POV*_ **

"Well, this is truly interesting," I said as I looked at the map of Mobius. "There are about 6 Abounded major cities in the Emerald province, that used to have a population of 30 million. Now aside from Emerald City and the small towns and villages, no one lives there anymore?"

"Y- yes, no one l- lives there anymore." Renfield said nervously.

"Hey, you're alright?"

"Y- Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm not buying it, is something wrong?"

"Do want it in all honestly?"

"Sure."

"Y- you are terrifying me, I feel like if I did something you don't like then I will get shot in head."

"Heh, I won't shoot you, unless you are a corrupt official. _Are you a corrupt official_?" I said while looking directly in the eyes in a very uncomfortable way.

"N- No…" He barely managed to say that word, avoiding all eye contact.

"Good… now, returning to our main topic. The freedom fighters don't claim these cities as theirs anymore, right?"

"R- Right."

"So they won't have any problems claiming these cities for us, right?"

"Y- Yes, b- b- but…"

"But what, Renfield?"

"H- how do you plan to benefit from these cities? They are either ghost towns or hideouts for criminals."

"Oh, don't mind that part. I just feel like we gonna need these cities, maybe we will use them as military bases. Get the idea?"

"Y- Yeah," He nodded nervously. "Do you require anything from me?"

"No, you can leave."

He quietly left the room.

"Now I just need to plan how will I send troops to claim these." I sat down on the desk and started working.

** _*Ring! Ring… Ring! Ring!*_ **

The desk telephone started ringing, I grabbed the speak and picked up the phone. "This is Colonel John Smith, who's speaking?"

_"Hello, my sexy snow white wolfy lover."_

"Hey, Sofia. How did you manage to contact me?"

_"Well, having a secret agent as your daughter has its merits. And you we're amazing last night."_

"And you were very wild for a 47-year old, specially that masochist touch of yours was very surprising."

_"Well, I just… like it, getting spanked and slapped makes me cum harder for some reason. And it's just an act, it's not like you left a bruise or marks on my body."_

"I still don't find it arousing, but hey. If nobody is hurt then we are good. So, how can I help you?"

_"Where's the champagne bottle? I searched the entire room for it but I can't find it."_

"Sofia… you have drank an entire liter yesterday, you can't drink again that early. And how will you look after the kids if you are drunk?"

_"Don't worry, I will manage."_

"I don't you to just manage. This is dangerous, drink water instead or some juice."

_"Where. Is. It!?" _Her voice was far angrier this time.

"Calm down, it's not worth the-"

_"Then just tell me where the hell is it!?"_

"I took it with me! I knew you will drink again, that's dangerous on your health."

_"Says the one who walks around with a flask full of wine!"_

"Sofia! J- Just… ** _*Sigh* _ **There's some Mobian money in the nightstand next to the bed, take it and buy a new bottle."

_"Thanks, Smith! You're a real sweetheart! Bye! ***Click***" _

Without a chance to reply, she hang up.

"I just hope she don't drink too much…"

I looked down to my belt, to my wine flask.

"And I need to stop drinking as well, gotta be a good example... for her..."

* * *

**_*10:42 AM, the 'Innocent Angels' brothel, Breezie's POV*_ **

"Get me a glass of whiskey, and a bottle." I called the bartender as I sat on the counter.

"Right away, Miss Breezie." The brown hedgehog bartender replied, then he brought me what I asked. I poured some in the glass and drank it all.

"God, I have so much on stake. What should I do?" I asked myself as I poured some more again.

"Maybe you should relax a bit?" A feminine voice said from behind. I turned back to look who was it.

It was her… my favorite girl…

Her name was Angela, the best worker in the brothel, she was a white female Hedgehog, having a ruby red eyes, with a sky-blue color on the end of her quills. Wearing a very short black leather skirt that barely hides her panties, and a unbuttoned white shirt showing her pink tight bra that was ready to burst open and show her C-Cup breasts.

"Hey, Miss Breezie. What's troubling my favorite boss?" She said in a playful tone while she pressed her breasts on my back and began to gently caress my chest with one hand, and my stomach with the other hand.

"Nothing… just some minor problems that will be solved sooner or later." Of course, that was a big lie. Minor was major, and I don't think I will solve them anytime soon.

"I think you overwork yourself, maybe I can help you to 'relax'?" She began to slowly slid the suit's jacket off me slowly while still stimulating my chest.

"Uh, mmm. Angela… just like that, go further."

"With pleasure," Her right hand traveled down to my pants, she unbuttoned it and slid her hand inside my panties. All while kissing my neck.

That girl isn't a Mobian, she's an angel. Her hands removing all the tension in my muscles and making me melt slowly.

"A- Ahh, y- yeeeaass… Mmm…" While I was in the middle of the pure bliss of her hands I wad caught in a kiss with her, I eagerly kissed back. Wanting to taste her as much as I can.

** _*Ring! Ring!... Ring! Ring!*_ **

Of course, someone had to call me right now.

I broke the kiss with her. "Sorry, Angela. I must answer."

"No problem, boss, I will be right here." She said with a horny grin.

I took out the phone from my pocket and answered it. "This is Breezie."

_"Breezie, it's Renfield."_ His tone of voice was very worried.

"Is something wrong?"

_"I have discovered a very dangerous document!"_

"W- What document?"

_"Sally Acorn has given away half of Mobius to General Ahmed!"_

"W- what!? You can't be serious?!"

_"I'm dead serious, I have stumbled upon it by accident while I was searching in the documents. It's not an original copy, but it's clear, Sally gave half of the country to him! This guy will permanently rule us!"_

"W- what… Oh God! Oh God!"

_ "Breezie, Breezie! Don't freak out! This isn't the time for such thing."_

"Yeah…" I took a deep breath and let it out a couple of times until I calmed a bit. "What do you plan to do?"

_"I was about to ask you the very same thing!"_

"I… I don't know, Renfield! I just don't know… maybe… maybe we should just ride along-"

_"HELL NO! I didn't spend 5 years of my life building connections in Mobius to lose it forever just because someone has took over! We need to do something!"_

"Something like what, Renfield? He's a military, with an army of 40,000 elite soldier here, with a lot of tanks, armored cars, and planes. What do we have? 5,000 militia fighter with rusty guns. This is a lost fight, Renfield!"

_"Who said anything about actual war, we just need to work in the Shadows, slowly. And take over once the time is right."_

"Renfield, are you drunk or something? That guy was going to put you in trial just because of spending money on some luxury. Plotting against them will be the shortest road to get a death penalty!"

_"Who said we will work on our own? There's G.U.N, we work with them and kick the General out of here for good and keep our business. You don't want to lose the work of your life, do you?"_

"I- I…" He was putting me in hard spot, to make a hard decision. But I know better to join his suicidal plan. "Listen, Renfield, there's something I learnt over time. You can't fight the change, you can cope with it. And if you tried to stop it, you will destroy yourself in the end and the change will happen anyway."

_"And how you plan to 'cope' with the change?! Sit down and watch them shut down your establishments?!"_

"I still have most of my businesses in the freedom fighters' territories, I just need to compromise for my businesses here. Maybe shut it down and start a new thing, maybe filmmaking studio or something."

_"This is not going to work, Breezie. He somehow managed to make Sally give him half of our world, don't think your Establishments outside his territories will be safe. Join me, let's take him out for good."_

"Renfield… I- I don't know about that…"

_"I don't want an immediate answer, take your time thinking about it. I will be waiting. ***hangs up***" _

I returned the phone back into my pocket, I grabbed the whiskey's bottle and drank the quarter of it at one gulp.

"Angela,"

"Yes, Miss Breezie?"

"Let's take this to a more private area."

"Sure, Miss Breezie," She took me by hand and made me stand up, helping me balance a bit because the alcohol started kicking in. "Let's go to my room ** _*giggle*_ **…"

* * *

** _*11:40 AM, M.L.A's western camp in Emerald City, the tent of Lieutenant-Colonel Antoine D'Coolette, Antonie's POV*_ **

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Mmm, r- right there! A- Almost there!"

"M- Me too… I- I'm… cumm-"

** _*Splurt!*_ **

I finally let it all out deep inside Bunnie. Once I finished I collapsed on top of her, both of us panting heavily on the bed.

"Huh… Damn, sugah, you really needed a release…"

"If it wasn't for Shadow, I would have done it in the city hall. Thanks for being quiet through, I know you like to scream while getting fucked but we can't risk getting caught."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

I pulled out from Bunnie, a steady flow of semen started bumping out of her vagina. I suddenly found myself taking some of it on my fingers and looking at it closely.

"Doesn't taste bad, you know." She said with a slight giggle, but I wasn't in the mode for laughing.

She quickly got up and sat next to me. "Antonie, is something wrong?"

"You know for how long we have been married?"

"For 15 years. Why?"

"Bunnie, I… I want a child."

"T- Twan, we already talked about it… you know that's not possible. My womb got robotized, I can't get pregnant… but maybe we can adopt one."

"I don't want to adopt, I want a real child, someone to hold my blood. I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I just want one."

"I know, and I want to make you happy. But I just can't… but… maybe you can get another girl and she can give you a child."

"What about you? I can't hurt your feelings like that."

"I- I won't mind, really. What makes you happy will make me happy as well." She said with a small sad smile.

"N- No, I can't. I'm yours and you're mine, no one can get between us… w- we will find a solution, and we will have our child… someday…"

Bunnie embraced me in her arms. "Someday, Antonie, someday…"

* * *

** _*12:30 PM, Knothole, the freedom fighters' HQ, Sonic's POV*_ **

Sally hasn't been feeling good since she has watched her father's recording. She refused to do anything, I'm doing everything she was supposed to do today. I managed to get myself some free time to check up on her. I walked to her office and knocked on the door. "Hey, Sal. It's me, Sonic. Can I come in?"

"…" No answer.

"Are you even there?"

"..."

"I'm going to enter anyway, here I come."

I grabbed the handle of the door and opened the door.

Sally was indeed there, and she looked pretty horrible…

Her hair and clothes were messy, her eyes are red from crying, an almost empty bottle of wine was on the desk with glass next to it. She was sitting on her chair and hugging a photo frame, her face was showing no emotions at all.

I got closer to her. "H- Hey Sally girl, are you alright?"

Surprisingly, she reacted. She nodded slightly with her head.

I got even closer, standing right in front of her. The smell of alcohol was reeking from her.

"Can I see the photo?" I said as I placed my hand on the frame, she didn't resist and let me take it. I looked at the photo, it was a family photo of her family. Her, King Max, Queen Alicia, and her twin brother, Elias.

"They…" Sally started to talk at last. "… they might be alive, after all. ** _*Hic*_ **…. I- I lived nine years of my life, thinking that they have gone… Crying every single night because of it, now… I have found out that they might be alive. I- I should be smiling now, b- but… I don't understand what my father have said, what does he mean by he isn't the symbol of justice and equality? Did he try and fail? Or didn't he even try? Or… or did he… O- Oh God…"

"Hey, hey Sally girl," I kneeled to her. "Please… don't over think about it, your father was a very good man. I'm sure he didn't do something bad, did he?"

"Y- yeah, I guess you're right, _***hic***_" Sally said with a quiet tone. "D- Did… Did I do the right decision? Giving half of my world to a stranger? Just for revenge?"

"W- well… Amy trusts him, he can't be bad, can he?" I said, giving her a cocky smile.

"Y- yeah, I guess you're right… I also thought that General Ahmed might be right, I should reform the Acorn kingdom. It will restore the people's faith in us. And you, my love, will be my sexy blue king. **_*hic* _**" She said with a drunk giggle.

I don't if it's the alcohol's talking or hers but I decided to ride along. "And I will be proud to have you as my sexy brown queen."

She laughed for a few seconds before she suddenly changed from smiling to a sad face again.

"Amy… we weren't so good for her even though she was very kind with us. N- now, we've lost her forever…"

"We will fix up everything with her, to be at least friends… I hope,"

"Oh, you're the hero. You will fix it up, like always ** _*giggles*_ **." Sally got up from her chair and tried to walk to me, but because she's still very drunk she tripped over and fell in my arms, I caught her quickly.

"Easy there, Sal. You're still drunk,"

"S- sorry, ** _*hic*_ **"

Sally walked away from me and grabbed the wine's bottle. I took it from her to prevent her from drinking even more. "You have already drank enough. Now, you are going to get a shower and get sober. You need to return to your duties," I said to Sally.

"Ok, ** _*Hic* _ **I need to waste no more time, my people needs me. Let's go, Sonic."

"Ok, Sal…"

* * *

** _Finally! I'm done with this chapter, that took forever! Sorry for the delay, life and writer blocks took the better of me. That won't happen next time, I hope. _ **

** _Until next time, Peace!_ **


End file.
